A Armada de Hogwarts
by Alice84
Summary: Hogwarts sempre estará lá para aqueles que precisarem. Agora, Hogwarts precisa deles. - (sequência de "I See Your Soul")
1. Força de Coesão

_Um – Força de Coesão_

Apenas uma semana depois de chegar á casa dos tios, em Little Winging, Harry já estava se despedindo. Levava, dessa vez, o malão ainda mais pesado do que nunca, e seu pequeno quarto, que agora era minúsculo para ele caber, ficou completamente vazio. Hedwig havia voado antes dele. Sua gaiola vazia estava jogada no lixo. Não ia precisar mais dela, agora a coruja não precisaria mais ficar presa. Desceu as escadas fazendo barulho ao arrastar o malão e encontrou os tios e o primo na sala.

- Bem. – ele disse ao encará-los – Estou indo embora. E, como podem imaginar, é para sempre. Não vou voltar mais, estou levando todas as minhas coisas. Vocês estão livres de mim, finalmente.

Houve silêncio. Vernon ainda o olhava com o mesmo olhar de sempre. Dudley estava inexpressivo e com a boca um tanto aberta olhando para Harry. Petunia respirava pesadamente, como se segurasse algo que queria dizer.

- Eu não vou só porque eu quero isso desde que tinha dez anos. – Harry continuou – Estou indo para proteger vocês. Como eu já disse antes, Voldemort, o bruxo que matou os meus pais está vivo e quer me matar. Ele não hesitaria em procurar por vocês para saber onde eu estou antes de ir para a escola. Por isso é melhor que eu vá agora. Vocês terão proteção até que tudo acabe, mas não vão ao menos notar. – e com um último aceno de cabeça, finalizou – Obrigado por tudo. Adeus.

Quando se aproximou da porta, arrastando o malão, Dudley o alcançou.

- Harry. Te vejo por aí?

Harry levou um segundo para assimilar – Ah... Claro, Dudley.

- Ok... Bem... Acaba com eles, ok?

Harry sorriu, estupefato – Ok. Pode deixar.

Do lado de fora, um carro o aguardava. Assim que saiu na calçada, as portas se abriram e os pais de Hermione desceram dos bancos da frente, e ela própria do banco de trás.

- Oi, Harry! – disse Hermione, abraçando-o – Você se lembra dos meus pais.

- Claro! – ele disse e os cumprimentou – Muito obrigado pela carona.

- Não por isso. – respondeu o Sr. Granger – É um prazer ajudar o amigo do qual Hermione tanto fala. Hermione – virou-se para ela – ,onde você disse que seu namorado está nos esperando, mesmo?

O sr. Granger ajudou Harry a colocar o malão no porta-malas do carro e todos voltaram a embarcar. Ronald os esperaria em Londres, no Caldeirão Furado. Ainda era muito cedo e havia as férias inteiras pela frente, mas os pais de Hermione faziam questão de conhecer o namorado da filha. Ronald e Ginny foram para o Diagon Alley para encontrá-los e passar o dia juntos. Harry voltaria, depois, com os Weasley para A Toca e Hermione passaria mais algum tempo das férias com os pais.

Ronald estava mais arrumado do que o normal, tinha o cabelo mais curto e penteado, e esperava com as mãos nos bolsos e balançando-se no lugar. Ginny estava sentada ali perto, muito mais tranquila.

- Calma, Ron. – ela disse para o irmão – Você já os conhece, não por que está tão nervoso.

- Quando eu os conheci eu era só amigo da Hermione. Agora eles são meus sogros!

- Eles já gostam de você, relaxa.

- Fácil pra você falar, você não tem sogros pra... – e parou – Cara, que coisa horrível eu acabei de falar. Desculpe.

- É, foi horrível. Ah, olha, eles chegaram!

A porta do bar se abria e Hermione entrou á frente, seguida pelos pais e, por último, por Harry. Hermione passou os olhos pelo bar e viu Ronald indo em sua direção. Ao chegar á frente dela quase a beijou, mas parou no caminho, confuso e deu-lhe um beijo bem no alto da cabeça. Hermione riu e o apresentou para os pais. O Sr. Granger apertou sua mão e lhe deu tapas nas costas e a sra. Granger sorriu ao da-lo um leve abraço. Harry cumprimentou Ronald e puxou Ginny de volta para a mesa, onde a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Que saudade, meu amor!

- Saudades também… Está tudo certo, não é? Vai ficar na Toca?

- Sim, tudo certo por mim, mas não sei, Ginny... São quase dois meses, não quero me meter ou tirar vantagem da hospitalidade dos seus pais. Talvez eu fique aqui no Tom por um tempo.

- Eles não se importam. Eles te adoram, e a minha mãe já está toda feliz por saber que você vai. Já tem até uma cama pra você. No quarto do Ron, claro.

Harry riu, um pouco envergonhado – É claro. Mas de qualquer forma eu vou falar com eles, não quero dar trabalho.

- Ah, Harry! – Ginny riu – Pode parar. Você dá menos trabalho do que qualquer um de nós.

O grupo almoçou em um restaurante do Diagon Alley, tomou sorvete de sobremesa no Florean Fortescue e, no final da tarde, despediram-se. Hermione voltou pra casa de carro com os pais e Harry foi com Ronald e Ginny, através da Rede do Flu, para A Toca.

Ao primeiro passo na casa, Harry notou uma grande diferença. Havia móveis novos na sala, a casa toda parecia mais arrumada e cheirosa. A Sra. Weasley os recebeu na porta de entrada com um vestido novo e parecia menos desarrumada com a correria de manter a casa limpa e todos os filhos bem cuidados. Mais tarde, Ginny explicou que Fred e George, com o sucesso da sua loja em Hogsmeade, vinham mandando presentes para a casa e os pais. O Sr. Weasley se incomodara no começo, sabendo que era ele o responsável por cuidar de tudo, mas acostumou-se quando os gêmeos disseram que depois de tanto trabalho e dedicação pela família, ele merecia alguns presentes.

Molly recebeu Harry com ainda mais carinho do que sempre. Disse que estava muito feliz por ele agora ser seu genro, além de amigo dos filhos, e cochichou para ele, sem que Ginny ouvisse, que ficaria muito feliz se ele um dia viesse a fazer parte da família oficialmente. Harry corou e não respondeu. Achou cedo demais dizer que ele não se imaginava entrando em outra família que não os Weasley.

Ronald o ajudou a carregar o malão e as bolsas até o último andar da Toca, onde ficava seu quarto. Havia uma cama extra, que não era a velha cama de armar onde Harry sempre dormia, e sim uma cama nova e confortável, assim como a de Ronald. O quarto ficou um pouco apertado com as bagagens e dois rapazes crescidos, mas Harry estava mais feliz do que em qualquer momento em que tivera um quarto só para ele na casa dos Dursley.

Na manhã do dia 21 de agosto, um trem da via _Undertrains_ parou na estação _London_. Depois de pelo menos cinco paradas desde a estação Ádvena, Rafaela desembarcou, puxando uma imensa mala de rodinhas e carregando três bolsas penduradas nos ombros. Caminhou até a calçada. Estava cansada da viagem, porém sorridente. Era uma rua estreita e completamente vazia, a não ser por um casal de bruxos que acabara de desaparatar. Com a varinha escondida dentro da manga do casaco, estendeu o braço e, imediatamente, um estalo alto soou e ela deu alguns passos para trás. À sua frente havia aparecido um enorme ônibus roxo de três andares. O condutor apareceu a porta e se apresentou. Perguntou o nome de Rafaela e a ajudou a carregar as malas para dentro.

- Para onde, Srta. Salles?

- _Leaky Cauldron_, por favor.

Minutos depois ela desembarcou na calçada movimentada do centro de Londres, onde via a fachada em tinta preta e uma placa quase caída que indicada que havia chegado. Enjoada com o balanço e velocidade do _Knight Bus_, entrou no bar, que todas as pessoas que passavam pela calçada pareciam não enxergar. Pediu um quarto da hospedaria que ficava em cima do bar e Tom, o dono, pediu para que ela aguardasse enquanto este era preparado. Sentou-se e pediu uma caneca de chocolate com conhaque. Minutos depois, Tom a ajudou com as malas e a conduziu até um quarto. Apesar da aparência velha e suja que o bar tinha, o quarto era mais aparentável do que ela esperara. O banheiro era limpo e tinha uma antiga banheira de louça e pés dourados.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu roupas limpas e saiu novamente, atravessando o bar e indo para o _Diagon Alley_. Sentiu-se quase como em Ádvena, com a diferença da vestimenta das pessoas, que em sua cidade era muito mais parecida com a de trouxas. Sabia exatamente onde queria ir, e não foi difícil encontrar a loja. Havia dezenas de gaiolas com os mais diferentes animais na fachada e, do lado de dentro, o barulho era indescritível e não dava pra saber de qual animal vinha cada um. Havia uma área apenas com corujas, e ela passou muitos minutos lá, olhando uma por uma, examinando algumas mais de perto. Porém, quando colocou os olhos numa gaiola bem perto do teto, onde havia uma enorme coruja completamente preta, pediu imediatamente que o vendedor o descesse de lá. Quando a coruja acordou, deu-lhe um pio alto. Rafaela abriu a gaiola e ele saiu de lá, subindo no topo da grade. Rafaela a tocou e sentiu a receptividade na hora.

- Olá! Quer ir embora comigo?

A coruja piou e deu uma bicada de leve em sua mão.

- Acho que isso é um sim. – disse o vendedor

Com a coruja de volta dentro da gaiola, Rafaela voltou sorridente para seu quarto no _Leaky Cauldron_.

- Vamos ficar aqui por alguns dias, então você vai comigo pra Hogwarts.

Colocou a gaiola sobre a escrivaninha que havia encostada na parede e a abriu. A coruja novamente empoleirou-se sobre ela. Rafaela se sentou com pergaminho e pena à sua frente e ficou parada por bastante tempo olhando para a folha em branco. Depois começou a escrever um bilhete e o leu, amassando e jogando no chão em seguida. Depois de repetir o mesmo procedimento diversas vezes, decidiu que o mais breve era o melhor:

"_Estou no quarto número 12 do Leaky Cauldron._

_ Londres é linda._

_Ps – essa é a minha nova coruja, o nome dele é Panther._"

- Panther. Acho que combina com você. – disse ela para a coruja – Pode mandar esse bilhete por mim, por favor? Quando voltar vai encontrar um presentinho pra você. – a coruja pegou o bilhete no bico e balançou as penas, parecendo contente – Por favor, leve para Remus Lupin. Eu não sei onde ele está, mas ele me disse que as corujas saberiam encontrá-lo.

Sem mais, a coruja abriu suas grandes asas e voou pela janela aberta. Tentando não pensar que cometera uma grande loucura, Rafaela voltou para as ruas do povoado. Era horário de almoço e ela não sentiu muita vontade de almoçar no bar da hospedaria. Pelas ruas, encontrou um ou dois conhecidos de Hogwarts, com quem conversou por breves minutos, e sentou-se para comer no segundo andar de uma cafeteria. Ficou pensando em quando Panther encontraria o lugar onde Remus estava, e como ele receberia aquele bilhete. Não havia assinado, com medo de que qualquer um o lesse, mas tinha a certeza de que ele saberia de quem era. Só não conseguia imaginar a reação dele, se ele a visitaria. Provavelmente iria ignorar, já que dessa vez ela não vinha tendo problemas de insônia e pesadelos, e a próxima vez que o veria seria no jantar de inicio de ano em Hogwarts, onde ele estaria sentado á mesa dos professores, muito longe dela, e nunca mais tocaria no assunto.

Quando voltava na direção da hospedaria, ouviu duas vozes em uníssono:

- Rafaela!

Virou-se e viu Fred e George indo sorridentes até ela.

- Oi, gente! – ela sorriu – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Comprando alguns materiais e indo pra loja. – respondeu Fred

- Você? – perguntou George

- Estou no Leaky Cauldron, hospedada lá até o dia do embarque. Largaram a loja sozinha?

- Não, nosso gerente está lá, e temos vendedores também. – disse George

- Por que não escreveu pra gente? Se soubéssemos que você vinha podíamos encontrar um lugar melhor pra você ficar. Tem uma pousada boa em Hogsmeade. – disse Fred

- Ou você podia ficar com a gente. Harry já está lá em casa desde junho e a Hermione também vai pra lá essa semana. – completou George

- Ah, obrigada, mas eu não poderia. Seria gente demais na mesma casa.

- Como se nós não estivéssemos acostumados com isso. – disseram juntos

Rafaela riu – Eu sei, mas eu não sou... Vocês sabem, tão íntima quanto Harry e Hermione... Além disso – disse antes que eles respondessem – eu prefiro estar aqui. Obrigada por oferecerem.

- Ah, já sei. – disse Fred

- Você veio encontrar alguém. – concluiu George

Rafaela não conseguiu evitar de ficar um pouco vermelha – Não! Por que acham isso?

- Você corou! – riu Fred

- Vai, conta quem é! – cutucou George

- Ninguém! Vai, gente, não é ninguém.

Eles a cutucaram mais e, vendo que ela realmente não contaria, reafirmaram o convite para que ela fosse á toca e, caso realmente não fosse, que todos se encontrariam no Diagon Alley alguns dias depois, quando fossem fazer as compras para o ano seguinte.

Rafaela voltou para seu quarto e viu que Phanter não havia voltado. Sentiu seus ânimos diminuírem novamente e se deitou para descansar. Estava exausta da viagem. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, o quarto estava escuro e a rua lá fora bem mais silenciosa. Ouviu uma batida na janela que ficava bem ao lado da cama. Panther a olhava através do vidro e entrou assim que Rafaela abriu uma fresta. Voou direto para o alto de sua gaiola, sem entregar nada à ela.

- Vejo que o encontrou… Ele não mandou nada, não é?

Panther balançou as penas e a continuou encarando.

- Ok.. Eu imaginei. – disse levantando-se da cama – Tenho um presente de boas vindas pra você.

Acendeu as lamparinas que haviam nas paredes do quarto com o breve aceno de varinha, tirou uma caixa pequena debaixo da cama e a abriu. Um pequeno camundongo correu para fora. Sem hesitar, Panther abriu as asas e voou em sua direção, capturando-o em segundos, e voltou para a gaiola. Uma leve batida à porta a distraiu de um certo nojo ao ver a coruja começando a devorar sua refeição. Imaginando que fosse Tom reclamando do barulho que ela fizera, abriu a porta. Perdeu a fala e a reação imediatamente.

Remus estava parado ali. Muito diferente de sempre que ela o vira, ele vestia jeans, sapato e uma camisa cinza-chumbo dobrada até os cotovelos, os cabelos menos penteados do que sempre. Havia se livrado do bigode, o que o deixara com a aparência mais jovem. Ficaram parados como estavam, olhando-se. Rafaela sentiu todas as palavras fugirem de seu cérebro. Conseguiu, com esforço, abrir espaço segurando a porta. Remus deu um passo para dentro e a fechou. Abriu os braços e puxou Rafaela levemente para perto de si. Ela sentiu-se sumir em um abraço longo, forte e caloroso. Sentia o coração acelerado e não sabia dizer se ela o dela ou de Remus.

- Eu achei que estava ficando louca. – ela disse em um sussurro

- Você está. Eu estou. Isso é loucura. – ele sussurrou de volta, mas não a soltou

Rafaela quis dizer muitas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo queria apenas ficar ali, naquele abraço, sem dizer nada. Remus fez um carinho em sua nuca e cheirou seus cabelos. Então, sem que Rafaela pudesse esperar, ele a empurrou de leve, soltando-se, e deu alguns passos para longe. Parou de costas para ela, a mão na cabeça. Rafaela ficou olhando para ele, entendendo exatamente o que estava pensando.

- Se você acha que isso é complicado demais… - ela disse – Eu vou entender.

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder – Isso _é_ muito complicado.

Rafaela sentiu-se murchar como uma flor sem água. Foi até o sofá que ficava ao pé da cama e soltou-se, olhando para baixo.

- Eu sei. Eu nunca pensei que era simples… Não sei como pude achar que isso daria certo.

Em silêncio, Remus foi até o sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando a parede a sua frente.

- Então não era só a minha imaginação, era? – ele perguntou

- Não. Não era sua imaginação. – Rafaela respondeu sem se mover

- Desde quando...? – ele perguntou sem concluir a frase

- Não tenho certeza... Talvez… Desde o trem

Ele a olhou – Desde o trem?

- É. Eu nem sabia o que era, tinha tanta coisa acontecendo… Mas hoje eu sei que naquele dia, naquela cabine com todos os outros… Foi lá que eu senti.

Um pouco chocado, Remus não disse nada e voltou a olhar para a frente.

- Você? – ela perguntou

- Desde a noite da sua detenção.

- Eu não pensei que isso fosse possível. Você sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo o tempo todo, como você conseguiu...

- Eu vi além disso. Eu via quem você realmente era.

Rafaela o olhou sentindo a garganta apertada.

- E agora? Agora que nós sabemos que não era só imaginação?

Remus deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá levanto as mãos à testa – Eu não sei! Isso é loucura, não pode acontecer! – e a olhou, desencostando-se novamente – Rafaela, você é minha aluna! Eu sou professor em Hogwarts, isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Rafaela baixou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a frente.

- Tudo o que aconteceu, as conversas de madrugada, minha visita ao seu quarto… Não devia ter acontecido.

- Achei que eu fosse mais do que apenas uma aluna.

- Você é. Se não fosse, por que eu estaria aqui? Você é diferente de qualquer outra garota da sua idade. Depois de tudo o que você passou, ainda querer voltar e lutar ainda mais uma vez se for preciso, isso só pode mostrar o quão diferente e especial você é.

- Então! – ela disse mais alto, olhando para ele – Se eu sou tudo isso, o fato de ser uma aluna não devia ficar no caminho!

- Mas fica! Fica no caminho, você não vê? Professor e aluna, isso é um tabu enorme, é um problema. Eu posso ser demitido, você pode ser expulsa.

- E quem disse que alguém precisa saber disso?

Remus se calou. Lembrou-se de tantas coisas que já fizera escondido dentro do castelo, coisas que apenas os amigos mais próximos sabiam, ou em algum casos, nem mesmo eles. Sempre fora bom em esconder segredos.

- Eu tive uma longa experiência em esconder um segredo do castelo todo no ano passado, se você não se lembra. – Rafaela completou, com amargura

Remus hesitou e voltou a encostar-se olhando para longe. Os dois ficaram assim, olhando em direções opostas durante minutos, os pensamentos rodeando a cabeça. Rafaela estava arrependida de ter sequer tentado o que tentara. Já achava que devia ter ficado no Brasil e voltado apenas no dia do embarque, engolir os sentimentos e jamais deixar que Remus ou qualquer outra pessoa soubesse o que sentia, além de se afastar dele também como o amigo que ela fora pelos últimos meses. Sentiu as lágrimas chegarem, odiando-se naquele momento, envergonhada e arrependida de tentar colocar o homem de quem tanto gostava em situações difíceis perante todos. Prendeu as lágrimas e as engoliu, não deixando que Remus percebesse

- Então acho que eu... Devo ir embora. – Remus disse, com a voz triste – Por mais difícil que isso seja... Eu só vim para deixarmos isso claro.

Ele se levantou lentamente, como se estivesse lutando para fazer aquilo. Caminhou até a porta e, antes que a abrisse, Rafaela se levantou.

- Por favor, não vá.

Remus a olhou e jogou toda a cautela para o alto. Voltou em sua direção a passos largos e a abraçou pela cintura, quase levantando-a do chão, e a beijou. Rafaela se pendurou em seus ombros, deixando-se ser apaixonadamente beijada. Remus a segurou firmemente pela nuca e pela cintura, como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse dos seus braços. Ela não queria escapar. Sonhara com aquele momento por muitas vezes e agora finalmente estava ali, envolta nos braços dele, sentindo sua boca e sua língua a envolvendo. Depois vários minutos de um beijo longo, profundo e apaixonado, olharam-se ainda bem de perto.

– Eu não quero tirar minhas mãos de você. – ele disse em um sussurro

- Eu não quero que tire.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou – Se eu te beijar de novo não vou mais parar até termos terminado.

Em resposta, Rafaela abriu sua boca e se envolveu na dele novamente. Remus aceitou seu apaixonado beijo e a levantou nos braços. Levou-a de volta até o sofá e a sentou, ajoelhando-se à sua frente, suas bocas ainda envolvidas. Remus sentiu Rafaela completamente entregue em seus braços. O que começaram ali, terminaram na cama, horas depois, corpos envolvidos em suores e êxtase. O quarto estava um pouco mais escuro depois de duas das lamparinas terem se apagado. Panther estava dentro de sua gaiola, adormecido com a cabeça debaixo de uma das asas. Remus e Rafaela continuavam acordados debaixo das cobertas, ela deitada sobre seu peito nu. Pareciam não querer dormir para que o tempo não passasse.

- Bem, professor. – Rafaela disse – Oficialmente, você acabou que quebrar algumas centenas de regras da escola.

- Eu? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela – Você quer dizer que nós quebramos!

Os dois riram e se abraçaram mais apertado, entrelaçando suas pernas.

- E então… Está preparada para ter um lobisomem por perto?

- Ah, estou! – ela respondeu na hora, sorrindo – Eu não sei se você tem noção disso, mas é uma situação muito sexy!

Remus riu – Sexy? Como isso pode ser sexy?

- É! Você tem esse lado de lobo que, eu acabei de ver, não aparece só na lua cheia!

Eles riram e Remus ficou um pouco corado.

- Mas isso é sério, Rafa. – ele disse em seguida – Não é nada simples, de maneira nenhuma, pode ser um grande problema.

- Eu não acho. Já pensei nisso antes. Você já viveu a vida inteira e nunca feriu ninguém, acho que outra pessoa também pode viver com isso, não é?

- Você não tem medo?

- Medo de você? Eu já disse que não.

Ele sorriu de leve e a deu um beijo na testa.

- Além disso, não sei se você sabe, eu sou ótima em poções, e eu posso aprender a fazer a Wolfsbane rapidinho.

- Ótimo. Aí você chega no Snape e diz "olha, você não precisa mais fazer a Wolfsbane pro professor Lupin. Eu que vou fazer, ok?"

Rafaela riu – É, acho que não seria boa ideia.

Minutos depois, Rafaela adormeceu no braços de Remus. Ele continuou acordado por algum tempo, olhando para ela e fazendo carinho, sentindo-se mais em paz do que nunca. Começou a pensar na sua vida e no ano que estava por vir. Rafaela havia voltado para Hogwarts para estar presente na luta. Ela era de idade, podia fazer aquela escolha. Lembrava-se de tê-la visto sofrendo no ano anterior e do quanto aquilo doera nele. Sabia que coisas muito parecidas podiam acontecer novamente. Sentiu medo e orgulho ao mesmo tempo. Rafaela era corajosa e queria fazer o que era certo. Era impossível imaginar alguém mais certo para ele. Lembrou-se que Tonks também era assim, mas com ela acontecera simplesmente uma amizade muito forte, que ele levaria para sempre. Para estar junto, como ele agora estava com Rafaela, só podia ser com ela. Abraçou-a apertado enquanto ela dormia. Sabia que o relacionamento dos dois teria que ser em segredo, mas não se importava. Agora que a tivera nos braços, não a deixaria partir. Pensou em Dumbledore e no quanto devia a ele, e na confiança que ele depositara em Remus. Sentiu-se mal por isso, sabendo que teria que esconder dele um fato tão importante. Desejou que, depois de tudo, mesmo sem saber o que seria "tudo", ele o compreendesse.

O final de agosto chegou mais rápido do que qualquer um desejava. Harry tivera as melhores férias de sua vida com os Weasley. Sentia-se, se fosse possível, ainda mais bem-vindo do que sempre fora, por ser namorado de Ginny. Tinha os mesmos trabalhos de todos os irmãos para ajudar na Toca, mas também divertia-se nos jantares no jardim, nos passeios pelos imensos gramados à luz da lua com Ginny, e dessa vez incluído, sem discussões, nas conversas da respeito da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione havia chegado à Toca cerca de dois dias antes. Ronald foi esperá-la do lado de fora e levaram quase uma hora para entrar novamente. Ela ficou hospedada no quarto de Ginny. A Srta. Weasley podia ser uma ótima mãe e uma senhora muito agradável, mas dentro de sua casa as coisas aconteciam de acordo com as suas regras, e deixar adolescentes dormirem juntos não fazia parte delas. Os dois casais, Harry e Ginny, Ronald e Hermione, passavam todas as madrugadas acordados até tarde na sala no térreo da casa, conversando como jovens comuns sem maiores preocupações na vida. Geralmente nos finais de tarde, quando Arthur Weasley voltava do trabalho trazendo notícias, é que todos se lembravam das realidades atuais.

- Charity Burbage. – disse o sr. Weasley ao se sentar cansado em sua poltrona – É oficialmente a primeira vítima.

- Professor Burbage? – perguntou Hermione – De Estudo dos Trouxas?

- Ela mesma. – respondeu Arthur – Desapareceu de sua casa em Bristol a alguns dias, e seu corpo foi finalmente encontrado. Não foi noticiado, mas todos sabemos obra de quem isso foi.

Houve um silêncio nervoso na sala.

- Dumbledore já está procurando por alguém para substituí-la, mas está sendo difícil encontrar. Ensinar Estudos dos Trouxas é como colocar no jornal que os apoia, e se tornar um alvo para vocês-sabem-quem.

- Então começou. – disse Harry – Ele demorou, mas agora começou.

- Sim, Harry. – respondeu Arthur – Quando a notícia da morte da professora Burbage sair, o medo das pessoas vai aumentar. Sabemos que as coisas crescem aos poucos... Mas ainda temos uma grande vantagem. Snape ainda tem a confiança dele, segundo ele, até mais do que antes, depois do que houve no último semestre. Além disso, sabemos quais são os principais nomes na lista dele.

Harry riu, ironicamente – Não o meu.

Ronald também riu – Nenhum de nós, é obvio.

- Muito bem. – disse a sra. Weasley – Vão pra cama, todos vocês. Precisamos partir cedo para Diagon Alley. Andem, vão, vão!

Na manhã seguinte, ainda sonolentos depois de um café da manhã tomado rapidamente, cada um entrou na lareira, usando o Pó de Flu, e chegaram à _Diagon Alley_. Molly Weasley designou para onde cada um deles deveria ir, para que não houvesse bagunça. Harry e Ronald iriam com ela para as lojas de livros para ajudá-la com o peso dos materiais. Hermione e Ginny deveriam ir à papelaria para comprar novos pergaminhos e penas para todos.

- Você notou? – perguntou Hermione – As pessoas estão tão sérias... Normalmente esses dias antes do embarque são tão animados!

- Notei. – concordou Ginny – Acho que a notícia sobre a professor Burbage já deve ter saído. – e com uma pausa, exclamou – Olha, o professor Lupin!

Remus caminhava em direção a elas e pareceu tê-las visto na mesma hora.

- Bom dia, senhoritas! – ele sorriu

- Bom dia, professor. – disse Hermione

- Como sempre deixando as compras para o último minuto.

- Claro – sorriu Ginny – Como sempre!

- Verei vocês em Hogwarts amanhã. Dessa vez não chegarei de trem.

- Você soube? – perguntou Hermione – Sobre a professora...

- Sim, sim, eu soube. Tem sido muito falado, vocês sabem… Na Ordem.

- Claro… – disse Hermione – Espero que fique tudo bem.

- Todos esperamos, Hermione. Agora se me dão licença, preciso ir. Vejo vocês amanhã.

As duas viram o professor se distanciar e se entreolharam.

- O que foi essa formalidade toda? – perguntou Ginny – Ele costuma ficar à vontade com a gente...

- É, foi estranho... Ele deve estar preocupado, e também acabou de perder uma colega de trabalho.

- Seus amigos já estão por aqui. – Remus disse ao entrar no quarto de Rafaela

Ela estava diante do espelho, se arrumando para sair.

- Imaginei... – ela disse virando-se para ele – Eu também preciso ir.

- E eu também.

Eles se abraçaram no meio do quarto.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. – Remus sussurrou – Sabemos que as coisas não serão fáceis, mas vamos dar um jeito.

- Eu tenho medo, Remus... Eu sinto como se, mesmo sabendo que as coisas vão ser mais fáceis nesse ano, agora que eu sou apenas eu, as coisas serão muito mais difíceis do lado de fora do castelo, enquanto estamos lá. Já começou, a professora foi morta, meia dúzia de outras pessoas desaparecidas …

- Vai ser mais difícil. – disse Remus, olhando para ela – E você sabia disso quando decidiu voltar, não sabia?

- Eu sabia. Mesmo com medo, eu quero estar aqui. – e tocou o rosto de Remus – Agora ainda mais.

- Estaremos juntos. Eu prometo.

Beijaram-se como se fosse uma despedida. Não sabiam quando poderiam estar juntos e fazer aquilo novamente. Tudo o que estava por vir era uma incógnita.

- Vou pro Alley comprar as minhas coisas.

- Não estarei mais aqui quando você voltar. Nos vemos amanhã, no castelo.

Rafaela pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Remus respirou fundo, pegou seu casaco, acenou um tchau para Panther e desaparatou.

- Soube das notícias, Potter?

- Ah, não... – disse Harry desanimado ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida – Você não me deixa em paz nem fora da escola, Malfoy? – disse ao se virar

Estavam do lado de fora na Floreios e Borrões carregando pesadas sacolas de livros, enquanto a Sra. Weasley ficara do lado de dentro aguardando na fila do caixa.

- Te ajudando a lembrar da realidade. Acho que soube, certo?

- Eu leio os jornais, Malfoy, é claro que eu soube.

- Boas notícias, não é? Não ter mais aquela material ridícula na escola.

- A morte de uma pessoa é boa notícia? Interessante que você declare assim sua posição, Malfoy

- Minha posição sempre foi clara.

- Pra mim, desde o primeiro ano, sua posição foi clara. Vamos ver diante da escola toda e da sociedade toda. Vai em frente, continue contando pra todo mundo..

- Você sabe que o Ministério e os Aurores estão caçando gente como você, não sabe? – completou Ronald

- O Ministério é uma piada, assim como qualquer um que trabalhe pra eles. – disse Malfoy para Ronald – Pessoas como você também estão sendo caladas, e eu acho que você devia ter muito mais receio do que eu.

- Vamos esperar pra ver, Malfoy.

- É, Potter. – Malfoy disse e sorriu – Vamos esperar pra ver.

Ele saiu para o meio da multidão na rua.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o segredo que a Rafaela sabe dele não é que ele estava se esfregando com algum cara. – disse Ronald, olhando-o se afastar – Esse jeito afetado dele não me engana mais.

Harry riu, mas não pôde deixar de imaginar que Malfoy sabia de algo que ainda não viera á tona. Era algo muito possível, dada a família de onde vinha e os contatos. Resolveu deixar passar. Muito estava por vir naquele ano, e não seira Malfoy o mais importante dos problemas.

Hermione e Ginny saíam da papelaria quando foram surpreendidas por uma feliz Rafaela que corria até elas. Felizes, as três se abraçaram.

- Que bom ver vocês! – disse Rafaela – Onde estão os meninos?

- Estão com a minha mãe comprando os livros. – respondeu Ginny

- Você parece muito feliz, Rafa! – disse Hermione, sorrindo

- Está chegando agora do Brasil?

- Não! Vocês não sabiam? Estou aqui há uns dez dias já.

- Como saberíamos?

- Encontrei Fred e George aqui, alguns dias atrás. Achei que eles tivessem contado.

- Não contaram. – respondeu Ginny – Mas não entendi por que você está aqui a esse tempo todo.

- Bem, porque… Bem… – ela pensou e olhou de Ginny para Hermione – Quero contar uma coisa pra vocês, meninas.

- Ai, não! – disse Ginny – Não começa com aqueles segredos de novo!

Rafaela riu – nada nem remotamente ligado àquilo! É mais… Pessoal.

As três foram até a sorveteria e se sentaram. Esperaram uma garçonete pegar seus pedidos e se afastar. Hermione e Ginny a olhavam curiosas.

- Então...? – disse Hermione

- Certo. Eu vou contar agora pra vocês porque eu gosto muito de vocês e não quero mais guardar nenhum segredo, era horrível demais esconder algo tão grande de vocês no passado, e eu não quero isso nunca mais. Esse é tipo um segredo pessoal, diferente do que aquele foi, e mesmo que vocês me julguem pelo que eu vou contar, eu prefiro que vocês saibam agora e por mim, logo no começo. – Rafaela disse em um fôlego só

Hermione riu de leve – Você pode respirar também, se quiser.

Ginny a olhava se sobrancelhas erguidas – E isso acabou com a curiosidade, lógico.

- Desculpem! – ela respondeu rindo – Estou meio nervosa. É assim... É o seguinte. Bem, é… É o seguinte... O seguinte é esse...

- Ok, qual é o seguinte? – perguntou Ginny

- É… Estou aqui a alguns dias, como já falei... E ah… Não estou sozinha.

- E… Está com quem? – perguntou Hermione

- Com... Okay, deixa eu contar a história primeiro pra vocês não me julgarem muito, pode ser?

- Sim, desde que seja logo! – disse Ginny, ansiosa

- Ano passado, mesmo com aquela merda toda acontecendo comigo, eu conheci uma pessoa que vocês também conhecem. Eu escondi tudo, amarguei o sentimento, mas a coisa começou a crescer, e eu gostava cada vez mais dele... E me apaixonei.

- Se você está falando sobre o meu irmão, não sei por que tanto mistério! – disse Ginny

- Não... Não é sobre o Goerge que estou falando.

- Então você gostava de alguém quando transou com o George?

- Sim! Mas só por que eu não poderia nunca imaginar algo de verdade acontecendo entre... Bem, esse cara e eu, e eu só queria fugir de tudo, entendem... Foi muito legal ter aquele lance com o George, mas não era nada parecido com o que eu estava sentindo. Bem... Então aquela merda toda e os feitiços acabaram, e eu comecei a ter ainda mais contato com ele, ele se tornou um grande amigo, ele se importava tanto comigo, e então eu já estava completamente apaixonada. E não era só por que eu estava sozinha e assustada, era de verdade. Soube que ele estaria em Londres nas férias, então eu fui pro Brasil, fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer, fui finalmente emancipada, agora sou legalmente responsável pelas minhas próprias atitudes, vendi meu apartamento e, dez dias atrás, vim pra Londres.

- Espera. – disse Hermione – Você foi emancipada?

- Sim. Minha tia me ajudou, arrumamos todos os papéis, e agora sou independente, maior de idade não apenas na magia, mas também na lei. Sou adulta, gente!

- Adulta com direito de beber e sair do castelo quando quiser? – perguntou Ginny e olhou para Hermione – Isso vai dar merda.

Rafaela riu.

- E vendeu seu apartamento em São Paulo? – perguntou Hermione

- Vendi. Não tinha muita certeza era da família há anos e eu cresci lá, sabe, mas percebi que ficar apegada a ele não traria minha mãe de volta nem nada. Todas as memórias que estavam lá estão também na minha mente e coração, então eu não preciso de parede para tê-los pra sempre. Além disso, eu precisava de dinheiro, então eu juntei o dinheiro da venda com alguma coisa que a minha mãe tinha me deixado, e estou segura até ajeitar a vida depois da escola

- Entendo… - disse Hermione – Bom, continua.

- Sim, então. Eu vim pra Londres. Fiquei em um quarto no _Leaky Cauldron_, desci pro Alley, comprei uma coruja… Ah, vocês precisam vê-lo, ele é lindo! Enorme, inteiro preto, e os olhos…

- Lindo, agora conta! – disse Ginny

- Eu escrevi um recado e mandei pra… Bom, pra ele.

- Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin, fala quem é ele! – exclamou Ginny

- Ok... Ai, meu Deus... – Rafaela disse e se abaixou na mesa para ficar mais próxima das amigas, que também se abaixaram, e sussurrou – _Remus Lupin_.

As três voltaram para a posição certa. Rafaela ficou olhando ansiosa para elas. Ginny tinha a expressão espantada de quem quase ria, e Hermione franzira as sobrancelhas com estranheza.

- Rafaela, como assim? Lupin é professor e você é aluna, isso não é loucura?

- Eu sei que é loucura. E ele também sabe.

- Então ele recebe a nota e veio te encontrar? – perguntou Ginny animada, mas ainda em voz baixa

- Sim! – sorriu Rafaela – E aí... Bom, aí nós passamos os últimos dias juntos no meu quarto de hotel.

- Juntos! – exclamou Ginny, batendo palmas rapidamente – Juntos, juntos?

Rafaela riu – É, juntos, juntos!

- Ah, não, não, não, isso é muito errado, Rafaela! – disse Hermione

- Não fala assim, Mione, você ouviu quando ela disse que gosta de verdade dele. – defendeu Ginny

- Não, Ginny. – disse Rafaela com calma – Ela tá certa. De certo ponto de vista, isso está mesmo muito, muito errado. Ele tem dezenove anos a mais que eu. Ele é professor em Hogwarts. Ele é um lobisomem. Ok, podemos pontuar tudo o que é errado nisso. Mas Hermione... – Rafaela disse olhando diretamente para a amiga – Essa é a coisa mais certa e perfeita que já aconteceu em toda a minha vida. E na dele.

- Mas é tão complicado!

- Eu que o diga! Vocês namoram os caras que amam e não precisam esconder isso de ninguém, não precisam ficar olhando sobre seus ombros o tempo todo. Ele e eu vamos ter que fingir que nada está acontecendo se não quisermos um zilhão de complicações. Eu sei disso, okay? Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que nós dois.

Hermione se calou e Ginny sorriu – Conta mais! Como assim? Vocês estão realmente juntos?

Rafaela sorriu – Estamos! – Ginny comemorou em silêncio – E eu estou tão apaixonada!

- Ai, Rafa... – disse Hermione – É claro que eu posso entender isso, eu também sou apaixonada pelo meu namorado... E lógico, é o Lupin, não é simplesmente um professor. Se fosse o Snape eu ia mandar te internar!

As três riram alto.

- É verdade, é completamente compreensível. Bem bonitão, o Lupin. – disse Ginny

- Não é? – sorriu Rafaela – Bom, era isso. Ninguém o viu entrar ou sair do meu quarto, nós não fomos pegos e ninguém sabe disso. Ah, e ele sabia que eu queria contar pra vocês. Eu disse que confiava em vocês e ele disse que confia em mim e em vocês também.

- Claro que você pode confiar na gente. – disse Hermione

- Você também vai contar pros meninos? – Ginny

- Não sei... O que vocês acham?

- Não conte. – as duas responderam juntas

- Tá bom! – ela respondeu rindo – Mas por quê?

- Olha, eu amo o Ron, mas ele vai achar isso engraçado e vai ficando fazendo piadinhas, e é fácil demais alguém ouvir. – disse Hermione

- E se você contar pro Harry, teria que contar pro Ron também, porque quando ele descobrir que Harry sabia e ele não, vai ficar todo ofendido. – completou Ginny

- Entendi. Ok, então é nosso segredo.

- Pode confiar na gente. E quer saber? Agora que você contou – disse Ginny – não sei como não vimos isso antes. Vocês combinam muito!


	2. Fim de Férias

_Dois – Fim de Férias_

Hermione, Ginny e Rafaela encontraram-se depois com Molly, Harry e Ronald. Rafaela ainda não havia conhecido a sra. Weasley, mas já ouvira falar tanto nela que era como se fosse uma tia querida. Molly a tratou muito bem, disse que sentia muito pelo que havia acontecido com ela no ano passado, sem entrar em muitos detalhes por estarem em local público, e completou dizendo que estava feliz que ela estivesse de volta nesse ano. Ao fim, convidou Rafaela para passar a última noite na Toca, para que todos fossem para a estação juntos no dia seguinte. Aceitando o convite, Rafaela foi rapidamente ao Leaky Cauldron, fechou sua hospedagem, fez as malas e pagou a conta, enquanto os outros a aguardavam no bar. Desceu carregando o malão e as bolsas, com Panther empoleirado em seu ombro, parecendo muito orgulhoso.

Ginny foi a primeira entrar na lareira para ir para casa. Rafaela foi em seguida, para evitar que se perdesse, e em seguida os outros chegaram um a um. Rafaela limpou a poeira da roupa e ajudou Ronald a tirar seu malão da lareira da sala da Toca.

- Olha quem está aqui!

- Se não é a Srta. Salles!

Fred e George, que estavam sentados na sala com o pai, Arthur, se levantaram para cumprimentá-la. Fred a beijou no rosto e George a abraçou.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre seu encontro misterioso em Diagon Alley foi pronunciada. – ele disse baixo

Rafaela corou e o olhou – Obrigada.

- Arthur! – disse Molly chegando pela lareira – Olha quem encontramos no Diagon Alley! Rafaela! Você sabe a Rafaela, aquela...?

- Rafaela Salles, é claro que sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita.

Rafaela apertou a mão de Arthur – O prazer é meu!

- Gente, não deixa a menina envergonhada! – disse Ginny

Os Weasley se espalharam, Arthur conversou um pouco com Rafaela e logo Ginny e Hermione a levaram para o quarto delas. Molly foi começar a fazer o jantar e Harry se sentou com Arthur e Ronald à mesa da cozinha.

- Alguma novidade, Sr. Weasley? – começou Harry

- Sempre as mesmas, Harry… Algumas pessoas desaparecidas, ninguém que vocês conheçam. Um trouxa foi encontrado morte em um beco, autoridades dizem que foi de causa natural, mas nós sabemos que não. Uma casa pegou fogo misteriosamente em Alnwick, mas as três bruxas que estavam dentro escaparam ilesas, apesar de ninguém se lembrarem quem as atacou. – ele disse e respirou pesadamente

- Meninos, por favor. – disse Molly – Más notícias chegam todos os dias. Essa é a nossa última noite com as crianças em casa, vamos nos esforçar para fazer com que seja uma noite agravável, por favor?

- Certo, certo. – concordou Arthur – Você está certa, querida. Todos nós merecemos uma noite de paz para começar bem o semestre.

- Obrigada, querido. – Molly sorriu de leve para ele, mas ainda transparecendo um olhar preocupado – Ronald, por favor, vá buscar as meninas, vou precisar de ajuda, alguns convidados da Ordem vêm pro jantar.

Molly, secando as mãos em um pano, foi até a porta da cozinha, que estava aberta. Lá fora o sol começava a baixar, a tarde era quente e se ouvia insetos cantando alegremente pelo campo. Gritou para Fred e George, que estavam dentro do barracão a alguns metros da casa, para ajudarem Ronald e Harry a montar mesas do lado de fora. Logo Arthur se juntou a eles para erguerem uma cobertura sobre as mesas e as meninas estavam ajudando com o jantar. Horas depois, as meninas se juntaram novamente no quarto de Ginny para se refrescar e arrumar. Ronald e Harry subiram para tomar banho e desceram em menos de meia hora, prontos. A família começara a se juntar à mesa no jardim. Havia lamparinas penduradas na lona e pequenos vaga-lumes circulando. Fred e George estavam sentados ao lado do pai, na cabeceira da mesa, tomando vinho de abóbora. Molly chegou com a última tina de comida.

- Acho que está tudo pronto. Mas onde é que eles estão?

Ao dizer isso, ouviu alguém chagando do lado de fora da grade baixa do jardim. Correu até lá e retornou em minutos acompanhada de Kingsley Shaklebot e Remus Lupin. Os Weasley se levantaram para cumprimentá-los. Todos tinham ares preocupados, mas pareciam contentes por estarem ali. Remus abraçou Harry, querendo saber como ele estava. Os dois se sentaram juntos à mesa. Molly serviu vinho aos convidados e colocou jarras de cerveja amanteigada á mesa. Logo Bill Weasley a Fleur, sua esposa, também se juntaram e eles.

- E as meninas, onde estão? – perguntou Fleur

- Devem estar vindo, as três foram pra cima a horas, você sabe como são essas jovens.

- Três? Quem está com a Ginny? Hermione e…?

- E Rafaela. – informou Molly – Outra amida deles. Bill deve ter te contado sobre essa menina no ano passado …

Ali ao lado, Remus parou no meio de uma frase enquanto conversava com Harry.

- Remus? – perguntou Harry

- Oi? Ah, sim, desculpe. Onde eu estava? – ele disse, um pouco perdido

- O que aconteceu?

- nada. Me desculpe, fui distraído pelas outras conversas. Bem – voltou a se focar -, eu estava falando sobre Grimmauld Place, certo?

- Sim. A Ordem ainda está lá?

- O tempo todo. Eu passei alguns dias das férias de verão lá. Snape sempre aparece quando não está trabalhando, você sabe, Dumbledore marca reuniões quase todos os dias. A Molly tem aparecido para ajudar com a casa. O mais difícil ainda é Kreatcher, mas só precisamos relembrá-lo de vez em quando que o mestre dele agora é você e ele fica melhor por algumas horas.

- Eu gostaria de ter ido lá, mas Arthur disse que ele não achava uma boa ideia eu sair da Toca. Estamos protegidos aqui, colocaram alguns feitiços.

- Colocaram.

- E depois… Depois de Hogwarts e do que quer que seja que vai acontecer… Não sei ainda o que vou fazer com a casa. Provavelmente a Ordem vai continuar existindo e sempre vai precisar de um lugar.

- Harry, ainda é muito cedo pra pensar nisso. Especialmente agora com aquele olhar da Molly. – ele disse e a apontou. Harry a viu olhar brava por cima da mesa – Não devíamos falar sobre isso agora.

- Sim, ela quer um jantar de despedida tranquilo.

- E ela está certa. Vamos mudar de assunto.

Ginny saiu pela porta da cozinha, seguida por Hermione e Rafaela. As três riam de algo que haviam acabado de dizer. Ginny chegou cumprimentando a todos alegremente e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Hermione apertou a mão de Kingsley e se sentou ao lado de Ronald, que a deu um beijo rápido. Rafaela diminuíra o passo e seu riso se tornara nervoso, ao invés de alegre, ao se aproximar da mesa. Ela e Remus trocaram um olhar constrangido. Arthur a apresentou a Kingsley que, como todos, já a conhecia de nome. Rafaela o cumprimentou e em seguida se sentou no único lugar livre, ao lado de George e bem em frente a Remus.

- Professor Lupin, como vai? – ela disse sorrindo levemente

- Muito bem, como vai você? Espero que tenha descasado nessas ferias. Está recuperada?

- Estou, obrigada. Pronta para a próxima... Literalmente

Rafaela trocou um olhar nervoso com Hermione, e depois olhou para Ginny, que quase ria, mas disfarçava ao conversar com o namorado.

O jantar foi servido e o clima ficou muito leve. Havia pequenos grupos de conversa. Rafaela se refugiara conversando com Fred e George, para evitar olhares e situações constrangedoras com Remus, mas os dois não podiam evitar de se olhar ás vezes e sorrir.

- Rafaela – começou Fred, sussurrando com ela pela frente de George – Tenta ser mais discreta e corar menos.

- Se alguém além de nós perceber, não vai ser nada bom. – somou George

Rafaela olhou de um para o outro de boa meio aberta, sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Ok? – disse Fred novamente

Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente.

- Muito legal, alias! – disse George – Tem todo o nosso apoio.

Rafaela preferiu não falar mais nada. Deu um último olhar nervoso na direção de Remus, que estava conversando com Harry, e voltou a se distrair nas conversas com a mesa. O jantar foi longo. Depois que todas as tinas de comida estavam vazias, todos continuaram ali, bebendo e conversando, até os vaga-lumes começarem a se apagar, cansados. Todos foram para dentro e se acomodaram na sala de estar, onde Molly serviu o licor de jabuticaba que Rafaela tinha na mala e lhe dera de presente. Algum tempo depois, Molly alertou ás _crianças_ que deveriam acordar cedo no dia seguinte e Kingsley e Remus se despediram. Houve um sorriso um segundo mais demorado no aperto de mãos de Rafaela e do professor Lupin.

Quando as meninas entraram no quarto, Rafaela fechou a porta atrás de si e se apoiou nela, a mão no coração e a expressão de um sofrimento divertido.

- Ai, meu Deus, eu quase morri!

As amigas riram, cada uma indo se acomodar.

- Ninguém percebeu, relaxa. – disse Ginny

- Não mesmo. Se eu não soubesse, diria que eram apenas professor e aluna que se dão bem.

- Fred e George perceberam. – disse Rafaela, também indo para a sua cama

- Sério? – disse Hermione

- Ah, mas lembre-se que eles são os maiores especialistas em coisas secretas do mundo. – disse Ginny – Não se preocupe.

- Além disso, você e Lupin precisam se acostumar com essas situações. Vocês passarão por isso praticamente todos os dias em sala de aula.

- Eu sei, mas isso me pegou de surpresa. Nem imaginava que ele estaria aqui hoje

- Bem, meninas. – disse Hermione, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas – O papo está bom, mas está tarde. Boa noite.

Harry dormia agitado e suado, virando-se de lá pra cá... _Ele estava num campo de mato alto, que batia quase em seu peito, correndo. Olhava para trás, desesperado, fugia de dezenas de dementadores que deslizavam atrás dele. Suas pernas ficam cada vez mais pesadas e se torna mais difícil correr. Ele grita... Uma luz verde surge e uma pessoa está caída à sua frente. Ele se desespera ao ver Ronald morto. Pega o corpo do amigo nos ombros e tenta continuar correndo, mas agora isso se torna impossível, e os dementadores estão cada vez mais próximos. Harry sente que está prestes a morrer, como o amigo. Então alguém à sua frente grita "Abaixe-se!". Sem nem mesmo saber quem disse, ele o faz e fica protegendo o corpo de Ronald. Harry olha para cima e vê três pessoas atacando os dementadores. Reconhece Rafaela, Hermione e Snape. Os dementadores desaparecem, Hermione começa a chorar por Ronald. Snape se abaixa e coloca a mão no ombro de Harry. Rafaela desaparece._

- Ron!

Harry acordou com seu próprio grito, já sentado na cama, fazendo Ronald dar um pulo na cama ao lado.

- Ron, você está bem?

- Acordando desse jeito nem sei mais! – disse Ronald, com a mão sobre o peito – O que aconteceu?

Harry pegou os óculos na mesinha ao lado da cama e secou o suor da testa antes de colocá-los. A cicatriz ardia discretamente.

- Foi um sonho, não foi? – perguntou Ronald, nervosamente

Harry contou para Ronald como fora seu sonho, ainda trêmulo, ocultando a parte que, sabia, atormentaria o amigo

- E a cicatriz?

- Já esteve pior. – ele disse colocando os pés para fora da cama

- Não deve ser nada, não é? Quero dizer, você já viu dementadores antes e está preocupado com tudo... Não é? Pode ser apenas um sonho, nada demais.

Harry levantou os ombros e não respondeu. Não podia ser memória. Nada parecido com aquilo já havia acontecido.

- Ah, ótimo! – ouviram a voz da sra. Weasley à porta. Ronald puxou rapidamente o cobertor até o pescoço – Já acordaram. Levantem e vistam-se, o café da manhã está na mesa.

Na sala de estar, cinco conjuntos de malões e bolsas aguardaram enquanto o café da manhã era tomado às pressas. Minutos depois, todos embarcavam no carro que o sr. Weasley conseguira com o ministério, despediam-se dos Weasley mais velhos e partiam para a estação _King's Cross_.

Molly e Arthur ficaram do lado de fora do trem até que este se distanciasse, os dois filhos e os amigos debruçados na janela para dar tchau. Molly acenava com um lenço, e a última visão que Ginny teve da mãe foi ela usando o mesmo lenço para secar as lágrimas.

- Estranho... – ela disse quando todos voltaram para dentro do trem – a mamãe estava chorando. Você viu, Ron?

- Vi. Estranho mesmo, nunca a vi chorar em todos esses anos.

- É compreensível. – disse Hermione quando todos entravam na cabine onde suas bagagens já estavam acomodadas – Ela é da Ordem, sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo e que provavelmente vai acabar logo

- Ou talvez ela saiba de algo que não sabemos. – disse Harry se sentando – Como sempre. Eu ainda não entendo por que eles guardam segredos de nós, como se, mesmo não oficialmente, não fôssemos também parte da Ordem

- Não desde o ano passado, Harry. – lembrou Rafaela – Eles demoraram pra alertar vocês, mas o fizeram em certo momento, incluíram vocês nos planos. Talvez isso aconteça esse ano também. Acho que a confiança tende a aumentar, agora que a maioria vai ficar de idade esse ano e isso não será mais um impecilho.

- É… Espero que sim. – concordou Harry – Não acho que temos menos experiência que eles por sermos mais novos. Já passei por muita coisa nesses anos.

Todos ficaram pensativos por alguns segundos. O trem já pegava velocidade rumo ao norte. Pouco depois, Ginny decidiu ir procurar pelas amigas do sexto ano e Harry a acompanhou para procurar pelo toalete. Despediram-se no corredor quando Ginny encontrou as amigas em uma cabine, e Harry seguiu em frente. Passava por alegres crianças correndo, pequenas explosões de varinha e garotas cochichando às portas das cabines. Quando abria a porta para entrar no minúsculo toalete, ouviu as vozes de Malfoy e dos amigos se aproximando. Entrou e deixou a porta quase fechada, escondido por ela, de ouvidos atentos.

- Eles estavam falando sério? – começou Crabbe – Não sei, eu não entendo.

- E o que é que você entende, Crabbe? – disse Malfoy com a voz irritada – Não é pra entender, deixa essa parte comigo. Você só tem que obedecer.

- Mas se eles acham que vamos ficar amiguinhos daqueles… – começou Goyle

- Não seja idiota, ninguém nos mandou ser amigos. Eles não nos torturariam dessa forma – Malfoy falou e parou de andar com os dois, a poucos passos da porta onde Harry estava escondido – Só o que vocês precisam fazer é fingir que eles não existem. Sem provocações, sem brigas por algum tempo. Está claro?

Em silêncio, Crabbe e Goyle concordaram.

- Deixem a parte de entender comigo. Eu também ainda não entendo por que eles querem que façamos isso, mas vou descobrir. Algo de grande vai acontecer e eu não sei porque ainda não nos contaram, eu sou muito próximo dele. Algo grande está por vir, acreditem em mim

Eles passaram pela porta e Harry se escondeu melhor. Apressou-se para usar o toalete e correu de volta para a cabine.

- Vocês precisam ouvir isso! – ele disse entrando – Ouvi uma conversa do Malfoy com os amigos.

Ele se sentou e contou o que ouvira para Ronald, Hermione e Rafaela, que o ouviram com atenção.

- Provavelmente é algo relacionado a isso. – disse Rafaela, estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho para Harry

- Chegou ainda agora por uma coruja. – disse Hermione, enquanto Harry o desdobrava

"_Prezados Sr. Potter e Weasley e Srtas. Weasley, Granger e Salles,_

_Hoje, depois do jantar, solicitamos sua presença na sala de Transformações._

_Não sejam vistos._

_Albus Dumbledore_"

Harry olhou para os amigos, um pouco chocado.

- Acho que é obvio que tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Ginny voltou á cabine e também leu o bilhete. Durante horas os cinco ficaram ali, tentando adivinhar do que aquilo tudo se tratava. Depois de algumas teorias, concluíram que era impossível saber o que ia acontecer, e deviam apenas esperar. Na segunda metade da viagem o céu ficou quase negro e começou a chover muito. O vento fazia as gotas de água baterem com força no vidro da cabine. Todo o trem ficou mais silencioso. Rafaela puxou um cobertor e se enroscou a um canto, adormecendo. Os dois casais, Harry e Ginny, Ronald e Hermione também se aconchegaram. Quando o trem começou a perder velocidade, apenas Harry estava acordado, tão tenso que não conseguira descansar. Mal conversaram enquanto, ainda sonolentos, vestiram os uniformes da escola por cima das roupas. Em segundos fora do trem, quando este parou na plataforma de Hogsmeade, já estavam encharcados de chuva. Todos corriam com as capas erguidas sobre as cabeças até fileira de carruagens. Apertaram-se os cinco em uma também com Luna e Neville, que os alcançaram, e seguiram pela estrada enlameada. A carruagem balançava com força para os lados, e foram longos minutos até pararem diante da escadaria que levava á porta principal do castelo. Correram escada acima, Neville escorregou e Ronald o ajudou a levantar-se e, finalmente, protegeram-se da chuva no hall de entrada do castelo. Todos estavam encharcados dos pés a cabeça, com lama na barra das capas e tremiam de frio. Ao entrarem no grande Salão, porém, sentiram um calor aconchegante e perceberam e começavam a ficar mais secos a cada segundo. Quando se acomodaram à mesa, estavam secos e aquecidos. Minutos depois entraram dezenas de pequenas crianças, menores do que eles se lembraram de serem ao fazer aquela mesma entrada, anos antes. Todos pareciam muito nervosos e molhados. Rafaela lembrou-se se entrar no salão logo depois deles, um ano antes. McGonnagal colocou o banquinho e o chapéu à frente de todos e começou a chamar nome por nome os pequenos. Aos poucos a aglomeração deles foi diminuindo, cada selecionado indo para a mesa de sua nova casa e, quando o último foi mandado para a Huflepuff, McGonnagal retirou o banquinho e o chapéu e Albus Dumbledore se ergueu, braços abertos como se oferecesse um abraço ao salão todo.

- Bem vindos, bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Estou feliz em vê-los todos mais uma vez. Para este anos, temos apenas uma novidade no corpo docente. Substituindo a professora Burbage, enho a honra de informar que a professora Maria Rivez ficará com o cargo de Estudo dos Trouxas

Houve aplausos breves e um tanto tensos. Todos sabiam que o motivo de o cargo ter ficado livre fora o assassinato da professora Charity Burbage alguns meses antes. Maria se levantou brevemente para agradecer aos aplausos e voltou a se sentar.

- Aproveitem o jantar! – finalizou simplesmente Dumbledore, e as mesas se encheram de comida. Todos devoraram o jantar. Não haviam comprado nada do carrinho de guloseimas no trem, e agora estavam famintos. Harry olhava, mesmo sem planejar, para a mesa da Slytherin de vez em quando, reparando sempre na expressão mal-humorada de Malfoy. Ele parecia alheio ás conversas de sua mesa, encarando o prato, comendo sem falar com ninguém. Harry, de alguma forma, entendia o que ele estava sentindo. Já ficara sem informações do que estava acontecendo á sua volta e sabia como isso era frustrante. Com uma satisfação um pouco sádica, lembrou-se que em alguns minutos ele receberia informações que Malfoy nem sonhava saber.

Ao lado de Harry, Rafaela fazia força para não olhar para a mesa dos professores. Já havia reparado, de relance, que Remus estava sentado ao lado do professor Snape, e ela não sentia a menor vontade de olhar na direção dele.

Pareceram passar-se horas até o final do jantar, as sobremesas, os últimos avisos de praxe de Dumbledore e, finalmente, a movimentação dos alunos para irem até as salas comunais. Como haviam combinado antes, todos se separaram e foram escondidos até a sala de Transfiguração sozinhos, para não chamarem atenção em grupo. Quando finalmente todos chegaram, ficaram confusos pensando se haviam lido direito, estavam lá no dia certo ou na sala certa. Estava tudo escuro e não havia ninguém lá além deles, ou pelo menos foi o que pensaram até ver um gato se mover em uma estante a um canto da sala. McGonnagal pulou para o chão, tornando-se novamente ela mesma. Acenou com a varinha e fez a lamparinas se acenderem.

- Muito bem. Alguém os viu vindo pra cá?

- Não, professora. – respondeu Harry – Ninguém nos viu.

- Ótimo. O Professor Dumbledore está chegando

Um segundo depois, a porta da sala se abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Não estava mais com a expressão amigável e convidativa do jantar. Estava sério, demonstrando a todos que aquela conversa seria muito importante. Pediu que todos se sentassem ás carteiras e apoiou-se à mesa da professora, que continuou ao seu lado.

- Acredito que todos saibam o motive dessa reunião. Vou informá-los de udo o que nós já sabemos que está acontecendo. Peço para não ser interrompido. Depois vocês podem falar e perguntar tudo o que quiserem, está claro? – todos continuaram em silêncio e ele continuou – Nesse ano, Hogwarts vai passar pela maior provação se sua história. Como Hogwarts sempre esteve ao lado de quem quer que precisa dela, dessa fez Hogwarts precisa de nós ao seu lado. Fomos informados que, além de um grupo específico de pessoas, o próprio castelo é alvo de Voldemort. O professor Snape nos informou – ele disse e suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar – que Voldemort está montando um novo exército. Maior, mais forte e mais terrível do que nunca. Isso significa uma invasão, assassinato e destruição de tudo o que ficar em seu caminho. É como se, pra ela, dessa vez a brincadeira acabou. Ele está farto de planos e truques para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele vai atacar sem misericórdia. Desde que recebemos essa informação, temos agido da mesma forma que ele: montando nosso próprio exército, trazendo pessoas para o nosso lado, e temos um bom número, sabemos disso, apesar de ainda precisarmos de mais. Precisamos nos preparar para o momento exato do ataque. Sem deixar que eles saibam, deveremos estar preparados, planejados e posicionados quando eles chegarem. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa passando os olhos pelos cinco alunos – e é aí que vocês entram.

Olhou em silêncio para os cinco alunos, que pareciam petrificados diante do que havia acabado de ouvir. Conforme Dumbledore pedira, não abriram a boca para dizer nada.

- Vocês, os cinco, são um grupo de grande risco. Cada um de vocês têm uma razão para serem caçados durante uma invasão, e é por isso que queremos que estejam preparados. Sabemos que vocês têm grandes talentos em Defesa, mas queremos mais. Alguns membros da Ordem foram contrários a essa decisão, mas a maioria venceu. Sabemos que os cinco podem lutar ao nosso lado. Queremos que sejam parte disso, que estejam preparados para lutar por suas vidas e pelas vidas daqueles que não estarão prontos para tamanha provação. E, para fazer isso acontecer, organizamos algumas coisas. – ele se ergueu e continuou falando ao dar a volta na mesa da professora, dirigindo-se para a parede do fundo da sala – Venham aqui, por favor.

Os cinco se levantaram lentamente e foram até ele. Dumbledore continuava ali, olhando para a parede de pedra. Os cinco pararam à sua volta, também a encarando. Então, ele ergueu a mão esquerda e colocou sua palma na parede. Por segundos nada aconteceu. Um leve barulho de pedras se arrastando foi ouvido e, bloco a bloco, a parede começou a desaparecer. Em instantes, surgira uma abertura em arco, pouco maior que uma porta. Do outro lado, uma área jamais conhecida por nenhum aluno.

- Bem-vindos à Sala Especial.

Ele entrou e os alunos o seguiram, mais silenciosos do que nunca, observando à sua volta. Ao lado esquerdo havia uma sala de aula em tamanho reduzido, sem paredes, com apenas cinco carteiras postas em forma de arco, e uma mesa de professor. Ao lado direito uma grande cortina aveludada preta escondia uma espécie de sala comunal, com sofás e lareira. A cada lado da grande sala havia uma porta, cada uma levando a um dormitório. Depois da porta do lado direito da sala havia uma mesa grande de madeira brilhante; depois da porta do lado esquerdo havia armários. Ao fundo da sala uma abertura larga levava a um belo e florido jardim, com bancos, mesas e árvores. Depois do jardim, através de uma passagem nas folhagens, chegava-se a uma outra porta, que levava a um grande salão muito parecido com a sala que haviam utilizado para as aulas com Harry e a AD, porém muito maior.

Depois que já haviam observado tudo, ainda estupefatos, Dumbledore os conduziu até a sala comunal atrás das cortinas e pediu que eles se sentassem.

- Como acredito que puderam notar, essa sala foi criada para que tenha aulas especiais com os professores e também um tempo de descanso. Não achamos que será uma tarefa fácil para nenhum de vocês, mas infelizmente isso não pode mesmo ser fácil. Se precisamos estar prontos para quando o momento chegar, salvar nossas vidas e salvar Hogwarts, precisaremos encarar o que precisa ser encarado. Sua agenda de aulas será intensa e às vezes extenuante, mas eu reforço que é de extrema importância que o façam – ele parou e os olhou – Vocês já podem falar.

Levou alguns segundos para que além conseguisse ter voz.

- Professor... O que exatamente vamos aprender? – perguntou Harry

- Será similar ao que vocês fizeram no seu quinto ano, quando praticaram Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas por conta própria, mas dessa vez com odas as matérias mais importantes, e aprendendo com professores. Os ensinamentos serão mais profundos, haverá treinamentos práticos de todas as especialidades, além de planejamentos para o momento fatídico.

Ele olhou brevemente para McGonnagal e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Ela imediatamente entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para cada um deles, pigarreou, e comecou a explicar.

- Vocês estão recebendo instruções para que as aulas corram de maneira tranquila e eficiente. Afinal, um treinamento como esse que planejamos, jamais foi dado em Hogwarts. Está escrito aí, também, seu novo horário de aulas, que sofrerá alterações de acordo com a maneira como as aulas decorrerão, mas a quantidade de trabalho será sempre as mesmas. Parte das suas aulas regulares será suspensa. Não se preocupem, vocês revisarão e aprenderão praticamente todos os aspectos da magia nessas aulas especiais, com os mesmos professores

Ginny falou quando a McGonnagal fez uma pausa – Professora, como vamos revisar e aprender mais de tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, em tão pouco tempo? Não sabemos quando você-sabe-quem vai chegar, talvez...

- Nossa agenda foi muito bem pensada exatamente por essas razões. Já vamos começar enfatizando a prática, as coisas simples, e vamos evoluindo aos pouco. Já nas primeiras aulas vamos ficar nas habilidades principais de cada um.

– Professora... – disse Rafaela, olhando para seu pergaminho – Essa agenda... É impossível!

Logo ao ler o horário do dia seguinte, Harry percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada:

_De 0h a 4h00m – Defesas Especiais Gerais_

_De 4h00m a 4h20m – Lanche_

_De 4h20m a 8h – Revisões Gerais_

_De 8h a 8h30m – café da manhã no salão principal_

_De 8h45m a 10h15m – aula de transfiguração para todos, exceto Ginny (DCAT)_

_De 10h20m a 11h50m – aula de feitiços para todos, exceto Ginny (transfiguração)_

_De 12h a 13h – almoço no salão principal_

_13h30m a 15h – aula de DCAT para todos, exceto Ginny (feitiços)_

_de 16h a 21h – Descanso, Jantar e "Dormir"_

_16h a 18h – aulas especiais de Poções_

_18h a 18h20m – pausa/lanche_

_18h20m a 20h20m – Revisões Gerais_

_20h20m a 20h40 – pausa_

_20h40m a 23h40m – Treinamentos Especiais de feitiços e defesas_

_0h até 10h – Dormir e Tomar Café no salão especial_

– Eu lhes disse que é uma agenda muito bem pensada. – McGonnagal disse ao perceber o espanto de todos

– Certo, muito bem pensada, mas… – começou Hermione, pensativa – Como vamos dormir e comer até as dez da manhã sem que ninguém nos veja?

– Para aqueles que não conhecem – e olhou mais firmemente para Harry e Hermione –, ou não se lembram de um pequeno objeto chamado Vira-Tempo...

– Aaah! – disse Hermione sorrindo – Acho que entendi. – e voltou a ler, mais aliviada.

– Como assim "acha que entendeu", Mione? – perguntou Harry – Nós não vamos sobreviver a cinco dias com essa agenda! – e olhou para a professora – Vamos?

A professora explicou que o vira-tempo seria utilizado para voltar as horas de acordo com o número de giros que dessem nele. Mostrou a pequena ampulheta para que familiarizassem com a mini-máquina do tempo. As que eles utilizariam eram programadas para fazê-los aparecer na sala de Transformações quando voltassem no tempo, portanto poderiam utilizá-las _apenas_ em horários que não tivessem nenhum aluno em aula por lá. Por esse motivo, a sala de Transfigurações estaria sempre trancada fora do horário de aulas.

- Então eu vou estar dormindo durante a aula com Snape? – disse Ronald – Da hora!

- E eu vou tomar café da manhã e tomar café da manhã do meu lado em dois tempos diferentes? – riu Ginny

- Não, não, ninguém pode encontrar a si mesmo em tempos diferentes. – alertou a professora – É por esse motivo que essa sala existe. Sala de aula, sala comunal, mesa de jantar e até dormitórios. Vocês não podem ser vistos nem por vocês mesmos, está claro?

Todos concordaram em silêncio.

- É aqui que vocês estarão pela maior parte do tempo. – Dumbledore voltou a falar – Por quanto tempo for necessário. Considerem-se em casa, e não fiquem surpresos se ao final de um ano vocês... - e deu um sorrisinho – parecerem mais velhos. Afinal, seus dias terão trinta e nove horas. Quero que separem na sua bagagem, que já está na torre, as coisas mais importantes que deverão ficar em seus novos quartos. Vocês deverão ir até a sala comunal da torre e seus quartos todos os dias, nos momentos de folga, e fingir dormir lá. Depois de fecharem suas cortinas, vocês fugirão todas as noites, se encontrarão para usar o vira-tempo, retornarão às quatro horas da tarde, virão para essa sala e terão suas aulas. Como eu já disse, a agenda é temporária, dependerá dos resultados que tiverem individualmente e em grupo. Alguma dúvida?

- Um monte. – disse Ronald

- Vocês se acostumarão com o tempo. O vira-tempo ficará nas mãos de Hermione, que já tem mais experiência no seu uso. Suas aulas começam na terça. Deverão usar o vira-tempo e estar aqui para começar suas aulas à meia-noite.

Todos se espantaram um pouco com o horário, porém não tiveram coragem de reclamar sobre nada.

– E os finais de semana? – perguntou Ginny – Vamos ficar aqui dentro?

– Você estarão livres para ir a Hogsmeade à tarde, mas não poderão perder as aulas da meia-noite às oito da manhã. – respondeu McGonnagal

- Acredito que essas sejam as informações mais importantes nesse momento. – disse Dumbledore – Quero que saibam que todos têm escolha. Não estamos obrigando ninguém a participar.

- Oras, é lógico que eu vou participar! – disse Harry, e todos os outros concordaram

- Foi o que pensei. – disse Dumbledore com um sorrisinho – Como agora somos todos parte de algo tão grande, suas opiniões serão sempre válidas. Vocês são parte disso. E declaro que são, agora, oficialmente parte da Ordem da Fênix.

Todos se entreolharam sorrindo, o animo aumentando um pouco.

- Foi um dia longo para todos nós. Quero que vão para a sua casa e descansem bem. Hermione, você é responsável pelo vira-tempo. Na Terça, quero que juntem tudo o que quiserem trazer pra cá antes da aula da meia-noite, para que estejam pronto para a aula na hora. Agora vão.


	3. A Sala Especial

_Três – A Sala Especial_

O primeiro dia de aula, no dia seguinte, pareceu comum demais. Todos tinham em mente tudo o que estava para acontecer: os horários, as aulas, os preparativos e a grande invasão. Interiormente, desejavam que as aulas especiais começassem logo, um pouco por curiosidade, muito por um verdadeiro desejo de participar de tudo aquilo e provar que mereciam estar na Ordem.

Às onze e quinze na noite de terça-feira, quando toda a sala comunal já estava silenciosa e vazia, cada um dos alunos trancou as cortinas de suas camas e saiu sorrateiramente, carregando uma mochila ampliada por dentro carregando roupas, materiais e objetos pessoais. Encontraram-se na sala comunal e, sem falar nada, saíram pelos corredores do castelo. Em minutos chegaram à sala de transfiguração. Antes que entrassem, a porta se abriu e Dumbledore saiu por ela.

– Ótimo, já estão aqui! – disse ao ver os alunos segurando as varinhas para manter as mochilas pesadas no ar – Vejo que estão preparados. Venham, entrem.

Em silêncio, os alunos o seguiram para dentro da sala até a mesa da professora. Dumbledore ficou em frente à parede e todos pararam atrás dele.

– Atenção, agora, para não ficarem presos do lado de fora. Para entrar na sala, vocês deverão ficar na frente da entrada e estender a palma da mão, assim, e dizer a senha, que trocaremos a cada dois dias. _Magines Curandis_. _– o _arco se abriu, blocos da parede desaparecendo um a um – Vocês têm meia hora para desfazer suas bolsas em seus respectímos quartos. Então, venham para a sala comunal, atrás da cortinas, para fazemos uma breve reunião.

Sem dizer nada, as garotas e os garotos se separaram. As portas não tinham maçaneta.

– Só precisam pedir com educação. – avisou Dumbledore

Harry olhou para a porta – Posso, por favor, entrar no quarto?

A porta se abriu.

Às onze e quarenta da noite estavam todos na sala comunal, as cortinas completamente fechadas. A ansiedade aumentara ainda mais. Sentaram-se todos nos sofás e ficaram esperando. Pouco depois, a cortina foi aberta em um dos cantos e, por ela, entraram Dumbledore e Snape.

- Sua primeira aula de hoje será de Defesas Especiais Gerais. Espero que estejam com todo o material que solicitamos na lista. – Snape começou a falar assim que entrou. – Não teremos tarefas muito pesadas hoje, não no início. O Professor Lupin não estará presente nessa primeira aula, mas ensinará esse assunto em parceria comigo, e em alguma aulas vocês contarão com a presença do próprio professor Dumbledore, como será hoje.

Todos se entreolharam, a animação de repente aumentando por ter uma aula tão interessante assim. Todos voltaram a atenção novamente para as explicações, exceto por Rafaela, que ouvia com atenção, mas não olhava na direção dos professores. Ainda não conseguia agir normalmente na presença de Snape, muito menos olhar na direção dele. Sentia um incômodo físico, como se seu corpo gritasse para que ela fugisse dali. Viu Dumbledore olhando na direção dela algumas vezes, e tinha a impressão de que ele a entendia.

Ao contrário do que imaginaram, as lições com Dumbledore eram as mais fáceis de aprender. O diretor tinha um senso pedagógico incrível. O tempo passou bastante rápido, porém foi cansativo. Moveram-se, após as apresentações, para a ala escolar e se acomodaram nas carteiras. Aprenderam novos feitiços de defesa, e já começaram a aprender algumas seções teóricas do chamado "Corpo Fechado", feitiço cujo ápice seria deixar o corpo protegido dos principais feitiços e poções malignas.

- Vocês também vão aprender – disse Dumbledore – com o tempo, que as Artes das Trevas têm terríveis truques e requerem muito treinamento, mas também exigem muito em troca. A pessoa tem que oferecer o pouco de bom que tem a cada atitude maligna.

- Como se a cada feitiço houvesse um dementador por perto? – perguntou Harry, lembrando-se que Dementadores alimentavam-se de boas lembranças e bons sentimentos das pessoas

– Sim… E não. – o diretor respondeu – É terrível demais para imaginar. Sai da noção humana de que tudo o que se faz é para, de alguma forma, encontrar a felicidade. É muito pior do que um dementador, porque o sentimento que o demetador traz é ruim até mesmo para bruxos das trevas.

Snape, continuando o raciocínio de Dumbledore – Dementadores são terríveis até para criaturas malignas. As artes das trevas, apesar de serem prejudiciais para quem as recebe e para quem as ministra, um tipo de terrível satisfação, um desejo de se aprimorar, mesmo que se saiba o quão mal faz.

Snape tinha uma seriedade estranha, um pouco de mágoa no olhar e na voz. Pela primeira vez, Harry olhou para Snape como se ele fosse humano. Percebeu que o que ele havia falado sobre a sofreguidão do desejo de aprimoramento se aplicava a ele mesmo. Harry notou que talvez a amargura e a seriedade que estava sempre no professor vinham dessa época negra, do sofrimento e loucura que ele tivera nessa fase. Agora, livre disso, restavam as cicatrizes, escondendo um possível ser humano com bons sentimentos.

– Sim, mas relembrar coisas negativas do passado não nos tratá nada de bom no momento. – disse Dumbledore – Que tal um lanche agora? Podemos terminar a aula um pouco mais cedo, você não acha professor Snape?

- Certamente. – Snape respondeu e tentou dar um sorriso, apenas torcendo seus lábios levemente – Essa foi a primeira aula... E foi mais rentável do que eu esperava. – disse procurando não olhar diretamente a nenhum aluno. Virou-se e começou a andar a passos largos.

Quando o professor saiu pelo portal secreto, Dumbledore virou-se aos alunos:

– Acredito que já tenham entendido que – Dumbledore recomeçou olhando Harry mais atentamente – Professor Snape não é uma má pessoa, como vocês todos pensaram que ele fosse.

– Ele parece um solitário. – disse Ginny

– Sim, isso é verdade. Mas não estamos aqui para fofocar a respeito da vida dos professores. Severus passou por inúmeras situações traumáticas em sua vida, e se recuperou de todas elas. É quase impossível imaginar um Comensal se recuperando.

- Isso que ele falou de "terrível satisfação"... – começou Rafaela, encarando o tampo da carteira – Eu não entendo. Por mais terrível que seja, ainda é uma satisfação, e ele não pareceu precisar se esforçar muito pra... Você sabe... Me atacar.

- Eu posso entender profunamente que você não se sinta a vontade na presença dele, Rafaela, e isso pode demorar para acontecer, pois o que ele teve que fazer foi algo horrível. Mas preciso que tenha a conciência de que tudo o que ele fez foi por obrigação, e que ele jamais teria feito se não estivesse sendo observado, e também que ele correu um grande risco ao ajudá-la. Se você tiver conciência disso, o tempo fará essa sensação ruim passar, e a convivência poderá ser pacífica.

Rafaela acenou concordando para Dumbledore, tentando um sorrisinho. Em seguida, dirigiram-se para a mesa que havia próxima à grande porta que dava para o jardim. O café da manhã já estava posto. Dumbledore permaneceu com os alunos durante o lanche e pediu permissão para repetir esse gesto durante as manhãs que estivesse por lá.

– Seis uma honra, professor! – sorriu Hermione

– Mais uma coisa: – disse o diretor – Nós não precisamos ser cerimoniosos, como todos sabem, são alunos especiais e os horários dos professores, assim como os meus, também mudaram muito para se adaptar ás nossas necessidades. Portanto, a relação entre eu e vocês agora é diferente – disse Dumbledore, olhando nos olhos de cada aluno –, e eu não os quero me chamando de senhor, professor, mestre ou alteza. Apenas pelo meu nome, Albus.

Após o lanche os alunos ficaram um pouco no jardim – apesar de ainda ser madrugada, a iluminação de lá imitava perfeitamente uma linda manhã e sol, para os alunos não se sentirem muito deslocados tento aula de madrugada – enquanto a sala se arrumava sozinha para a próxima aula e Dumbledore se reunia rapidamente com o Flitwick, que seria o primeiro professor a dar revisões dos mais importantes tópicos de sua matéria àqueles alunos. Hermione estava relembrando alguns feitiços que aprendeu no sexto ano – obrigando Ronald a também revisar. Harry e Ginny estavam sentados em um dos bancos escondidos atrás de arbustos perfeitamente aparados. Harry estava sentado em frente à namorada, de pernas cruzadas, com um grande livro de Feitiços no colo.

- Eu realmente gusto de feitiços de cura. – dizia Ginny – Poso até me imaginar estudando isso depois. Na verdade acho que deviam ensinar algumas coisas na escola mesmo. Eu costumava ter uma leve alergia a pó, por ter apenas livros velhos era um problema na hora de estudar, e um dia eu tomei vergonha na cara e fui até Madame Pomfray pedir por algo, e ela me fez um feitiço tão simples e rápido, e que funcionou tão bem, que eu nunca mais tive alergia, e agora sei que o aprenderia só agora no sexto ano.

– Eu conheço esse feitiço. Quando Flitwick nos deu aula disso, ele primeiro nos deu uma poção para nor tornar alérgicos, e nós tínhamos que curar alguém, no meu caso eu devia curar o Ron. A poção que ele tomou o fez ficar... - e começou a rir

- Ficar o quê?

- Ficar alérgico a qualquer coisa com pelos, e o coitado estava deixando crescer aquela barbixa dele – e voltou a rir

– Aquela barbinha ridícula que ele insistia em deixar! – Ginny disse gargalhando em seguida

– É! E começaram a aparecer um monte de pinta cor de rosa na cara dele, e ele ficava se coçando, eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava, e acabei lançando o feitiço errado e ele piorou. Ficou totalmente vermelho, e eu me sentindo culpado mas também não conseguia parar de rir.

– Bom, Harry, você definitivamente não é bom nisso!

– Ué, eu fiquei nervosa!

– É, amor, mais um curandeiro não pode nem pensar em ficar nervosa nessas situações.

– Sim, e enquanto pode estar vendo coisas terríveis...

– É...

Houve um silêncio constrangido onde cada um deles imaginava os tipos horríveis de coisas que poderiam enfrentar em pouco tempo.

– Nem parece que é o meio da noite, parece umas nove da manhã. Esse Sol... – disse Harry olhando para o céu, na tentativa de mudar de assunto

Ginny consultou o relógio – Ah, que pena, a próxima aula já vai começar e eu nem li nada dos livros do sexto ano... Tenho certeza de que quando vocês estiverem revisando a matéria eu vou ficar perdida.

– Imagina, vai ser só a primeira aula. E eu sei que o programa deve considerar que você é do sexto ano, e mesmo que nós todos sejamos do sétimo, sabemos que ainda tem coisas pra aprender que nem podemos imaginar

– Às vezes eu queria ser tão disciplinada quanto a Mione é. De onde ela tira tanto potencial?

– Ela é a prova vida de que mestiços podem ser perfeitamente bruxos.

Uma sineta tocou às quatro e vinte, alertando os cinco alunos de que deveriam retornar à sala. A longa aula de Feitiços foi tranqüila, e não foi difícil para Ginny aprender alguns dos feitiços mais importantes do sexto ano, já que, como tinham tempo, a aula não foi apenas uma revisão, e sim uma aula completa.

– Bom trabalho, classe! – disse o professor Flitwick – Vocês se comportaram perfeitamente e a aula foi muito proveitosa. Nos adiantamos bem e acredito que na próxima semana, nesse ritmo, poderemos começar os feitiços do sétimo ano!

- Mas ainda teremos as aulas regulars do sétimo ano, professor. – disse Hermione

- Mas não temos muito tempo. Na verdade… – e retribuiu o olhar de cada aluno – Não sabemos exatamente quanto tempo temos. É por isso que essas incríveis aulas e preparações estão acontecendo... Mesmo assim, como hoje conseguimos avançar bastante na matéria, pode agora estão dispensados.

Saíram da ala escolar e passaram rapidamente pelo quarto para trocar de roupa e tomar banho, como se tivessem acordado há pouco tempo. A manhã e a tarde foram exaustivas para todos. Ronald foi o que mais reclamou de sono. Na hora do almoço, quando se encontraram novamente, praticamente todos estavam acabados.

– Eu quero a minha cama. – coramingou Ginny

- Hoje tudo o que eu preciso é da minha cama! – disse Hermione

- Quase dormi em Transformações. – disse Ginny

- E nós que precisamos passer a última aula olhando para a cara do professor Flitwick de novo! – reclamou Ronald – Não agento mais ele hoje.

– E eu ainda estava pensando em ir visitor o Hagrid no intervalo. – disse Harry

- Acha que da tempo? – perguntou Ginny

- Não sei, acho que assim que der três horas eu só vou querer correr pra minha cama, que é onde eu estou acostumado a dormir

A última aula normal do dia custou a acabar. Todos estavam muito cansados e não viam o tempo passar. Assim que bateram as três horas e acabaram as aulas do sétimo e sexto ano, enquanto a maioria dos alunos corria para a próxima aula que ainda teriam, os cinco corriam para a torre para poderem tirar um cochilo. No caminho, Neville os alcançou e começou a acompanhar seu passo apressado.

– Estão indo pra sala comunal? Eu também, tenho Herbologia depois

- Hermione nos convenceu a pegar Aritmancia. – disse Ronald

- Eu até pensem em escolher mais uma matéria pra pegar, mas eu nunca escolheria Aritmancia. Não sou muito bom com números... O que eu prefiro mesmo é a aula de política com a Professora Rivez. Vocês gostam?

- Tivemos que deixar política pra pegar arutmancia. – disse Harry – Tomava muito tempo

- Mas é tão importante!

Chegaram, finalmente, próximo à mulher gorda e viram Ginny, lá na frente, já entrando no salão e correram, gritando a senha, para entrarem depressa.

– Calma, gente, a aula só começa em meia hora! – Neville estranhou

– Nós sabemos! – disse Hermione – Mas temos a lição de casa do Snape, é muita coisa pra ver, não queremos deixar pro último minuto.

Quando conseguiram ficar sozinhos de novo, sentiram-se aliviados. Odiaram ter que mentir e enrolar um amigo tão querido como Neville, mas não poderiam ter agido de outra forma. Descansaram em suas camas por algum tempo, e então pegaram mais alguns pertences e levaram-nos ao local combinado para a utilização do vira-tempo. Hermione, Ginny e Rafaela ficaram por quase quinze minutos esperando por Harry e Ronald no vestiário com as bolsas pesadas. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, explicaram que Seamus os havia parado para perguntar como seria o time de Quiddich da Gryffindor naquele ano, e Harry precisou inventar algumas idéias na hora para não parecer estranho que ele ainda não tivesse sequer pensado naquilo. Hermione virou cinco vezes o vira-tempo e dali sumiram, aparecendo na sala da professora McGonnagal apenas às quatro e quinze, atrasados para a aula de Snape. Ginny colocou rapidamente a mão na parede e disse a senha. Quando entraram, Snape já os esperava.

– Finalmente os atrasadinhos se lembraram que tinham uma aula para comparecer.

– Desculpe professor, - exlicou Hermione – ficamos esperando peloss meninos desde as nove, mas eles ficaram presos com o Seamus e...

– O motive é irrelevante, vocês deviam ter saído antes, não em cima da hora. Deveriam ter se encontrados às oito e meia. – ele disse e continuou sem se importar com a expressão que os alunos fizeram – Vou abrir uma excessão e não puni-los apenas porque essa é a primeira aula. Espero que todos demonstrem mais dedicação e vonrade, porque as poções que veremos são coisa séria. O que aprenderemos nessas aulas especiais, todas as semanas, é a respeito da alma, não do corpo como a maioria das poções. São níveis muito avançados dessa especialidade, e será de extrema importância que vocês alcançem tais níveis. A todo momento deverão estar equipados com antídotos, poções mortais e de reposição de energia, e deverão ser capazes de prepará-las em situações em energência, rapidamente. Precisarão experimentar, praticar, treinar muito e ter muita força de vontade. Deverão se esforçar como jamais se esforçaram, e não simplesmente ficar se atrasando para as aulas. Isso é coisa séria. Muito séria. Não vamos perder mais tempo. Sentem-se.

A aula de poções foi como nunca haviam visto. Já haviam visto de tudo, poções que mudavam a aparência, feitiços que modificavam o humor, poções medicinais, mas aquelas eram algo que jamais haviam imaginado. Ainda não aprenderam poções malignas, o que provavelmente seria deixado para dali a algumas aulas, mas testaram vários antídotos de diversas dessas poções e aprenderam e treinaram a elaboração de três tônicos poderosos, capazes de reanimar até pessoas à beira da morte se utilizados corretamente, e se a causa da quase-morte não fosse apenas física.

A aula acabou exatamente no horário combinado. Houve um breve momento para lanche. Os alunos ficaram novamente no jardim mais ensolarado que o comum para aquela época do ano, enquanto a sala se arrumava para a aula de McGonnagal e Snape provavelmente guardava suas poções e ingredientes.

- Eu até que gostei da aula. – disse Rafaela aos amigos – Poções sempre foi minha matéria preferida, sempre areceu bem fácil pra mim.

- Eu ainda estou com sono. – disse Ronald

- E ainda temos muito pela frente. – disse Hermione, afagando de leve o cabelo do namorado – Depois da revisão da McGonnagal, ainda temos treinamento.

- Estranho pensar que nesse momento eu estou começando a dormer lá na minha cama na torre – ele disse piscando pesadamente com o carinho

A aula da professora McGonnagal foi tranqüila, assim como fora a de Flitwick. Houve bastante revisões, onde a professora testou as transformações básicas e foi caminhando aos poucos até as últimas que haviam sido aprendidas no ano anterior. Ginny, apesar de ainda não ter aprendido as últimas, conseguiu se adaptar bem, já começando a aprender várias que ainda aprenderia naquele ano. No intervalo seguinte ela precisou tomar poção para dor nas costas, pois havia ficado bastante tensa ao pressionar a si mesma para ter bons resultados.

Ginny foi a primeira dentre os seis a acordar. Estava tudo silencioso, Hermione e Rafaela dormiam profundamente nas camas ao lado. Sentou-se na cama e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Consultou o relógio de pulso que havia ficado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, constatando que ainda eram sete e meia da manhã. A professora McGonnagal chegou ao salão especial e passou pelos cinco alunos, que estavam na ala escolar tendo aula, passou rapidamente para não atrapalhar a aula, e entrou pela porta do quarto feminino. Hermione, sentada à sua carteira, imaginou-se dormindo lá dentro.

Ginny saía do banheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha aula lá fora, quando a professora entrou.

– Que bom que está acordada, Ginny, preciso dar um recado importante, e você pode passar para as outras duas. – apontou para as meninas que dormiam – Neste momento vocês estão tendo aula ali fora. – apontou para a porta – Sairão ás oito par air para o salão principal. Portanto, de maneira nenhuma saiam do quarto antes dessa hora.

- Ok, eu falo pra elas. Mas os meninos também precisam sair, talvez um deles esteja saindo do quarto agora...

– Eu pedi para o Sir Nicholas falar com eles, debe estar fazendo isso agora mesmo

E, dizendo isso, desejou bom dia e saiu do quarto. Na ala escolar, Nearly-Headless-Nick passou pelos alunos e riu discreto, ao lado de Rony.

– Você acaba de acordar todo descabelado, Sr. Weasley.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada e tapou a boca com a mão em seguida.

– É mesmo… Acho que me lembro de você dizendo alguma coisa quando acordei.

Às oito da manhã, terminando a aula, os seis saíram pela parede do salão especial e foram tomar café da manhã no salão principal do castelo. Quase no mesmo instante, saíram pelas portas dos quartos e se dirigiram à mesa, onde o café da manhã já estava posto.

– Isso é tão esquisito. – disse Rafaela, enchendo uma grande xicara de cafe

– Enquanto eu estava dormindo, tinha aula bem ali – Ronald apontou pras carteiras – E o Nick me acordou. Não foi um jeito muito bom de começar o dia

Às dez da manhã, usaram novamente o vira-tempo. Viram-se surgir na sala da professora Minerva, de volta à meia-noite. Entraram no salão especial e iniciaram novamente a maratona de aulas até as oito da manhã. Pouco antes disso, Sir Nicholas passou pela sala e brincou com Ronald, e depois todos saíram para tomar café no salão principal, ao mesmo tempo em que saíam de seus quartos para a sala especial.


	4. Animagus

_Capítulo Quatro - Animagus_

Durante o próximo café da manhã que tomaram no salão principal, junto com todos os outros colegas do castelo, o Correio chegou na forma de dezenas de corujas que entraram pelas janelas mais altas. Quase todos os alunos receberam cópias do _Daily Prophet _e cartas e pacotes vindos de casa. Rafaela reconheceu Panther de longe, e ele pousou suavemente á sua frente, estendendo a pata com um pequeno bilhete preso. Rafaela o retirou, fez o carinho na coruja, que bebeu um gole de suco de sua taça e saiu novamente. Era um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho com um breve recado.

"_Precisamos converser. Pode vir ao meu escritório ainda durante o café da manhã?_

_Remus_"

Rafaela olhou ansiosa para a mesa dos professores e viu Remus tomando café cabisbaixo e rapidamente. Reparou quando ele pousou a xícara de chá e se levantou, saindo do salão. Rafaela terminou sua tigela de mingau de aveia também apressadamente, inventou uma desculpa e deixou os amigos. Ao entrar na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas, certificou-se de que o corredor estava deserto. Atravessou a sala e subiu a escada que levava ao escritório. Quando se aproximava da porta, Remus a abriu. Sorriu levemente para ela e fez um gesto para que entrasse. Assim que fechou a porta, os dois se abraçaram com força e se beijaram longamente, abraçando-se novamente depois.

Rafaela o olhou, ainda de perto – Desde quando você sabe de tudo isso?

- Desde antes do jantar na casa dos Weasley. Eu queria te contar, mas não foi possível.

- Todos eles sabiam, não é? – disse Rafaela enquanto os dois se sentavam em um sofá – No jantar?

- Todos sabiam. Molly tentou fazer o jantar ser o mais normal possível... Dizendo ser um adeus à vida normal.

- Tenho certeza de que ela foi contra.

- Enfaticamente. Arthur ficou dividido, mas ela não queria que isso acontecesse em nenhuma circunstância, afinal os filhos dela estão envolvidos. Mas a maioria venceu e ela cedeu.

- E você, o que acha disso?

- Acho inevitável. A presence dos alunos na Ordem é inevitável e, na minha opinião, já devia ter acontecido a algum tempo. Acho que ainda temos bastante tempo até que aconteça, podemos nos preparar bem até lá.

- Eu também acredito nisso. Eu sei que eu, e com certeza todos os outros também, vou me dedicar muito a isso. Como Dumbledore disse, a brincadeira acabou.

- Tenho certeza que você vai. – ele disse e suspirou, segurando a mão de Rafaela – É sobre isso que precisamos conversar.

- Ah, eu estou odiando esse tom de "precisamos conversar". – ela disse séria

- Os treinamentos, voltar no tempo todos os dias, a exaustão de dias com quase o dobro de horas e de dedicação que eu sei que você vai dedicar... E eu também, eu vou ter trabalho dobrado, ensinando as aulas normais e as aulas especiais, reuniões e planejamentos com a Ordem, e tudo isso com apenas três semanas úteis por mês. Nós precisamos definir nossas prioridades, Rafa... E está muito claro que, agora, não somos nós.

Rafaela o olhava um pouco estupefata.

- Por favor, não me odeie. – Remus voltou a dizer – Preciso fazer isso para que as coisas deem certo.

- Você prometeu que nós estaríamos juntos. – Rafaela disse, amargurada

- E eu cumpro isso! – ele disse soando angustiado – Nós estaremos juntos, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. E quando tudo acabar, tudo o que eu quero é viver isso que nós temos, livres, só nós dois, sem guerras ou preocupações. Mas agora é complicado demais, nós temos coisas demais pra nos preocupar!

Rafaela soltou a mão de Remus, ainda em choque.

- Nós não sabemos ao menos se haverá alguma coisa depois de tudo, Remus. Nós podemos ser mortos nessa batalha, tudo pode simplesmente acabar. Mas você está decidindo acabar isso agora, antes de tudo, quando poderíamos estar juntos, nos amar e nos apoiar. Mas você está desistindo... Eu nunca desistiria de você, mas você está desistindo de mim.

- Não! – ele disse, desesperado, pegando novamente a mão dela. Rafaela não deixou que ele a segurasse e se levantou, parando a alguns passos do sofá. Remus continuou sentado, olhando-a – Eu nunca vou desistir de você! Rafaela, eu só estou sendo razoável. Eu quero que possamos nos dedicar completamente a esse plano, para ter certeza de que haverá um amanhã! Eu quero que os treinamentos sejam perfeitos pra podermos vencer essa guerra e podermos ficar juntos! Você não entende isso?

Rafaela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando pra ele com amargura.

- Talvez eu entenda… Um dia. Não agora. Agora, pra mim é só o meu namorado terminando comigo quando eu mais preciso dele.

Sentindo as lágrimas chegaram de repente, quis simplesmente desaparecer dali. Virou-se para a porta, mas rapidamente viu uma das janelas aberta. Sem planejar ou pensar em mais nada, foi na direção dela, correndo.

Remus, levantando-se do sofá, viu Rafaela se transformar em um pequeno beija-flor e desaparecer no céu azul.

Dumbledore retornara havia pouco tempo do café da manhã no salão principal para seu escritório. Mal chegara á sua mesa para começar o trabalho do dia quando algo em uma janela bem alta e pequena o chamou a atenção. Havia um pequeno pássaro olhando para dentro, através do vidro. Observou-o por alguns segundos, curioso, então acenou sua varinha e fez o vidro desaparecer. Imediatamente o beija-flor entrou voando.

- Ora, que novidade é essa, Rafaela?

O beija-flor deu uma volta na sala e, ao aproximar-se do chão, transformou-se na aluna. Estava descabelada e sentia seu coração batendo mais aceleradamente do que jamais sentira em sua vida. Quase sem ar e de pernas tremendo, buscou apoio na guarda da poltrona à frente da mesa. Dumbledore foi até ela e a ajudou a se sentar. Tentou falar, mas seu coração acelerado a atrapalhou.

- Acalme-se respire fundo. – disse Dumbledore – Beba essa água. – disse enchendo uma taça que estava à mesa com um toque de varinha

Rafaela quase derrubou a taça com as mãos tremulas, mas conseguiu beber. Aos poucos seu coração foi voltando ao normal e ela conseguiu respirar.

- Eu não sei como! – foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer

Dumbledore sorriu de leve – É exatamente assim que a primeira tranformação, quando é natural, acontece. Me diga, você estava em um momento de emoção, bom ou ruim, não estava?

Em silêncio, ela fez que sim com a cabeça, bebendo água da taça mais uma vez.

- Isso, devo dizer, é uma supresa muito boa. Apesar de não saber exatamente quais as consequências de ser um beija-flor pode trazer à sua saúde, por causa da velocidade, batimentos cardíacos... Mas podemos dar um jeito e descobrir uma maneira para que não se sinta tão cansada após uma transformação.

Rafaela, respirando com mais facilidade, pousou a taça de água – Ótima surpresa... – ela repetiu – É. Acho que pode ser útil, não é?

- Com certeza, Rafaela, com certeza. Isso é muito bom. Vou falar com a professora McGonnagal, ela deverá começar treinamentos em animagia com você o mais breve possível. Acredito também que não devamos registrá-la. O fato de ninguém saber pode se tornar útil.

- Ok... Não pensei em nada disso, mas confio em você.

Dumbledore sorriu de leve – Agradeço por vir me procurar. Alguém mais viu essa transformação?

Rafaela pensou por um segundo – Ahm... Sim. O professor Lupin estava por perto. Ele viu.

Dumbledore a olhou por um segundo profundamente, por cima dos óculos. Porém, quando voltou a falar, tinha o mesmo tom de antes – Perfeito. Vou mencionar sua animagia hoje na reunião da Ordem. Não se preocupe com mais nada, se acalme. Acredito que esteja na hora da sua aula.

Agradecendo, Rafaela deixou o escritório, as pernas ainda um pouco bambas e a cabeça perdida com tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Chegou cerca de cinco minutos atrasada para a aula de Feitiços com o resto dos alunos da _Gryffindor_, e não conseguiu se concentrar nas lições por nenhum instante.

- Rafa! – ela ouviu Hermione gritar para ela na saída da aula – Rafaela, espera! – a alcançou no corredor cheio de alunos – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rafaela olhou em silêncio para Hermione, a expressão triste.

- Eu te conto depois das aulas. – ela disse em voz baixa e saiu de perto novamente

Finalmente, no sábado, depois que a primeira a exaustiva semana de aulas acabou, o grupo de alunos especiais acordou ás oito da manhã, tomou café da manhã na Sala Especial, voltou á meia-noite, teve aulas até as oito da manhã e se viram, finalmente, livres. Foram matar a fome no salão principal, junto com todos os outros alunos, alegres e cheios de energia. Apesar de estarem morrendo de vontade de ir à Hogsmeade, quase desabavam sobre as tigelas de mingau de aveia.

– Acho que devíamos falar com Fred e George e ver se eles têm alguma coisa, por debaixo dos panos, que possa nos ajudar. – sugeriu Harry

– Claro. – disse Ronald – São especialistas em coisas por baixo dos panos.

Quando saíram do castelo, Hermione e Ginny seguraram Rafaela um pouco, e as três ficaram para trás enquanto harry e Ronald caminhavam para Hogsmeade.

- Pode contar agora, não pode? – disse Hermione

- O que aconteceu, Rafa? – disse Ginny, dando o braço para a amiga

- Gente, eu deixei tão claro assim que alguma coisa aconteceu? – perguntou Rafaela

- Sim, pra nós. – disse Hermione – Os meninos não perceberam, é claro.

- Bom... É o Remus. – começou Rafaela

Resumiu a conversa que tivera com ele no dia anterior, como ele havia decidido que eles não deveriam estar juntos naquele momento, e no quanto aquilo a estava fazendo sofrer.

- Mas Rafa... – disse Hermione, depois de ouvir a tudo – Você não acha que ele...

- Ele está certo? – completou Rafaela – Você acha que é mesmo melhor não termos um ao outro enquanto tudo isso está acontecendo?

- Não exatamente! – defendeu-se Hermione – Mas o que ele disse sobre você e ele precisarem se concentrar pra fazer as coisas fun...

- Ah, não seio, Mione! Como eu mesma disse pra ele, talvez eu venha a entender, mas não agora. Não consigo enxergar. Meu namorado terminou comigo depois de quê, duas semanas juntos?

- Eu sinto muito, Rafa... – disse Ginny – Mas não sei se você realmente precisa se preocupar tanto com isso. Ele não terminou porque não gosta de você e não quer mais nada. Ele fez isso pra vocês poderem se focar nas coisas que importam agora, pra poderem ter um futuro juntos. Faz sentido, se você pensar racionalmente nisso.

Rafaela se calou, caminhando olhando para baixo. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas pelo rosto.

- Eu sei... – ela disse, finalmente – Eu sei, meu lado racional já estava começando a entender isso. Mas gente... Imagine se um deles – disse apontando com o queixo para harry e Ronald que caminhavam à frente delas – fizesse isso com vocês. Sabem? Vocês também não vão ter tempo pra ficar juntos e também precisam se focar, tanto quanto eu preciso, ou Remus precisa. E vocês não precisam terminar.

- Não, mas também não vamos ter tempo uns pros outros. – respondeu Ginny

- Além disso, as coisas entre você e Lupin são um pouco diferentes, não são? – disse Hermione – Nós não precisamos nos esconder. Pensa nisso, a preocupação de vocês terem que se encontrar em segredo seria só mais uma coisa pra encher a cabeça de vocês.

- É… – disse Rafaela lentamente – Vocês estão certas. Eu vou ficar bem, gente. É que aconteceu ontem, sabe... Ainda estou chocada.

- Eu sei, querida. – disse Ginny – Vocês vão ficar bem. Tenho certeza de que ele vai continuar ao seu lado de qualquer forma, como sempre esteve.

Rafaela sorriu de leve para as duas, secando o rosto – Vocês têm razão. Vou ficar bem. E vou aproveitar esse fim de semana porque, Merlin, nós merecemos!

Ao chegarem ao povoado os ânimos aumentaram consideravelmente. O bar da Madame Rosmerta já estava lotado como sempre, mas o grupo conseguiu uma pequena mesa apertada nos fundos do salão, com suas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Rafaela segurou sua caneca no alto e interrompeu a conversa dos amigos.

– Pessoal, posso dizer uma coisa? – todos a olharam – Muito obrgada pela atenção. – disse sorrindo – Esse dia merece um brince, uma celebração, simplesmente porque estamos aqui. Sobrevivemos à primeira semana!

Todos exclamaram e brindaram com as canecas cheias. Era realmente uma vitória. Depois de beberem, sentindo-se mais leves a cada instante, saíram do bar e foram para a loja dos Weasley Fred e George. Procuravam algo que poderia ajudá-los na atual situação. Ganharam dos gêmeos um Mapa do Maroto atualizado e revisto conforme as mudanças que o próprio castelo fez em si mesmo ou que alguém tivesse feito. A principal mudança, Harry notou só de olhar para ele, eram as muitas passagens secretas que não estavam relatadas no mapa original.

– Isso é tão legal! – disse Ginny – Mas como vai nos ajudar, exatamente?

George abriu o mapa no quarto feminino do sexto ano da _Gryffindor_". O mapa identificava exatamente o quarto e todas as passagens secretas que haviam nele. Ginny exclamou um palavrão.

– Nem mesmo nós sabíamos que existiam tantas passagens assim no castelo. – disse Fred

- Nós conhecíamos as que levam pra for a do castelo, ou apenas pra alguma sala onde pudéssemos nos enconder. – disse George - ,mas essas que não estavam antes no mapa são apenas dentro do castelo, elas podem te levar de um lado para o outro do castelo, de andar para andar, de quarto para quarto.

– Vai ser muito mais fácil pra vocês se encontrarem sem esbarrar em ninguém. – prosseguiu Fres – porque, se olharem com atenção, verão que há passagens em cima das camas de todos vocês. Se sabem que elas existem, fica bem fácil de abrir.

Rafaela se lembrou que sabia sobre aquelas passagens muito antes de todos eles. Era o sistema de emergência do castlo que Remus usara no semestre anterior para ir até a cama dela ampará-la. Lembrando-se de que não poderia falar sobre isso sem entregar o segredo, fingiu que também nunca ouvira falar sobre aquilo.

– Nunca vi nada tão inteligente quanto esse mapa. – disse Rafaela, olhando para o mapa por cima do ombro de Ginny – Muito bem, meninos!

– Não não o criamos, apenas o.. Aprimoramos! – disse George

- Quem criou, então? – ela perguntou

- Meu pai – disse Harry – e Sirius, Remus e Pettigrew.

- Jura? – ela perguntou olhando rapidamente para Hermione e Ginny

- Agora, gente... – disse Hermione, mudando de assunto – Desde quando vocês sabe sobre... Vocês sabem

- Nos contaram antes do ultimo jantar na Toca. – respondeu Fred – Mamãe e papai sabiam antes, e como podem imaginar, mamãe não estava feliz.

- Mas ela acabou entendendo e se convencendo de que é inevitável. – completou George

- Tão inevitável quanto a fadiga que tivemos essa semana e vamos ter cada vez mais quando os treinos se intensificarem. – disse Rafaela, tentando passar por cima da lembrança de Remus dizendo para ela que aquilo tudo era "inevitável". – Quanto a isso, vocês sabem de algo que possa nos ajudar?

- É claro que sabemos! – disse Fred, feliz

- Aqui estpa. – disse George, tirando um frasco comprido e fino de vidro do bolso do casaco – Eu os apresento o _Tumble Taurus_.

- É o seguinte – Fred começou a explicar –, para cada pílula, vocês dormirão por cinco minutos. Mas esses cinco minutos vão parecer uma hora de sono. Vocês podem tomar três de uma vez e dormir por quinze minutos e acordar como se tivessem dormido por três horas.

- Perfeito para tomar entre as aulas, depois do almoço, ou a qualquer momento que puderem.

– Genial! – disse Ginny, pegando o frasco da mão do irmão – Onde arranjaram isso?

– E a gente arranja alguma coisa? – disse Fred – Nós criamos essa belezura!

– É que vocês sempre foram meio ruins em Poções. – completou Ginny

– Sempre fomos ruins com Snape. – disse George – É bem diferente.

Depois de quase uma hora decidiram deixar a loja, que já estava ficando lotada de alunos, e Fred e George não podiam mais deixar todo o antendimento nas mãos dos vendedores. Caminharam um pouco pelas ruas e sentaram-se em uma pracinha, entre árvores, em bancos de concreto. Rafaela, finalmente, contou aos amigos o que acontecera no dia anterior: sua primeira transformação em animaga. Todos ficaram animadíssimos e lhe deram os parabéns por descobrir um talento tão "bacana". Rafaela, pessoalmente, não estava muito animada. A experiência havia sido assustadora, e a sensação de que seu coração ia explodir quando voltou a normal a fazia pensar bem se queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

- Então é um beija-flor? – perguntou Ginny – Por que acha que esse é o seu animal?

- Não tenho certeza... – respondeu Rafaela – Eu realmente gosto de música e de canto, principalmente instrumentos clássicos... Mas beija-flores não cantam, eles quase não fazem nenhum som, não sei se isso faria muito sentido... Eu também gosto de voar, não jogo Quiddich, mas amo voar de vassoura, me sinto livre.

- Nunca te vi viando. – disse Harry – Não curte Quiddich?

- Não... – Rafaela resmungou – Não gosto muito de jogos de competição.

- Aliás, Harry – disse Hermione –, já pensou sobre o time? Não acho que seria muito inteligente você manter o posto como capitão, já tem coisa demais pra você fazer esse ano.

- Eu pensei nisso... – ele respondeu, desanimado – Decidi que preciso de uma boa desculpa pra dar o cargo pra outra pessoa.

- Muita gente iria querer. – disse Ronald, tão desanimado quanto Harry ao imaginar que talvez não conseguisse conciliar as aulas e treinamentos com a posição de goleiro no time

- É? Tipo quem?

- Tipo qualquer um que é do time. Ah, e o Colin também, ele está sempre metendo o bico.

- É, acho que ele ia gostar.

Rafaela deixou Hogsmeade antes dos amigos. Eles formavam dois casais e, mesmo que não fizessem de propósito, ela acabou se sentindo bastante de fora. Não querendo atrapalhar e com a desculpa de escrever algumas cartas para a família, foi embora. Harry, Ginny, Ronald e Hermione ficaram por lá um pouco mais, tomando cervejas amanteigadas em um pub um pouco mais vazio, mas logo também voltaram ao castelo. Estavam adiando uma visita à cabana de Hagrid desde o primeiro dia de aulas.

Hagrid os recebeu um pouco mais silencioso do que o de costume. Ofereceu chá, pediu que se sentassem, porém gaguejava nas poucas palavras que falava. Parecia extremamente incomodado com alguma coisa.

– Querem mesmo saber por que estou chateado? – ele perguntou quando Harry perguntou se estava tudo bem

- Claro que sim. Você nunca nos tratou estranho assim antes.

- Querem mesmo saber? Não aguento ver vocês nessa situação!

- Como assim, nessa situação? – perguntou Ginny

- Esse horário maluco que estão sendo obrigados a fazer!

- Obrigados? – disse Harry – Peraí, Hagrid, não estamos sendo forçados a nada!

- Achei que você apoiava. – disse Hermione

- Eu estou gostando da experiência. – murmurou Ginny

Hagrid levantou-se, impaciente – Pode até ser uma boa experiência, e até divertida já que estão entre amigos – e coçou a longa barba – O problema é o porquê disso. Não entendem que estão sendo treinados para lutar contra vocês-sabem-quem? Todos na escola sabem que eu sou contra o risco que estão correndo. Todos sabemos que é questão de tempo até aquele-que-não-dizemos-o-nome chutar os portões do castelo, e vocês estão sendo seduzidos pela magia do novo, pelo sentimento de estar a frente de tudo, de ser parte de tudo. – e concluiu – Essa é a primeira vez que discordo de Dumbledore.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Hermione respirou fundo e começou a falar – Espera um pouco, hagrid, todos sabemos que podemos confiar no Dumbledore. Não estou o defendendo ou nos exaltando, mas precisamos ser mais racionais. Se Dumbledore nos escolheu, e os professores nos escolheram, e a Ordem nos aceitou como parte deles, significa que eles sabem que estamos do lado certo e que somos realmente capazes de ser parte disso, e de vender no final. O castelo tem criaturas, professores, aliados, bruxos e bruxas incríveis. Mas se eles precisavam de um time de estudantes como nós, estão nos preparando pra isso.

– Eu sei que todos vocês têm potencial, que são capazes de vencer as criaturas das trevas numa situação assim, junto com as forças do castelo, mas...

- Eu não me importo em lutar com todas as forças que tenho para o bem. – disse Ginny

- O que é melhor? – continuou Hermione – Voltar pra casa no caso de uma invasão e ficar lá, esperando até que Voldemort bata na minha porta e faça o que ele fez com... – e baixou a cabeça – os pais do Harry, os pais do Neville, ao Sirius ou à professora Burbage?

Hagrid ficou um pouco abalado e tentou animar Hermione, dizendo que apenas se preocupava demais com eles.

– É verdade, Hagrid. – continuou Harry – Não estamos sendo forçados a nada. Tudo isso é muito importante pra nós, vamos nos acostumar logo à carga horária, e ficaremos muito orgulhosos de nós mesmos se pudermos fazer algo pra ajudar em uma emergência.

- Aprendemos muito sobre auto-defesa, Hagrid. – disse Ronald – E não é a primeira vez que vamos passar por algo assim.

O único dia de descanso passou rápido demais. Todos estavam muito cansados e, ao sair da casa de Hagrid, foram para seus quartos na torre da Gryffingor e dormiram o máximo que puderam. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Hermione viu Rafaela já dormindo. Acomodou-se e tentou não pensar em nada de muito sério, e adormeceu rapidamente, sem precisar de nenhum comprimido de _Tumble Taurus_. Às dez e meia acordou, chamou Rafaela e, como nenhuma colega ainda havia ido se deitar, puderam olhar bem o Mapa do Maroto – Fred e George haviam feito dois mapas, um havia ficado com Harry e Ronald e esse estava com elas, dividindo-o com Ginny – e conhecer finalmente as passagens que haviam sobre suas camas. Para quem não sabia de sua existencia, era completamente invisível, porém agora que sabiam que a entrada estava ali, era possível ver um alçapão bem descrito no teto. Um simples feitiço o abria. Rafaela e Hermione trancaram as cortinas de suas camas com um feitiço e subiram pelo alçapão. Minutos depois viram Ginny chegar pelo corredor baixo que havia sobre os quartos e, em seguida, Harry e Ronald também chegaram. Seguiram juntos, sem falar muito, por cerca de vinte minutos por descidas, estreitamentos, algumas barreiras e bifurcações, até encontrarem o final do corredor que chegava bem próximo à sala de Transfiguração. Consultando o mapa, viram que não havia ninguém por perto e, com mais um feitiço simples, abriram a passagem e saíram para o corredor. Estavam um pouco empoeirados, mas não se importaram. Chegaram adiantados á sala especial, e perceberam imediatamente o quanto aquele mapa os ajudaria na rotina de treinamentos.

A primeira aula especial, à meia-noite, foi de Defesas Especiais Gerais e, dessa vez, o professor Lupin estava presente. Rafaela não pôde deixar de dividir um olhar apreensivo com as amigas, porém respirou fundo, ciente de que nada poderia atrapalhar os treinamentos, conforme ele mesmo a havia dito. Ele mesmo pareceu um pouco desconfortável no início, porém ao perceber o esforço e o sucesso de Rafaela em passar por cima de qualquer assunto pessoal, a aula acabou fluindo muito bem. Por incrível que parecesse, os professores Lupin e Snape formaram uma boa dupla ao revisar e passar noções gerais a respeito de tudo o que era pretendido para aquelas aulas. Até mesmo um teste teórico foi passado, apenas para se ter a certeza de que todos estavam confortáveis com tudo o que já haviam aprendido anteriormente e, na segunda metade da aula, testes práticos aconteceram no grande salão ao fundo do jardim. Sem cerimônia, os alunos foram atacados pelos professores com feitiços simples, porém que se o aluno não conhecesse e soubesse lidar, seria derrubado. Os feitiços que os alunos lançavam contra Snape eram defendidos com muita facilidade por ele. Harry conseguiu acertá-lo uma vez, mas nenhum dos outros foi capaz de surpreendê-lo. Snape explicou que, constatanto aquilo, avisaria imediatamente a Dumbledore que era necessário que todos tivessem aulas de Legilimência. Harry, lembrando-se do quão horríveis eram aquelas aulas, sentiu o ânimo despencar.

Remus acertou um feitiço em Rafaela, que se deixou distrair por um segundo. Ele a olhou um pouco assustado, tentando ver se ela estava machucada. Rafaela estreitou os olhos e Lupin a viu erguer a varinha rapidamente, atacando-o. Naquele instante, ela deixara de lado os esforços para não deixar nada de pessoal ficar á frente deles. Por mais que tentasse entender os motivos da separação, ainda estava triste e com raiva dele. Remus se defendeu, mas Rafaela continuava atacando. Ninguém percebeu. Duelavam entre si e com Snape, e não viram Rafaela atacar Remus ficando mais brava a cada segundo, como se finalmente pudesse colocar seus sentimentos pra fora, e agora não queria parar mais. Remus se defendeu com calma no começo, mas começou a perceber que a força dela só aumentava. No meio do treinamento, os alunos viram Remus, cair no chão ao ser atingido por Rafaela. Ele a olhou espantado, numa mistura de admiração por ela ter duelado tão bem e de surpresa por ter sido atacado por ela. Rafaela o olhou, de longe, ofegante e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Apesar desse problema, a aula correu bem e os professores os elogiaram – Snape ao máximo em que conseguira – e todos entenderam que, a partir da próxima aula, chegaria o momento de começarem a aprender mais do que imaginavam.

Quando a aula acabou, Rafaela foi a primeira a sair do salão, andando a passos longos para sumir logo de lá. Parou à mesa e pediu um copo de água gelada, que secou quase um um gole só, controlando-se. Os outros alunos entraram também e, logo depois, Remus e Snape. Ela deu as costas pra eles, eram ambos os rostos que ela menos queria ver no momento.

Os cinco alunos foram direto para a ala comunal, fechada por cortinas de veludo, com três grandes sofás, uma pequena mesa e um enorme tapete fofo. Combinaram que naquele intervalo testariam, todos juntos, os comprimidos da poção _Tumble Taurus_. Harry foi até o quarto masculino pegar o frasco com os comprimidos enquanto Ginny, Hermione e Rafaela pegavam alguns biscoitos e suco que estavam servidos na grande mesa, para que todos pudessem comer no conforto dos sofás antes do teste. Tomaram todos ao mesmo tempo seis comprimidos, às vinte para as quatro, de forma que dormissem durante meia hora e equivalesse a seis horas de sono.

Os comprimidos, pequenas bolinhas brancas, tinham gosto de puro açúcar. Ginny comentou que achava que aquilo não ia funcionar, de tão doces que eram. Cerca de três minutos depois de tomarem, ninguém sentia absolutamente nenhum tipo de efeito.

– Já devíamos estar com pelo menos um pouquinho de sono, não acham? – perguntou Hermione

- Eu tenho certeza que vai funcionar. – disse Harry – Fred e George podem não ter sido ótimos nas aulas do Snape, mas eles são talentosos e não brincariam com coisa séria assim.

- Também não duvido – disse Rafaela – Deve ser como injeções de pré-anestesicos dos trouxas. Quando dá o tempo, a pessoa tomba.

- Anestésico? – peguntou Ronals

- Coisa de trouxas. Eles fazer cirurgias complicadíssimas pras coisas mais simples. Não são como nós que tomamos um golinho de uma poção e estamos bem.

Antes que pudessem falar qualquer outra coisa, o tempo de espera de cinco minutos foi chegando ao fim. O sono chegou arrebentando a todos, que mal puderam pousar as taças de suco á mesa e se acomodar em uma boa posição. Dormiram sem ao menos se mover durante trinta minutos, como se não existisse mais nada no mundo além daqueles sofás. Às quatro e quinze da manhã todos acordaram ao mesmo tempo, como se um despertador tivesse tocado. Tinham a expressão e o hálito característico de quem _realmente_ havia dormido durante seis horas, e não por apenas meia. Revigorados e felizes com o resultado dos comprimidos, todos se apressaram para se recompor antes da aula de Revisões Gerais, que começou às quatro e vinte.

Após as aulas especiais, às oito horas, o grupo utilizou as passagens secretas para voltarem aos quartos de manhã, pela primeira vez após o início daquelas aulas. Assim, puderam sair de suas camas normalmente, como se estivessem dormindo lá como qualquer aluno normal, só então foram para o salão principal, para tomar o café com os colegas. Quando o Harry e Ronald desciam as escadas do dormitório masculino de sétimo ano, encontraram Neville.

– Faz tempo que não os vejo aqui. Normalmente quando eu acordo vocês já saíram e deixaram as cortinas fechadas!

Impressionantemente dispostos, o grupo de alunos repetiu as tarefas normais diárias até o horário de descanso, às 16h. Aproveitaram o tempo para conversarem com os outros colegas de casa. Hermione e Rafaela decidiram passar pela biblioteca para mostrarem a quem estivesse lá estudando que eram pessoas normais e que não estavam sumidas. Harry encontrou Colin pelos corredores e começou a conversar com ele sobre o time da casa. Com uma empolgação enorme, Colin começou a dar várias idéias para Harry, a respeito de táticas e de novos membros para o time.

- Escuta, Colin… Por que você não fica oficialmente como capitão do time?

- Nossa, Harry, me desculpa, não quis ofender! – ele se defendeu e Harry riu

- Não, não é isso! Sério. Estou no sétimo ano, tenho NIEMs pra me preocupar, as matérias estão muito pesadas, mais do que em qualquer outro ano. Não sei se consigo continuar me focando no time, e eu não quero de jeito nenhum que a Gryffindor perca a taça desse ano. Você está sempre dando boas idéias, acho que seria um ótimo capitão. O que acha?

Colin pareceu levar um choque. Chegou a colocar a mão no peito antes de encontrar palavras para dizer que estava honradíssimo com o convite. Harry aproveitou a cena para colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele, e dizer que sabia da responsabilidade e que estava confiando nele. Inchado de orgulho, Colin prometeu fazer o time vencer o campeonato e saiu quase chorando para contar a novidade aos amigos. Harry sentiu uma ponta de tristeza ao deixar de ser o capitão do time, posto que teve tanto orgulho de ocupar, porém sabia que estava fazendo o melhor e, de qualquer forma, ainda seria o apanhador por aquele último ano.

Depois do jantar daquela noite, voltaram todos para a torre da _Gryffindor _eencontraram-se no corredor secreto acima das camas para usar o vira-tempo. No lanche das 18h, Dumbledore estava presente e avisou que a próxima aula atrasaria um pouco para começar, já que a professora McGonnagal estava lidando com um problema que houvera com algumas crianças do segundo ano.

– O que foi? – perguntou Harry

– nada demais, apenas uma garota que transformou o nariz da colega emu ma batata pela quarta vez desde o início do semestre.

O lanche foi posto à mesa e todos comiam calmamente. O professor Lupin se juntou a eles minutos mais tarde, e a professora McGonnagal chegou, nervosa, em seguida. Disse algo sobre aqueles alunos serem "impossíveis" e mencionou que o trio Harry, Ronald e Hermione não ficaram para trás.

- Bem professora – disse Ronald – Você vê onde isso nos trouxe, não é?

Em instantes o clima já estava leve novamente, a professora não deixando o nervoso com os alunos atrapalhar um agradável café da tarde. Era como se não houvesse três professores entre os alunos.

Exceto por rafaela, que notava bem demais a presença de Remus. Este não a olhou nenhuma vez sequer, talvez ainda como resultado do pequeno duelo que tiveram horas antes.

– É, vocês acham engraçado, é? – disse Ronald depois de uma gargalhada que todos deram à mesa – Ver o seu ursinho se transformar em uma aranha enorme e peluda é traumatizante!

- Claro que eu sei disso! Me lembro do seu pânico quando entramos na floresta! – riu Harry

– Ah, não! – Ronald disse alto, largando seu pão de milho no prato – Nem me lembre daquela noite horrível, eu não aguento!

Harry começou os detalhes pros amigos – Eu tentando falar com o bichão e o Ron ficava me cutucando, sem voz de tanto medo. Eu estava com medo também, mas ele estava quase se borrando!

- Olha isso, que grande amigo que eu tenho! – disse olhando com ares de indignação

Entre risadas, Albus contou que quando era criança havia uma aranha imensa que vivia em seu jardim. Ele nunca ia até lá, porque também morria de medo dela.

- Ouviram isso? Até o Albus tem medo de aranhas! – ele disse apontando feliz para o diretor

- Ah, droga! – disse Rafaela audivelmente, dando um soquinho no ar – Eu não devia ser um pássaro, demais ser uma aranha! Só pra você ficar louco!

Ronald quase teve um ataque ao imaginar uma amiga simplesmente se transformando em uma aranha e todos riram muito.

- Pensa nisso, Ron! – disse Remus, entrando no assunto – Se ela é um pássaro, ela pode se livrar das aranhas pra você, comendo-as!

- Bom, algumas aves bem grandes comem outros animais também. – disse Rafaela ainda rindo e olhando para Remus

- Pelo amor de Deus! – disse Ronald, e ninguém percebeu a situação – Falem sobre outra coisa ou eu vou morrer! Literalmente, eu vou falecer, vou entrar em óbito!

- Por falar nisso – disse McGonnagal – mas sem que Ronald venha a falecer, Rafaela, precisamos começar seus treinamentos nessa semana.

- Ah... É? – ela perguntou, deixando de rir

- Não estava esperando por isso? – estranhou a professora

- Estava, claro! Estou. Só estou nervosa. Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco na primeira vez, vocês sabem como é o coração de um beija-flor. Sinceramente, eu pensei que nunca mais ia voltar ao normal

- Isso é absolutamente normal. Com o treinamento não deverá acontecer novamente.

Passaram o resto do café da tarde discutindo os benefícios que essa animagia desconhecida por qualquer outra pessoa traria aos treinamentos. Rafaela ficou bastante incomodada. Não sabia como fizera aquilo, ninguém parecia entender o quanto assustada ela ficara e tinha medo que nunca mais conseguisse fazer aquilo, pois não sabia sequer como havia acontecido, e a situação em que estava quando aconteceu não se repetiria novamente. Trocou um olhar angustiado com Remus, antes que pudesse se conter, esquecendo que estava com raiva dele. Remus pareceu entender o que ela estava pensando, e ele mudou de assunto, dizendo que já era hora da próxima aula. Antes que todos se levantassem, porém, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

– Vejo que as jarras de suco de macâ estão vazias. Fico felizes que tenham gostado, pois era um suco muito especial. Adicionamos nele uma boa quantidade de poção _Abidance_ – alguns se entreolharam sem entender do que se tratava. Hermione e Rafaela concordaram com a cabeça, sabendo imediatamente o que era – Como a maioria de vocês não se lembra o que é essa poção, afinal são apenas seres humanos, ela nos garante mais segurança nas nossas aulas. Essa sala já é equipada com um feitiço de segurança que vocês já conhecem, identificação e senhas. Mas, de acordo com a especialidade desse caso, depois que tomamos essa poção, inclusive eu e todos os professores, infelizmente se algum de nós não for digno de confiança e dos segredos que guardamos aqui, essa pessoa começará a se esquecer de coisas simples, como senhas, a localização da sala... Se a pessoa seguir não sendo digna de confiança, passará a se esquecer dos ensinamentos e momentos vividos aqui, até que não reste nenhuma memória desde o convite para aprender ou ensinar nesse grupo.


	5. Os Trasgos de Howarts

_Capítulo Cinco – Os Trasgos de Hogwarts_

Os alunos estavam tão ansiosos para irem a Hogsmeade no sábado seguinte, que tudo o que menos queriam era ter que usar tantas vezes aquele vira-tempo. Voltaram até às 16h, como sempre, e tiveram as aulas até quase meia-noite. Dormiram, tomaram café e às 10h retornaram novamente à meia noite, tiveram as aulas até às oito e finalmente estavam dispensados para o café da manhã no salão principal, com os outros alunos.

Quando o correio chegou, mais uma vez dezenas de jornais foram entregues aos alunos, além de cartas de casa. Hedwig trouxe o jornal de Harry, Panther deixou duas cartas e um pequeno bilhete para Rafaela, e a minúscula coruja de Ronald o entregou uma carta.

- Tem uma lista. – disse Harry, ao abrir o jornal – Conhece algum desses nomes? – perguntou para Ginny, que estava ao seu lado

- Não... – ela respondeu, lendo – Mas é tão ruim quanto se conhecesse...

- É sim. E a lista só vai aumentar… Eu quase desejo que ele venha logo pras pessoas pararem de morrer por aí. – ele disse, atirando o jornal na mesa

- Tudo no tempo certo, Harry. – disse Ginny. – Se ele vier logo, nada vai estar preparado. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

- Olha isso! – disse Ronald, interrompendo – Ginny, carta do Charlie! – e baixou a voz para falar com os amigos – Contando que Dumbledore pediu que ele venha pra Hogwarts e ficar na Sala. Ele vai trabalhar com a gente!

- Ótimo! – comemorou Ginny – Mas ele vai ficar só lá, não é? Não teria motivo pra estar no castelo.

- Não explicou nada aqui. – respondeu Ronald – Veremos..

- Provavelmente vai trabalhar com o Hagrid e as criaturas. – disse Hermione

- Dragões! – sussurrou Harry – Claro, gente, nós vamos usar dragões na batalha!

Todos sorriram trocando comentários felizes do quanto isso seria legal.

- Já conheceu o Charlie, Rafa? – Ronals perguntou

- Não. – ela respondeu, tirando os olhos da carta que recebera de uma amiga brasileira – Além de vocês e gos gêmeos, só Bill e Fleur.

- Ah, eu acho que você vai gostar dele. – disse Ronald, dando um sorriso significativo – Meu irmão é muito legal.

Rafaela riu – Ah, Ronald, não vai tentar me arrumar namorado!

Já em Hogsmeade, por volta das três da tarde, Ginny decidiu que queria fazer algumas compras para cuidar um pouco da Sala Especial que, segundo ela, estava com cara de sala de aula demais. Harry foi com junto, deixando Hermione, Ronald e Rafaela no bar.

– Nossa, que lindo! – ela disse assim que entrou na loja – Você já viu? – chegou perto do grande vaso em que as flores estavam expostas e observou as pétalas mudando as cores e formas, formando a cada segundo um arranjo diferente

Harry também aproximou-se – Na verdade sim. Já comprei seis delasuma vez.

Ginny o olhou – Pra quem?

Harry riu – Pro Ron!

– Como assim, comprou flores pro meu irmão?

– Comprei! Uma vez ele precisava delas pra uma poção pra espinhas, é um dos ingredientes, e ele não queria que a Hermione pensasse que ele estava comprando flores pra alguém que não fosse ela, eles ainda nem estavam juntos, então eu comprei. Entrar no castelo com as flores não foi tarefa fácil!

Os dois riram e, minutos mais tarde, saíram da loja empurrando um carrinho cheio de buquês e vasos, e decidiram se sentar em um banco que estava vazio, em uma rua estreita do vilarejo, para ficarem um pouco sozinhos como vinha sendo tão difícil nos últimos dias.

– Você acha mesmo que o Lupin vai gostar dessa planta? – Harry disse ao pegar um vaso que tinha um cacto esquisitão.

– E por qual motivo alguém não se regozijaria da presença de um poeta como eu? – disse a voz grave e pomposa do cacto, exibindo-se com um largo sorriso

– Porque você me lembra de um ex-professor meu: metido e inútil! – respondeu e pendurou o cartão no "pescoço" do cacto, que agora recitava Sheakspeare.

Ginny, mexendo nas flores, encontrou um vaso com algumas rosas-camaleão, um pouco menor do que nos buquês em que eram mais vendidos na loja.

– Olha, veio algo que não compramos!

– Não, eu comprei. – Harry respondeu sorrindo – Pra você, amor!

Ginny corou, sorrindo abertamente.

- E comprei em caso. O buquê não dura nada. Assim você as terá por bastante tempo.

Ele tirou uma das flores, quebrando o cabo e colocando-a na orelha de Ginny, arrumando seus cabelos – Porque você merece.

Minutos depois, os dois foram distraídos por um bilhete que chegou voando até eles, dobrado como um origami. Ginny o pegou e abriu, lendo em voz alta.

- "Vocês precisam vir ver isso. Rafaela está bêbada!"

À mesa do bar da Madame Rosmerta, Hermione não sabia o que fazer com a amiga chorona. Rafaela estava debruçada sobre a mesa, de cabeça escondida e falando em português sem parar.

– Como alguém consegue ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Ginny assim que ela e Harry chegaram – É quase um milk-shake!

– Parece que ela está triste. – disse Hermione

- Mas por que está triste a ponto de encher a cara? – perguntou Harry

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Ronald – Ela está falando alguma coisa nessa lingual dela e eu nem imagino o que aconteceu.

No domingo, cada um foi fazer algo diferente. Ronald e Hermione passeavam pelos jardins do castelo, Rafaela foi para a biblioteca, e Ginny ficou no quarto com as colegas do sexto ano, conversando. Harry ficou sozinho. Saiu para andar pelo castelo, algo que não tivera tempo de fazer nos últimos dias, a não ser pelos corredores secretos por dentro das paredes. Estava tão acostumado com aquilo que, sem precisar de mapa, entrou por uma passagem no teto de um armário de vassouras para chegar mais rápido até a ala oeste do castelo, apenas pelo passeio. Quando decidiu sair da passagem e voltar para os corredores normais, não encontrava nenhum lugar vazio para sair. Desejou andar sempre com sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Continuou andando pelo corredor, consultando o mapa de vez em quando. Quando percebeu que estava indo para o lado errado, achou um corredor muito estreito que saía de um canto escuro da passagem secreta. Aproximou-se, curioso, e viu que era uma escada. Sem consultar o mapa, subiu-a. Passou por uma porta despedaçada e continuou o corredor, que ficava mais largo e agradável. Olhou novamente para o mapa e viu-se, em um pontinho vermelho, parado dentro do armário de vassouras por onde havia entrado vários minutos antes. Achando aquilo muito estranho, começou a andar sem tirar os olhos do mapa, e o ponto continuou parado onde estava.

Tentou voltar o caminho, mas chegando à antes porta despedaçada, viu que ela havia se transformado em uma rija e nova porta de mogno envernizado, e muito bem fechada. Nenhum _alohomorra _ou outro feitiço foi capaz de abri-la. Desesperou-se. Após quinze minutos de agonia, decidiu que deveria continuar por aquele corredor, já que não podia voltar. Olhou mais uma vez para o mapa e percebeu que todos os outros pontinhos moviam-se. Indignado, Harry prosseguiu, sem desgrudar os olhos do mapa por algum tempo, ainda sem ver seu pontinho se mover.

Após um tempo, assumiu sua condição de perdido. Continuava sempre em frente, e escolhendo na sorte qual lado pegar quando achava alguma bifurcação. Todo caminho que parecia subida ele seguia, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, para ver se ouvia passos ou vozes. Após mais trinta minutos de caminhada, quando já quase se desesperava, ouviu um ruído que vinha da parede à sua direita. Seguiu a primeira entrada deste lado e procurou atentamente nas paredes alguma passagem para o outro lado, que poderia ser uma sala. Não conseguindo acreditar no que estava passando, pegou a varinha e falou todos os feitiços que sabia, "esmurrando", assim, a parede. Afastando-se dela, encostou-se à outra parede, e sentindo algo estranho e metálico em suas costas, virou-se. Era uma argola de metal, como aquelas de casas antigas para se bater na porta. Vendo qualquer coisa como uma alternativa, tentou puxar a argola e não obteve sucesso. Quando se virou, porém, viu que a parede que esmurrara havia se aberto em um arco, mostrando uma sala muito escura. Hesitou um pouco. Espiou a continuação do corredor e não viu nada de diferente, dos dois lados. De qualquer forma, seria uma saída.

Entrou na sala, e acendeu a ponta da sua varinha. Sentindo medo, foi entrando, ouvia o ruído aumentando de intensidade, até não ser mais um ruído. O barulho era semelhante ao que ouvia na casa de Rony, que o vampiro preso fazia, batendo-se nos canos, nas paredes e na porta. "Será que é uma prisão?" – pensou, primeiramente, mas ainda assim continuou seguindo. O barulho aumentava cada vez mais, até que sentiu que aquela bateria toda vinha dos cantos do imenso e largo corredor. Como Harry seguia em linha reta, com medo, ele não olhava para os cantos escuros. Começou a correr. Não ouvia mais somente os barulhos de fortes batidas que faziam tremer o chão, como já ouvia grunhidos. Quando não agüentava mais seguir em frente sem explorar os cantos daquele imenso e muito largo corredor e o espírito aventureiro obrigou-o a verificar o que era aquilo, decidiu-se aproximar só um pouco do lado direito do corredor.

As batidas aumentavam de intensidade, Harry andava devagar, com o braço esticado com a varinha que o iluminava. Chegando mais perto e com uma vontade imensa de ir ao banheiro, descobriu o que fazia o barulho e grunhia: Deparou-se com uma gigante cela feita de barras muito grossas de algum aço reforçado com magia. Dentro daquela cela havia um gigante trasgo norueguês batendo nas grades com seu bastão. Sem respirar, Harry começou a caminhar para trás, afastando-se, com os olhos arregalados. Andou, abismado, pelo corredor, acompanhando, e viu que havia ali centenas de trasgos, do lado direito, batendo nas celas. Não sabia se corria ou se parava, não estava mais agüentando. Afastou-se para o lado esquerdo, até que percebeu ter se afastado demais. Deste lado havia, também, trasgos, também batendo nas celas, porém esses não tinham bastões. Estranhando o fato, e como já não tinha mais nada a perder, Harry, de pernas bambas, decidiu averiguar o que ocorria. Os trasgos do lado esquerdo eram bem menores, quase do tamanho de Harry. Alguns eram menores ainda. Após pensar um pouco, sacou que os do lado esquerdo eram filhotes, e do lado direito eram os pais.

Harry, exclamando alto – Vocês têm sentimentos!

De repente, o ambiente foi silenciando-se.

– Podem me entender?

O trasgo adulto que Harry viu de perto o grunhiu alguma coisa.

– Sempre achei que vocês eram maus e sem sentimentos! Pelo menos foi o que pareceu quando eu estava no primeiro ano …

Começou novamente a barulheira. Parecia que não tinham gostado do comentário.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Me desculpem!

O barulho não se cessou, e Harry decidiu continuar em frente. Quinze minutos depois, decidiu ir falar com um trasgo filhote:

– Aquela é a sua mãe?

O bicho grunhiu alto, como se entendesse. Seria um não ou um sim, mas pelo menos estava se comunicando.

Harry foi falar com o adulto, do outro lado – Aquele é o seu bebê?

Ao invés do trasgo esmurrar mais, silenciou-se. Parecia um gesto para os outros também o fazerem.

– Eu não vou fazer mal a vocês, aliás eu nem vim pra ver vocês, estou perdido no castelo e acabei chegando aqui. Eu... Eu preciso saber se tem um jeito de ajudar... vocês.

O trasgo, como se fosse um humano muito desajeitado, fez um sinal que parecia com "prossiga".

– Eu sei que no fundo vocês não são maus, porque nos ajudaram a proteger o castelo algumas vezes e nunca atacaram ninguém. Parabéns por isso. Eu posso falar com Dumbledore para deixar vocês ficarem junto com seus filhos em algum lugar... Ah... Mais agradável... E com um cheio melhor. É tudo o que eu posso fazer por tudo que eu sei que vão fazer por nós nesse ano.

O trasgo à frente de Harry tentou dizer algo com seus grunhidos, mas ele não conseguiu entender.

– Se você fosse uma cobra eu te entenderia, mas...

O trasgo fez um gesto chamando Harry mais para perto.

– Ah, não, obrigado, estou be macho, eu preciso mesmo ir agora. – disse afastando-se

O bicho esticou os braços entre as grades para tentar alcançar Harry, que, com medo, recuou, lembrando que os trasgos são maus por natureza, instinto, mesmo que não queiram.

– Não, eu não entro em jaula de trasgo. Obrigada, mas preciso ir. – e continuou andando para trás, até encostar, sem querer, na jaula de um filhote, que o agarrou com força. O adulto conversou alguma coisa com o filhote que, antes de largar Harry, o empurrou com força para frente, de forma que, quase voando, fosse bater na grade do trasgo adulto, que, tendo as grades mais largas, puxou Harry para dentro.

Harry, assustado e com mais vontade de ir ao banheiro – É, você... Poderia baixar o bastão?

O trasgo soltou o bastão, para o alívio de Harry, e pegou-o inteiro, virando-o de ponta cabeça, chacoalhando-o. Harry gritou o mais alto que pôde, e não soltou sua varinha da mão, apesar de estar impossibilitado de fazer qualquer feitiço. Quando foi deixado no chão e começou a recolher suas coisas que caíram de seus bolsos, rapidamente, o trasgo entregou-lhe uma pequena ampulheta.

Harry, pegando-a – Não acredito! Estava comigo o tempo todo? É o vira-tempo!

O trasgo pareceu fazer "sim" com a cabecinha.

Harry continuou – Então posso voltar para a hora em que me perdi.

O trasgo fez um gesto de "mais ou menos". Sem entender, Harry continuou – Obrigado mesmo, seu trasgo! Valeu!

Como estava programado naquele vira-tempo, Harry, após dar as duas viradas, apareceu na sala de McGonnagal. Estava vazia. Saiu de lá, passou pelo corredor do segundo andar, chegou à escadaria principal, também vazia. Descendo a primeira escada, que movia-se sozinha, decidiu procurar no mapa por seus amigos. Quando olhou o horário, tomou um susto imenso: era duas e cinqüenta da tarde. Ao invés de voltar duas horas, havia avançado.

Correu à sala comunal da Griffindor, quando chegou no térreo, e mal entrou, voou para o banheiro. Estava com um aspecto horrível, cansado e sujo. Saiu daquela mesma forma atrás dos amigos, que estavam no saguão de entrada perguntando a todos por Harry. Quando ele desceu, Ron, Hermione, Rafaela e Ginny correram em sua direção.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Rafaela, preocupada

– Por que você está assim? – disse Hermione, vendo a sujeira toda

– O que fizeram com você? – perguntou Ginny, começando a alisar seu cabelo

– Estava andando por aí e entrei em um corridor secreto que vi no mapa.

– Nós fomos até essa passage, é em um armário de vassouras, o map ate mostrava lá mas você não estava. – disse Ginny – Ficamos muito preocupados.

– Que bom que vocês não entraram lá! – ele disse e contou toda a história, dirigindo-se com os amigos à sala comunal.

– Então onde eu estou no mapa agora? – perguntou Harry

– Ainda lá no mesmo lugar. – respondeu Ronald

- Bom, agora você precisa falar com o Albus. – disse Ginny – Você prometeu ajudar aqueles trasgos.


	6. A Seleção Especial

_Capítulo Seis – A Seleção Especial_

O portão do castelo sempre ficava deserto durante a semana, quando todos os alunos estavam dentro da escola. Já nos sábados e domingos, muita gente passava por lá, quase o dia todo, indo e voltando de Hogsmeade. Esse era um desses dias. O portão escancarado, com um feitiço que permitia que apenas convidados e alunos o adentrassem, para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão. Quem passava por ali naquele instante, assustou-se: de repente, um bruxo aparatou do lado de fora do portão. Estava com a roupa meio chamuscada, como se houvesse sido queimada em algumas partes.

Hermione e Ronald, sentados debaixo de uma árvore, namorando, viram quando ele surgiu, caminhando com uma pequena maleta nas mãos.

Ronald ficou de pé – Olha o meu irmão!

Hermione se levantou também, dando alguns passos à frente – É ele mesmo. – e ergueu os braços – Aqui!

Na sala comunal do salão especial, Rafaela estava sentada, pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá e cabeça caída porá trás, olhando em silêncio para o teto. Estava entediada. Sabia que àquela hora Ronald e Hermione, Harry e Ginny estavam namorando em paz, por isso não ia procura-los. Sentia-se sozinha. Se ao menos pudesse procurar por Remus, mesmo que fosse apenas pela sua companhia...

Ouviu quando a parede de entrada do salão foi aberta e, pela cortina, viu Snape entrar. Parou de andar assim que a viu.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou

– Nada.

– Nada?

– É, na-da. Não tenho nada pra fazer.

Snape caminhou até a mesa de jantar e lá colocou o livro que carregava, sentando-se à sua frente. O salão ficou em silêncio por um ou dois minutos, quando Rafaela, cansada de não fazer nada, levantou-se e foi a caminho do dormitório. O professor parou de ler e a olhou se distanciar.

- Rafaela. – ele disse

Ela parou e o olhou. Ele jamais a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, e pelo que sabia, a nenhum outro aluno de todo o castelo.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele continuou – Por favor. – ele disse apontando para o lugar vazio a sua frente

Sentindo vontade de fingir que não ouvira aquilo e correr para longe, Rafaela foi até a mesa, sem dizer nada, e sentou-se diante de Snape e o olhou.

- Não tivemos oportunidade de converser sobre o ano passado. – ele começou – E eu sei o quão desconfortável ficou a situação depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu precisei te machucar, e sei que mesmo que entenda as razões pelas quais fiz aquilo, a impressão que você tem de mim não é fácil de se apagar.

- É... – Rafaela disse baixo ainda olhando para ele, a expressão tão dura quanto a quele ele sempre tivera – Que bom que entende isso.

- Você é uma boa aluna de poções e eu acredito que devemos ter uma boa convivência a partir de agora, nesses treinamentos especiais. Pelo bem de tudo o que estamos fazendo, devemos ter um convívio saudável.

- Sei...

- Portanto...

- Portanto, eu vou tentar deixar aquilo no passado. – Rafaela o interrompeu – É impossível esquecer, não vou simplesmente perder a minha memória. Eu sei que você fez aqulo porque estava sendo observado, mas eu estava com medo de verdade. Nada foi apenas uma atuação pra mim, não importam as razões, você foi meu carrasco. – ela disse sentindo um nó na garganta, enquanto Snape ouvia em silêncio – Mas de qualquer forma... – ela pensou – Depois de estar diante de Voldemort e de sentir aquele medo, aquela negatividade, aquela aflição... Sabe, agora eu acho que você faz um ótimo trabalho ao conseguir ficar próximo de tudo isso por tanto tempo e fazê-lo acreditar que aquele é mesmo você. Se fosse eu já teria fugido a muito tempo, me declarado parte da Ordem e nunca voltaria praquele lado de novo. Então... – ela parou e respirou, pensando um pouco – Eu te respeito, Severus. – ela disse e ele se moveu um pouco espantado em ouvir aquilo – Eu te respeito pelo que você faz e acho que você está certo, nós precisamos ter um bom convívio, pois acho que ninguém, pelo menos entre os alunos, tem uma história em comum como você e eu temos. Trabalhamos juntos no ano passado, e vamos trabalhar juntos também nesse ano. Então está tudo bem.

Snape parecia não ter esperado ouvir aquilo. Empertigou-se ao ouvir que ela o respeitava e deu pequeno sorrido de canto.

- Estou satisfeito em ouvir isso. Portanto, vamos em frente..

Rafaela sorriu pra ele e se levantou, indo finalmente para seu dormitório. Não havia percebido, mas aquela mágoa era constante e um tanto pesada. Sorriu ao sentir-se mais leve.

Naquela tarde, Charlie fingiu que estava apenas visitando o castelo e que se retiraria pela hora do jantar. Ele se retirou, sim, porém foi escondido para a Sala Especial, onde algumas pessoas o aguardavam. Teve uma breve reunião com Albus e alguns dos outros professores e se acomodou em uma cama extra que fora colocada no dormitório masculino.

Durante o jantar, os cinco alunos ficaram proximos a Charlie, que deixara dos outros professores de lado, e todos se deram muito bem. Depois de comerem, alguns professores se retiraram, e além de Charlie, apenas Remus ficou na sala especial com os alunos. Harry notou a cara feia que Snape fez ao retirar-se do salão, sabendo que aquilo não era horário para ficar conversando, ainda mais em um lugar com tantas regras como Hogwarts, mas essa era a vantagem de serem alunos especiais, recebendo visitas especiais.

À uma e meia da manhã, com suas barrigas doendo de tanto rir com Remus e Charles, os cinco alunos subiam o corredor secreto a partir de uma saída atrás de um quadro no corredor da sala de Transfiguração. Ginny foi a primeira a separar-se do grupo, pegando o corredor em direção ao teto do seu quarto. Depois Hermione e Rafaela foram para o lado direito, enquanto Ronald e Harry pegaram o lado esquerdo. Quando todos estavam a salvo em suas camas, tomaram cada um seis pílulas do _Tumble Taurus_. Após o sono de apenas meia hora, mas que parecia ter sido de seis horas, levantaram-se todos muito silenciosamente, quase ao mesmo tempo, vestiram-se e no local combinado do corredor secreto, às duas e quarenta da madrugada, usaram o vira-tempo de Hermione – ficaram com medo de usar o de Harry, que poderia ainda estar avançando as horas. Já às onze e quarenta e um entravam no salão especial. O conselho de professores quase inteiro os aguardava.

Os alunos responderam o coro docente de "bom dia" e adentraram mais na sala, acomodando-se nas cinco cadeiras vazias, dispostas em círculo com as dos professores. Remus e Charles já os aguardavam, de certo também usaram algum vira-tempo. Apenas quando Harry viu Madame Hooch lembrou-se que não havia ido a um treino sequer de Quiddich naquele final de semana. Viu que Hagrid estava inquieto, afinal desde o começo não aprovava o treinamento que ele e os amigos estavam recebendo. Antes que pudesse reparar em qualquer outro professor, passou a escutar atentamente a Dumbledore.

– Esse é um dia muito especial. Após um pouco de treinamento, acredito que já estejam acostumados com a carga horária - e antes que Ronald cochichasse "até parece", coninuou – Pelo menos não estão dormindo pelos cantos. Porém, vejam, o treinamento de agora em diante irá se intensificar. Na semana que vem começaremos nosso segundo mês em Hogwarts, e quanto antes _começarmos_ a praticar, melhor.

Até mesmo Hermione achou esquisita a colocação "começarmos os treinamentos". Então tudo aquilo _não era_ um treinamento? Como se lesse os pensamentos, Dumbledore prosseguiu – Apesar de terem sido intensos e muito importantes, hoje a escola escolherá as habilidades específicar de casa um de vocês. Casa um tem algumas especialidades, tendências para aprendizado, ou mais facilidade com algum assunto. Infelizmente precisaremos interferir na escolha pessoal de vocês e terão, além dos ensinamentos gerais, aulas específicar para cada um.

– Então o grupo vai se separar? – perguntou Hermione

– Sim… E não. – respondeu o diretor – As revisões gerais ainda serão feitas em grupo, e pode acontecer de mais de um de vocês terem as mesmas especialidades.

O grupo entendeu que, mais uma vez, aquilo era para o bem geral. Rafaela ficou muito animada em saber que não precisaria escolher por conta própria qual seria a habilidade que ela tinha mais desenvolvida, para fazer uma especialização posterior à escola, afinal tinha muitas dúvidas, e também não ficava tão chateada porque não namorava – não mais – ninguém do grupo para ter obsessão em ficar perto.

– E são os professors que vão nos dizer quais são as especialidades? – perguntou Rafaela

– Não. Os professores estão aqui para começar a orientação imediatamente. Eu não posso tomar essas decisões, também. Portanto, quem as fará é o conselheiro da escola.

Dumbledore apontou para a mesa de centro da sala comunal, onde ninguém havia percebido que o Chapéu Seletor aguardava. Imediatamente a professora McGonnagal se levantou e buscou o chapéu, levando direto na direção dos alunos. Ronald o recebeu primeiro e colocou, nervoso, na cabeça.

– Weasley novamente! – o chapéu disse em voz alta para todos na sala – Sei que além do dom de Gryffindor da família, você herdou algo mais. Ah, sim. Você é um Magine brilhante, só precisa deixar de ser cabeça-dura e treinar muito essa habilidade. – Ronald fez uma cara de espanto, sem saber absolutamente sobre o que ele estava falando. Quando ia tirar o chapéu, o mesmo continuou – Escute! Eu não terminei! Você tem um grande talento com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e não deve desperdiçá-lo também.

Ronald tirou o chapéu um pouco atordoado. Hermione abraçou-o, orgulhosa.

- Mione... – ele cochichou – Que droga é essa de _Magine_?

Hermione ia começar a explicar, porém a professora mandou que ela mesma colocasse o chapéu.

– Uma mente brilhante, Srta. Granger. Você, moçinha, será grande com as Cristuras Mágicas. Aliás, com qualquer criatura, e também tem um grande talento como Curandeira. Também não deve deixar para trás seus talentos com Poções, inegáveis. Essas são suas habilidades!

O próximo foi Harry, que estava mais animado com aquilo do que qualquer outro.

– Potter, outra vez! O garoto que teria sido grande em duas casas, mas escolhe Gryffindor. Criaturas Mágicas, sempre! – "ótimo", Harry pensou, pelo menos teria a companhia de Hermione nas horas difíceis – Seu talento ao voar também não deve ser esquecido, e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma enorme destreza pessoal!

Ginny, ao lado de Harry, não precisou que a professora dissesse para ela colocar o chapéu. Também animada, pegou-o da mão de Harry e o vestiu.

– Por enquanto a mais jovem Weasley! Um coração enorme e um grande talento com feitiços. Mesmo que ainda não saiba, assim como seu irmão, tens também o grande talento de Weasley como Magine. Devo também destacar seu grande valor como Curandeira.

Chegou a vez de Rafaela. Ginny a entregou o chapéu e ela o colocou, apreensiva. Para a surpresa de todos o chapéu, feliz, começou a cantar, como adorava fazer:

_Muito bom dia, senhorita Salles!_

_Como uma bela ave a voar,_

_Suas habilidades são muitas, se quer escutar!_

_Além de saber Voar muito bem_

_A senhorita é ótima em Feitiços também_

_E antes que queira se safar_

_Saiba que precisa se especializar_

_No incrível estudo das Poções_

_E, principalmente, nas Transformações!_

Rafaela tirou o chapéu após um tempo com os olhos arregalados, com cara de boba. Ela sempre pensaram em se especializar em várias coisas, mas não sabia que tinha que se especializar em _tantas._

Após um tempo, receberam os novos horários. Na verdade não mudava muita coisa, o que mudava era o que preenchia o horário. Dumbledore fixou um grande pergarminho antigo na parede para que os alunos pudessem verificar algumas observações sobre os novos cursos. Para Harry, apenas as observações de TCM e DCAT apareciam em destaque; para Ginny, apenas Feitiços e Magine, e assim por diante. Ao todo, a informação era assim:

**Aulas Especiais de Vôo** – Aulas curtas, exigirão pouco tempo de seu horário (uma vez por semana), mas bastante garra para fazer valer o seu talento. Novas acrobacias serão ensinadas, além de feitiços úteis nunca antes ensinados na escola. Indicam-se os livros _Feitiços Aéreos Avançados_, de Jonathan Hermann e _Proteja-se na Vassoura_, de Severino Barba-Ruiva.

Professora: Madame Hooch.

Alunos: Harry Potter e Rafaela Salles.

**Curso Avançado de Feitiços** – Ensinará como multiplicar em até mil vezes a potência de seus feitiços, além de ensinar uma gama enorme de feitiços avançados. Devido ao pouco tempo disponível, recomendamos uma pós-especialização. Carga horária média (duas vezes por semana). Recomendamos os livros _Feitiços Para Especialistas_, de George Khristian e _Reduzindo o Tempo e Aumentando a Potência de Seus Feitiços_, de Angelina Barbacue.

Professor: Flitwick.

Alunas: Rafaela Salles e Ginny Weasley.

**Magine** – Aulas incrivelmente mais avançadas que as dadas na escola (apenas no último ano). Você aprenderá a fazer feitiços incríveis com a força do pensamento, conjurar objetos e até ingredientes de poções, por isso é uma aula de agrega quase todas as outras. Carga horária média para pesada, três vezes por semana, aulas mais longas que o normal. Recomenda-se a utilização do livro _O Verdadeiro Magine_, de Clóvis Thompson.

Professora: Minerva McGonnagal.

Alunos: Ginny e Ronald Weasley.

**Curso Muito Avançado de Poções** – Aprenda tudo aquilo que você sempre teve curiosidade, mas não teve autorização. Devido ao estágio avançado que as alunas já se enquadram, aprenderão o estágio mais avançado, recebendo o certificado _Mestre de Poções _ao final do curso. Aprenderão a fazer Poções com rapidez e perfeição, mesmo sob feitiços de impedimento ou machucados. Aprenderão as difíceis poções Acorda-Morto, capazes de reanimar pessoas à beira da morte. Terão autorização ao acesso da grande maioria dos ingredientes mágicos, inclusive aos C_atalisadores da Birmânia _e muito mais. Carga horária pesada – todos os dias, aulas de duração média. Não recomendamos livros, alunos deverão estudar com as próprias anotações.

Professor: Severus

Alunas: Rafaela Salles e Hermione Granger.

**Real Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas – **Chega dos pequenos truques de defesa. Após esse curso, o aluno tornar-se-á especialista na área, recebendo, também, o certificado. Aprenderá a usar suas virtudes mais íntimas para defender-se, terá aulas práticas de como produzir armas rapidamente com qualquer material. Sugerimos uma pós-especialização. Exigimos os livros _Proteja-se das Artes das Trevas Regionais_, de Luccas III; _Estudos Avançados Contra Arte das Trevas_, de Olívia Jump-Berh; _Aprenda com quem não sobreviveu_, de Gaspar Bith; _Não Caia Nessa_, de Albus Dumbledore, _O Homem Que Conjurava Patronos_, de Beth Jim. A carga horária é pesadíssima: Aulas longas, todos os dias.

Professores: Severus Snape e Remus Lupin.

Alunos: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

**Curso Avançado em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas** – Desprendendo-se do trato de criaturas praticamente inofensivas e dóceis, o curso avançado em TCM realmente utilizará o dom pessoal do aluno em domar, lidar, conversar com e amigar-se a Criaturas Mágicas. O aluno aprenderá a montar exércitos com trasgos, elfos e dragões, desde que se dedique e tenha paciência com eles. O aluno formado receberá o certificado de _Pertencente À Ordem dos Protetores de Elfos e Dragões_. Aprenderá como utilizar as criaturas mágicas da melhor forma, contra a Arte das Trevas. Recomendaremos as leituras sobre as criaturas mágicas que estudaremos quando as estivermos estudando. A carga horária é bem pesada. Aulas diárias, de duração média ou longa, depende da boa vontade das criaturas mágicas. O curso exige relatório final e Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso para receber os certificados.

Professores: Rubeous Hagrid e Charles Weasley.

Alunos: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

**Curso Único de Enfermagem e Medicina Mágica **– As alunas terão atenção especial, podendo, ao fim do ano, ingressarem em qualquer universidade mágica de medicina com conhecimentos avançados, eliminando diversas matérias. Aprenderão a elaborar poções avançadas de Medicina, feitiços simples, porém potentes, e a curar feridas sérias, emocionais e físicas. Terão também um curso avançado de automedicação, muito útil, de pequenos reparos, que serve tanto em bruxos como trouxas, e de contrafeitiços à magia negra. É importante conciliarem as outras habilidades pessoais com a de Medicina, por isso a aluna Granger terá aulas especiais de Poções Curandeiras e Veterinária Mágica, enquanto a senhorita Weasley terá de Feitiços Curandeiros e Curando Com o Pensamento. Recomendaremos os livros ao longo do curso. Carga horária média para pesada. Aulas de duração média todos os dias.

Professora: Madame Pomfrey.

Alunas: Hermione Granger e Ginny Weasley.

**Curso Isolado de Transformações Avançadas – **Como a aluna terá as aulas isoladamente, receberá mais atenção e terá tempo para os treinamentos necessários. Aprenderá transformações arquitetônicas, como transformar em um banheirinho um grande salão de duelos. Aprenderá a ampliar e reduzir magicamente espaços e objetos, e, como está associado à habilidade de Feitiços, aprenderá também a solidificar e transformar feitiços (para isso, algumas aulas serão auxiliadas pelo professor Flitwick). Aprenderá a transformar pequenas aranhas em ursos e vice-versa, e a desenvolver a habilidade de _Animagia_. Não recomendamos livros, por enquanto, apenas que preste muita atenção e dedique-se muito às aulas. Carga horária de média para pesada, três vezes por semana, aulas de longa duração.

Professora: Minerva McGonnagal.

Aluna: Rafaela Salles.

Após a leitura, os alunos estavam um pouco encantados, um pouco abismados, um pouco não acreditando no que acontecia. Hermione ficou mais animada que nunca quando soube que poderia pertencer à _Ordem dos Protetores de Elfos Domésticos e Dragões_. Não tanto pelos dragões, mais pelos elfos. Já se imaginava ensinando àquelas criaturinhas feitiços mais avançados, próprios para bruxos de verdade. Por eles, ela seria capaz até de contrabandear varinhas. Ginny estava feliz por fazer, finalmente, um curso avançado de Medicina, ainda mais associado aos seus cursos de Magine e Feitiços. Rafaela estava mais abismada com o curso de Transformações, que só ela faria.

A semana foi mais atulhada do que todas as outras que já haviam se passado. Não tiveram tempo para fazer nada além de suas aulas normais, especiais e específicas. Estavam ficando exaustos, mas não desanimavam, porque sabiam muito bem o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Com Hagrid e Charles, a primeira aula foi com um filhote de Dragão da Ucrânia. O filhote era muito grande, tinha quase o tamanho de um Norueguês adulto. A sala vazia ao fundo do jardim fora ampliada o bastante para o Dragão poder voar lá dentro. Harry e Hermione tinham um prazo de uma semana para domesticá-lo. Harry conseguiu que o filhote o deixasse tocá-lo na testa, que era onde ele gostava de carinho, mas o bebê não deixou Hermione se aproximar. Além dessa e de outras aulas práticas na semana, Hagrid e Charles passaram bastante teoria. Se eles errassem as respostas que deviam escrever no pergaminho, este começava a gritar, mas nenhum precisou fazer isso.

Remus e Snape, nas primeiras aulas da semana para Harry e Ronald estavam meio tortos um com o outro, mas se adaptavam bem para ensinar. Snape falou quais eram as táticas preferidas dos comensais e as especialidades deles. A primeira semana dessas aulas rodou em torno desse assunto e do que devia ser feito para se defenderem dos ataques. O feitiço Estupefaça foi usado como um substituto para o feitiço negro Avada Kedrava, que logicamente eles não poderiam usar nas aulas. Harry "morreu" quatro vezes e Ronald três.

Remus perdeu a paciência – Vocês pensam que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! É a vida de vocês! Se não são capazes de se defender desse feitiço serão mortos antes que consigam apontar a varinha!

– Vamos tentar novamente. – disse Harry

– Não é para tentar, dessa vez, é para fazer, sr. Potter. – disse Snape

– Vamos lá, dessa vez um contra o outro. Vamos! – disse Remus

Harry e Ronald se olharam. Teriam que duelar, mas não tiveram coragem de perguntar quem devia atacar quem. Com certeza a resposta seria "vocês acham que vão poder fazer essa pergunta em uma luta de verdade?!". Sem pensar, Ronald ergueu a varinha.

– _Stupefy_!

E Harry estuporado mais uma vez.

– Não é possível! – Remus gritou enquanto Snape acordava Harry com outro feitiço – Se você não conseguir dessa vez, Harry, eu juro que tiro você dessa aula! – nem parecia que Remus adorava Harry como se fosse seu afilhado

Na segunda tentativa, Harry lançou o feitiço, mas Ronald conseguiu, pela segunda vez, se defender. Assim que o fez, tentou estuporar o amigo, que finalmente o desviou. A partir daí, os dois começaram a se defender com mais facilidade.

Na única aula especial de vôo da semana, que aconteceu no campo de Quadribol e arredores durante a madrugada, com um grande escudo anti-ruído, Rafaela e Harry se divertiram muito, apostando várias corridas cada vez mais velozes, empatando em várias delas. Essa aula serviu para saberem se equilibrar na velocidade máxima de suas vassouras, que era bem mais do que costumavam dar em treinos e jogos de Quadribol.

– Eu não sabia que a vassoura podia chegar à cento e cinquenta por hora! Eu nem imaginava! – disse Rafaela, quando desceu da vassoura, junto com Harry, na porta do castelo

– Pois é, é novidade pra mim, também. Bom, né? – concordou Harry

– Nossa, bom demais!

– Não sei como a gente vai usar isso, - disse Harry – Mas é sempre bom saber, né?

– Aham. Acho que a gente vai morrer até o Natal.

Harry riu – Quê isso, acho que a gente sobrevive...

Snape estava eufórico para as aulas especiais de poções, mas não o demonstrava. Estava tão sério e azedo como sempre fora. Na ala escolar do salão especial, Rafaela e Hermione esperavam que ele chegasse, sentadas lado a lado colocando a fofoca em dia.

– E você? – disse Hermione

– Eu o quê? – disse Rafaela

– Como está, você sabe... – e baixou a voz para menos que um sussurro – _Remus_.

Rafaela olhou para o tampo da carteira – Ah, Mione... Está na mesma. A gente está conseguindo conviver bem e eu percebi que o que ele falou sobre ainda estar comigo era verdade... Mas não é a mesma coisa, né?

– Talvez essas aulas ajudem. Ocupam muito o tempo, enchem a cabeça.

– Isso é verdade. Eu estou satisfeita com as aulas, estou empolgada e esforçada... Mas ninguém sabe que no fundo eu estou muito triste...

Pouco depois, Snape chegou na sala e se dirigiu imediatamente para as carteiras da ala escolar. Hermione e Rafaela se levantaram e se juntaram e ele, enquanto colocava sobre as carteiras dois livos muito pesados e com aspecto bastante novo, de grossas capas pretas e inscrições com a própria letra de Snape, em dourado: "Apostila de Poções – Miscelânea de textos dos maiores livros de poções". Feito isso, prosseguiu:

– Esse será o material inicial de nossas aulas. Para hoje, preciso que vocês leiam a teoria do primeiro capítulo para começarmos os exercícios. Podem ler lá fora, no jardim, enquanto tentarei reunir-me com outros professores para darmos um jeito nessa ala escolar dessa sala. Precisamos ampliar esse espaço e dividi-lo, de forma que cada professor tenha seu espaço.

Rafaela, recolhendo seu material que estava sobre a mesa – A que horas poderemos voltar?

– Às cinco horas. Acho que em quarenta minutos vocês duas conseguem fazer uma boa leitura.

Rapidamente Hermione e Rafaela correram para o jardim, que parecia estar maior e mais florido.

– Dumbledore se preocupa mesmo em estarmos sempre sentindo bem. – disse Hermione

Rafaela sorriu – Que pena que esqueceu que Snape gosta de ter sempre um espaço só dele... Você viu como ele fica irritado?

Hermione, sentando-se no primeiro banco e abrindo sua apostila – Snape sempre está irritado, Rafa.

Rafaela, já sentada, folheando a apostila – Eu sei, mas ele está ficando um pouco mais simpático. Olha só, ele deu quarenta minutos para a gente ler esse capítulo, que nem é tão grande. Se fosse há um tempo atrás ele daria o mesmo tempo para lermos o triplo disso.

– Já é um grande avanço... Bom, vamos lá.

As aulas de Transformações para Rafaela foram além das suas expectativas. Ela nunca havia percebido sua facilidade com as transfigurações, e agora, com a aula particular, tomava um grande gosto com isso. Logo nas primeiras aulas teve exercícios complicados, e começou um treinamento que perduraria por todo o semestre: tornar-se invisível sem capa de invisibilidade e desenvolver as abilidades em Animagia.

Hermione e Ginny se encontravam todos os dias com Madame Pomfrey em uma sala secreta abaixo da Ala Hospitalar, para ter aulas de Enfermagem e Medicina. Algumas matérias eram um pouco estranhas, como Medicina Alternativa Para Trouxas (tratamento mágico eficaz de modo que os trouxas não percebessem a magia). Às vezes as alunas recebiam tratamentos diferenciados, cada uma utilizando a Medicina Mágica da melhor forma pessoal, através de suas outras habilidades especiais próprias. Hermione, além das habilidades ditas pelo chapéu, tinha uma enorme facilidade com outras coisas, como herbologia. Usando essa facilidade e a de Poções, começou a aprender por fora o Trato de Ervas Mágicas Medicinais. Usando sua habilidade com Criaturas Mágicas, aprendia Veterinária Mágica. Gina começou a aprender feitiços avançados medicinais com a força da mente, usando suas três habilidades de uma vez só. Dessa forma, as aulas diárias de Medicina faziam-nas testar todas as aulas especiais de uma vez só.

As aulas de Magine, de longe, eram as mais complicadas. Toda vez que Ginny saía das aulas pensava que _tinha_ que receber o certificado de conclusão de curso de Hogwarts, mesmo estando no sexto ano, para as vistas dos outros alunos. Sua matéria toda estava muito adiantada. Precisava engolir os livros de todas as matérias para se dar bem em Magine, ainda porque era tudo o que havia aprendido, mas com a força da mente. Fazia longas seções de estudo com Ronald nos horários de descanso, enquanto os outros estudavam suas matérias ou se divertiam. Apesar do esforço, ela e o irmão estavam se sentindo muito felizes com a conquista, conseguiam realizar quase todas as tarefas com facilidade, e isso completava a felicidade de McGonnagal de ver seus alunos se dando bem.

O mesmo não podiam dizer Remus e Snape sobre seus alunos de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas; apesar de Ronald e Harry terem essa habilidade, as aulas realmente eram muito mais exigentes que o normal, o que os fazia penar para conseguir o mínimo.

Flitwick ficou muito feliz com a sala nova da ala escolar da Sala Especial. A primeira aula foi meio complicada e acabou terminando mais tarde, justamente por não ter um espaço ideal para treinar e ensinar os feitiços avançados para Rafaela e Ginny. A partir da segunda aula, as seções começaram a render muito mais que esperava, o que o fazia dizer freqüentemente às alunas que, daquela forma, nem precisariam fazer uma pós-especialização. Logo no fim da segunda aula, ao fim da primeira semana de aula), Rafaela e Ginny já conseguiam aumentar em até cinqüenta vezes a potência de alguns feitiços mais fáceis. Ginny tinha planos para quando pudesse aumentar daquela forma a força de seus feitiços medicinais. Rafaela já pensava em seus feitiços de Transformações (a professora dissera que aquelas aulas de Feitiços teriam grande importância mais para frente em sua matéria). Sabiam que ainda aprenderiam a hipnotizar, des-hipnotizar, apagar e reaver memória recente, além de trancar portas, explodir objetos, fazê-los levitar com mais velocidade e força pelo ar, aumentar ou diminuir seu peso e inúmeros outros feitiços que poderiam ser muito úteis. Rafaela e Ginny adoravam as aulas.

No final de semana os cinco alunos estavam eufóricos, porém um pouco exaustos. Precisariam ir para Hogsmeade de qualquer forma, primeiramente para repor as energias e curtir uma tarde rindo e conversando no bar de Madame Rosmerta. O Segundo motivo (e o mais especial para os professores) era a compra dos livros e outros materiais solicitados para os cursos especiais. Os dois casais, Harry e Ginny e Ronald e Hermione, aproveitaram o tempo também, já que nenhum deles se encontrava nas aulas especiais. Hermione e Ronald ainda se encontravam nas aulas que tinham juntamente à turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória, mas Ginny e Harry não tinham essa facilidade. Salvo apenas nas agora raras aulas de revisão geral, os cinco nunca se encontravam em aulas.

Rafaela, sentindo-se bastante de fora, saiu para dar uma volta sozinha, alegando ir comprar alguns materiais especiais de Transformações (apesar de na lista não pedir material nenhum). Deixou os dois casais de amigos no bar da Madame Rosmerta e caminhou um pouco pelas ruas, comprou algumas coisas em lojas diversas e acabou entrando em um pub que sempre ficava mais vazio. Sentou-se ao balcão, de costas para a porta, pediu uma bebida e ficou bebendo sozinha. Sentiu uma saudade dolorida de Remus, e se lembrou que a cerca de um mês atrás estava com ele em um pub em Londres, cercada de trouxas, namorando sem medo. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta atrás de si e quase imediatamente assustou-se com Fred e George pulando felizes para os bancos de cada lado dela.

- Querem me matar engasgada?!

- O que está bebendo? – perguntou Fred

- Fire Whiskey.

- Uau! – disse Fred – Queremos o mesmo que ela, por favor!

- Que foi? Fire Whiskey é pra comemorar algo muito grande ou pra afogar alguma mágoa. – disse George

- Segunda opção.

- Como assim? – perguntou Fred – É o nosso amigo..?

- Não estamos mais juntos.

Rafaela contou a eles o que havia acontecido com o término do namoro e como as coisas estavam desde que isso acontecera.

- Poxa, Rafa... – disse Fred – Eu sinto muito.

- Mas pelo que eu entendi vocês não terminaram, terminaram... – disse George – Só não tem como continuarem se encontrando e, você sabe, mas não deixaram de ter alguma coisa.

- Não, isso é verdade. Mas deixar de "encontrar" está sendo um saco! Os outros em casais, duas duplas felizes quando chega o fim de semana pra poderem ficar juntos, e eu sozinha, morrendo do coração!

- Opa... Acho que você já está meio bêbada.

- Nada, só tomei uma dose...

- É o suficiente.

- Afinal, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou – Não deviam estar trabalhando na loja?

- Marcamos aqui de encontrar com o Charlie. – respondeu George

- Ainda não o vimos desde que ele chegou ao castelo. – completou Fred

A porta se abriu e os três se viraram a tempo de ver Charlie entrar no bar, seguido por Remus. Fred e George foram felizes cumprimentar o irmão mais velho, a quem não tinham a oportunidade de encontrar fazia muito tempo. Rafaela continuou sentada, agora virada na direção deles, com seu copo na mão e sorrindo um pouco constrangida. Remus passou pelos três irmãos que se cumprimentavam felizes e se sentou ao lado de Rafaela. Ela se virou novamente para o balção, ao lado dele, e tomou mais um gole de whiskey. Remus pediu um igual ao bartender e os dois se olharam. Rafaela começou a rir.

- Dizem que é o melhor remédio para disfarçar momentos constrangedores!

Remus também riu, pegando seu copo – Isso não devia ser constrangedor. Continuamos nos vendo o tempo todo no castelo.

- É, mas no castelo, não em um bar tomando whiskey.

Remus riu e levou o copo à boca, mas imediatamente Rafaela arregalou os olhos e arrancou o copo de suas mãos.

- O que foi isso?! – ele perguntou, assustado

- Você está doido, não pode tomar isso! Pelas minhas contas ontem você começou a tomar a poção _Wolfsbane_?

Remus, limpando o whiskey que caíra em seu casaco, ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado – Você sabe o dia em que eu começo a tomar a poção?

- Ah... – Rafaela gaguejou – Sei. E você não deveria beber no primeiro dia da lua cheia.

Ela colocou o copo de Remus no balcão e olhou para a frente, constrangida.

- Isso é muito sensível da sua parte...

- Nem tanto. – ela disse e o olhou – É isso que namoradas fazem.

Imediatamente, Charlie se juntou a eles, acompanhado por Fred e George. Remus ficou olhando sem reação para Rafaela. Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa com todos, Remus se levantou, pedindo licença.

- Bom, então até a próxima. Devo vê-los em sete ou oito dias.

Todos o cumprimentaram apertando sua mão, e Rafaela fez o mesmo.

- Se cuida...

- Pode deixar.

Quase sem tempo para levar uma vida pessoal, passaram por aquele mês sem perceber. O clima começava a ficar mais tenso, porque quanto mais aprendiam a lidar com as artes das trevas, mais ficava claro o que teriam que enfrentar.

Ginny teve uma gripe muito séria que não passava com poções comuns, e Hermione e Rafaela, aproveitando para treinar suas habilidades com poções, fizeram uma que demorou uma semana para ficar pronta. Ginny teve aulas teóricas de medicina na própria ala hospitalar, com a professora e Hermione com máscaras especiais para não se infectar. Harry queria muito ficar com ela durante aqueles dias, mas não podia chegar muito perto, mesmo com a mascara. Ficaram morrendo de saudades um do outro. Em dois dias tomando colheres da poção a cada duas horas, Ginny se recuperou e Rafaela e Hermione foram elogiadas pela poção perfeita.

Estavam quase no final de outubro. Completamente integrados com os horários, o vira-tempo e as aulas, os cinco alunos estavam cada vez melhores. Aos poucos, Harry e Ronald melhoraram muito em _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, para a satisfação se Remus e Snape, que aumentaram a intensidade das aulas.

Rafaela, entre os cinco, era a que sempre estava mais exausta, pois era a única que tinha quatro tipos de aulas diferentes, enquanto todos os outros tinham apenas três, mas ela adorava isso. Queria se provar para si mesma e ficar sem tempo para pensar em nada mais, para não pensar demais em Remus e na vontade que tinha de estar com ele. Encontra-lo todos os dias nas aulas normais e especiais tornara-se normal, e em alguns momentos ele realmente parecia apenas seu professor. Era como se seu professor e seu suposto namorado fossem dois homens diferentes, e era do namorado que ela sentia falta.

A relação professores e alunos estava cada vez melhor. Chamavam-se pelo primeiro nome, inclusive o diretor Albus, brincavam e riam juntos nos tempos livres de horários de lanche, intervalos de aulas e fim de tarde. Apenas Snape continuava sendo chamado e chamando a todos pelo sobrenome, mas estava bem menos azedo do que sempre fora.. Ainda era muito rígido, mas parecia entender melhor aos alunos, e de vez em quando sorria, ainda assim sem mostrar os dentes. Todos os professores estavam muito contentes com seus alunos. Eram todos ótimos aprendizes, bruxos talentosíssimos que teriam brilhantes futuros pela frente.


	7. Boas Intenções

_Capítulo Sete – Boas Intenções_

O castelo todo se agitou quando um aviso foi anexado no mural do salão principal. O Baile das Bruxas do dia trinta e um estava se aproximando. Os alunos mais novos ficaram nervosíssimos.

– Vai ser bom esse baile acontecer. – disse Ronald – Acho que a gente precisa de um pouco de diversão.

– Já temos diversão nos finais de semana, Ron. – disse Hermione – Pra mim é o suficiente para espairecer.

– Isso é verdade, Mione, mas um baile é bem diferente de Hogsmeade. – discordou Harry

– É o seu aniversário, não é, Rafa? – perguntou Hermione

Rafaela sorriu – É sim! O melhor disso é eu mesma não precisar me preocupar em preparar uma comemoração, o próprio baile vai ser minha festa de dezoito anos.

Ao contrário do começo das aulas, quanto a cada período livre todos aproveitavam para descansar, os cinco amigos agora tinham muito mais energia e pegaram o hábito de aproveitar o tempo livre se reunindo na sala comunal da sala especial apenas para ficarem juntos e bater papo. Era uma hora da manhã. Além deles, Charlie estava sempre junto. Ele trabalhava com os professores, mas vinha ficando muito mais próximo dos alunos, principalmente porque entre eles estavam seus dois irmãos caçulas, e também vinha se dando cada vez melhor com Harry, Hermione e Rafaela. Como os outros formavam dois casais, ele e Rafaela vinham ficando mais amigos com o passar dos dias, às vezes aproveitando o tempo sozinhos quando os outros estavam juntos.

– Eu ouvi pelos corredores todos os aluninhos preocupadíssimos em arrumar par pro baile, como se fosse o fim do mundo. – disse Charlie, também na sala comunal

– Isso foi o fim do mundo pra mim quando eu tinha a idade deles. – disse Harry

– Pois é, eu achava que eu ia morrer. – concordou Ronald

Hermione beliscou o namorado – Não me convidou porque era burro!

Ginny riu – Estou até imaginando as menininhas malucas pra tentar imaginar quem vai convida-las, sonhando que fulano ou sicrano o faça. Eu mesma fiz isso.

Harry ficou meio vermelho – Se eu não tivesse sido tão burro, teria te convidado antes.

– Ah, o que importa é agora, amor...

E os dois se beijaram.

– Pode parar! – disse Rafaela, rindo – Nem vem com essa melação, heim?

– É, coitada da Rafa, está carente. – disse Ronald e foi beliscado mais uma vez pela namorada

– É, coitada de mim. – ela respondeu caçoando

Charles riu – Que absurdo! Você, carente? Onde estão os homens dessa escola?

Ginny se levantou imediatamente, falando alto – Ah, eu vou dormir!

– Também vou, vamos Rafa? – disse Hermione, levantando-se

Rafaela – Vamos sim. Deixar os meninos sozinhos pra nós podermos fofocar em paz!

No último final de semana antes do baile, Rafaela desceu sozinha, depois dos amigos, do salão da _Gryffindor_ para o salão principal. Pretendia tomar café com eles e ir para Hogsmeade, não que quisesse muito ir pra lá, mas porque precisava comprar ingredientes para algumas poções. Saiu sozinha do castelo e, enquanto caminhava pela estrada que levava ao povoado, foi alcançada por um grupo de _Slytherins_ que caminhavam mais depressa. Vários passaram por ela rindo, porém Draco Malfoy e os dois amigos, também acompanhados por Pansy Parkingson, começaram a andar em volta dela. Com as mãos no bolso, Rafaela segurou com força a varinha.

- E então, Salles? – começou Malfoy – Voltou pra Hogwarts porquê? Não acabou o seu intercâmbio?

- Isso não te interessa. – ela respondeu, sem deixar de andar

- Na verdade interessa sim. Deve ter algo muito interessante que te fez querer passar mais um ano aqui.

- Não, Malfoy, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, não diz respeito a você. Mesmo que você não saiba, o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

- Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa. – ele disse, ignorando. – Você e os outros. Eu conheço aquela ralé há sete anos, eu acho que os conheço o suficiente pra saber que estão escondendo alguma coisa. O que é?

- Não estamos escondendo nada. Porque você acha isso?

- Não te interessa. – ele disse e parou, fazendo Rafaela parar também dando-lhe um leve empurrão no ombro, e apontou o dedo pra ela, de perto – Mas eu vou descobrir. Estou te avisando, eu vou descobrir.

Acompanhado dos dois amigos grandalhões, voltou a caminhar pela estrada. Pansy foi atrás deles, olhando com um sorriso maldoso para Rafaela.

Mais tarde, ao encontrar os amigos no bar, contou o que havia acontecido e todos pareceram preocupados.

- Como que ele pode saber? – perguntou Ronald – Ninguém mais na escola toda desconfia que tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo.

- Não se lembra do que eu ouvi ele falando com os outros no trem? – disse Harry – Não é através de nós que ele sabe, é através do lado de lá mesmo. Ele não pode saber que nós sabemos de algo.

- Se ele souber que nós sabemos e ele não, ele vai pirar. – disse Hermione – Malfoy com raiva não vai ser nada bom pra nós.

- Mas o que a gente pode fazer? – perguntou Ginny – Não tem como disfarçar e ser mais discretos do que nós temos sido esse tempo todo.

- Temos que ficar de olho o tempo todo por onde andamos. Ele pode estar nos seguindo. – disse Harry

Em seguida, Charlie chegou para acompanhá-los e todos se distrairam do assunto.

- E você, está melhor? – ele disse baixo para Rafaela, quando todos conversavam outro assunto

- Melhor do quê?

- Aquele outro fim de semana aqui, lá no pub, você não estava muito bem, estava?

- Ah... É verdade, não. Mas estou melhor sim. Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu sorrindo

- Pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma coisa, ok? – ele disse sorrindo e fazendo um carinho em seu ombro

Quando as garotas saíram da mesa, mais algum tempo depois, para ir ao toalete, deixando Harry e Ronald sozinhos com Chalie, este foi imediatamente interrogado.

Charlie riu – Calma, calma, que alvoroço é esse?

– Você está afim dela, não está? – disse Ronald, sorrindo feliz

– Pode até ser... Vamos ver isso no baile.

– Porque no baile? Não pode ser antes? – perguntou Harry

– Pode, claro, mas o baile tem um clima mais propício.

- Ótimo! – disse Ronald

- Mas porque essa torcida toda? – perguntou Charlie

- Ela anda meio pra baixo e fica incomodada de sair só com a gente. Se ela estiver com você... – respondeu Ronald

No banheiro, o assunto era o mesmo.

- Está na cara, Rafa! – dizia Ginny – O Charlie está meio afim de você.

- Eu acho que percebi também... – ela disse, retocando a maquiagem em frente a espelho – Mas pode ser só amizade, não sei, nós dois nos demos muito bem.

- Pode, mas eu acho que é intenção mesmo. – disse Hermione – O quê você vai fazer?

- E se ele te convidar pro baile? – perguntou Ginny

- Não sei... vai ser chato ter que dizer não pra ele. Mas de qualquer forma seria bom não precisar ir sozinha.

- Mas se você for com ele, ele vai tentar ficar com você.

- As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis – disse Hermione – e a sua história fosse com ele, e não com o Remus.

Rafaela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Hermione – Como é que é?

- Ahm... – Hermione gaguejou – Desculpa, Rafa, mas é verdade.

- Talvez, mas a minha história não é com ele, e é com o Remus sim. E isso não vai mudar.

- Mas o Remus terminou com...

- Não! – ela a interrompeu – Ele terminou comigo em termos, não deixamos de estar juntos. E mesmo que tivesse terminado, você acha que eu ia sair ficando com primeiro cara charmoso que aparecesse na minha frente? Ah, por favor!

Na manhã do domingo, depois de uma pesada madrugada de aulas práticas, reuniram-se todos à mesa do salão especial, onde o café da manhã de sempre era deliciosamente servido.

– Não, os trouxas não ouvem música da mesma maneira que nós. – explicava Rafaela – A gente usa miniaturas, eles usam discos. Uma coisinhas assim – e fez o gesto – que é fininha e espelhada, aí eles colocam dentro de um aparelho eletrônico e aquilo toca música.

– Mas como uma coisa assim toca música? – dizia Charlie – Eu não acredito que não haja magia...

Hermione riu – Não, Charlie, não há magia. É eletricidade.

– A gente não precisa disso pra viver, porque é que eles necessitam tanto, como eu já ouvi falar? – disse Ronald

– Justamente porque eles não tê magia!

– Mas é só o som? Sem imagem? – continuou Charlie

– Não, é só som, que sai de uma caixa. Com certeza o nosso método é melhor, porque é uma miniatura do próprio cantor que canta ao vivo e se move de verdade.

– E o baile? Será que vai ter banda como já fizeram antes ou só as minuaturas? – perguntou Ginny

- Já falta menos de uma semana. – disse Ronald, olhando feliz de Rafaela para Charlie

– É mesmo. Você vai, Charlie? – perguntou Harry

Rafaela respirou fundo e se concentrou no ovo mexido.

– Claro, e porque não?

– Sozinho?

Alguns professores chegaram e foram se sentar à mesa. Dumbledore não estava presente, tinha alguns problemas de ordem administrativa na escola.

– Snape! – Rafaela disse e se levantou –, preciso de uma ajuda, pode ser? – e sentou-se mais perto dele, distanciando-se da conversa dos amigos.

– Não vou sozinho. – disse Charlie – E vocês não têm que ficar fazendo pressão pra eu convidar ninguém. Eu convido quando eu quiser e quem eu quiser. Isso se eu convidar, mesmo. Posso muito bem ir sozinho, porque não?

– Porque não faz sentido. Você ir sozinho e ela ir sozinha também. – disse Ronald

– Chega. Chega desse assunto, acabou, entendeu?

Somente durante o jantar Rafaela se arriscou a conversar novamente com os amigos. Percebera que Harry e Ronald estavam fazendo campanha para que ela fosse ao baile com Charlie e, pelo que Hermione a dissera antes, sabia que ela também apoiava. A única que não tocava no assunto era Ginny, que parecia respeitar mais a relação dela com Remus, porém também não a defendia. No jantar, a conversa até estava se animando, afinal ela também estava ansiosa para o baile e esse era o assunto geral em toda Hogwarts, e não somente do grupo de amigos. Tentou disfarçar todas as vezes que percebeu que alguém falava com ela sobre "companhia" para o baile, até que isso ficou claro demais para ser ignorado.

– Você está pretendendo mesmo... Ir _sozinha_, Rafa? – perguntou Hermione

– Quem sabe? – ela respondeu casualmente, disfarçando

– Não precisa ficar com vergonha de demonstrar que quer companhia... – disse Ronald

Rafaela aumentou o volume da voz – Eu não _preciso_ de companhia para ir a um baile. Você não está vendo? Consegui chegar até o Salão Principal sozinha, andando. Sei muito bem cantar sozinha, dançar sozinha, não preciso de _companhia_.

– Calma, Rafa, não precisa falar tão alto, - Ronald sorriu – o Charlie já vai te convidar, não é? – disse cutucando o irmão

Rafaela ficou indignada. Sentiu-se muito envergonhada e desrespeitada. Todos dali por perto pensaram que ela simplesmente falara alto com a amiga não porque estava de saco cheio da insistência, mas porque ela estaria _muito _a fim de Charlie, o que não era verdade.

– Escutem... Desculpe, Charlie, eu não estou negando o que você nem mesmo pediu, mas eu não quero ir a esse baile acompanhada, simplesmente porque eu não preciso que ninguém fique e me empurrando para ninguém! Não estou aguentando essa mania de vocês de achar que eu sempre preciso de alguém. Podem ficar aí, juntos, em casaizinhos, que não vai ter ninguém para encher o saco de vocês!

Ninguém saiu atrás dela não porque não queriam isso, mas para não piorar ainda mais, até para Charlie. Rafaela, apesar de estar com uma vontade de um colo, também não queria que ninguém fosse atrás dela. Tudo o que ela queria, agora, era provar mesmo que não precisava de ninguém, apesar de isso ser uma grande mentira. Ela sabia que precisava de Remus.

Às oito e meia não tinha mais como deixarem Rafaela sozinha: alguém tinha que encontrar com ela para às nove horas todos voltarem juntos para as quatro. Ginny foi para seu quarto do sexto ano e entrou em sua cama, apreensiva, esperando dar o tempo para subir a passagem secreta e esperar os outros. Harry e Ronald também já esperavam em suas respectivas camas. Hermione subiu a passagem secreta em cima de sua cama. Ficou pensando se ia ou não durante uns cinco minutos. Estava muito arrependida por ter tentado empurrar Rafaela para Charlie. No fundo queria apenas o bem de Rafaela, e acabou fazendo bobagem. Estava bastante chateada com Ronald, teve uma discussão com ele. Tomando um pouco de coragem e vendo que já faltava quinze para as nove, foi até o alçapão que dava para o teto da cama de Rafaela. Talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo, mas ela não estava lá. Deixara a cama trancada e vazia. Hermione encontrou-se com os outros três no local de sempre e retornaram às quase quatro horas, na sala de McGonnagal. Entrando lá sentiram um grande alívio ao verem Rafaela em um canto da mesa do salão especial, fazendo algum trabalho de Poções. A grande apostila estava aberta em posição de consulta e havia um pequeno caldeirão de ouro crepitando em um fogo conjurado em cima da mesa. Snape estava sentado à sua frente, de modo que os alunos viam sua expressão, ensinando-a. Minerva aproximou-se dos alunos e conversou baixo com eles, contando que Rafaela havia retornado para lá às duas da tarde, e ficara um tempo no quarto, sozinha, e agora, mais calma, antecipava seu trabalho de Poções com Snape, provavelmente para não fazê-lo com Hermione. Ela quase chorou nesse momento e todos os amigos sentiram-se muito tristes, mas não podiam fazer nada naquele momento. Era hora de estudar.

No dia trinta e um de outubro, Harry decidiu que estava com saudade demais da namorada pra esperar até o baile para poder estar com ela. Não sabia o que estava realmente acontecendo com ele, mas ultimamente pensava mais em Ginny do que no motivo de todos aqueles treinamentos. Uma vez, tentando se analisar, entendeu que estava na tentando fugir da realidade, deixando de pensar muito profundamente no que ia acontecer. Ginny o tornava um jovem normal sempre que podiam estar juntos, tão normal quanto ele nunca fora.

Observou em seu Marauder's Map que Ginny havia acabado de sair da sala comunal e ia por um corredor na direção do salão principal. Conseguiu alcançá-la no pé da escadaria do hall de entrada e a beijou ali mesmo. Corada com a surpresa, Ginny entrou com Harry no salão e os dois se sentaram sozinhos a uma ponta da mesa, lado a lado, e ficaram abraçados e se beijando de vez em quando, ingenuamente acreditando que estavam sendo discretos, só entendendo que estavam enganados quando Argus Filch, o azedo zelador, parou atrás, o olhar maldoso e sorridente por tê-los pêgo.

– Filch, eu sei que é difícil para você entender isso, mas nós somos estudantes, adolescentes, no dia de um baile... Dê um desconto! – tentou Harry

Filch, friamente, os conduzia à sala do diretor – Assim que Dumbledore chegar do almoço vocês explicam isso para ele. Por mim, vocês já estavam na sala de castigo!

Ginny entrou na frente de Filch – Por favor, Filch, você sabe que nós... principalmente eu, meu irmão, Harry, Mione e Rafa não temos tempo para nada nessa escola, acabamos curtindo nos horários de aula, jantar...

– Não me venham com essa história de alunos especiais que para mim vocês são jovens indecentes assim como todos os outros que peguei nessa escola. Ora, seus diabos! Escola não é lugar para essas coisas! Saia da minha frente, menina! – e a empurrou de qualquer jeito.

– Escola não é lugar pra isso! A gente passa a maior parte do nosso tempo aqui, se escola não é lugar pra isso, vou virar freira!

Na sala de Dumbledore, Ginny e Harry permaneceram intermináveis minutos sentados, na presença de Filch, aguardando o diretor. Dumbledore já chegou sabendo de tudo, e estava sem a sua paciência costumeira.

– Muito bem, mais uma advertência por namoro na escola... – disse se sentando e olhou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua para os dois – Sabem o que eu devia fazer? Proibi-los de ir ao baile de hoje! Afinal, vocês já anteciparam as alegrias do baile na frente de várias crianças dos primeiros anos!

Harry e Ginny ficaram sem palavras com a reação de Dumbledore. Ao lado deles, em pé, Filch sorria entusiasticamente animado com o que ouvia.

– Suponho, então, que vocês dois hoje farão o horário normal das aulas especiais, voltando às nove horas para as quatro horas, na sala da professora McGonnagal. Teremos atividades especiais para vocês com revisões, elfos domésticos, trasgos... Madame Nor-r-ra poderá supervisiona-los por mim no horário do baile, Filch?

Filch, com a voz amarga e sorridente – Claro, professor...

– Certo. Então está combinado. Às quatro horas vejo vocês no salão especial. Sugiro que voltem agora às aulas normais... E que exatamente, às nove, retornem. Nem um minuto a mais.

Apesar desse grande imprevisto e do quanto foi estranho ver Dumbledore bravo depois de tudo o que vinham passando juntos,o casal sentiu que poderia ser pior, pois pelo menos cumpririam aquela detenção juntos. Harry foi buscar Ginny na aula de herbologia depois da sua última aula que acabara mais cedo. Ao invés de voltarem para o castelo, ficaram no campo de _Quiddich_ treinando com parte do time da Gryffindor. Colin liderava feliz, tinha grandes idéias e falava com energia com o time, porém sem jamais deixar o ar exageramente empolgado e quase sem ar de falar. Harry e Ginny sentam-se juntos no patamar mais baixo da arquibancada antes de entrarem no treino.

- Mas e aí, você não me contou, você e a Mione já estão conseguindo montar exército de trasgos? – perguntou Ginny

– Estamos! É mais difícil que você imagina, senhora faz-tudo-com-a-mente! E você, já consegue fazer curativos como Magine?

– Ah, mais ou menos. – ela respondeu – Só ataduras simples, fechar pequenos cortes... Estou aprendendo uns feitiços tão legais, Harry! Sempre tem alguns nos livros que os professores não citam nas aulas. É muito legal! O interessante é que os livros são bem atualizados, não são aquelas coisas do milênio passado que a gente usa na escola... Alguns feitiços inventados no ano passado. O que eu mais gostei de saber é de um que tira quase 90% das dores do parto.

– Sério? Nossa, sua mãe devia ter sabido disso antes.

– Pois é, coitada, ainda bem que quando chegar a minha vez...

Ela parou de falar imediatamente, sentindo-se corar de leve. Nunca havia falado sobre filhos com Harry, e não sabia que podia ficar à vontade para isso.

Harry, sem perceber – Quando chegar a nossa vez, pelo menos você não vai sentir nada... Assim vai dar para fazer um monte de Weasley-Potter... – e, sorrindo, abraçou a namorada, que descontraiu no mesmo momento os pensamentos.

– Harry, como que eu vou fazer o feitiço em mim mesma?

– Sei lá, pede para a Hermione ajudar, ela também não está fazendo Medicina? Ela vai ser a tia!

Ginny, ainda sorrindo, pareceu meio envergonhada – Ah, Harry, vai dizer que você realmente fica pensando nessas coisas? Não sei, de a gente ter filhos...

– Mas é claro que penso! – ele disse com sinceridade, mas tambem ficando um pouco envergonhado, e sorriu em seguida – Eu penso no nosso futuro juntos. Eu não quero que nenhuma outra mulher no mundo seja a mãe dos meus filhos!

Harry e Ginny chegaram para o jantar com antecedência. Haviam ido se trocar na torre depois do treino de _Quiddich_ e se encontraram novamente. Foram beliscando algumas porções que já estavam na mesa até o salão se encher. Pouco antes de o janta começar, viram Ronald chegar à mesa acompanhado de Hermione, muito bem arrumada, de cabelos presos em um coque elegante – porém ainda usando a capa do uniforme sobre a roupa do baile, assim como todos os outros alunos – e Rafaela, com os cabelos perfeitamente cacheados e a pele um pouco mais morena. Sentaram-se no início da mesa, sem perceberem Harry e Ginny a várias pessoas de distãncia. Às oito e meia o casal punido saía do salão, sob o olhar vigilante de Dumbledore. Seguiram o grupo dos alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano para o salão comunal da Grifinória e se encontraram minutos depois, no corredor secreto, para usarem o vira-tempo. Passariam o fim da tarde e a noite (até as nove, horário em que finalmente iriam ao baile) estudando, quase sem intervalos.

Mesmo que aqueles já não fosse mais o primeiro baile dos alunos e a animação não fosse igual á que havia sentido anos antes, só se falava nesse assunto à mesa. Quase todos os alunos tinha um par. Daquele grupo, apenas Parvati, Neville e Rafaela iriam desacompanhados. No entanto, apenas Rafaela não parecia se importar com isso.

Durante o jantar, Parvati cochichou com Hermione, que estava ao seu lado – Eu não entendo o Neville... Ele está sozinho e eu também, e somos amigos. Porque é que não me convida?

– Porque você mesma não fala isso pro Neville? Se são amigos ele não vai reparar. – disse Hermione

– É... Acho que vou fazer isso, mesmo. – ela disse e ficou pensativa olhando para seu prato

Na mesa dos professores, Snape estava muito mais calado do que o de costume. Geralmente costumava trocar palavras quase amigáveis com os outros professores, mas nessa noite estava em silêncio, estranhamente concentrado em seu prato, alheio ao que quer que acontecesse á sua volta. Mesmo para aquele professor sempre calado, aquele comportamento era estranho.

Após terminarem de jantar, a imensa maioria das garotas correram de volta para suas casas para terminarem de se arrumar. Sem correr tanto, os garotos também foram, a maioria para esperar pelos seus pares. No salão comunal da _Gryffindor_, Neville e Ronald estavam esperando meio calados, já prontos havia muito tempo. Ao ver Rafaela e Hermione descerem, Ronald foi até a namorada. Rafaela passou reto e foi na direção da saída.

– Esperando por quem, Neville? – ela perguntou

– Pela Parvati. Resolvemos ir juntos. – ele respondeu sorrindo

– Ah, que bom! Até mais, bom baile pra vocês.

– Ah, Rafa!

Rafaela parou na altura do quadro – Oi?

– Esqueci de dizer feliz aniversário!

Rafaela sorriu – Obrigada!

Sozinha, Rafaela caminhou pelos corredores. Havia um número razoável de pessoas passando por eles, na direção do salão, a maioria em pares. Estava tranqüila até que ouviu uma voz pastosa e cínica atrás de si.

– Então quer dizer que a brasileira vai sozinha ao baile?

Rafaela não parou de andar, virou apenas a cabeça sem encarar Malfoy, que andava com seu sorriso seco atrás dela – Sai daqui.

– Coitadinha, ficou sem par. Acabou sozinha, veja só.

Ela parou e virou-se de frente para ele, vendo quem o estava acompanhado.

– Vou sozinha porque quero, Malfoy. É melhor do que ter um par como você. Eu sinto muito que tenha que ir com ele, Pansy. – virou as costas e voltou a andar

Ela conseguiu se distanciar de Malfoy nos corredores. Ao chegar no hall de entrada, a música alta vazava pelas portas abertas e a maioria dos alunos já havia chegado.

– Rafa! Rafaela, espera!

Hermione e Ronald a alcançaram quase correndo e sorridentes.

– Tá fugindo, é? – disse Ronald

Rafaela riu – Não, só não gosto de ser uma vela.

Hermione estava linda. De vestido preto com gotas prateadas, usava os cabelos cacheados presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas. Estava sorridente do alto de seu salto e de braços dados com Ronald. A decoração do salão estava especialmente caprichada para aquele baile. O tapete que ficava sob as mesas, em toda a volta do salão era felpudo e negro, as abóboras iluminadas planavam levemente por todo o teto, e havia uma miniatura delas em cada mesa redonda de seis lugares, junto com uma estatueta de uma bruxa muito bela que soltava faíscas coloridas e levemente brilhantes pela ponta de sua varinha. O salão estava cheio de rapazes com roupas de gala e garotas de vestidos longos nas mais variadas cores.

– Vamos encontrar uma mesa, antes que não sobre nenhuma! – Ronald disse e foi na frente das garotas. Por sorte, encontraram uma mesa bem ao canto do salão que ainda estava vazia. Acomodaram-se. Pediram suas bebidas e, aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a deixar as mesas para encher o meio do salão. As seleção de músicas estava muito boa.

– Gente, vamos lá, também, vocês não querem ficar isolados aqui, né? – disse Hermione

– Vão vocês, gente, eu vou terminar o meu vinho. – sorriu Rafaela

– Vamos, Rafa, seu aniversário, tem que comemorar! – disse Ronald cutucando-a no ombro

– Eu vou comemorar! Mas podem ir na frente.

– Ok, depois você procura a gente lá, heim? – disse Hermione se levantando

– Pode deixar!

Os dois passaram por entre as mesas de mãos dadas, Hermione à frente andando depressa. Rafaela sorriu ao vê-la animada e continuou tomando seu vinho.

O professor Snape observou, de perto da entrada do salão, a movimentação dos alunos dançando e falando muito às mesas. Ninguém notou sua presença, como quase sempre acontecia em momentos alegres. Satisfeito, deixou o salão e caminhou decidido até o salão comunal da _Slytherin_. Todas as crianças já dormiam e o silêncio dominava o lugar. Igualmente decidido, foi até a saída do salão, que levava aos jardins de Hogwarts e caminhou depressa e incógnito até o portão da escola. Abriu-o e passou por uma brecha pequena, fechando-o em seguida.

Olhou para a estrada e respirou fundo. Era hora de dar um jeito na sua vida. Concentrou-se e desaparatou.

Rafaela sentiu-se sozinha à mesa, quase terminando sua taça de vinho tinto. Não teria lá muita graça ir dançar sozinha no meio de todo mundo, já que todos estavam dançando em pares. Começava a detestar aquele aniversário.

Sorriu ao ver Harry e Ginny entrarem quase correndo, de mãos dadas, no salão. Os dois não viram Rafaela à mesa, e foram direto para o meio do salão, encontrando-se rapidamente com Hermione e Ronald. Sem dizer nada, passaram a dançar juntos. Todos ali precisavam de um momento leve em que não pensariam em nenhum problema.

– Como foram as aulas? – gritou Hermione para ser ouvida

– Um saco! Eu não via a hora de vir pra cá! – respondeu Ginny

– Eu achei que vocês não viessem, que iam ter aula até mais à noite. – disse Ronald

– De jeito nenhum! – respondeu harry

– Não queriamos perder esse baile, não! – disse Ginny, sorrindo muito

Algumas pessoas foram falar com Rafaela, que agora tomava sua segunda taça de vinho. Davam-lhe os parabéns, perguntavam porque não estava dançando, e ela sempre respondia que já estava indo, que só queria terminar sua taça antes.

Enquanto dava um gole de vinho, sentiu por poucos segundos um toque conhecido em seu ombro, a mão quente a apertou brevemente e a soltou. Arrepiada, ela o olhou e viu Remus sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, pedindo imediatamente uma taça de vinho de abóbora

– Está sim. E você, fora de perigo?

Remus sorriu – Como um lobo manso!

– Não arrumou nenhum par para a festa... Com quem você pudesse ser visto?

– Olha, senhorita Salles, se a senhorita não se importa, eu acho que acabei de arrumar.

Rafaela corou brevemente e sorriu – É claro!

– Ninguém pode falar nada, afinal eu não a convidei, não estamos "juntos" – ele disse fazendo um breve gesto de aspas – E eu apenas me sentei á mesa com você. Nada de ilegal, certo?

- E além disso é meu aniversário. Como um professor honrado e gentil, você não poderia me deixar sozinha nessa noite, poderia?

Tentando disfarçar ao máximo todo o sentimento mútuo que havia entre eles, apenas ficaram sentados ali, bebendo juntos e comentando sobre as outras pessoas do baile e sobre as aulas especiais, rindo às vezes, descontraindo-se. Rafaela jamais imaginaria que aquilo teria um tom tão natural a ponto de ninguém estar reparando em professor e aluna sentados juntos como dois amigos. Ninguém os olhava ou questionava, provavelmente por estarem eles mesmos ocupados cuidando de suas próprias noites.

– E como vãos as aulas de Animagia? Já está aprendendo a virar bicho sem ser no susto daquele jeito?

– Ai, não sei... – ela respondeu suspirando - Eu ainda não tenho noção do que eu seria. McGonnagal disse que o fato de eu ter virado um beija-flor não significa que eu seja realmente um beija-flor na minha forma definitiva. Foi só a primeira vez, a coisa ainda está confusa.

– Olha, eu tenho bastante experiência em ver de perto esse negócio de querer virar bicho... – disse Remus – Você sabe, James, Sirius e Peter eram desesperados para aprender isso e treinaram muito. Ainda bem que eu nunca tive essa dificuldade – disse rindo da própria desgraça –, mas eu diria que você definitivamente é uma ave, se não for beija-flor é com certeza algo que voa. Eu vi o seu patrono, é uma ave magnífica. Uma gaivota, talvez... Mas com certeza você seria uma ave de pequeno porte. Não tente virar um avestruz ou um pavão... Muito menos uma galinha.

Rafaela riu – Nossa, isso realmente foi animador! Eu sempre sonhei voar, e sempre cantei, e como dizem meus amigos, eu também gosto de falar bastante... Talvez eu seria uma arara, bem brasileira.

– Que pena que eu não conheço araras... Mas com certeza McGonnagal vai te ajudar bastante com isso.

– E se ela inventasse de querer me caçar? Afinal, ela é um gato. Se eu virasse um sabiá ela poderia me engolir! Você sabe, instintos felinos... – Rafaela disse fazendo Remus rir

Hermione e Ronald, quando se perceberam, estavam bem mais longe da mesa e perderam Rafaela de vista. Pararam para tomar uma bebida e viram que a mesa estava vazia. Ronald convidou a namorada para ir dar uma volta do lado de fora do salão.

– Boa idéia. Vamos até o lago perto do salgueiro lutador?

– Só não vamos chegar perto demais daquela árvore, por favor... Sou um aluno especial mas ainda tenho meus direitos de sentir medo disso!

Hermione riu – Nunca vai deixar de ser aquele menino medroso, Ron!

Ginny e Harry até tentaram dançar mais, mas estavam cansados das aulas e não tiveram tempo de tirar um cochilo com o tomba-touro, ainda mais com Madame Nor-r-ra vigiando-os desde o horário que começou o jantar – o horário que Dumbledore não poderia ficar com eles. Ninguém entendia bem como Madame Nor-r-ra conseguia demonstrar tudo o que via para Filch, alguns diziam que o zelador conseguia interpretar os miados dela perfeitamente.

– Vamos sentar um pouco, Harry? Você não tem nada que levanta o astral um pouco, não?

– Eu aprendi essa semana na aula normal do Flitwick um feitiço para acordar quem está dormindo, não sei se funciona com quem já está acordado.

– Ah, sei – Ginny disse sentando-se a uma mesa ainda vazia, tirando o sapato que machucava os pés – Eu aprendi no curso avançado de feitiços... Funciona, sim, se quiser fazer em mim, afinal estou praticamente dormindo. Se quiser eu faço em você, você também está se sentindo um bagaço?

Harry, sentando-se desabadamente na sua cadeira – Muito!

– Ok, então vou fazer primeiro. Assim você presta atenção e não corre o risco de errar. Vai que você me faz virar uma abóbora – tocou o ombro de Harry e começou a balbuciar umas palavras, sem nem tocar em sua varinha e logo Harry arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se completamente revitalizado.

– Funcionou! Ginny, você é realmente boa com esse negócio de Magine!

Ginny o olhou fazendo uma careta – Na verdade era para eu fazer sem tocar em você ou balbuciar qualquer coisa, mas como é em você, tive medo de machucá-lo... Então fiz desse jeito, mesmo.

– Você quer que eu faça em você?

Ela sorriu – Você tem certeza que não vai me transformar em abóbora?

Rafaela e Remus já não estavam mais à mesa. A desculpa para saírem do salão foi que queriam evitar olhares acusadores quando eles não estavam fazendo nada de errado além de beber juntos e conversar. Foram se sentar no lado de fora, no grande parapeito de uma das janelas. A lua era minguante, e mesmo assim iluminava muito bem o gramado e era refletida no grande lago.

– E pensar que um dia eu já pude admirar a lua cheia. – disse Remus, pensativo

Rafaela, tomando o seu ponche – Eu imagino que é bastante difícil, mas acho que você tem que se libertar desse medo constante. A poção funciona muito bem, não há risco pra ninguém.

– É um grande consolo saber que não vou sair atacando todo mundo, mas também é horrível perder uma semana por mês, todo mês. Se eu calcular o tempo de vida que já perdi... De qualquer forma, apenas a transformação em si já me faz um mal danado... Por exemplo, quantos anos você me daria?

– Eu sou suspeita de dizer porque sei exatamente a sua idade, não é? E tenho certeza de que você, aos trinta e sete, está mais em forma que muita gente da sua idade. O Snape, por exemplo...

– Também não vai querer comparar com um cara que já foi comensal da morte... Aquela marca faz mais mal que três luas cheias para mim!

– Coitado do Snape... Ele é muito amargo, acho que não é culpa dele. Nunca deve ter sido muito feliz...

– Eu também sempre achei isso dele. Sabe, nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts ele não era assim. Também não era exatamente mal, apenas andava com "aquela" turminha, mas na realidade não fazia nada muito grave... Foram nos últimos anos que começou a ficar esquisito. Não sei porque, eu não lembro muito bem agora, mas acho que teve algum grande motivo que o fez ficar deprimido e fechadão para sempre...

– Algo..? Algo como a morte de algum parente?

Remus fez um esforço para tentar lembrar – Não, eu realmente não lembro o que era. E olha que lobisomem tem bom faro de memória, mas eu não lembro mesmo. – e tomou um gole de seu ponche.

Snape chegou na estação não muito movimentada, no centro de Londres, e dirigiu-se diretamente a um pequeno guichê, onde uma bruxa velha, magra e aparentando não saber o que é um banho há pelo menos um ano contava dinheiro bruxo.

– Por favor, eu gostaria de uma passagem para a América do Sul.

A mulher olhou-o com uma feição que demonstrava o quanto detestava o trabalho – Por supuesto, quieres conocer el continente latínoamericano... Sí, sí, es solo eso que vosotros quieren... – e começou a carimbar uma passagem – Conocer las belezas... Después prometem una vida mejor... y nosotros tornamos ESCRAVOS... – e começou a descontrolar – ESCRAVOS de túa riqueza!

Se Snape não estivesse muito decidido a viajar, já teria desaparatado rapidamente do lugar. Olhou para os lados enquanto a mulher discursava sua situação no primeiro mundo, que mesmo trabalhando dia e noite em uma empresa de metrô bruxo, vivia praticamente na miséria, que a família dela achava que ela estava ganhando rios de dinheiro na Inglaterra, só para não passar muita vergonha. O professor já estava ficando de saco cheio daquilo, ainda porque nunca tivera pavio muito longo, mesmo.

– Escuta, minha senhora, eu só quero partir no próximo metrô para a COLÔMBIA. Entendeu? Escuta... De que lugar você veio? – percebendo que a mulher não entendera muito bem, repetiu pausadamente

– Yo soy venezuelana.

– Ok. Então que tal voltar para a sua terra de origem, hein?

– Como yo puedo voltar? Mios padres no me reconocerían! Yo dise que estoy rica!

Snape pegou sua passagem e saiu de perto. Meia hora depois, embarcou no metrô escuro e desconfortável, começando a primeira das muitas viagens que estava determinado a fazer todos os finais de semana, escondido, até que encontrasse quem queria encontrar.

– Mas por que se preocupar tanto com o Snape? Sabe, eu já tive dó dele, as acho que ele é o único culpado da amargura dele, ninguém instituiu que ele tinha que viver assim... E ele é muito arrogante, às vezes.

- Eu que o diga, não é? Depois do que eu passei com ele no ano passado... De qualquer forma, nós dois conversamos e acabamos nos entendendo. Aos poucos vai me dando menos angústia estar perto dele, e na verdade ultimamente temos nos dado muito bem

Remus olhou indignado para Rafaela – Não!

– Como assim? É, ele é legal comigo, a gente até conversa de vez em quando...

– Não é isso que eu estou falando, Rafaela... Mas pelo o que eu sei, o Snape não é "bem legal" nem com a pessoa que ele mais admira, que é Dumbledore...

– Ah, sei lá, talvez ele esteja mudando.

– Não..! – ele repetiu com uma cara boba, querendo dar risada, e ainda indignado

– Pára de falar "Não"! – sorrindo – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Não pode ser... Eu disse que eu farejo as coisas, Rafaela! E pela minha experiência de vida só dá pra concluir que, no mínimo, o Snape esteja interessado em você.

– O quê?! – ela gargalhou – Cara, isso é a coisa mais absurda do mundo! Ele nunca demonstrou isso. Jamais, ele ANOS mais velho que eu!

– E no mínimo seria impossível alguém com a idade dele se interessar por você e muito menos você se interessar por ele?

Rafaela, ainda indignada – É lógico! Imagina, você está ficando louco.

– Então me diz, por que você acha que alguém da idade dele jamais se interessaria por você e vice-versa?

– Porque o Snape simplesmente não tem nada a ver comigo. E duvido que tenha a ver com qualquer outra mulher!

- Não sei não, pra mim agora tem tudo a ver. Olha só a quanto tempo estamos falando dele.

– Mas não tem nada a ver! Você não farejou isso mesmo, né?

– Ok, tudo bem, não tem nada a ver, mesmo, não farejei nada.

– Ufa! – Rafaela disse rindo e virando o resto do ponche de uma vez

– E não entendo porque tanta indignação.

– Como assim?

–Sabe, estou até pensando em tirar alguém com idade mais próxima da minha pra dançar nesse baile... Como a professora Sibila...

Rafaela começou a rir – Mas por quê? Justo aquela louca?!

– É que você acabou de dizer que acha Snape um velho, e se você não se lembra, ele tem exatamente a minha idade.

– Aaah... Mas é diferente, Remus! Você já está em outra categoria, não é? Categoria essa que não inclui idade, profissão, nem nada... Você não tem o cabelo sujo, não tem cara de que chupou limão azedo, não tem nariz de gancho nem dá aula de POÇÕES!

– Há! Olha quem fala, uma praticamente futura professora de Poções... Quer dizer que você vai começar a cultivar aspectos horrendos para ser especialista em Poções? Como criar verrugas no nariz, pêlos nas mãos...

– Não, eu não sou um lobisomem! – e gargalhou com Remus

– Me chamou de horrível!

– Você não é horrível!

– Só porque eu sou lobisomem!

– Pelo menos mais interessante que um pardal, pombo de igreja, ou sei lá o que eu vou me tornar! Pense pelo lado positivo... Pelo menos eu vou poder continuar fazendo a sua _Wolfsbane_ quando Snape se aposentar...

– Se não for comida antes por um gato que caça pombos de igreja... – voltando a beber o ponche, no copo que se encheu sozinho novamente.

– Mas aí você vai ter que usar seu espírito canino pra me proteger, oras!

– Ah, mas isso com certeza, Rafaela.

Pararam sorrindo um para o outro, cansados das risadas, suas taças nas mãos. Rafaela suspirou econtinuou olhando para ele. Finalmente, deixaram de fingir que era apenas professor e aluna que era muito amigos.

– Queria tanto poder te levar pra longe daqui agora... – disse Remus, bem mais baixo

– Eu também... Mas mesmo assim é ótimo poder estar com você mesmo que seja assim... Sem poder te tocar.

– É... Sua companhia já faz valer mais a pena.

Harry e Ginny atravessavam o gramado, quase chegando á escadaria para entrar de volta no castelo. Haviam saído apenas para respirar um pouco, mas estavam tão animados depois dos feitiços que fizeram um no outro, que acharam melhor voltarem ao salão para não acabarem fazendo nenhuma bobagem e pegarem mais uma detenção. Perto dali, quase escondidos à sombra de uma árvore, algo chamou a atenção de Ginny. Espantada, ela fez Harry olhar na mesma direção. O que viram foi um casal encostado em uma árvore, dando beijos seguidos de mais beijos. Neville e Parvati nem ligavam para quem estava em volta e se alguém poderia ver e puni-los por tão frívolos beijos.

– A coisa tá ficando feia lá, heim? – disse Ginny rindo

– Eles não deviam fazer isso aqui, porque... – disse Harry, e parou arregalando os olhos – Olha onde está a mão dele!

Ginny gargalhou – Vamos sair daqui, Harry! – e puxou-o pela mão – Não quero ser cúmplice disso!

À beira do lago, Hermione estavam sentada com Ronald deitado sobre suas pernas, recebendo os carinhosos afagos da namorada em seus cabelos.

– Eu já disse que amo você, não disse? – sussurrou Ronald

Hermione sorriu serenamente – Já. Mas eu adoro ouvir isso outras vezes.

Ronald alargou o sorriso – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

– O que a gente vai fazer depois, Mione? – perguntou Ronald pensativo – Depois que tudo isso acabar, que a gente se formar... Você vai estudar não sei onde, eu vou fazer outro curso, não sei onde... Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você, eu acho que...

– Não, Ron. Não fique pensando nisso, agora. O nosso presente já está conturbado demais, já temos tanto pra nos preocupar agora..! Nos preocupar com o futuro, agora, é o que a própria palavra diz, pré-ocupar. Estamos aqui, agora.

Ronald se levantou e abraçou Hermione. Ela era preciosa demais para ele, e jamais suportaria ficar longe dela.

Aos poucos, os pares começaram a se cansar e se sentar às mesas novamente, ou deixar o salão voltando para suas casas. Rafaela e Remus continuavam sentados na janela. Ela se encostara na parede, de pernas cruzadas. Suas taças, sempre sendo repostas, estavam pousadas entre eles. Remus estava vermelho, já como resultado da bebida, e Rafaela falava um pouco enrolado, sem conseguir parar de rir.

– Você vai ficar bêbado! – Rafaela disse assim que ele pediu mais vinho de abóbora

– Olha só quem fala!

– Eu estou bêbada? Eu não!

– Está sim. E eu também. Eles não deviam liberar bebidas para jovens como você.

– Ah, nem vem. Você já teve a minha idade, e não era nenhum santo. E além disso, eu sou emancipada, então perante a lei já sou adulta e não estou cometendo nenhum crime.

– E além disso – disse Remus, concordando – é seu aniversário! Champanhe, pra comemorar!

Suas taças de ouro se transformaram e belas taças de cristal com a melhor champanhe bem gelada já servida. Os dois brindaram.

– Saúde, minha querida. – disse Remus, carinhosamente

Rafaela sorriu, corando – Saúde. Que tudo dê certo, pelo amor de Deus, que isso tudo não pode ser tempo perdido.

– Certo. Porque teremos muito o que fazer depois que toda essa história acabar.

Rafaela sorriu para ele em silêncio.

– Tenho um presente para você.

Remus mexeu no bolso interno do casaco e tirou um saquinho de veludo preto amarrado com um fio vermelho. Entregou na mão de Rafaela, segurando-a brevemente. Rafaela o abriu e tirou dele uma delicada corrente de outro. Como pingente, dois pequenos anéis entrelaçados.

– Só pra você saber que quanto tudo isso acabar... Eles vão ser de verdade. – disse Remus, apontando os pequenos anéis.

Rafaela o olhou, emocionada. Deixou a corrente pousada nas mãos abertas e as aproximou de si. A corrente planou levente e se envolveu em Rafaela, pousando suavemente sobre seu pescoço.


	8. A Primeira Simulação

_Capítulo Oito – A Primeira Simulação_

O dia seguinte era primeiro de novembro, um sábado muito preguiçoso que encontrou a escola quase toda cansada e relembrando o baile, que havia sido um verdadeiro sucesso. Não dispensados das aulas da manhã de Sábado, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny e Rafaela tiveram que voltar à meia noite logo após o café. No horário do lanche, às quatro horas, Rafaela sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

– Bom dia, senhor professor Lupin – falou baixo em um tom essencialmente formal.

– Bom dia, senhorita aluna Salles – e desprendeu-se do clima formal – Curtindo uma ressaca?

– Por que você acha que vou me especializar em Poções? Eu mesma inventei uma no ano passado que acaba com a ressaca...

– Inventou? – disse Remus – Elas sempre existiram! Meu sexto e sétimo anos em Hogwarts que o digam!

– Eu sei, mas ainda assim eles deixavam efeitos colaterais terríveis... Olha só a sua cara de cachorro atropelado.

– De lobo, minha querida.

Rafaela riu, reparando na cara de Remus – Meu Deus, como Ron e Harry tiveram aula com esse aí?

– Porque eu sou incrível, mesmo cansado, _é lógico_.

Rafaela riu novamente – Ai, que metido!

– Pois é. Agora sobre a sua poção sem efeito colateral. Tem aí?

– É lógico que eu tenho, eu sabia que você ia estar com essa cara. Tentei te entregar no café da manhã, mas você parecia não estar enxergando ninguém naquele salão. – ela passou para ele um vidrinho por debaixo da mesa – Não é muito gostoso, estou fazendo umas adaptações...

Todos lanchavam vagarosamente, sem perceberem que o tempo corria. Pela primeira vez na vida a preguiça sobrepôs a pontualidade britânica do grupo, até Snape, que também estava com cara de noite mal dormida, tomar a palavra.

– Muito bem, já são quinze para as cinco... Precisamos voltar imediatamente às aulas – e reparando no desânimo geral – Poderemos sair mais cedo, se tudo ocorrer bem, não é, professores?

Tanto McGonnagal, que daria aula para Rafaela, quanto madame Pomfrey, que daria aulas para Ginny e Hermione; e Remus, que junto a Snape daria Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas para Harry e Ronald; concordaram que as aulas acabariam mais cedo.

Remus acabara de se animar ao misturar discretamente a poção de Rafaela em seu chá – Muito bem, mas não podemos esquecer do exercício que teremos à tarde.

– Ah, professor... – disse Hermione, desanimada – Eu realmente não estou a fim!

Todos olharam incrédulos para Hermione.

– Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Rafaela, querendo rir

Hermione continuou – Não tem como deixar isso para outro dia? Amanhã mesmo, mas hoje está todo mundo meio mal...

McGonnagal não pareceu nada contente. Emperigou-se para falar – Senhorita Granger! Não é porque vocês têm aulas especiais que vocês podem escolher o que querem e o que não querem fazer! Foi quase um _presente _deixarmos que vocês participassem do baile! – pareceu mais irritada – Vocês têm que perceber que vocês são a salvação da escola, quando algo acontecer, porque vocês sabem que vai, precisam estar preparados! E essa atividade de hoje está sendo adiada há muito tempo! Você tem noção...

– Sim, nós temos noção – interrompeu Harry – de que vocês passaram ontem o tempo todo organizando essa simulação, que o baile existiu mais para desviar a atenção dos outros alunos e tudo mais. Temos noção, professora, e vamos participar com muito boa vontade. – ele disse olhando sério para Hermione – dessa tão falada simulação.

Hermione olhou para Harry, como se pedisse desculpas. Logo após o almoço os dois teriam que participar de uma muito bem estruturada atividade simulada de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

– Ron, vai pra Hogsmeade – dizia Hermione – não tem problema, depois a gente se encontra lá.

– Não precisa, eu fico lá na ala especial, mesmo...

– Mas a atividade não vai ser lá, vai ser no castelo todo, arredores, floresta... Menos lá, Ron... Depois eu saio direto pra Hogsmeade, é até mais perto pra mim... Vai lá, não tem problema, fica com a Ginny e a Rafa...

O castelo teria que ficar praticamente vazio, primeiramente para a simulação não chamar tanto a atenção, e também para evitar algum problema maior caso não desse muito certo e passasse a ser algo mais que "simulado". Os alunos dos primeiros anos tiveram palestras especiais de política no Grande Salão com a professora Maria, que havia passado pelo menos três dias antes juntando material e criando algo muito interessante para que todos os alunos comparecessem e ficassem até o fim, o que praticamente esvaziaria o castelo, e era a maneira dela ajudar em alguma coisa. Snape também já havia colaborado, deixando de dar quilômetros de atividades para o final de semana dos alunos mais velhos, para que estes pudessem sair do castelo por mais tempo. Sprout ajudou inventando uma história que uma perigosa espécie de samambaia carnívora havia se esparramado da noite para o dia e tomado conta de grande parte dos jardins de Hogwarts, devido ao clima úmido do outono. Madame Hooch interditou o campo de quadribol devido ao clima e também às misteriosas samambaias. Até Sibila tentou colaborar, inventando mortes horríveis para quem se atrevesse a chegar perto de tais plantas. É claro que só assustou novatos do primeiro ano, que não conheciam bem a fama da professora de dizer prever coisas horríveis que nunca acontecem. Flitwick ajudou a selar vários locais do castelo com feitiços de vedação, e até Rafaela e Ginny chegaram a ajudar, antes de sair para Hogsmeade. Remus ajudou nos preparativos e McGonnagal assumiu-se como diretora da escola, enquanto Dumbledore, ocupadíssimo, também preparava a simulação das criaturas mágicas, ocupando-se por toda a manhã e início da tarde. Charles estava eufórico, e Hagrid mais ainda. Nenhum teste decisivo para o sétimo ano havia sido tão preparado e organizado nos mínimos detalhes.

Começava o ciclo de atividades práticas especiais, que finalmente poriam em real prática o aprendizado dos alunos. Harry e Hermione não estavam exatamente ansiosos, mas sabiam que aquilo era importante. Harry queria provar seu talento e esforço principalmente a Dumbledore, e Hermione _sempre_ queria provar seu talento e esforço, e não seria diferente, apesar de não estar muito animada. "Coisa de mulher", como ela se desculpava.

Foram almoçar no salão especial, já que o grande salão estava fechado para as palestras e não tinha mais ninguém no castelo que não fosse dos primeiros anos. Ficaram quase meia hora esperando, Harry treinando alguns feitiços e ensaiando passes com sua (já quase obsoleta) Firebolt e Hermione etiquetando vários frascos de poções que poderiam ser necessárias, colocando-os em seguida, camufladamente, nos casacos encantados que usariam. Finalmente, Charles entrou pela porta secreta que dava para a aula de Transformações, para passar o roteiro da tarefa. Entregou um pergaminho para cada e todos leram juntos.

_375 minutos_

**_Primeiro passo_**_ – Os alunos terão que atravessar as masmorras até seus jardins, sem serem percebidos pelos guardiões do caminho._

_Tempo: 30 minutos_

**_Segundo passo_**_ – Convencer os três dragões noruegueses dos jardins a voarem em direção ao campo de quadribol, onde será organizado o exército de dragões._

_Tempo: 20 minutos._

**_Terceiro passo_**_ – Sem serem percebidos pelos guardiões, irem até a floresta proibida buscar os outros cinco dragões que lá estão, e convencê-los a fazer o mesmo._

_Tempo: 60 minutos_

**_Quarto passo_**_ – Organizar os sete unicórnios necessários para a Roda da Flauta da Fênix. Escolher o local apropriado. Um dos alunos deverá responsabilizar-se pelas fênix._

_Tempo: 60 minutos._

**_Quinto passo_**_ – Ir até o campo de quadribol para organizar o exército dos dragões, que deverão vigiar o castelo, torres e terrenos, rodeando-os._

_Tempo: 45 minutos._

**_Sexto passo_**_ – Dirigir-se à cozinha, sem serem percebidos, e liberar e comandar o exército dos elfos domésticos._

_Tempo: 40 minutos_

**_Sétimo passo_**_ – Conduzir o exército de elfos domésticos até a escada principal, dividi-los em grupos que percorrerão o castelo._

_Tempo: 20 minutos._

**_Oitavo passo_**_ – Sem serem percebidos, dirigir-se à masmorra dos tragos e liberar o exército._

_Tempo: 40 minutos._

**_Nono passo_**_ – Conduzir o exército de trasgos até a escada principal, dividi-los em grupos que percorrerão o castelo. Deixar um grupo de sete trasgos._

_Tempo: 40 minutos._

**_Décimo e último passo_**_ – Um dos alunos deverá conduzir o último grupo de trasgos para os terrenos e distribuí-los para vigiar. Deverá tomar bastante atenção, porque fora do castelo os trasgos são menos vulneráveis a comandos._

_Tempo: 20 minutos_

Teriam exatamente 6 horas e 15 minutos para fazer tudo aquilo. Não seria nada fácil mesmo, ainda porque o tempo não estava nada a favor deles. Até as quinze para as sete, a atividade teria mesmo que acabar, porque os alunos estariam voltando e a palestra terminando, ou seja, eles teriam um prazo máximo de atraso de quinze minutos.

– Vocês sabiam que não seria uma tarefa muito simples – disse Charles – e confesso que não foi nem está sendo nada simples para nós prepararmos tudo isso. Como isso é uma simulação do real, não poderíamos dar tantas regalias para vocês... Mas, como também é uma simulação, nós estaremos vigiando seus passos e atentos a qualquer problema, para que não ocorram acidentes... Certo?

Hermione e Harry responderam que sim ao mesmo tempo. Tinham conhecimento teórico o suficiente, poções bastante eficientes que os ajudaria muito, a vassoura de Harry, o mapa do maroto (com todas as passagens secretas) e até mesmo o vira-tempo, caso algo desse errado. No entanto, a verdadeira arma dos dois era o talento do trato de criaturas mágicas, e eles esqueciam de considerar isso.

– Muito bem. Agora vocês terão quinze minutos para planejar o trajeto, feitiços, poções e tudo mais. Deverão sair ao meio dia e quinze. É apenas um treinamento inicial, e haverá outros, inclusive com todo o grupo, e o tempo será bem diferente. Vocês têm que ter em mente que o castelo está realmente sendo invadido, então todo esforço é necessário. Agora deixe-me tomar minhas posições... Vocês estarão sendo observados durante a atividade, OK?

– Muito bem. Recapitulando. – dizia Hermione, concentrada – Pegar o corredor até o salão de pontos da casa. Lá entrar nesse corredor que já cai nas masmorras.

– Isso. Não esqueça que é o do lado esquerdo, o corredor atrás do quadro nos faria cair na sala do Snape. – disse Harry

– Certo. Dali a gente segue pelo corredor normal, porque o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça está no corredor secreto, provavelmente vai fazer papel de guardião. Depois do décimo sétimo archote, à esquerda, no corredor que passará pela Sonserina. Lá está vazio.

– Certo, aí saímos na Sonserina e... de lá para os jardins. Por esse caminho, Mione, por favor, não vai querer ficar dando volta.

– Certo. Será que a gente consegue fazer isso em menos de meia hora?

– A gente tem que fazer esse caminho em quinze minutos, Mione, aproveitando que está fácil. Provavelmente os próximos serão mais difíceis, e então compensaremos o tempo. E também não será muito fácil convencer os dragões...

– Meio dia e catorze. Vamos, Harry. Eu tenho uma idéia sobre os dragões – os dois saíam da sala especial, correndo

– Que idéia?

Deixaram de se falar um pouco para correr. Encontraram o corredor secreto e entraram imediatamente. Sabiam que teriam que parar de falar dali a pouco.

– Ah, não sei se vai dar certo. Tenho que vê-los... – e parou por um instante, falando mais baixo com Harry – Você conferiu suas poções?

– Está tudo aqui.

– Ok. Mantenha sua vassoura sempre em mãos que a gente pode precisar dela. Eu tenho que olhar nos olhos do dragão para ver se eles vão poder nos ajudar. Se sim, a gente nem usa poção de obediência, porque não temos muito. Bom, vamos lá, quando a gente chegar eu falo o resto.

Fizeram o caminho exatamente como previram, e não encontraram muita dificuldade em seguir o tempo estipulado por eles de quinze minutos. Ao caírem no jardim, Hermione cochichou:

– Está vendo o azul? Olhe as orelhas dele... Ele está disposto a ajudar. Aquele outro ali, meio verde, a gente pode convencer numa boa. Só de manchas laranjas que eu não tenho muita certeza, o que você acha?

– Eu acho que consigo conversar com ele. Faz o seguinte, vai no meio verde que eu vou no de mancha laranja primeiro. Vamos deixar o mais bonzinho por último.

– Certo. Vira aqui – Harry virou-se em frente a ela – _Protecta Carbono! _

– Bem lembrado. _Protecta Carbono!_ – repetiu o feitiço contra queimaduras na amiga

Acho que quando eu tiver meus filhos vou fazer esse feitiço todo dia neles... – sorrindo e indo em direção ao dragão combinado.

Não foi muito simples, realmente, convencer os dragões. Primeiramente usaram alguns feitiços de amansar dragões e fazê-los ouvir. Cada um pediu ao próprio casaco um frasco de poção de língua de dragão – e os casacos obedientemente lançaram à mão dos donos um frasquinho – para poderem conversar. Após exatos quinze minutos, quando os três já estavam bem convencidos que deveriam voar até o campo de quadribol, Hermione colocou sua idéia inicial em prática.

– Muito bem, senhores, agradecemos a paciência. Mas temos uma idéia que facilitará o trabalho de todos nós. Se nós formos com vocês explicando o caminho... Será muito fácil de vocês chegarem lá, não é?

Harry tentou acalmar o de manchas laranjas, que dizia não querer carregar ninguém nas costas. O próprio dragão azul convenceu o verde que os dois levassem Harry e Hermione, enquanto o outro os seguia. Os alunos não pensaram duas vezes em subir nos dragões. Aquilo economizaria bastante tempo, já que o campo ficava próximo da entrada da floresta proibida, o próximo destino deles.

– Leve sua vassoura, porque eu estou pretendendo descer antes deles para o campo de quadribol... A gente indica a eles e desce antes, para não perder tempo.

Harry, depois de pedir para o dragão levantar vôo – Não... – e falando mais alto, por se distanciar de Hermione – Tenho uma idéia melhor!

Os alunos e os três dragões atravessaram rapidamente os muros do castelo, e só então Harry pôde acreditar que o jardim das masmorras – e, portanto, da Sonserina – ficava muito próximo ao jardim da Grifinória. Estava apenas a alguns bons metros abaixo, e ninguém nunca percebeu isso. Do alto, Harry pôde perceber que o dragão meio verde se agitou um pouco.

– Você está sentindo a presença de outros dragões?

O dragão respondeu que sentia. Harry então continuou dando as coordenadas e, assim que os animais encontraram o campo de quadribol, pegou sua vassoura e dirigiu-se ao dragão azul de Hermione:

– Vamos levá-lo à floresta proibida!

– Por quê?!

– Porque em lugar nenhum disse que era proibido. E eles sentem a presença de outros dragões, lembra? Ele pode nos ajudar a encontrar os outros...

– Minha nossa... – e conversou alguma coisa com o dragão, que avisou alguma coisa para seus companheiros e desceu antes dos outros.

Harry acompanhou o dragão azul de Mione com sua vassoura. Assim que pousaram na floresta proibida, Hermione exclamou:

– Harry, você é genial!

– E você é o quê? Eu preciso, mesmo, ter umas boas idéias de vez em quando, senão me sentiria inferiorizado! – ele disse rindo

– Ainda é uma e vinte! Não faz nem uma hora que a gente saiu de lá.

– É, mas não vamos nos animando... Tenho certeza que isso vai ficar pior. Ô seu dragão! – chamou o dragão, que se virou obedientemente – Qual o seu nome, por favor?

O dragão respondeu Theodor.

– Muito bem, senhor Theodor, o senhor está sentindo a presença de outros dragões, sim?

– Eles estão muito próximos, a 35 passos a sudoeste.

– Passos? – Hermione fez expressão de pensativa – Sim, cada passo de dragão tem dois metros e setenta e cinco... Peraí, cinco, vai dois, vezes sete...

– E você pode nos levar até lá?

– Trezentos e sete... Não, cento e treze. Isso! Harry! Eles estão há um pouco mais de cento e dez metros daqui, muito perto!

Theodor começou a andar no sentido que havia explicado e Harry montou em sua vassoura, puxando Hermione. Acompanharam o dragão rapidamente e logo encontraram três outros dragões, todos de manchas laranjas ou amarelas.

– Três? Mas são cinco! – disse Harry pulando imediatamente da vassoura e começando a série de feitiços para acalmar os dragões, que não estavam com aparência de muitas amizades. – Theodor, o senhor acha que pode convencer esses nobres e eminentes senhores a acompanhar o grupo ao campo de quadribol?

– Sim, poderei convencê-los. Há outros dois dragões próximos daqui, mas estarei ocupado para auxiliá-los.

– Não tem problema, Theodor, muito obrigado pela atenção.

– O senhor pode indicar a direção que devemos seguir..?

– Sigam sempre ao norte. Ouvirão os ruídos.

Harry e Hermione subiram a vassoura rapidamente e saíram em busca dos outros dois dragões.

– Isso está parecendo jogo de pistas... – lembrou Harry

– Dizem que em escolas de aurores eles fazem jogos de pistas que duram uma semana.

– Você queria cursar uma escola de aurores, Mione?

– Não sei, Harry... Dizem também que é difícil aceitarem meninas... Ridículo... Mas acho que eu faria, sim. Não sei, tem tanto caminho pra seguir que nem quero pensar nisso. Acho que eu queria trabalhar em algum cargo administrativo, no Ministério...

– É, combina com você. Eu não tenho noção ainda do que vou fazer... Queria me especializar em vôo, mas acho que vou morrer de fome fazendo isso!

– A Madame Hooch não morre de fome!

– Mas acho que isso não tem muito a minha cara. Acho que vou tentar a escola de aurores. E o Ron, hein?

– Ah, ele quer jogar, você sabe que o sonho dele sempre foi o quadribol... Mas ele tem muito jeito para outras coisas e poderia se desenvolver nelas... O cara é Magine e quer jogar quadribol!

– Ah, acho que é só uma paixão, logo ele desiste disso.

– Ahn... – e ficou um pouco em silêncio – Harry... Você está ouvindo isso?

– Acho que tem um dragão botando fogo nas árvores!

– Levante vôo, Harry, para a gente ver mais de cima o que está acontecendo

– Se segura!

Harry subiu rapidamente, em círculos, para Hermione não cair se a vassoura ficasse muito levantada. Um pouco tonteados, lá do alto, puderam ver dois dragões muito maiores que os outros seis que haviam encontrado naquele dia. Ambos tinham manchas amarelas bem vivas, pareciam bem mais velhos e nada dóceis. Pareciam estar brigando feio, destruindo tudo ao redor.

– Bom, pelo menos isso manteria Aragogue e o bando de aranhas doidas afastadas. E temos uma vassoura. – disse Harry

– Ok, mas temos também dois dragões gigantes fulos da vida.

– Acho que a gente terá que usar a poção dessa vez...

– Acho que sim. Embique ali em cima dos dois.

Harry mandou a vassoura para exatamente acima dos dragões, que começaram a perceber algo diferente. Hermione concentrou-se, fechou os olhos e começou a dizer vários feitiços longos, que Harry ia complementando, mas sem muita dedicação, pois ao mesmo tempo ia pousando a vassoura. Quando tocaram o chão, Hermione chamou um frasco de outra poção e borrifou um pouco daquilo nos pés de um dos dragões, enquanto Harry correu para fazer o mesmo no outro. Depois começaram a fazer gestos com os braços e mãos que pareciam uma dança esquisita, que fazia parte do feitiço de complementação. Terminados os gestos e as palavras, abriram os olhos e soltaram o feitiço. Os dragões já estavam um pouco abobalhados, e seguiam as palavras dos dois, quando falavam em sua língua.

– Acho que nem quando eu fazia balé tive que decorar tanta coreografia como essas que o Charlie nos dá! – lembrou Hermione

Harry, rindo de si mesmo e da amiga – Eu realmente nunca iria imaginar que aquela "Macarena" ia funcionar!

Hermione gargalhou – Macarena! É mesmo! Bem que eu estava desconfiada que me lembrava alguma coisa! Ai, meu Deus! – e olhou para o relógio – Harry, já são dez para as duas, não podemos perder muito tempo... Estamos só com meia hora de vantagem.

– Mas pelo menos já estamos aqui na floresta, perto dos unicórnios – subiu na vassoura, levando a amiga, levitando até uma altura apropriada para falar com os dragões – gentis senhores, quais são seus nomes?

– Friederic Panti, senhor

– Helma Panti, senhor

– Vocês são irmãos? – perguntou Hermione

– Somos marido e mulher e os senhores atrapalharam nosso momento de intimidade. – disse Friederic

Harry e Hermione olharam-se espantados.

– Desculpe-nos pelo transtorno que causamos. – disse Harry – Mas precisamos de uma grande ajuda de vocês. Que se dirijam até o campo de quadribol, que fica a poucos metros daqui, indo nessa direção. – apontou – Lá estarão outros seis dragões menores que vocês. Pedimos que se organizem lá em posição de exército.

– Com muito prazer, senhor.

– Estaremos nos organizando, senhor.

– Esperem! Vocês sabem onde podemos encontrar sete unicórnios aqui?

– Sei onde a senhora pode encontrar – respondeu Helma – mas o seu marido provavelmente os afastará.

– Marido?

– Deixa pra lá, Mione. Senhora Helma, então eu não poderei ajudar a minha amiga a encontrar os unicórnios?

– De maneira alguma, senhor.

– E a senhora pode encontrá-los com minha amiga?

– Sim, senhor.

– Pensamos juntos, Harry. Eu vou com ela, organizo os unicórnios e fico responsável pela Flauta da Fênix. Enquanto isso você já pode ir com Friederic, ir organizando o exército mesmo sem Helma e quando ela chegar, você coloca-a numa posição que restar.

– Ok. Quer ficar com a minha vassoura?

– Não, não precisa, depois eu peço para algum unicórnio me levar. Creio que numa situação de risco eles não me deixariam na mão. E outra coisa, você vai precisar da vassoura para falar com os dragões.

– Verdade. Bom, então vou tentar aproveitar a carona com Friederic. – e dirigiu-se a Helma – A senhora se importaria em acompanhar, então, a minha amiga, e depois unir-se aos outros dragões no campo de quadribol?

– De maneira alguma. Despedirei-me do meu marido e o aconselharei a levar o senhor com ele.

Enquanto o casal se despedia, Harry e Mione combinavam o encontro no ante-salão próximo ao salão principal, para libertarem os elfos. Harry subiu em Friederic e levantaram vôo até o campo de quadribol. A parte mais fácil da tarefa estava completa.

Hermione e Helma voaram silenciosamente pela floresta proibida, sobrevoando a maioria das árvores – algumas eram realmente muito altas. De vez em quando conversavam alguma coisa, e Hermione sentiu que não precisaria mais utilizar poções de obediência nela, pois a amizade conquistada de um dragão adulto jamais poderia ser desfeita. Isso é o que fazia muitos bruxos passarem suas vidas treinando e convivendo com dragões, mesmo os mais bravos.

Algum tempo depois, Helma sussurrou – Eles estão próximos...

– E nós estamos distantes da saída da floresta proibida.

– Estamos chegando... – e foi baixando vôo. A floresta ficava cada vez mais escura e encoberta. Quando finalmente pousaram, Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver que a grande maioria daquelas plantas ela nunca nem havia ouvido falar – Muito bem, senhora. Agora precisamos ir a pé.

Hermione continuou agarrada a Helma, que andava tranqüilamente a passos muito mais largos que os dois metros e setenta e cinco dos outros. Apesar de ser muito pesada, Helma era ágil e pisava quase silenciosamente.

– Essa floresta é muito grande. Não é feita para humanos pisarem... É feita para seres bem maiores... Até eu sinto-me pequena.

Hermione correspondia com poucas palavras. Jamais fora tão longe, e não conseguia sentir-se totalmente segura, mesmo com um dragão enorme a conduzindo. Algum tempo depois desceram um barranco cujo fundo estava tão escuro que quase não dava para perceber. Quando chegaram, Hermione ficou surpresa com a quantidade de unicórnios do local. Nenhum deles se importou com a chegada delas, logicamente por serem do sexo feminino. Dezenas de mães-unicórnios lambiam seus filhotes ou os amamentavam. "Leite de unicórnio", Hermione pensou , "o ingrediente principal de várias poções para combater o mal".

– Bem, senhora... – disse Helma – Creio que a senhora saberá sair da floresta.

– Eu entendo que a senhora tenha que ir embora. Eu posso demorar um pouco para chamar as Fênix e a senhora está sendo chamada. Não posso atrasar a tarefa de Harry. Por favor, pode ir, eu me viro.

Após Helma sair, Hermione pediu ao casaco uma poção para falar com unicórnios e tomou um pouco. Depois, escolheu sete machos e reuniu-os em um círculo. Pediu a uma fêmea um pouco de leite e, em um frasco vazio, despejou-o, acrescentando, em seguida, um pêlo da crina de cada um dos sete machos. Postou-se ao centro do círculo e acrescentou alguns fios de pena de fênix, que carregava consigo. Molhou a ponta da varinha naquela pasta e, após ditar alguns feitiços, ergueu a varinha para o céu assoprou, como se quisesse fazer uma bola de sabão. A varinha emitiu um som como o de uma flauta, que conjurou no céu um grande desenho prateado de uma fênix de asas abertas. Satisfeita com a perfeição do desenho, continuou bastante concentrada, de olhos fechados, ditando feitiços, passando a varinha na pasta e assoprando a "flauta", conjurando o mesmo desenho várias vezes. Cerca de vinte minutos depois começaram a surgir incontáveis fênix de todos os lados. Hermione conversou com elas através da flauta, pedindo-as permissão para obter uma legítima flauta de fênix. Elas avaliaram a garota e deram-na uma velha flauta de madeira fresca, que parecia ter sido arrancada da árvore há poucos minutos. Hermione recebeu com satisfação e agradeceu, guardando muito bem a flauta no casaco encantado. Uma das aves deixou bem claro a ela que aquela flauta era _dela_, que qualquer pessoa que a tentasse utilizar, não conseguiria emitir som algum. Através da flauta ela poderia contatar diversas fênix de uma vez só, que aparatariam para perto dela rapidamente, para proteger quem fosse preciso. Satisfeitíssima com o resultado dessa parte da tarefa, alegremente pediu a uma das fênix que a acompanhasse até a saída da floresta, através da flauta. Foi quando as fênix começaram a sair, dizendo que a parte delas já estava feita e que ela conseguiria sair sozinha. Desesperadamente, Hermione tomou o resto da poção para conversar com unicórnios e implorou ajuda. Eles explicaram que foram informados pelo _velho bom_ a não fazerem isso, porque ela já tinha proteção e não precisaria deles para sair da floresta. Pediu a um deles contatar Firenze, e realmente ele foi, mas já dizendo que o centauro estava muito ocupado e informado que não poderia ajudar.

Hermione ficou sozinha – Ah, ótimo. São dez para as três, eu estava super adiantada e acabei de perder a oportunidade de sair bem nessa tarefa – e, emburrada, tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso e começou a caminhar.

Harry, por estar com a vassoura, não achou muito difícil organizar o exército. Era demorado falar com sete dragões ao mesmo tempo, tentando organizá-los, e foi mais difícil ainda calcular as posições que os dragões deveriam tomar como vigias. O ideal é que ficassem sobrevoando o castelo, mas isso certamente chamaria muito a atenção de eventuais defensores das artes das trevas que tivessem, em uma situação real, rondando o castelo. Calmamente, então, conduziu primeiramente o dragão meio verde, que tinha a cor mais camuflada, a uma das torres centrais do castelo, em posição estratégica de observação, parecendo ser apenas uma estátua que se movimenta um pouco. Colocou três de manchas laranjas nas posições esquerda, direita e sul dos telhados – parecendo estátuas combinando a cor. O outro de mancha laranja colocou para vigiar os lados do salgueiro lutador (a entrada do castelo). Colocou o azul para vigiar os jardins, já que era mais obediente e poderia aceitar as ordens de sobrevoar de um jardim a outro tentando não ser visto, além de ser um pouco menor que os outros, de forma que duas capas médias de invisibilidade pudessem pelo menos cobrir partes importantes de seu corpo, como as asas. Por último chamou Friederic, que era ágil ao andar, para vigiar o lado norte do telhado da escola, próximo à entrada principal, para, se precisasse, entrar no castelo por uma das torres.

Faltava apenas Helma, que se postaria no lugar da gárgula de pedra na parte da frente do castelo, em cima do telhado, imóvel como uma estátua, logo acima da entrada principal. Caso fosse necessário, alguém poderia usá-la como meio de transporte, assim que saísse do castelo, ou mesmo ela poderia fazer o papel do marido, caso este tivesse que entrar no castelo. Harry teve que esperar um pouco por Helma, que se posicionou no primeiro pedido. Ainda em cima da vassoura, Harry conversou com a já "estátua" Helma.

– Hermione, veio com a senhora?

– Não, senhor. Quando eu saí, ela tinha acabado de encontrar os unicórnios, e depois pude ver a marca das fênix e várias delas indo a sua direção. Creio que alguma das aves já trouxeram-na para o destino.

– Muito obrigado, senhora Helma. Por favor, caso algum companheiro seu "sair da linha"...

– Eu os colocarei "na linha", senhor.

Harry agradeceu e desceu rapidamente com a vassoura, entrando com ela mesma no castelo, diretamente para o quadro que dava para o corredor secreto, ao lado da escada principal. Antes de dirigir-se ao corredor, tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso e verificou se a amiga já estava chegando, quase contando vitória antes da hora, vendo que era um pouco mais de três da tarde e agora só faltavam os elfos – o que era muito fácil de comandar – e os trasgos, o que não poderia ser muito difícil para quem já havia achado o caminho secreto para o lugar deles – e não precisariam dar uma volta gigantesca.

Quando viu, porém, Hermione sozinha e parada, bem no meio da floresta proibida, tomou um susto. Rapidamente preparou suas luvas de vôo – que grudavam na vassoura –preparou-se para montar e viajar o mais rápido possível para buscá-la. Quando montou na vassoura e abriu a passagem do quadro, porém, Firebolt saiu em disparada, levando suas luvas e deixando-o curtindo um baita tombo no chão.

Hermione andava pela floresta resmungando, já completamente imunda, sem tirar os olhos do mapa – Mas para que recusar a vassoura de Harry? Tudo bem que ele está usando, mas podia usar a própria carona dos dragões para subir junto com eles! Burra! Burra! Idiota! Ficou sozinha! Já era a atividade! Quer dar uma de esperta? Isso é que dá!

Guiava-se apenas pelo mapa, pela mata fechada, sabendo que estava no meio de um buraco sem fundo – Se pelo menos eu pudesse conjurar a vassoura do Harry, mas como que eu vou tombar o menino lá do alto do castelo? – e continuava a resmungar – Ah, também fico com essa de "só vou estudar, só vou estudar" e nem uma vassourinha qualquer eu compro! É nisso que dá. Vai ficar estudando, mesmo, o que adianta agora?!

De repente parou, cansada. Já era quase três horas da tarde, mas Harry já estava terminando sozinho toda a atividade com os dragões. Dava para perceber que ele estava fazendo tudo de cima da vassoura, devido à velocidade do "pontinho". Era só esperar ele parar de usar a vassoura e conjurá-la! Iria atrasar um pouco, mas era melhor que ir andando até uma alma caridosa surgir do nada e levá-la de volta. E essa alma provavelmente não apareceria, porque Dumbledore, o _velho bom_, aconselhou-as a não ajudar. Hermione tinha consciência de que, se não havia encontrado nenhum perigo, era porque realmente alguém estava vigiando o caminho dela, e provavelmente o de Harry também. Quase às três horas e cinco minutos ela viu que Harry parou, no corredor que daria para o ante-salão, provavelmente a espera dela. Sem hesitar, ela preparou-se e gritou bem alto – _ACCIO FIREBOLT_! –, assim como havia ensinado Harry no quarto ano, só que com ainda mais convicção. A vassoura saiu rapidamente, levando a luva de Harry, e em pouco mais de dois minutos estava nas mãos de Hermione. "Adianta, sim, ser esperta!", sussurrou, encaixando suas mãos nas luvas e partindo rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

Às três e meia Hermione chegava no castelo, em cima da vassoura, andando como alguém que acabou de aprender a andar de moto. Desceu desajeitada na entrada principal (não tinha _mesmo_ a mesma agilidade que Harry) e dirigiu-se, correndo, ao corredor secreto atrás do quadro ao lado da escada principal. Harry estava quase dormindo, encostado no canto.

– Ê, Mione, quer a vassoura é só pedir!

Hermione, sorrindo, tirou a mão das luvas – Tome suas luvas e tome sua vassoura. Eu sempre tive razão em não curtir muito esse negócio de vôo. Nunca voei uma distância tão grande! Fascinante, mas péssimo!

– Sabia que nem assim a gente está atrasado?

– Sabia. Era para a gente chegar aqui cinco para as quatro. Talvez demoraria mais se você ficasse comigo, porque os unicórnios foram muito bonzinhos, jamais ficariam quietos daquele jeito.

– Conseguiu a flauta?

– É claro, o que eu não consigo com o meu talento? – ela disse rindo

– Voar! – Harry disse enquanto desciam o corredor, a caminho da cozinha – Esperei você porque você tem bem mais jeito com elfos domésticos... E foi até bom esperarmos, porque eles acabaram de servir o lanche da tarde da criançada.

– Como você sabe?

– Fui lá na cozinha comer um lanchinho... Sabe como é.

Hermione fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, mesmo sorrindo, e continuaram descendo. Saíram do corredor secreto no corredor da cozinha. Harry fez cócegas no quadro da pêra e a porta se abriu. Antes que os Elfos, emocionadíssimos com a presença deles, começassem a bajulá-los oferecendo opções intermináveis de comida, Hermione começou o discurso bem séria com os elfos, em tom de imposição, mais ainda assim carinhosa. Nunca conseguiria tratar mal aquelas criaturinhas, e achava-os muito semelhante com humanos para tantos bruxos tratá-los mal. Dizia que o fato de domesticá-los era "a maior crueldade do mundo bruxo". De qualquer forma, aqueles elfos não eram escravos, porque de alguma maneira Dumbledore os pagava. Mal, mas pagava, apenas porque eles não aceitavam mais que aquilo.

Quem organizou todo o exército de elfos foi Hermione. Harry só ficava no fim da fila, ajudando a nenhum sair do meio ou mesmo convencendo alguns a não voltarem para a cozinha. O mais difícil foi levar todo aquele bando pelos corredores secretos, já que havia mais guardiões pelo caminho. Na entrada principal do castelo, Hermione organizava os grupos e Harry observava o mapa para indicar a eles quais caminhos seguir. Cada grupo "ganhou" uma varinha para abrir passagens secretas e lançar feitiços simples (de desarmamento, confusão e defesa) e uma pedra de contato, e foi destinado a um local de Hogwarts, de modo que os principais cômodos e corredores do castelo ficassem sob vigia.

Toda a operação dos elfos durou quarenta e cinco minutos, o que aumentava em quinze minutos a vantagem dos alunos. Eram quatro e quinze, ou seja, teriam exatamente duas horas e meia para encontrar as masmorras dos trasgos (não era o grande problema), liberá-los e formar o exército (era um problema) e um deles conduzir o último para vigiar a saída (era o grande problema).

O caminho que fizeram, arriscadamente, para a masmorra dos trasgos, foi o mesmo que Harry fez, sem querer, no dia em que descobriu que oa Trasgos existiam. Quando os dois "sumiram do mapa" – o pontinho deles ficou parado no mesmo lugar – Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga, achando que jamais conseguiria sair dali.

– Calma, Mione, eu consegui sair da masmorra.

– Só com o vira-tempo!

– Sim, eu sei...

– E você se lembra exatamente do caminho que fez?

– Mais ou menos...

– Mais ou menos? Harry, e se a gente se perde?

– Você quer ir pelo caminho convencional? Ainda dá tempo... Mas a gente tem que sair do castelo, dar uma volta do caramba, nem sei se tem guardiões por aí...

– Ai, meu Deus... Eu preferiria ter segurança, mas vai, a gente já está aqui...

Minutos depois, Hermione estava mais irritada do que nunca.

– Não acredito que eu caí numa segunda burrada ridícula pela segunda vez no mesmo dia!

– Calma, acho que é por aqui.

– Ah, você acha! É claro que você acha! A gente já passou por aqui!

– Calma, Mione.

– CALMA? Já são quase cinco horas! Perdemos o maior tempo aqui! Daqui a pouco o pessoal vai estar voltando e a gente ainda vai estar aqui, ainda por cima morrendo de fome!

– Eu não estou com fome. Estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

– Eu não.

Harry gargalhou – Fez xixi no mato, Mione?

Hermione o olhou com a expressão mais brava que ele já vira na vida. Harry tentou, mas não conseguia prender o riso e, às gargalhadas, foi vasculhando os corredores.

– Aqui, Mione! Foi mais ou menos um negócio desses que eu usei.

– Ai, finalmente! E como que faz para abrir?

– Acho que batendo aqui... – tocou no negócio de bater na porta e a entrada abriu sozinha. O imenso e largo corredor escuro estava em frente a eles.

– Harry... Eu estou com medo.

– Eu sei, Mione, que você tem um sério problema de _trauma_ com os trasgos, mas eu lhe garanto que eles não vão lhe fazer mal se a gente usar as poções adequadamente. Você tem sete anos a mais que aquela vez e um punhado de conhecimento, também. Certo?

Hermione, com a voz um pouco trêmula – Certo... Mas... Antes eu quero lhe falar uma coisa. Sabe, aquele dia, pelo o que você me falou, que o trasgo filhote te abraçou? Então, Harry, eu li uma vez que trasgos filhotes só abraçam seres humanos em quem a raça deles confia _muito_... Então, se alguém tiver que ser o "líder" desse exército, vai ser você.

– E quem garante que você não seria abraçada por um trasgo também?

– Porque em um dos poucos contatos que tive, um deles tentou me matar.

Hermione caminhou até o início do lado esquerdo do corredor, onde ficavam as jaulas dos filhotes, e Harry foi para o começo do outro lado. Ambos percorreram todo o corredor acompanhando a fileira de jaulas dos trasgos, borrifando poções e soltando alguns bons feitiços nos mais agitados. Vários deles não seriam utilizados na simulação, porque um exército de quarenta trasgos já era o suficiente. Ainda assim, contaram cinqüenta e seis escolhidos, depois se reuniram no centro do corredor e iniciaram o diálogo, na língua dos trasgos e aumentando bastante o som da voz.

– Vocês, que foram escolhidos... Precisamos da sua colaboração agora. – gritou Harry

– Realmente precisamos que venham conosco! – completou Hermione

Os trasgos permaneceram abobalhados, meio sem saber o que dizer. De qualquer forma, seus ruídos e expressões eram positivos.

– Vocês já nos conhecem, certo? – perguntou Harry

– Vocês confiam em mim? – disse Hermione

Concordando aos poucos, silenciaram-se e acalmaram-se mais.

– Agradecemos muito a vocês por isso! – disse Harry – Vocês verão ao final, que a tarefa não foi à toa, e que é positiva para todos nós!

– Vamos abrir agora as jaulas, mas vocês precisam fazer exatamente o que dissermos.

– Infelizmente, se não nos prometerem fazer exatamente o que pedirmos, e se não cumprirem, precisaremos esquecer que vocês existem e deixar vocês à própria sorte! O que pode ser _muito _perigoso a _todos_!

Alguns bateram nas grades.

– Fiquem calmos! – gritou Hermione – Não vamos fazer nada que não queiram se nos ajudarem fazendo o que pedirmos! Vocês sabem disso! Nós já conversamos diversas vezes..!

Fez-se silêncio novamente.

– Muito obrigado. – disse Harry – Vou agora abrir as jaulas, mas vocês ainda não podem sair de dentro delas. Por favor, fiquem dentro das jaulas!

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam, apreensivos. Seria a primeira vez que fariam isso e, também, a primeira vez que ficariam cara a cara com um ser daqueles sem uma grade que os protegesse. Ao mesmo tempo, eles ergueram as varinhas e disseram juntos o feitiço que abriu, de uma só vez, todas as portas das cinqüenta e seis jaulas com um forte estrondo. A maioria dos trasgos conversava entre si, lembrando-se que aquelas eram boas pessoas, e sentiam-se na obrigação de ajudá-las, ainda que os trasgos tivessem um forte sentimento de liberdade em seus instintos.

Hermione e Harry ficaram relativamente tranqüilos com o bom comportamento. Se a vida toda os trasgos obedeceram Dumbledore vigiando a escola, poderia os ajudar também.

Às quinze para as seis da tarde, Harry terminava de juntar em posição de marcha o 56o trasgo. Hermione, depois de muito custo buscando uma saída viável para todos eles, descobriu que a única passagem possível era com o vira-tempo. Olhou o relógio e estremeceu.

– Harry... Já são quinze para as seis. Se a gente usar o vira-tempo, vamos todos sair na sala de transfiguração...

– Às quinze para as cinco, ótimo.

– Não, Harry! – ela quase gritou – Você esqueceu que o vira-tempo aqui funciona ao contrário?! A gente sairia lá justamente no horário em que estaria terminando a palestra!

– A palestra, na verdade, termina às sete... A gente fez as contas de quinze para as sete porque o pessoal pode sair mais cedo...

– Mas nesse horário também geralmente o pessoal está chegando de Hogsmeade! – Hermione exclamou já quase desesperada

– Eu sei, Mione! Mas não tem outra saída! A gente pode atrasar mais se tentar pegar esse corredor estreito com esse monte de trasgos!

Hermione, sentindo-se no maior impasse de sua vida – Ai, Harry... Ok, reúna os trasgos logo que a gente não pode perder tempo... – e combinou rapidamente – Você reúne os cinqüenta e cinco e eu levo um lá para fora, rapidinho. Vamos logo para não perder tempo... Preparado?

Hermione postou-se no centro dos trasgos e, todos olhando para o vira-tempo, foram transferidos de uma só vez para a sala de transfiguração, quase sete horas da noite. Quase imediatamente, Hermione conjurou cordas especiais no primeiro trasgo que encontrou e arrastou-o para fora da sala, almejando levá-lo para o lado de fora do castelo. Borrifando a todo o momento poções de obediência, quase sem olhar para a expressão do bicho, conseguiu leva-lo sem problemas até o final da escadaria principal. Com um pouco de resistência – porque queria economizar poções para usar do lado de fora – carregou-o até a escada próxima ao salão principal, e ouviu de lá de dentro o som das várias crianças, que já estavam saindo. O mais rápido que pôde, então, levou-o até a porta de carvalho. Pensando na segurança das crianças, levitou o bastão dele para desarmá-lo e devolver quando fosse necessário. A criatura pareceu, de repente, acordar das poções, e ficou muito furioso. O som das crianças se aproximava. Hermione precisava dar um jeito no trasgo. Puxou a corda com força, abriu a porta e levou o trasgo para o lado de fora. No mesmo momento, as crianças dos primeiros anos saíram do salão principal.

"_Deverá tomar bastante atenção, porque fora do castelo os trasgos são menos vulneráveis a comandos._"

O bastão do trasgo ainda levitava. Hermione tomou-o imediatamente para si, enquanto o trasgo o procurava. Já estava bastante escuro e frio do lado de fora do castelo, e o instinto natural do trasgo o fez ficar ainda mais furioso, protegendo a cabeça com as duas mãos. Nervosa, e olhando para ele, Hermione reconheceu-o: era o trasgo liberto por Quirell em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Era o mesmo trasgo que Ronald venceu, levitando o bastão e deixando que esse caísse na sua cabeça.

Hermione gritou – Ei! Desculpe! Seu bastão está aqui!

O trasgo percebeu e 'rugiu' com raiva. Ainda bravamente, Hermione tentou espirrar mais poções de obediência, trêmula, dando passos para trás. Tentou explicar que ele deveria guardar o castelo, mas não conseguiu. O trasgo voltou a 'rugir', e cada vez mais alto. Hermione não teve muito que fazer, a não ser correr, carregando na sua frente o bastão, em levitação.

Harry, que estava se dando bem com a distribuição dos trasgos até então, ouviu o rugido e o grito de Hermione lá fora. "_Essa não..._", pensou, antes de tentar, em vão, conter as dezenas de trasgos que saíam correndo, em disparada, em direção ao som do rugido do outro. Saiu correndo atrás do montante de animais pesados que tremiam o chão de Hogwarts. Todos juntos começaram a descida da escadaria principal, alguns entrando em locais errados, como passagens secretas e salas de aula. Quando todos chegaram na porta ao final da escadaria – que daria a um dos corredores mais movimentados de Hogwarts, que dava para a escada próxima ao salão principal, masmorras e saída do castelo – Harry conseguiu desarma-los todos de uma só vez, levitando ao centro da escadaria o montante de bastões, de forma que, se algum quisesse pegar, cairia no buraco abaixo das escadas e se machucaria. Apesar disso, os trasgos abriram as portas e saíram correndo, desajeitadamente, até a escada principal, onde todos se embolaram para descer. As crianças, que tinham acabado de sair, gritavam desesperadas correndo de volta para o salão principal. Os monitores e professores que lá estavam tentaram conter as crianças, guardando-as de volta nas áreas do salão principal e selando as portas com feitiços antitrasgos.

Os trasgos continuaram, fazendo a maior bagunça na entrada do castelo. Alguns entraram por engano nas masmorras, mas logo voltaram para o grupo. Ouvindo novamente o rugido distante do trasgo de Hermione, começaram a sair pela porta de carvalho. Harry, que neste momento descia as escadas, não parava de soltar feitiços de impedimento, conseguindo derrubar e até arrastar alguns em direção às masmorras. Saiu rapidamente do castelo, de onde viu o monte de trasgos subindo em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

"_A entrada do castelo..._" – pensou – "_justamente onde os outros alunos estão chegando!_"

Os alunos que voltavam de Hogsmeade sentiram o chão de Hogwarts tremer. Alguns chegaram a pensar que era obra da tal samambaia, até começarem a ouvir uma série de rugidos bem típicos: de trasgos. Alguns mais valentes postaram-se na frente dos demais, no caso de precisar de alguma coisa. A maioria fugiu ou tentou esconder-se, desesperadamente. Um grupo tomou caminho de volta a Hogsmeade. Os professores começaram a aparecer.

Hagrid, Charles e Lupin imobilizaram vários trasgos de uma vez, contando com a ajuda de Harry. Alguns outros escaparam furiosos, porém, em direção a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore tomou a frente, com uma expressão nada contente no rosto. Minerva e Snape ficaram para ajudar a encaminhar os trasgos de volta para a masmorra, para os especialistas no assunto – Lupin, Charles e Hagrid – poderem acompanhar o diretor. Outros professores juntaram-se a Ronald, Ginny e Rafaela na evacuação dos elfos domésticos, que ainda ocupavam os cômodos e corredores do castelo. Os dragões permaneceriam no mesmo lugar, ainda porque quase nenhum aluno reparou nas "estátuas" novas, e, se reparou, realmente achou que eram estátuas bem feitas.

Hermione prosseguia correndo, até chegar na saída do castelo. Não tendo onde se esconder, correu para fora do castelo e aparatou para Hogsmeade, para tentar evitar que mais carruagens de alunos voltassem ao castelo. Chegando lá, conseguiu convencer os grupos de quartanistas que se atrasaram para sair.

Sete e quinze. Apesar do frio, as ruas de Hogsmeade estavam cheias, os comércios todos abertos. Sem saber se devia esperar mais para voltar para Hogwarts com os outros alunos ou meter cara sozinha, ainda trêmula e arfante, Hermione sentou-se no banco de uma praça, pediu uma garrafinha de poção revitalizante para o casaco e tomou de uma vez só. Não sentindo mais sede ou cansaço, pediu aos alunos que ficassem lá até um sinal do castelo e preparou-se para aparatar novamente até a entrada da escola. Quando, porém, ouviu as vozes dos professores lançando feitiços e um estremecer no chão... Um grupo de nove trasgos corria em direção a Hogsmeade, atrás do que foi atrás de Hermione. Pediu ao casaco tudo o que tivesse de poções de obediência, conjurou uma garrafa maior e misturou todas as poções nela. Sem mais pensar, correu em direção aos ruídos, tentando evitar o pior.

Harry foi atrás do grupo de professores que iam atrás de Dumbledore que ia atrás de um grupo de quinze trasgos, que iam atrás do trasgo que ia atrás de Hermione. Assim que Hermione desaparatou, o trasgo que deveria rondar os terrenos de Hogwarts ficou muito confuso até encontrar novamente o caminho que deveria seguir. Dumbledore conseguiu derrubar quatro de uma vez, deixando-os, sabendo que viriam mais professores atrás. Hagrid ocupou-se em carregá-los até o castelo, e Lupin e Charles continuaram o caminho. Harry encontrou-se com Hagrid e mal teve tempo para conversar qualquer coisa. Concentrou-se e foi falando feitiços antes mesmo de avistar os trasgos, já que eram complicados e demoravam um certo tempo para serem ditos. Apressou-se ao visualizar Lupin e Charlie – já estava no fim do feitiço, e não poderia desperdiça-lo. Viu Dumbledore, que parecia levitar rapidamente e, mais à frente, o grupo de trasgos. Imaginou-se o mais próximo possível dos trasgos, mas sabia ser impossível aparatar nos terrenos do castelo. Não poderia chamar sua vassoura naquele instante, pois continuava ditando o feitiço e não podia errar. Sentia-se mais próximo, e mais. Conseguiu ultrapassar Charles e Lupin. O tempo estava acabando... Correu mais, e pôde avistar com nitidez os trasgos. Acabou o feitiço. Teria que lança-lo. Parou rapidamente e lançou. Atingiu apenas dois trasgos, mas ambos caíram desabadamente no chão, fazendo um estrondo. Os outros ficaram abobalhados, meio sem saber o que fazer. Aproveitando, Lupin, Charlie e Albus puderam aproximar-se mais deles e lançar-lhes feitiços rápidos que tirariam um pouco – ao menos – de energia dos revoltados bichos. Mesmo saindo do castelo, o diretor, os professores e Harry não aparataram, para não perder de vista o caminho das criaturas. Para o desespero geral, seguiam a Hogsmeade.

Os trasgos pareciam não cansar. Corriam desajeitadamente, mas a passos muito mais largos que de qualquer ser humano. Harry sabia que eles não o faziam por maldade, um simples conversa poderia resolver o problema, mas era impossível pará-los e iniciar um diálogo. Antes que começasse a repetir o feitiço, chamou sua Firebolt. Cansado demais para continuar falando alto e correndo, parou, quase caindo no chão, mas ainda falando o feitiço. Dumbledore passou por ele e entendeu, e prosseguiu deslizando. A Firebolt chegou um pouco antes de Lupin. Charlie havia ficado esperando Hagrid voltar para levar os que Harry havia derrubado. Ainda ditando, Harry subiu na vassoura e voou velozmente. Já estavam chegando em Hogsmeade. Lupin e Dumbledore gritavam feitiços. Hermione já ouvia, correndo em direção. Harry passou pelo grupo de nove trasgos e alcançou o trasgo que estava mais à frente (aquele que perseguia Hermione, e de certa forma conduzindo os outros) e lançou-lhe o feitiço, derrubando-o imediatamente, sem perceber que Hermione já havia se aproximado dele e lançado-lhe meio frasco da poção de obediência, também acreditando que acabando com a fúria do primeiro, os demais ficariam obedientes

Harry gritou, comemorativo e aliviado – Pronto, acabou a algazarra!

– Harry! Se eu soubesse que você estava vindo derrubar, não teria gastado meio frasco da poção!

– Não precisa mais de tanta poção... Ficaram só nove para trás, e devem estar todos abobalhados porque esse parou.

Hermione subiu na vassoura de Harry e prepararam-se para voltar. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, chegava o outro grupo de trasgos que, vendo o líder da "revolução" estatelado no chão, pensaram o pior e _aí _se revoltaram de vez.

Lupin aparatou e chegou no local logo após Dumbledore, ambos pareciam ter ficado desesperados depois que viram Harry passando direto pelo grupo de trasgos que estavam perseguindo. A cena havia acabado de acontecer, mas entendeu tudo:

– NÃO! – gritou desesperado – NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO! – os trasgos respiravam alto, com ódio, e gritavam – NÃO SE PODE DERRUBAR O LÍDER!

Dumbledore já estava atrás dos trasgos, antes de pensar em discutir qualquer coisa. Mesmo desarmados, eles estavam com aspectos realmente perigosos. Chegaram em Hogsmeade, gritando alto e assustando moradores e visitantes. Os quartanistas de Hogwarts que por lá haviam ficado abrigavam-se do frio em um café. Um dos trasgos chegou perto desse café – assustando todos que estavam dentro –, arrancou uma árvore média da calçada – que reclamou um pouco – e usou-a de bastão para começar a bater em tudo o que visse pela frente. Dumbledore foi direto nesse trasgo, tentar contê-lo, enquanto Lupin tentou impedir que os outros fizessem o mesmo lançando feitiços de isolamento nas árvores. Um deles retirou um bom pedaço da madeira do teto da loja de flores e também usou como arma. Hermione e Harry começaram a combinar de ir buscar os dragões para ajudarem, mas um trasgo aproximou-se deles, com uma viga de metal retirada de uma construção. Voaram rapidamente para o lado e começaram a borrifar suas poções. Hermione ficou ditando feitiços rápidos – era a única coisa que poderia fazer em emergência – e Harry desviando-se dos golpes e mirando a vassoura nos trasgos, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ditava o feitiço mais longo o mais rápido que podia, perdendo-se de vez em quando, devido à bagunça. Dezenas de pessoas corriam pelas ruas, tentavam abrigar-se em recintos ou fugiam desses recintos, quando atacados. O café que os alunos estavam foi parcialmente destruído pelo mesmo trasgo que agora arrancava uma árvore relativamente grande da praça, a fim de, no mínimo, lançá-la em alguém (Lupin não a havia selado porque jamais imaginaria que um trasgo, mesmo furioso, conseguisse arrancar uma árvore daquele tamanho, preocupando-se mais com as mais viáveis e pontiagudas primeiro). Charlie chegou com Hagrid, tentando ajudar na situação. Rafaela, Ginny e Ronald apareceram de varinhas em punho no meio da multidão, apressando-se em ajudar a conter a fúria dos bichos. Ginny e Rony anteciparam em três semanas a atividade especial que teriam de Magine e soltavam as armas das mãos dos trasgos com o pensamento e mesmo tentando reforçar os comércios e bares dali. Snape tentou acalmar as pessoas e dirigi-las para os locais já protegidos, gritando muito para isso. Rafaela utilizou seus dons de transformação para transformar as armas dos trasgos em fumaça ou água, deixando-os meio abobalhados e facilitando as outras pessoas a derrubá-los.

Harry e Hermione conseguiram derrubar dois trasgos com o primeiro feitiço de Harry, e depois esconderam-se atrás de pilastras para ditarem, juntos, o feitiço novamente. Escondidos não perderiam a concentração. Quando saíram do esconderijo, encontraram apenas quatro trasgos. Hermione derrubou dois de uma vez, Harry derrubou um e o último foi derrubado por Lupin e Charlie ao mesmo tempo – o que deixou-o gravemente debilitado.

Finalmente em silêncio, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, Rafaela, Dumbledore, Lupin, Charlie e Hagrid puderam observar o "saldo" de toda a bagunça: Nove trasgos no chão, água e fumaça para todo lado, estabelecimentos praticamente destruídos, muita gente desesperada, dentro dos lugares, árvores quebradas, calçadas choronas e debilitadas e hidrantes estourados, ajudando a inundar ainda mais o lugar. Praticamente todos os alunos e professores ali envolvidos tremiam de frio, pois estavam molhados e mal agasalhados. As pessoas, aos poucos, começaram a sair das lojas, olhando em volta assustadas, e logo depois correndo para pedir ajuda ao grupo a curar os feridos... Seria, sem querer, também uma forma de Ginny e mais uma vez Hermione colocar em prática as atividades especiais, agora de Medicina.

Os quartanistas que estavam em Hogsmeade saíram assustados do café – haviam se escondido no porão do lugar – e foram levados por Hagrid, Charlie e Ronald de volta ao castelo, junto com os trasgos levitados. Os feridos eram também levados sob levitação, em tábuas transformadas em macas por Rafaela, que ficou por lá também para ajudar a reconstruir o vilarejo.

Na escola, após a evacuação dos elfos domésticos, Rafaela, Ginny e Ronald haviam voado imediatamente para Hogsmeade. Minerva assumiu-se como diretora e reuniu todos os alunos que haviam visto ou sofrido algo no salão principal, com a ajuda de outros professores e de Argus Filch. Após um feitiço de memória em massa e de um jantar reconfortante, os alunos voltaram para seus aposentos, achando que nada de mais havia acontecido. Snape encarregava-se, sozinho, em conduzir os trasgos agora muito obedientes de volta às suas masmorras. O clima ficou bem mais leve e receptivo para os professores e alunos que estariam voltando da noite fria e agitada.

Hagrid, Charlie e Ronald chegaram com os trasgos desmaiados e conduziram-nos pela entrada do castelo, já vazia devido ao frio. Charlie e Ronald levaram os trasgos para um ante-salão próximo à sala de Snape, deixando-os muito bem fechados por lá e em posições confortáveis, porque demorariam muito para acordar. Hagrid conduziu os alunos, ainda assustados, ao confortável e quente salão principal, onde jantariam e tomariam "aquele" feitiço de memória. Os feridos foram levados imediatamente a Madame Pomfrey, que daria os primeiros cuidados médicos e também, é claro, o feitiço para acharem que bagunçaram demais em Hogsmeade e acabaram caindo de alguma escada.

Silêncio. Aos poucos todos foram para a sala especial, de onde cada um se dirigiu para seu aposento. No quarto masculino, Ronald se jogou na cama com a roupa do corpo enquanto Harry usava o chuveiro para se limpar, aquecer e relaxar. Fora um dia muito estressante, _quase_ tanto quanto o dia da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo da quarta série.

No feminino, enquanto Hermione foi se banhar primeiro, Ginny e Rafaela ficaram com ela no banheiro, sem deixar de falar um minuto. Apesar de cansadas, as três estavam ainda com a adrenalina em alta, e sentiam-se muito bem.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, todos os alunos especiais começaram a se juntar mesmo sem combinar na sala comunal. Sabiam que precisavam conversar sobre aquele dia, principalmente Harry e Hermione com os professores. Mesmo cansado, Dumbledore havia percorrido todo o castelo para verificar se estava tudo bem, e aproveitou para ir ver os trasgos desmaiados. Para não correr riscos, lançou em cada um deles um forte feitiço de sono. Demorariam, assim, alguns dias para acordar, e durante esse tempo "as médicas" do castelo, Pomfrey, Ginny e Hermione poderiam cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Largaram-se todos nos sofás e poltronas sem falar muito. Só começaram a conversar quando Dumbledore chegou, pouco depois de Minerva e Snape, que haviam ido dar ordens aos elfos da cozinha para que não abrissem a boca sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. O diretor sentou-se calmamente única poltrona livre e olhou para todos. Parou o olhar em Hermione, sorriu levemente, depois olhou para Harry, sorrindo igualmente. Harry retribuiu o sorriso, mais contente por isso do que pelos resultados da simulação.

– Estou orgulhoso. Vocês foram melhores do que eu havia imaginado. – os dois alunos se olharam com largos e orgulhosos sorrisos – Todos agiram muito bem em uma situação inusitada como aquela. Mas é bom que saibam que isso é o mínimo que vão enfrentar no dia que virá e não podemos fazer nada para evitar.

– A maneira como conseguiram tratar e interagir com as criaturas... – disse Charlie, sorridente – Conseguiram voar nas costas de dragões, isso não é pra qualquer um!

Os professores começaram a listar tudo o que Harry e Hermione haviam feito que lhes chamara mais a atenção. Os amigos Ronald, Ginny e Rafaela ficaram impressionados em saber todas as situações pelas quais haviam passado. Hermione e Harry, por sua vez, ficavam cada vez mais tímidos com tantos elogios. Até mesmo Snape elogiou, falando sobre a perfeição das poções de obediência que eles usaram.

– Isso sem contar os outros! – lembrou Remus – Quando tiveram que participar também, souberam se portar de maneira muito eficiente.

Falaram então sobre a capacidade Magine dos irmãos Weasley, que colocaram em prática muito bem pela primeira vez em situação real, e sobre as criativas e bem sucedidas transformações de Rafaela com as armas dos trasgos e com a "reconstrução" de Hogsmeade depois da algazarra. Em resumo, Harry e Hermione ganharam, cada um, cem pontos na média de TCM (geral, não especial) e vinte em Poções. Ginny e Ronald ganharam também cem pontos em Feitiços e Rafaela ganhou em transformações. Muito satisfeitos e esgotados, fizeram a noite acabar por ali, indo dormir em seus dormitórios na _Gryffindor_.

O domingo não foi um dia de descanso para ninguém. Hermione e Ginny foram logo depois do café no salão principal para a ala hospitalar, para ajudar madame Pomfrey com os feridos, que ainda dormiam àquela hora, tão cedo. Harry foi com Hagrid até os dragões que estavam em cima do castelo, para alimentá-los e agradar um pouco. Depois do entardecer, livres agora, os cinco alunos especiais ficaram até a hora do jantar com os outros Grifinórios do sétimo ano no salão comunal da casa, fingindo que eram alunos normais.


	9. A Volta de um Monstro

_Capítulo Nove – A Volta de um Monstro_

Em mais uma manhã no salao principal, na hora do café da manhã, Rafaela e Hermione conversavam com Parvati. Queriam saber como havia ficado a situacao depois do baile em que ela e Neville haviam ficado juntos. Parvati contava em voz baila que continuava ficando meio escondidos, e que não sabia no que aquilo ia dar já que ainda não haviam conversado sobre isso. Hermione estava prestes a dizer que ela não acreditava que Neville seria o tipo de pessoa que apenas ficaria de vez em quando com uma das melhores amigas sem nunca tornar isso algo mais sério, porém Parvati havia ficado estranha. Congelara no lugar, olhos arregalados durante alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para o nada.

– Parvati? – Rafaela perguntou

– Parvati, que foi? – disse Hermione

Então ela piscou e balançou a cabeça, confusa, e olhou para as duas. En seguida olhou para o outro lado da mesa, onde Harry e Ronald conversavam. Em seguida, piscou e fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça, como se tentasse se convencer de algo.

– Que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione novamente

– Nada!

– Você ficou estranha, o que... – começou Rafaela

– Não foi nada! Eu só... Pensei uma coisa, mas esquece, não foi nada demais...

Pelo resto do café da manhã, Parvati ficou calada. O assunto sobre Neville acabara, e ela parecia pensativa demais e olhava de vez em quando para os amigos, parecendo curiosa, porém não disse nada.

Depois de quatro dias em que todos tinham suas aulas específicas, em turmas separadas, estava combinado de haver uma aula com todos os alunos na sala do fundo do jardim. No grande armário do canto a sala, havia um bicho-papão dos mais fortes, para treinamento. Snape ficou a frente dos alunos, que ficaram perto da porta do salão, e deu as instruções.

– Vocês já fizeram isso antes, então imagino que não seja necessário dar muitas explicações. Queremos avaliar a qualidade dos seus feitiços e a sua capacidade de enfrentar seus medos de frente. Vamos começar por ordem de chamada. Ginny, aproxime-se, por favor.

Receosa, ela deu passos tímidos até o meio da sala e parou olhando para o armário, sem sua varinha na mão para treinar também a habilidade magine. Remus, que ficara perto do armário, abriu a porta e, poucos segundos depois, saiu um jovem e razoavelmente bonito rapaz, que a fez tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Perto da porta, Harry cochichou com os outros – É Tom Ridlle.

Tentando colocar na cabeça que aquele não era Voldemort e que ela era capaz de enfrentá-lo, olhou direto pra ele e pensou com toda a força "_Riddicullus_" – o que fez Tom Ridlle se transformar em uma galinha verde brilhante e sair correndo pelo salão.

– Sua habilidade magine está cada dia melhor, parabéns. – disse Snape serio

Agradecendo tímida, ela voltou para perto dos amigos e foi abraçada por Harry, que foi o próximo a ser chamado, depois que os professores caçaram a galinha e a jogaram de volta no armário. Harry foi decidido até o meio da sala, porque já tinha certeza do que ia sair de lá. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de sentir um frio na espinha assim que o dementador apareceu. Querendo não sentir nada do que costumava sentir quando se via diante de um daqueles, Harry agiu rápido, erguendo a varinha. Em poucos segundos, o dementador transformou-se no tio Valter de sunga amarela, máscara de mergulho e enormes pés de pato. Em meio às gargalhadas de todos os que estavam na sala (Snape apenas sorriu), o bicho papão ficou confuso e escondeu-se de volta no armário.

Sorrindo, Harry deu a vez à Hermione, que já foi de varinha em punho. O que aconteceu então assustou a todos, porque o bicho papão se transformou em Ronald. Na porta, ele se assustou: "_Ela tem medo de mim?!_", mas assim como todos os outros, ele não sabia que _ela_ entendia aquilo diferente.

Aquele não era Ronald, apesar se ter seu rosto e seu físico, Hermione sabia que aquela que ela via não era a imagem do namorado dela. Era maligno, era terrível, e estava usando a imagem de quem ela amava, como se o houvesse matado e se apropriado de seu corpo. Com muita dificuldade, ela olhou nos olhos do bicho papão e soltou o primeiro feitiço, que fez a imagem de Ronald se transformar em uma garota de uns doze anos vestida de coelho com cara de brava, como se odiasse estar com aquela roupa. Hermione ficou aliviada, voltou a respirar e riu – Essa menina vivia me sacaneando na escola trouxa antes de Hogwarts... – disse enquanto voltava para o grupo, mas notou que o namorado a olhava estranho. Entendendo o motivo, ela explicou o que havia visto naquela imagem, aliviando ao namorado.

Em seguida Rafaela foi chamada. Ela tinha uma vaga idéia do que ia surgir do armário. Sempre que se lembrava da imagem de Voldemort naquele dia na Casa dos Gritos sentia um frio no estômago, mas o que saiu do armário foi algo bem diferente.

Por alguns segundos, Rafaela o olhou sem entender. Não sentiu medo algum por não saber de que aquilo se tratava. Era um homem, simplesmente um homem. Estava de jaqueta jeans, calça preta, as mãos nos bolsos e tinha um sorriso muito simpático no rosto. Esse homem olhava para Rafaela, e começou a ir na direção dela. Todos olhavam com curiosidade. O homem dera mais alguns passos na direção dela, que ainda não demonstrara nada. Não sentira medo nem reagira. Levou mais alguns instantes para que algo acontecesse, e o boggart já estava bem mais próximo dela. Rafaela perdera sua expressão de curiosidade e agora parecia em um verdadeiro estado de pânico. As pernas travaram e as mãos geladas começaram a tremer. Ergueu a varinha na direção dele, mas gaguejou quase sem voz, não conseguindo enfeitiçá-lo. Tentou mais uma vez, mas a voz não saiu. Esqueceu-se dos feitiços e de que era capaz de acabar com ele. Lágrimas de desespero começaram a rolar. De longe, os amigos gritaram para tentar incentivá-la, mas ela não ouviu. Começou a dar passos para trás enquanto o boggart, sorridente, tirou as mãos dos bolsos e abriu os braços, como se a convidasse para um abraço. Imediatamente, Rafaela soltou o choro em um grito e correu para a porta, saindo para o jardim. Atravessou-o correndo e sumiu na sala especial.

No salão, ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido. Snape acabou logo com o "homem" e ordenou que a atividade continuasse, parecendo decepcionado, chamando o próximo, Ronald. Remus saiu da sala sem dizer nada, esperando que ninguém notassem. Ronald, abobado com a cena anterior, ele quis acabar logo com a aranha gigante que apareceu, para poder saber o que havia acontecido.

Remus, ao sair da sala, correu para atravessar o jardim e entrou na sala especial. Encontou Rafaela desesperada.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou imediatamente

Ela não respondeu. Estava parada na sala comuna, em pé, andando nervosa de um lado para o outro, resmungando baixo em seu idioma. Remus correu até ela e a segurou pelos braços.

– Me fala, Rafaela, o que houve?

– Eu não me lembrava... – ela respondeu disse chorando

– De quê? O que aconteceu?

Hermione e Ginny se aproximaram correndo e pararam a meia distãncia deles, observando preocupadas.

– Fique calma, Rafaela. Era o bicho, não era de verdade o que você viu.

Rafaela começou a chorar mais e deixou-se ser abraçada por Remus.

– Calma, Rafa... Não era de verdade.

– Eu não me lembrava dele... – ela disse chorando em seu peito

Remus soltou-a e olhou em seus olhos – Não precisa contar, se não quiser...

– Eu não consigo! – disse desabando-se em choro, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Olhou em volta e viu que apenas Hermione e Ginny estavam por perto, e decidiu que mesmo que qualquer outra pessoa estivesse lá, não deixaria de abraçá-la para confortá-la.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

Minutos depois, Hermione trouxe uma leve poção calmante e a entregou para Rafaela. Assim que os outros amigos chegaram, Remus precisou sair da sala para trabalhar, mas sentindo uma imensa vontade de ficar com Rafaela. Depois de tomar a poção, Rafaela ficou mais calma e procurou esquecer o que havia ocorrido, mas ainda assim era um baque enorme lembrar-se de um fato que, de tão horrível, sua memória tratou-se de esconder com o tempo. Agora que voltava, tudo o que ela queria era livrar-se daquilo.

– Rafa, você já trabalhou o dia todo, deve estar cansada... – disse Harry, também preocupado com a cena que vira – Melhor ir dormir, você não acha?

– É... Eu queria mesmo desabar, mas... Tenho medo...

– Não precisa ter medo dos sonhos – disse Hermione – eu tenho um bom estoque de poções para dormir sem sonhos. Acho que vamos precisar delas nos tempos difíceis.

– Impressionante como você pensa mesmo em tudo, Mione... – ela disse tentando sorrir, mas não conseguindo. – Gente, desculpe-me por ter feito vocês não entenderem nada do que está acontecendo, mas... Não é boa hora para falar nisso, ok?

Rafaela dirigiu-se para o aposento das meninas com Hermione, que tirou um frasco de seu armário de poções e fez Rafaela tomar tudo de uma vez. Pouco tempo depois Rafaela estava dormindo profundamente, sem nada poder sonhar. De manhã ela foi a última a acordar, apressada, desesperada pra tomar logo o café da manhã no salão principal, antes das aulas normais, já que havia faltado nas aulas especiais. Encontrou os amigos da _Gryffindor_ já deixando a mesa.

– Que foi, Rafa, você não costuma dormir assim! – disse Lavender assim que ela se sentou

– Eu sei lá o que foi, deixa eu comer pra não perder a aula. – respondeu mal-humorada.

Lavender saiu da mesa com parvati, dizendo em voz alta – Que sem educação_!_

Sem responder, Parvati voltou-se para a mesa novamente e olhou para Hermione, que decidira ficar com Rafaela à mesa, e disse para ela sem pensar – Não toma esse leite com amora, não. Vai te fazer passar mal do estômago.

– Ah, vai?

– É... Não sei, acho que... Sei lá, acho que vai. Te vejo na aula.

Parvati saiu depressa parecendo envergonhada. Sem dar importância, Hermione tomou alguns goles do leite enquanto Rafaela engolia seu café. A poção do sono sem sonho também parecia dar muita fome. Alguns minutos, durante a aula de feitiços, Hermione levou a mão no estômago fazendo cara feia.

– Ai... Droga, acho que...

Ronald, ao lado dela, segurou sua mão – Está passando mal?

– Estou... Droga, eu tenho que sair daqui!

Levantou-se e correu pela porta. Ronald se levantou e foi sair junto com ela, mas o professor Flitwick o impediu.

– Ela está passando mal, professor, deixa eu ir cuidar dela!

Autorizado, ele correu até o corredor, onde Hermione havia parado ancorando-se, arcada, em uma pilastra. Ele a levou para a ala hospitalar mas foi, logo em seguida, obrigado pela madame Pomfrey a deixá-la lá e voltar para a aula. Na sala, Parvati perdera toda a concentração, pensando consigo mesma "_Como foi que eu adivinhei isso?_".

Durante todo o dia, os colegas de Rafaela que conheciam seu jeito de ser ficaram espantados com seu mal humor e grossura. Não era ela, era a perturbação que aquela lembrança lhe trouxera. Não conseguiu se concentrar por nenhum instante nas aulas, nem mesmo na aula de Poções, e facilmente sentia vontade de chorar, controlando-se com dificuldade. Estava triste, revoltada, envergonhada, com ódio, e queria naquela hora apenas poder largar aquelas aulas e ficar _alguns dias_ em sua cama.

Na hora de usar o vira-tempo para ter as aulas especiais, pediu para ser dispensada. Não tinha condições, explicou isso sem dizer o motivo e, por saber que alguma coisa grave havia acontecido, McGonnagal autorizou-a a ficar na Grifinória como uma aluna comum, logo depois do jantar. Não conseguiu dormir. Rolou na cama por um bom tempo, perturbada pelas cenas que agora surgiam de sua memória como se houvessem acontecido ontem. Era terrível para ela se lembrar daquilo saber agora que, aos nove anos, sofrera tanto e simplesmente não se lembrava. Estressada e muito agitada, Rafaela saiu da cama e desceu até o vazio salão comunal. Sentou-se no chão, de frente para a lareira acesa que aquecia o recinto. Lá as lembranças não pararam de perturbá-la e ela já estava muito cansada daquilo.

Só o que a fez pensar em outra coisa, de repente, foi o leve ruído do quadro sendo aberto e alguém entrando. Levantou os olhos e o viu parado perto do sofá onde ela estava encostada. Ela apenas olhou carinhosamente para Remus, sem disfarçar o tamanho da tristeza que estava sentindo. Sem dizer nada, ele se sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço pelas suas costas. Rafaela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e continuou olhando para o fogo.

– Não sei por quê, mas eu tinha certeza de que você estava aqui. – ele disse em voz baixa

– Deixei de ir pra aula porque queria dormir, mas não consigo.

Remus a olhou de lado – Quer falar sobre isso?

– É muito difícil...

– Está te perturbando. Parece grave.

– É. Pode ter certeza.

– Quem era aquele homem?

Silêncio. Ela queria falar, porque faria bem a ela desabafar e chorar mais, colocando pra fora o que estava sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo seria muito difícil colocar tudo aquilo em palavras. Remus era a única pessoa com quem ela havia conseguido imaginar conversar sobre aquilo.

– Ele era um amigo do meu pai, desde antes de eu nascer. Era muito amigo da minha mãe também, e freqüentava a minha casa. Quando meu pai nos abandonou eu tinha dois anos, e algum tempo depois minha mãe reencontrou esse amigo e eles voltaram a se ver sempre. Não sei, acho que chegaram a ter algum relacionamento. – ela fez uma pausa ao sentir a garganta se fechando em angústia. Engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo os olhos molhados, e continuou – Ele me viu nascer e... Eu gostava dele, mesmo que ele tivesse sido amigo do homem que me abandonou, sabe... Preferia ele do que o meu padrinho, ou qualquer tio. Ele me dava presentes, me fazia rir, eu o adorava.

– Mas aconteceu alguma coisa que fez você sentir medo dele...

– Eu comecei a sentir várias coisas por ele. Medo, pânico, raiva, nojo muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Remus começou a compreender – Minha nossa... Não é o que estou pensando... Ele...

– Bom, acho que você já percebeu – disse secando o rosto – Não vou descrever como foi, mas foi isso mesmo, um dia ele ficou sozinho em casa comigo, chegou lá quando minha mãe não estava e ficou esperando ela chegar, e... – tapou o rosto com as mãos – Foi horrível! Eu tinha só nove anos!

– E você não contou para ninguém?

– Não, eu tive medo, vergonha, não sabia direito o que fazer... E ele me falou pra não contar pra ninguém, que aquele era nosso segredinho, e que se eu contasse ele ia negar tudo e eu ia ser mentirosa... Eu tive medo, eu era só uma menininha... E então não contei.

– E não se lembrava disso?

– Por incrível que pareça, não. Pouco tempo depois, acho que de medo de eu contar, ele sumiu, depois acho que mudou de cidade, casou, algo assim, e eu procurava esquecer sempre que me lembrava, de tanto que sofria... E ficou esse tempo todo apagado da minha memória.

– Bom, de certa forma isso foi bom, mas...

– Mas agora que eu lembrei, jamais conseguirei viver normalmente, Remus... O que eu faço? Eu acho que... Nunca mais vou ser a mesma...

– Você quer contar isso a mais alguém?

– Não. – disse decidida – Não quero ter que falar essa história de novo, pra ninguém.

Remus abraçou-a, querendo passar o sofrimento dela para si mesmo. Estava com o coração acelerado de tanto ódio que sentira ao saber do que ela havia passado. Desejava encontrar aquele homem e cometer uma loucura. Controlou-se e não demonstrou a revolta. A garganta doía para engolir esse sentimento, mas sabia que Rafaela precisava que ele se mantivesse calmo e a ajudasse.

– O que você mais quer nesse momento?

– Dormir por um mês.

– E isso vai adiantar, Rafa?

– Na verdade... Queria esquecer isso para sempre!

– Ok. Era isso o que eu queria saber. Você quer receber um feitiço da memória e apagar isso da sua vida, definitivamente?

– Ah, Remus, claro que quero... Não tinha pensado nisso... Por favor.

– Eu precisaria de autorizações, mas...

– Mas esse é um assunto pessoal e eu não quero nunca mais saber disso. Faça isso escondido, por favor, por mim... Eu quero que nunca mais esse homem apareça na minha memória, quero esquecer que ele existiu...

– Rafa, eu não sou especialista nisso, eu precisava _vê-lo_ mais uma vez, na sala eu não pude ver o rosto dele...

Rafaela ficou indecisa se contava tudo de novo para Ginny para que ela pudesse fazer o feitiço nela – já que já era quase uma especialista e tinha visto melhor a figura do homem – ou se encarava de novo um boggart com Remus perto para que ele visse a figura do homem e pudesse apagá-lo de sua mente. Acabou preferindo a segunda opção, e saiu da torre acompanhando Remus até a sala de DCAT. A sala estava vazia e escura, e também um pouco bagunçada. Lá, Remus agiu rapidamente. Preparou Rafaela e soltou o boggart de um dos armários. Rafaela concentrou-se muito ao ver o homem saindo do armário, indo em direção a ela. Dizia para si mesma "é só um boggart, é só um boggart..." e caminhava de costas, em direção à parede. Remus o fez se esconder de volta no armário e Rafaela chorava novamente. Parou diante dela, olhando-a nos olhos, e a enfetiçou.

Com o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas, a expressão de desespero desapareceu. Rafaela olhou confusa em volta e para Remus, parado perto dela.

– Como é que eu não me lembro de ter vindo pra cá? – ela perguntou

– Você não lembra que veio pedir para a gente fazer atividade com o boggart? Ontem você passou mal antes de chegar a sua vez de vê-lo e saiu da sala.

– Ah, é mesmo... E por quê eu não fui à aula?

– Porque você ainda estava passando mal até agora a pouco, quando eu fui te ver, você disse que estava melhor, que queria fazer a atividade, e queria dormir depois para amanhã estar com tudo em cima.

– Ah... Estranho eu não me lembrar de nada disso.

– Você acabou de ver o boggart e não foi muito bem pra acabar com ele. Acho que algo nisso te deixou confusa.

– Entendi.

– Vamos tentar de novo? – Remus perguntou – Quero que se concentre de verdade agora.

Rafaela, ainda meio boba, mas muito melhor do que estava antes, viu Voldemort tal qual a última vez que o vira, e rapidamente livrou-se dele. Remus ficou bastante aliviado e repetiu a lição mais algumas vezes, com Rafaela executando-a com perfeição.

– Agora sim! – sorriu Remus – Conseguiu, mais satisfeita?

– Claro, muito mais! Nem foi tão difícil, não sei porque a dificuldade antes!

Sorrindo, os dois se calaram, olhando-se. Remus se aproximou dela e fez um carinho em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que haviam restado. Sem ao menos tentar evitar, eles se beijaram lentamente se se abraçaram com força. Depois, enchendo o rosto de Rafaela de beijos, Remus pediu que ela fosse embora. Não podiam deixar que aquilo fosse adiante no castelo. Relutante, Rafaela compreendeu e deixou a sala. De coração palpitando, voltou para seu quarto na torre da _Gryffindor_. Em sua sala, Remus usou seu vira-tempo para encontrar os outros alunos, e contou para eles que sabia o que havia acontecido e que, a pedido de Rafaela, apagara tudo de sua memória. Os colegas quiseram saber quem era o homem que viram e porque ela tivera tanto medo dele, mas Remus não entrou em detalhes por respeito a ela. Todos compreenderam e o assunto não apareceu novamente.


	10. Simulação de Feitiços

_Capítulo Dez – Simulação de Feitiços_

Após o fim do expediente letivo normal da sexta-feira, Snape preocupou-se em conversar com Dumbledore sobre o dia seguinte, oito de novembro, quando aconteceria a simulação de Feitiços para Ginny e Rafaela. Confirmando que poderia sem problemas estar ausente naquele dia, Snape logo arrumou uma pequena bolsa com uma muda de roupa. Jantou normalmente como os outros professores e saiu discretamente do castelo. Desaparatou para a estação de metrô onde, mais uma vez, comprou seu bilhete para a América do Sul com a mulher que não parava de resmungar. Embarcou às dez e meia da noite no horário local, e desembarcou na Colômbia, na imensa Estação Sul-América, quatro horas mais tarde – dez e meia agora no horário colombiano. Muito cansado, assim que alcançou a calçada da agitada cidade de Cartagena, procurou o primeiro hotel de fundo de quintal e hospedou-se. Dormiu mal devido a sua ansiedade e à cama dura.

Na manhã do Sábado saiu do hotelzinho sem tomar café e olhou mais uma vez para o pedaço de pergaminho que carregava no bolso o tempo todo. Apesar de não ter sido fácil na última vez conseguir o endereço que lá estava escrito, Snape sabia que as chances de não encontrar exatamente quem procurava eram enormes. Talvez conseguisse uma breve informação, talvez não conseguisse nada.

Na mesma rua do hotelzinho, entrou em um beco isolado, escondendo-se atrás de um limpa-entulho. Pelo menos algo estava em seu favor: o endereço ficava em uma vila bruxa que já conhecera na última visita. Aproveitando-se disso, muito nervoso, desaparatou para lá. Sentindo o estômago roncar, entrou na primeira lanchonete de boa aparência que encontrou. Enquanto comia apressado, lia o pergaminho até decorar o endereço.

Quando saiu, já era manhã alta. Caminhou bastante, devido à incerteza do local exato do endereço e às informações erradas. Passou diversas vezes pela mesma praça, chamando a atenção das outras pessoas, que achavam-no no mínimo um louco que havia saído correndo de um hospício com aquela capa pesada no novembro da América do Sul. Já irritado, parou numa barraquinha e comprou um refresco que já estava pensando em tomar desde a quarta vez que passou por lá. Sentou-se em um banco da praça e tirou a capa, guardando-a na pequena bolsa que carregava. Retomou a caminhada agora bem mais aliviado, evitando os lugares que já conhecia. Quinze minutos depois encontrou a casa, que realmente ficava um pouco escondida, mas não parecia com as demais. Era de cor bege bem clara e tinha bastante janelas, todas bem abertas, dando-a um aspecto agradável de organização – coisa rara no mundo bruxo, principalmente o europeu. Receoso, mas decidido, Snape subiu uma escadinha e bateu à porta branca.

Um senhor de cabelos muito brancos e já escassos abriu a porta – Pois não?

– Senhor Hunt?

– Eu mesmo.

– Imagino que não esteja me reconhecendo. Severus Snape.

O homem ficou calado e observou melhor Snape. Estava espantado em vê-lo lá, diante de sua porta, depois de tantos anos.

– Entre.

A casa era pequena e tão bem cuidada por dentro quanto por fora. O senhor ofereceu o sofá para Snape e sentou-se ao mesmo tempo em uma poltrona, ao lado de uma antiga televisão trouxa que parecia ser apenas um objeto de decoração.

– Em que posso ajudar?

– Já faz vinte anos, senhor, e eu queria ter vindo antes, mas só agora foi que eu... Tive a verdadeira iniciativa... – silêncio – Eu preciso de notícias sobre a sua filha...

– Bem...

– E também sobre o _meu_ filho, senhor.

Hunt respirou fundo, encostando-se melhor à poltrona e segurando as próprias mãos. Pensou um pouco e voltou a falar – Minha filha não mora mais aqui, nem a 'criança' _dela_. Faz muito tempo.

– O senhor... Pode me informar para onde foram?

– Faz mais de dez anos que não moram mais aqui. Não temos mais contato, ela não veio me visitar nem mesmo quando a mãe dela morreu...

– Sinto muito. Não sabe pra onde ela foi? A cidade, o bairro, nada?

– Ela saiu da Colômbia com a criança. Casou-se no Brasil e... Deixou o endereço, mas aposto que não deve ser o mesmo.

Snape ficou sem reação. Deveria ter imagina que depois de vinte anos as chances de isso ter acontecido era muito grandes. Ultimamente lembrava-se da antiga namorada mais do que nunca. Não tinha certeza do que o fizera tomar aquela decisão tantos anos depois.

Morgan Hunt era aluna do mesmo ano que Snape em Hogwarts, mas em casa diferente. Como uma _Ravenclaw_, Morgan dividira-se pelo namorado e a própria casa, já que Snape era _Slytherin_ e muito diferente dela e dos amigos. Mesmo assim, não pudera evitar de gostar dele e os dois se envolveram às escondidas. Snape nunca fora bom em demonstrar sentimentos, mas com ela tudo parecia ser diferente. Sentia-se feliz, mesmo que ninguém pudesse perceber, e desejava secretamente pedi-la em casamento assim que se formassem na escola.

Porém, tudo aconteceu diferente do que havia imaginado. Já estavam em seu sétimo ano quando Morgan descobriu-se grávida. Snape ficou preocupado por ainda não ter condições para casar-se e criar um filho, mas aceitou a situação e acabou ficando feliz. Essa felicidade, porém, durou muito pouco tempo. Quando Morgan contou tudo à família, sobre o namorado e a gravidez, não foi apoiada. A família Hunt não queria Morgan ainda mais envolvida com o _Slytherin_ que, segundo eles, tinha a aparencia de ser propenso demais a se ligar às artes das trevas. Proibiram que eles continuassem se vendo e sumiram com a filha, carregando no ventre o bebê de Snape. O que os Hunt não sabiam era que, com a mulher que amava e um filho, Snape jamais teria se envolvido nas artes das trevas.

O tempo passou, Snape cumpriu o que os Hunt imaginavam sobre ele, depois arrependeu-se voltando para o lado do bem e, agora, queria sua vida de volta. Tentara se analizar e achava que o motivo era a maior proximidade que agora tinha com os alunos, que tinham pouco menos idade que seu filho deveria ter hoje.

Apesar do Sr. Hunt nunca gostado de Snape, agora era alguém muito solitário, com a morte da mulher e a ausência da única filha. Também não recebia visitas com freqüência, e, além disso, viu em Snape uma oportunidade de reencontrar Morgan. Sabia que deveria ajudar, afinal a convicção de Snape em achá-la era visível. Não é por situações banais que uma pessoa sai da Inglaterra até a Colômbia a procura de alguém.

Sendo assim, além de receber bem o ex-moleque-com-cara-de-mal-sujeito, deu a Snape uma cópia da foto mais recente que tinha de sua filha, com o endereço que ela tinha no Brasil. Snape ficou mais um pouco conversando com o senhor, pois sabia o que era sentir-se só e a expressão de Hunt denunciava isso. Ao fim, convidou-o a uma visita na Inglaterra, meramente por simpatia, e prometeu diversas vezes que voltaria a contatá-lo a cada notícia de Morgan. Já na porta, Snape lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma pergunta a fazer.

– Bem... Como o senhor disse, ela não tem respondido as cartas, e por isso o senhor conclui que mudou de endereço.

– Sim.

– Eu também tenho a mesma opinião, porque ela teria voltado ou pelo menos mandado uma correspondência quando soube do falecimento da mãe. De qualquer forma, para achá-la novamente, eu precisaria saber o sobrenome que ela adotou após o casamento.

– Andrada. O marido dela chama-se Júlio Andrada.

– Obrigado.

– Há mais uma pergunta que você quer fazer. – afirmou o sr. Hunt

– Não. – mentiu, mas lembrou-se em seguida – Desculpe-me, esqueci que o senhor é especializado em leitura de mentes... Sim, há. Gostaria muito de saber...

– O nome da minha neta... É Sophia. Sophia Hunt. É uma linda criança...

Snape sentiu o peito gelar. Era a primeira vez que sabia que aquele bebê era uma menina, e agora ouvira seu nome. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido em toda a sua vida.

– Ela... Não _deve_ mais ser uma criança, senhor Hunt.

– Eu sei. – o sr. Hunt suspirou – Mas assim eu guardei a imagem dela. Bom, já está escurecendo e é melhor você ir andando... As viagens noturnas de metrô bruxo não são muito confortáveis...

O sr. Hunt sabia que Snape não tinha más intenções, e também gostava de companhia, mas não suportava as lembranças de sua filha e sua neta, que viu crescer de tão perto. E não sentia-se a vontade de sentar com Snape, pai ausente por tantos anos, e ficar mostrando-lhe álbuns e álbuns de fotos de sua filha. Lembrava-se de como ralhava com Morgan por ter escolhido um par nada adequado, e como sempre previu que ele um dia ia para o lado das trevas. Agora, porém, sentia que Snape estava recuperado do mal, e recuperando um humor pela vida que havia sentido apenas nos melhores momentos de sua adolescência, quando estava com Morgan. De qualquer forma, despediu-se de Severus e voltou para a sua vidinha de sempre, esperando novos contatos.

Apesar de ter dúvidas enormes na cabeça, Snape sentiu-se bem e aliviado. Não teria coragem, energia e muito menos conhecimento o suficiente para partir tão logo para o Brasil, por isso desaparatou novamente para o centro de Cartagena. Procurou alguns hotéis com aspectos confortáveis, mas estavam todos lotados àquela época do ano. Cansado, tentou como última opção e só encontrou vaga naquele que já havia passado a noite. Subiu as escadas arrastando os pés e entendeu o porquê dos americanos sentirem tanta necessidade de tomar banho todos os dias.

Não conseguiu parar de pensar em tudo o que conversou com o senhor Hunt, principalmente no nome de _sua filha._ Tirou de sua pequena mala a foto de Morgan e leu novamente o endereço. Lembrou-se de Rafaela e do tamanho da ironia e coincidência que aquele endereço fosse em São Paulo. Já estivera lá, mais de um ano antes, quando foi buscar Rafaela. Tirou também da bolsa uma sacola com um lanche que comprara na lanchonete em que tomara seu café-almoço. Já era noite e a janela do hotel era voltada para a agitada rua da cidade. Por um breve instante, enquanto comia, Snape sentiu-se como há pouco mais de vinte anos atrás, antes de definir-se como bruxo das trevas. Foi uma época de muito amadurecimento em sua vida, ainda porque Morgan sempre fora muito madura para a sua idade. Na verdade até então não sabia se, no fim, Morgan havia utilizado uma das principais poções proibidas que conhecia: a de abortar. De certa forma, apenas saber que Sophia existia era um alívio e tanto.

Já meio atordoado de sono, Snape continuou a pensar na vida... Lembrou-se da beleza e bom humor de Morgan, e pensou se Sophia não era como ela. Sentiu alguma coisa ruim, pensando que também a menina poderia parecer-se com ele, com um enorme nariz de gancho. Assim seguiu a noite. Quando finalmente pegou no sono, dormiu muito mal. Acordava todos os momentos, atormentado pelos inúmeros pensamentos, dúvidas, arrependimentos... E pela cama dura. No dia seguinte embarcou bem cedo para Londres, decidido que não era o momento certo para ir ao Brasil. Deixaria isso para depois, quem sabe com a ajuda de Rafaela. Já estava mais do que na hora de esquecer os resquícios do orgulho que o impedia de tentar aprender com os alunos.

No trem, sua mente continuou a vagar. Agora sabia com certeza que Morgan era casada, algo que ele sempre tentara imaginar durante os anos, e pensou no quando aquilo era óbvio. Uma mulher bonita como ela não deveria ficar sozinha por tanto tempo, o que imediatamente fez qualquer idéia de que o passado pudesse voltar a se tornar realidade, que mesmo que tentasse evitar, tinha em mente, se afastasse por completo. Não acreditava agora que algo pudesse acontecer, e não se sentiu mal por isso. Vinte anos haviam se passado e ele era uma pessoa diferente agora, assim como ela também devia ser. Além disso, não era como se ele não tivesse, mesmo que secretamente e guardado a sete chaves em seus pensamentos, alguém que viesse ocupando esse lugar que ficou em aberto por tanto tempo. Ter a certeza de que Morgan não voltaria a ser seu presente e ficaria para sempre no passado tirou dele um certo medo que sentia de levar aqueles pensamentos a diante.

A manhã de sábado para Ginny e Rafaela foi semelhante à de Harry e Hermione na semana anterior. Viram todos os alunos dirigirem-se felizes a Hogsmeade, sem nem imaginar o que lá acontecera com os trasgos há poucos dias. Nem mesmo havia batido o meio-dia e as alunas já estavam na sala de Transfiguração, muito ansiosas, decorando feitiços e também usando suas artimanhas para não terem problemas. Ginny levava sua varinha, mas a ordem era que não a usasse. Além disso, estava preparada para passar por uma prova que provocasse ferimentos, ainda que leves, para que ela soubesse curar. Por isso, já anteriormente havia feito um feitiço poderoso de proteção em si mesma e em Rafaela. Certamente teria que faze-lo nos outros alunos, professores e quem mais estivesse por perto em um ataque inesperado. Rafaela, assim como Hermione na semana anterior, cuidou da preparação, embalagem e camuflagem da maioria das poções. Apenas as medicinais ficaram por conta de Ginny. Rafaela sabia que a prova cobraria que ela usasse seu talento com Feitiços em cima de suas outras habilidades, como vôo e transfiguração. Uma tarefa bastante difícil que ela já estava praticando com certa facilidade era tornar-se invisível e outros objetos também, e como não teria um desafio de transfiguração, já que era aluna única, provavelmente essas habilidades seriam exigidas nas outras atividades, como em Feitiços.

– Ginny, a única coisa que eu tenho medo de fazer é fazer os outros ficarem invisíveis... Por isso, qualquer coisa, eu pego a vassoura sozinha e vou na frente.

– Eu peguei a capa do Harry emprestada... Mas acho que em breve a gente vai precisar de mais.

– E eu vou ter que desenvolver mais esse negócio... Da última vez tentei com a própria professora, coitada da Minerva, ficou meio transparente, mas meio azul... – Ginny riu – Sabe, igual aquelas pedrinhas preciosas? Não vou negar que é uma cor bonita...

– Para peixinhos e estátuas, e não para gente.

– Exatamente.

Continuaram conversando e preparando-se, tentando combinar algumas coisas antes mesmo de saber o que aconteceria. Gina chegou a comentar que uma habilidade que ela gostaria de desenvolver era prever o futuro, mas quem já não nasce com isso, não consegue aprender Flitwick interrompeu o diálogo e as preparações, chegando ao meio dia. Entregou, como elas já esperavam, um pergaminho a cada uma, com as instruções. Não estava muito simples, mas perto do que Hermione e Harry tiveram que fazer, parecia tranquilo. Apesar disso, o que parecia muito simples complicava-se devido ao fato que, quanto mais perfeitos e potentes os feitiços, e quanto mais rápido terminassem, mais pontos sua casa receberia. Se não terminassem no prazo, no entanto, a Grifinória não perderia pontos, porque causaria estranheza n os outros alunos, mas misteriosamente as outras três casas ganhariam os ponto referentes ao que deixaram de fazer no tempo determinado.

– São as novas normas votadas e aprovadas pelo conselho dos professores, é claro, com a palavra final do chapéu. É para o bem de todos que damos esses "incentivos" – e voltou ao seu tom bem-humorado de sempre – Mas pensem pelo lado positivo. Vocês são ótimas alunas e vão se dar muito bem!

– Obrigada... Rafa, vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível, tá?

– Antes que comecem a combinar, segundo a regra, precisarei ler a tarefa para vocês para não termos dúvidas...

**Início: 12h30m**

**_Primeiro passo_**_ – As alunas deverão dirigir-se à entrada do castelo assim que soar o toque de invasão, selando as principais passagens e impedindo as criaturas, agouros e pessoas que estarão tentando adentrar nos terrenos e no castelo. Assim que expulsarem ou dominarem a maioria, deverão selar a entrada do castelo, para que não entre mais criaturas._

_Ao mesmo tempo, deverão impedir que o que entrar cause danos às pessoas, criaturas e à estrutura de Hogwarts. Feitiços que causem impotência de outros feitiços e passes do mal de manifestem são aconselhados._

_Tempo total: Uma hora e meia._

**_Segundo passo_**_ – As alunas deverão selar as áreas mais importantes dos terrenos, como jardins que darão acesso a outras áreas do castelo. Além disso, devem procurar dar vitalidade às criaturas e outras pessoas que estejam lutando em defesa do castelo. Atenção para não se enganar com a aparência de pessoas e criaturas._

_Tempo total: uma hora._

**_Terceiro passo_**_ – Selar todas as entradas ao castelo, secretas ou evidentes, estreitas ou largas. O mapa do maroto será uma boa ajuda. Atenção para não selar a própria passagem, evitando, assim, que fiquem presas sob o próprio feitiço ou o da companheira._

_Tempo total: uma hora_

**_Quarto passo_**_ – Dirigir-se a todos os salões, salas, corredores e escadarias de acesso de Hogwarts, selando cada passagem, de modo que uma criatura ou pessoa não-autorizada (no caso, que não sejam vocês duas) fique impedida de transitar livremente e acessar sem dificuldades áreas do castelo. Começar pelo saguão principal e demais entradas de Hogwarts. _

_Tempo total: Até duas horas._

**_Quinto passo_**_ – Atacar as criaturas que conseguirem alcançar o interior do castelo. Independentemente do andamento da atividade, deverão deixar o que estão fazendo para atacar. Por isso, talvez não dê tempo para completar as duas horas do quarto passo._

**Término: 18h**, independentemente do que for concluído. Boa sorte.

– Então... É só isso.

Rafaela – "Só isso" – Rafaela riu ironicamente – Porque até seis horas exatamente?

Eles têm que desfazer o que selaremos antes dos outros alunos chegarem, senão ninguém entra nesse castelo. – explicou Ginny – Se entrar, vai dar uma trombada no nada a cada cinco minutos!

Antes de o professor sair, fez um feitiço nas alunas de modo que os selamentos que fizessem pudessem ser desfeitos pelos professores que possuíssem um certo código. Avisou-as para combinarem rapidamente e sair apenas ás 12h30. Quando já estava na porta da sala, Rafaela perguntou:

– Ei, professor! – disse Rafaela – E o que vocês vão fazer com a criançada dessa vez?

Flitwick sorriu – Levá-las às estufas para uma aula inesquecível de herbologia e de pequenas criaturas mágicas herbívoras, com Sprout e Hagrid. Tenho certeza que nenhum deles irá reclamar! Ainda por cima lá sempre é quente e úmido, o que é bastante confortável nessa época do ano. Não se preocupem que elas não ouvirão ou verão qualquer coisa que estiver passando fora de lá. Boa prova e atenção! Conto muito com vocês! – e saiu com seus passinhos apressados.

Dado o horário exato, Rafaela e Ginny correram para realizar as tarefas. Impressionaram-se com os "efeitos especiais" que os professores inventaram, chegando a ficar realmente nervosas, como se fosse verdadeiro. Em menos de uma hora e meia conseguiram realizar a penúltima atividade (quarto passo), mais difícil e pensada pelos professores como impossível de ser feita naquele tempo estipulado. Havia alguns probleminhas com a selagem – na pressa, uma ou outra não ficaram tão bem feitas de forma a impedir feitiços das trevas a altura de Voldemort –, mas nada que não merecesse uma boa nota para apenas alunas de sétimo e sexto ano de Hogwarts. A velocidade da realização deveu-se, principalmente, à agilidade com o vôo de Rafaela, ao conhecimento de ambas das passagens secretas e a utilização do mapa do maroto, às poções que Rafaela usou para ajudar e, é claro, à especialidade Magine de Ginny. Até as seis em ponto ambas realizaram a quinta e última tarefa (atacar aqueles que conseguissem entrar). Na verdade, nenhuma criatura daquelas usadas por Flitwick conseguiria passar pelos selamentos, mas como os professores tinham os códigos e o objetivo da atividade era realmente ser um desafio, colocaram-nos lá, para que elas desenvolvessem uma eventual ajuda aos alunos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.


	11. O Despertar de um Dom

_Capítulo Onze – O Despertar de um Dom_

O domingo foi, finalmente, um dia livre de descanso para todos. Havia mais de duas semanas ninguém parava de trabalhar e estudar e, afinal, mereciam aquele dia. Ainda assim, nenhum deles conseguiu dormir até tarde. Haviam se acostumado com poucas horas de sono. À mesa do café, os cinco alunos estavam falantes e alegres, por ter dado tudo muito certo no dia anterior e simplesmente pelo dia livre.

Snape estava na mesa dos professores sozinho, bem na ponta, sem olhar em volta, sem censurar ninguém, sem reparar em ninguém. Estava preso a seus pensamentos, lembrando-se da breve viagem à Colômbia. O mundo bruxo lá era bem diferente de onde ele estava acostumado. As pessoas eram mais liberais e alegres e falavam outro idioma, o que obrigava Snape a tomar a poção fala-tudo a cada hora. Mas não era nisso que ele pensava. Pensava em como teria sido tolo em não ter casado com outra pessoa. Tolice ou coisas da vida... Sua vida havia sido complicada demais para poder se dedicar a um casamento. Ainda era. Pensou se estava sendo imprudente demais em tomar aquelas atitudes agora, enquanto tanta coisa acontecia, enquanto era um agente duplo, enquanto sabia que o fim podia estar tão próximo... Mas era essa a exata razão pelo qual estava tão decidido a fazer aquilo. O fim podia estar próximo demais e ele nunca teria a chance de conhecer aquela que agora ele sabia que se chamava Sophia.

Ficou impressionado consigo mesmo ao constatar no quão pouco vinha pensando em Morgan. Saber que ela era casada o parecia ter libertado, de alguma forma. Ele não precisava se preocupar em talvez ter algo com ela novamente, tudo havia sido rápido e complicado demais no passado e, custava a admitir, havia outra pessoa pouco a pouco ocupando seus pensamentos nos últimos meses.

Pessoa que passou diante dele naquele exato momento.

- Bom dia, Snape. – disse a professora Maria ao passar na frente dele na mesa dos professores

Ele não respondeu, apenas a acompanhou com o olhar até ela se sentar mais adiante à mesa, ao lado de McGonnagal e Lupin. Aquilo era loucura, não podia ter aquele tipo de pensamento por uma ex-aluna, agora colega de trabalho, e quando tudo podia hegar ao fim a qualquer momento. E, mais uma vez, entendeu que era justamente por isso que devia tomar uma atitude.

Em Hogsmeade, os cinco amigos estavam sentados à uma mesa, descontraídos e rindo muito. Rafaela havia colocado escondida um doce dentro do chocolate quente de Harry, e agora ele não conseguia dizer nada além de rugidos como os de um leão. Até sua risada ficara parecendo com um rugido, e ninguém conseguia parar de rir dele. Foram interrompidos, porém, quando os dois Slytherins grandalhões, Crabbe e Goyle, se aproximaram deles. Goyle cutucou Ronald na costas, com certa força.

– Ei, Weasley.

– Ai! O que você quer?

– A gente quer ter uma conversinha com você.

Rony quase riu – O problema é de vocês.

– O problema é seu também, Weasley.

– Venha com a gente agora. – disse Crabbe

E saíram. À mesa, todos se olharam.

– Mas ele não vai, né, Ron? – disse Hermione

– Hum, porque não? – respondeu Ronald – Não tenho medo deles.

– Querem que você vá atrás deles? Estranho, hein? – disse Ginny

– Se eles fizerem qualquer coisa comigo, o problema vai ser deles, porque eu sei me defender e eles é que serão castigados. – disse Ronald saindo da cadeira – Eu não demoro. – e saiu

Chegando à calçada, Ronald encontrou os dois um pouco à direita, do outro lado da rua. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e foi até eles.

– Fala logo que eu tô com pressa.

– O que a gente quer é simples e você vai ter que obedecer. – começou Goyle – Se não quiser ter graves problemas depois.

Ronald olhou de um para o outo com a expressão divertida – Vocês usaram drogas, é?

– Vou direto ao ponto: - disse Crabe – temos um colega na nossa casa que quer namorar a Granger.

Ronald se assustou – O quê?!

– Exatamente. E você vai deixar o caminho livre pra ele.

Ele ficou calado, de testa franzida, olhando de um para o outro. Depois de segundos relaxou o rosto e abriu um largo sorriso – Tá, eu vou deixar o caminho livre, aí acontece o quê?

Crabbe sorriu também – Aí o nosso amigo pode ficar com ela, e você nem pensa em chegar perto da garota mais uma vez. – disse enquanto Ronald alargava ainda mais o riso

– É claro que a gente não gosta dela e não concordamos com isso por ela ser uma sangue-ruim da Gryffindor. – disse Goyle – Mas dane-se, ele vai fazer ela abrir os olhos e seguir o caminho certo.

Ronald começou a rir e o riso se transformou numa gostosa e farta gargalhada – Vocês definitivamente não são normais! Que tipo de droga usaram? Tem um poquinho aí?

Crabbe agarrou o braço de Ronald – Estamos falando sério, Weasley, você vai se arrepender se não fizer o que a gente manda!

– Ou será que não entendeu? – completou Goyle, também se aproximando – Você vai terminar o namoro com ela e vai deixá-la sozinha! Entendeu agora?

– Entendi e já havia entendido, e isso não significa que eu vou fazer. – disse Ronald desfazendo o sorriso e falando mais firmemente – Solta meu braço, seu débil! – disse soltando-se bruscamente – Não encham meu saco e falem pro seu amiguinho, seja quem for, pra desistir dessa idéia ridícula. Eu nunca vou deixar a Hermione. – saiu andando de costas, ainda olhando para eles – Vocês só podem estar brincando!

De volta ao bar, todos riram, mas Hermione ficou preocupada – Vocês acham isso engraçado, gente? Isso pode dar problemas...

– Imagina, Mione... – disse Ronald – De que você acha que eles são capazes?

– Eu não sei, Ron, acho que a gente deve esperar qualquer coisa de qualquer um, hoje em dia.

– Relaxa, senhora Weasley! – disse Harry – O que eles podem fazer contra nós?

Os cinco alunos especiais dormiam muito profundamente naquela noite de domingo para segunda-feira. Devido às atividades especiais, que exigiam muito dos alunos aos sábados, foi estabelecido que as atividades da meia-noite às oito estavam canceladas, ou seja, poderiam fazer no domingo o que todos os outros faziam: descansar.

Naquela madrugada Parvati acordou assustada. Tivera uma visão, que veio através de sonho, que a fez ficar muito assustada. Sem mais pensar, vestiu seu robe, saiu do quarto e correu em disparada para o quarto dos masculino. Não pensou duas vezes em abrir o acortinado de Harry, chacoalhando-o em seguida, mas ainda falando baixo.

– Harry! Harry, acorda!

Harry olhou para quem o cutucava e não reconheceu, estava sem os óculos e ainda meio dormindo – O quê..?!

Parvati pegou os óculos dele no criado-mudo – Coloca isso logo e desce. – e, entregando na mão do sonolento e assustado Harry, desceu para o salão comunal. Lá, ficou andando de um lado pro outro, roendo suas estimadas e bem cuidadas unhas. Assim que viu Harry aparecer na escada, começou a falar nervosa – Eu preciso te falar, Harry, vai acontecer uma coisa horrível, você precisa saber!

– Calma, Parvati, que foi?

– Aquele... O... O, droga, você-sabe-quem!

– Voldemort? Calma, vem cá. – levou-a até o sofá – Fica calma e me explica o que aconteceu.

– Eu não sei, Harry, eu não sei como eu sei, mas eu sei!

– Ok, mas sabe o quê?

– Acredita em mim, Harry, eu tive uma visão, eu tenho tido isso há alguns meses, eu pressenti quando o Neville quebrou o dedo, eu pressenti quando a professora Maria ir ter crise de labirintite... – ela tentou respirar e falou muito séria – Harry, você-sabe-quem tem um plano, o último plano, é definitivo. Ele vai destruir o castelo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Parvati se encontraram mais uma vez no salão comunal, conforme haviam combinado durante a madrugada, bem cedo, antes do horário que os outros costumavam acordar. Harry levou a nervosa colega até o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele sabia a senha para poder procurar Albus sempre que precisasse. O diretor, ainda com seu pijamão que aparentava ter dois séculos de existência, se espantou com a visita logo cedo e mandou os dois se sentarem diante da mesa. Harry contou a ele tudo o que Parvati dissera e Albus escutou atentamente, olhando para Parvati de vez em quando. Depois de ouvir a história, Albus pediu a Parvati que descrevesse o mais detalhadamente possível a sua visão. Nervosa, ela fez força para se lembrar inclusive do cheiro que sentiu no ar.

– Eu sentia cheiro de carne podre no ar.

Albus analisou a situação em silêncio por quase cinco minutos, deixando a aluna ainda mais nervosa. Então se levantou e deu a volta na mesa. Parou ao lado dela e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro – Você precisa saber de algumas coisas, senhorita Patil. Venha conosco.

O pijamão de Albus transformou-se rapidamente em sua capa habitual. O diretor olhou para Harry, fazendo sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Harry entendeu que em instantes Parvati saberia de tudo sobre a sala, os alunos, os treinamentos e o ataque iminente.

– Harry, por favor, vá chamar os outros. Encontre-nos na sala de transformações.

Obedecendo, ele correu até a torre. Entrou no quarto masculino em silêncio e acordou Ronald, depois foi ao feminino, chamar Hermione e Rafaela e, finalmente, foi ao feminino do sexto ano, para acordar Ginny.

Parvati estava completamente perdida. Não entendeu o que estava fazendo com o diretor na sala de aula da professora McGonnagal, e muito menos quem seria "os outros" a quem Harry fora chamar, e menos ainda o motivo de chamá-los. Mesmo assim, não fez nenhuma pergunta. Estava assustada demais, e também cansada, pois não conseguira dormir pelo resto da noite, depois daquela terrível visão. Os cinco alunos entraram na sala. Harry havia tentado explicar no caminho, mas ninguém tinha entendido direito.

Albus se levantou – Bom dia. Vamos entrar. – e apontou para a parede, dando passagem para os alunos irem primeiro.

Hermione entrou na frente, sem saber se devia mesmo ir, já que ali estava uma aluna que não era do grupo. Depois que todos entraram, Albus levou Parvati para dentro.

– O que é isso..? – perguntou com voz fraca e assustada

– Sente-se, senhorita Patil. – disse Albus, indicando-lhe um dos sofás da sala comunal

Com todos acomodados, Albus começou a contar, com sua usual voz calma e confortável, tudo o que estava acontecendo. O sono ajudava os demais a não entender ao certo o porquê de ele querer que ela soubesse, afinal poderia simplesmente usar um feitiço de memória para apagar da mente dela a premonição.

– Então ele está mesmo vindo... Como foi que eu senti isso, o que está acontecendo comigo?

– Algumas pessoas nascem com o dom da premonição, mas algumas delas só começam a usar o dom depois de certa idade. Talvez seja uma proteção da própria pessoa, apenas quando está preparada para lidar com isso, começa a pressentir. O problema foi que esse momento chegou coincidindo com uma época muito difícil, conforme acabei de te contar.

– Mas... Se ninguém pode saber, porque estão contando pra mim?

– Quero que seja nossa aliada, senhorita Patil. Não vai precisar fazer nada, apenas precisa prometer que ninguém vai saber disso, nem mesmo sua melhor amiga, sua família ou seu namorado. Ninguém além de você.

– Mas...

– Apenas deve me contar sobre qualquer tipo de pressentimento ou visão que tiver. Só isso.

– Ok... Mas e se eu não tiver mais nenhum?

– Agora que seu dom se manifestou... Não deve desaparecer assim.

Os cinco saíram da sala com Parvati, ainda confusa. Quando ainda estavam no corredor, Ginny e Rafaela lançaram juntas um feitiço de isolamento de ruídos, que andaria com eles para poderem conversar em paz.

– Você só precisa se lembrar disso, Parvati... Ninguém pode saber. – disse Hermione

– É muito importante que você guarde esse segredo. – completou Ginny – Se essa coisa se espalhar por aí, vai haver pânico nessa escola.

– Tudo bem, eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Mas só uma pergunta... Porque exatamente vocês? Como vocês foram escolhidos? E por quem? Desde quando? – e desculpou-se – É, não é apenas uma pergunta.

– Calma, com o tempo você vai se habituar com essa loucura. Até nós ficamos assim! – Ronald tranquilizou-a

– Tudo se encaixa, Parvati... – disse Harry – A escola decidiu fazer uma equipe de defesa a partir das primeiras suspeitas de um possível ataque...

– Certamente porque são os melhores da escola!

Rafaela riu de leve – Mas de jeito nenhum! Não somos os melhores da escola, apenas estamos mais bem treinados agora, por causa do tratamento intensivo... Acho que, na verdade, nos escolheram porque somos os que menos têm a perder!

– Não é apenas isso, Rafa... – disse Hermione – É verdade que nem todo mundo fez o que você fez, por exemplo, como desafiar e desobedecer Voldemort, e ficar cara a cara com ele, como Ginny, e mesmo imperiada tentar resistir...

– Na verdade, Parvati, acontece que somos um verdadeiro "_grupo de risco_". – completou Harry – Pensa bem: eu sou o ser que Voldemort mais odeia. Além de Ginny ser minha namorada, assim como o Ron, é uma Weasley, que os bruxos das trevas odeiam. Rafaela e Hermione também são minhas melhores amigas, como o Ron, e, além disso, nasceram de trouxas. Rafaela acabou com os planos de Voldemort e Hermione sempre foi o "ser pensante" do grupo.

– Ahn... Agora entendi. Vocês foram escolhidos porque seriam os primeiros a serem atacados numa invasão, teriam que estar protegidos e, também, proteger a escola. Faz muito tempo que vocês estão fazendo isso?

– Desde o começo das aulas, em um ritmo alucinante que você nem imagina! – respondeu Rafaela

– Nossa! Bem que eu percebia que vocês andavam sempre ocupados!

– É, é uma história maluca. – disse Hermione – Esses nem dois meses e meio de aulas nos renderam mais de seis meses!

– De aprendizado?

– Também... Mas, na verdade, vivemos o tempo de seis meses, mesmo. Ou mais...

– Como assim? – Parvati perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Ronald falava a senha para a Fat Lady. Decidiu parar por aí – Bom, chega que eu estou muito confusa! E também com medo... Podem deixar, vou ajudar vocês o máximo que puder... Mas realmente só não quero estar aqui quando a bomba estourar...

– Minerva... Eu preciso de uma pausa.

A professora McGonnagal se espantou com o pedido da aluna. Era sempre muito aplicada e afoita por aprender – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Preciso tomar uma poção... Você sabe, feminina.

– Tudo bem. Mas volte o mais rápido possível. Queremos que vire logo uma Animaga.

Com pressa, Rafaela correu para seu quarto na sala especial. Lá dentro estava Ginny, apressada. Rafaela a viu parar no meio do quarto e levantar a mão. Na mesma hora, um pergaminho que estava jogado debaixo de sua cama voou até ela.

– A Magine aí está boa, heim?

– Obrigada! To indo, tive que deixar a aula no meio pra pegar isso! Tchau!

Quando Rafaela saiu novamente do quarto, encontrou Snape procurando qualquer coisa no armário de ingredientes e poções.

– Não devia estar na aula?

– Eu estava, mas preciso de uma poção feminina. Licença. – entrou na frente dele pra pegar os ingredientes

– Preciso falar com você. – disse num ímpeto

– É? Fala...

– Agora não dá tempo. Antes da hora do almoço, pode ser?

– Pode, claro. Onde você vai estar?

– Aqui.

– Tudo bem. – disse indo até o balcão com os ingredientes – Mas pode falar, ainda tenho que preparar...

– A questão é que eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Rafaela o olhou – Da minha ajuda?

– É... Mas depois eu falo, preciso ir agora.

Quando voltou para a aula de transformações, já estava sem dor alguma. Minerva a esperava em forma de gato.

– Eu já sei no que vou me transformar. Só não sei se será muito seguro me transformar em passarinho quando a senhora for um gato! – falou rindo

Minerva voltou à sua forma – A nossa mente continua a mesma, Salles. Você não vai perder a sua consciência quando se tornar um pássaro. Terá a agilidade e instinto de um, mas ainda será um ser humano.

– Certo... Foi só uma piada.

A sala especial estava vazia, exceto por Snape, sentado sozinho à mesa. Rafaela o cumprimentou ainda da porta e foi sentar-se com ele. Sem mais pensar e enrolar, Severus começou a contar tudo sobre Morgan e Sophia, e Rafaela ouviu tudo, em silêncio, pensando consigo mesma o que ela teria a ver com aquilo. Finalmente, ele chegou na parte em que descobrira que as duas haviam se mudado para o Brasil.

– Ah, agora eu entendi. Pra que cidade elas foram?

– São Paulo.

– Ah... Isso é muito vago. São Paulo é grande demais! O Sr. Hunt deu o endereço completo?

– Deu. Está aqui, olha.

Rafaela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu – Morumbi... Estranho, fica bem longe de Ádvena.

– Ele disse também que tem certeza de que elas não vivem mais lá, porque perdeu o contato.

– Bom, isso não impede que a gente vá até lá e pergunte, sei lá, pros vizinhos, pro porteiro, qualquer coisa assim.

Snape esboçou um sorriso – A gente? Quer dizer que pode me ajudar?

Rafaela sorriu – Ah, é claro, ué! Se é a minha terra, eu posso te ajudar muito por lá! Só não sei quando que vai dar pra sair daqui pra ir, né...

– Pode ser no próximo final de semana livre que conseguirmos, quando não houver nenhuma simulação.

– Por mim, tudo bem.

Snape não conseguiu segurar o maior sorriso que dava em anos. A chance de encontrar a filha agora era muito mais real.

_A noite estava muito escura e fria. Um lugar que parecia ser Hogsmeade estava cheio, mas estava tudo muito estranho. Não havia a alegria usual do lugar, parecia que havia energia negativa em cima de cada pessoa. Parvati estava sozinha, sentia-se perdida no meio dos colegas. Rostos conhecidos que via todos os dias pareciam-lhe completamente diferentes._

_Alguém gritou e chamou a atenção de todos para um único ponto. O céu. Lá estava a imagem verde de uma caveira, enorme, brilhando como se estivesse em chamas. Todos entraram em pânico, sabiam o que aquilo significava. Era a Marca Negra, a imagem dos bruxos das trevas. De comensais e de Voldemort. Além disso, tinha um forte cheiro de carne podre, que se alastrava por todos os lados._

_Mas o pior veio depois de alguns instantes. A imagem agora, além de cheiro, tinha som, uma voz grave muito alta. Era incompreensível, Parvati não conseguia identificar. As pessoas na rua gritavam e corriam desesperadas para todo o lado, tentando livrar-se da imagem e do som, mas a presença maligna deles era muito forte._

Acordou assustada, suando e teve a impressão de ter gritado. Aquilo era horrível! Era mais um sonho, outra visão, mas pessoalmente, Parvati torceu para que não fosse uma premonição. Atormentada, levantou-se e saiu da torre. Nunca havia saído da casa durante a madrugada, nunca vira o castelo tão escuro e silencioso. Nem pensou se poderia encontrar Filch ou qualquer fantasma que a denunciasse: correu para a entrada do escritório do diretor.

Ficou desesperada. Não sabia a senha para abrir a entrada que saía da estátua da fênix, ficou tentando entrar e acabou chutando o pedestal.

– Pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso entrar! – começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e encostou-se na mureta atrás de si. Assustou-se ao ver a gata do zelador passando. – Filch! Filch, o senhor está por aqui?! Gato, cadê ele? – tentou cutucar a gata, que miou alto, chamando a atenção do zelador, que chegou quase imediatamente

– O que está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? O que quer com a minha gata?

– Eu preciso falar com alguém, agora, qualquer professor ou o diretor, por favor, me ajude!

Depois de muita insistência e de cem pontos a menos para a _Gryffindor_, Filch levou Parvati até McGonnagal, a quem contou tudo o que conseguia se lembrar sobre o sonho. Precisou tomar uma poção para esquecer aquilo por algumas horas, para que pudesse voltar a dormir. Apenas na manhã seguinte foi falar com Dumbledore, na sala especial, na presença de todos os outros.

Harry, que já havia estado na penseira que Dumbledore tinha em seu escritório, e que Snape tinha na sala dele, sugeriu que ela fosse usada. Assim, poderia se ver o sonho como um filme de cinema. Albus levou a aluna para a diretoria. Os outros continuaram suas atividades de alunos especiais, completamente ansiosos. Na hora em que os alunos saíram da "_cage_", como Ronald apelidou a sala especial em que se trancavam todos os dias, e foram tomar café com todos os outros no grande salão, estavam todos tensos. Quase deram na cara que estavam se comunicando por gestos com Dumbledore, que irritado, mandou uma coruja dando uma bronca e combinando um encontro novamente na sala especial, logo após o café. Parvati não havia se sentado na mesa com os amigos, foi à _Huflepuff_ tentar se distrair com a irmã e os outros amigos.

Logo depois, deixaram a mesa e foram o mais discretamente possível para a sala de Transformações. Lá dentro, alguns alunos do primeiro ano haviam chegado antes da hora, para fazer a lição que deixaram para a última hora. Pararam sem saber o que fazer. As crianças olharam pra eles indagando o motivo de estarem lá logo no seu horário.

Hermione improvisou – A professora McGonnagal disse que não quer ninguém na sala antes do horário, vocês não se lembram? É melhor saírem e só voltarem depois da sineta. – disse com ares de monitora.

Na sala especial, encontraram Albus bastante sério.

– Sentem-se. – os alunos obedeceram sem dizer nada. Sabiam que aquela expressão em sua face não demonstrava coisa boa. Ficaram em silêncio esperando que ele começasse a contar. – O sonho da srta. Patil foi premonitório. Eu o coloquei na minha penseira e observei tudo o que aconteceu nele. – contou tudo sem dizer seus significados, apenas detalhando o que vira

– Então a Marca Negra vai aparecer por aqui? Aqui, mesmo, em Hogsmeade?

– Exato, Harry. Mas não foi isso o que mais me intrigou. Eu já imaginava que ela surgiria logo, isso estava óbvio... O problema o cheiro.

– Albus, eu nunca estive numa penseira antes, mas... – disse Rafaela – Dá então para a gente sentir o cheiro?

– Dá, sim... É um cheiro muito forte...

– De carniça! – Rafaela disse de repente – Claro, gente, ninguém percebeu nada estranho nisso?

– Estou achando _tudo_ estranho nisso! – disse Ronald, assustado

– Eu entendi por que o fedido lá É fedido! – e todos permaneceram com a mesma expressão – O cheio provavelmente vem do corpo dele mesmo. Alguma coisa aconteceu naquele dia do ano passado, afinal vocês dois – disse para Albus e Harry – o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Será que vocês na realidade não_ conseguiram_ o que estavam tentando? O que acontece é que ele _está_ morto... A alma, o que quer que fosse dele, já vagou por aí, sempre correndo atrás de um corpo, lembra, Harry, aquela história toda da pedra filosofal?

Harry resmundou alguma coisa.

– Então, quando ele finalmente consegue o corpo dele... Algum de vocês o matou.

– Mas ele está vivo, Rafa... – disse Ginny

– Claro! Mas ele queria agir rápido, dessa vez ele está com pressa, ele quer acabar com Hogwarts, Harry, e ao mesmo tempo acabar com _você_. Quer matar você antes que você se forme, antes que você se case e seja feliz, entende?

– Estou acompanhando...

– Então! Ele não teria tempo para ficar atrás de um outro corpo, atrás de comensais que arranjem um corpo para ele... Então pegou aquele mesmo corpo que já havia morrido.

– Faz sentido. – concordou Albus – Ele está usando o mesmo corpo que conseguiu da última vez.

– Isso! Só que o corpo está podre, em decomposição, afinal, morreu!

– Então foi esse o cheiro que ela sentiu no sonho. – disse Hermione – Cheiro de carniça, junto com a Marca Negra, que anuncia que ele está por perto.

A primeira aula foi Poções, uma verdadeira bomba-relógio. Assim que se sentaram, Ronald percebeu um rapaz da outra casa os encarando.

– É aquele.

– O quê? – perguntou Harry

– Aquele moleque feio ali.

– O que tem?

– Que os trolhas falaram aquele dia, pra eu deixar o caminho livre pra ele, lembra?

Harry riu – Ah, lembro! Como você sabe que é ele?

– Olha ele encarando! Que ódio, encarando a minha namorada!

– Relaxa, cara, não vai arrumar rolo. Deixa ele olhar, é tudo o que ele pode fazer.

– É, né? Queria ver se fosse com a Ginny, um marmanjo babando em cima dela, se você ia deixar.

– Ah, não, não tem ninguém afim da Ginny... Ou tem?!

– Sei lá, cara, mas e se tivesse?

– Não quero nem pensar.

Snape começou a aula fazendo todos se calarem. Ronald ainda olhou para o rapaz mais algumas vezes, mas se acalmou vendo que ele prestava atenção na aula.

Fazendo suas poções, Hermione e Rafaela conversavam em voz baixa. Para descontrair o clima tenso, Rafaela fez uma piada e elas riram e Snape passou pela frente da carteira delas.

– Falem mais baixo.

– Desculpe, professor. – disse Hermione, ficando séria imediatamente

– Fiquem na sala depois da sineta.

Elas se entreolharam e continuaram, em silêncio, a fazer a poção de encorajamento que já sabiam fazer há séculos, mas precisavam fingir que estavam aprendendo junto com os outros. A poção era tão fácil para os quatro alunos do sétimo ano, que eles a faziam sem pensar nela. A cabeça, na verdade, estava na premonição de Parvati.

A sineta tocou e os alunos saíram rápido da sala, pra se livrar daquela aula horrível. Hermione, Harry, Ronald e Rafaela enrolaram até todos os alunos saírem. Snape sentou-se em sua cadeira.

– Esse final de semana será diferente pra todos. Não apenas por causa da simulação de Magine e Medicina, para as quais eu não serei necessário na escola. Srta. Salles... – ela se assustou – Podemos planejar para esse final de semana?

– Planejar o quê? – ela disse, um pouco assustada – O que, pra esse final de semana? Sábado agora, já?

– Do que estão falando? – peguntou Ronald

– De uma viagem para o Brasil para onde a Srta. Salles vai me acompanhar.

– O quê?! – perguntou Hermione

Snape contou, para acabar com o susto, que estava planejando ir para o Brasil no dia seguinte, sexta-feira, para procurar a filha que nunca conhecera, que tivera vinte anos atrás. Todos ficaram meio abismados com a história, mas acharam super legal descobrir o motivo de o professor ser "assim". Na verdade, ficaram mais abismados por ele estar compartilhando aquela informação com eles.

– Mas amanhã, Snape? Tem aula, como é que eu vou sair daqui?

– Já falei com Albus, ele aceitou te dispensar das aulas.

– Ahm... Ah, legal.

– Pode ser?

– Claro! Eu vou adorar ir pro Brasil!

– Combinamos maiores detalhes nas aulas especiais. Podem ir agora, vão se atrasar para a próxima aula.

Enquanto todos saíam, Rafaela ficou em pé diante da mesa do professor.

- Por que você quis falar sobre isso na frente deles? – ela perguntou curiosa

- Não quero rumores ou fofocas. Prefiro que saibam a verdade diretamente por mim, sem intermediários e sem espaço para invenções.

No corredor, os quatro começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele tem uma filha? Eu nunca imaginei isso, coitado do Snape... – dizia Hermione

– Caraca, a menina deve ser muito feia, imagina só, um Snape de saias! – riu Ronald

– Vai ser a coisa mais esquisita do mundo viajar com o Snape. – disse Rafaela – Primeiro porque é ele, simplesmente, depois pelas coisas que aconteceram no ano passado.

E, no meio do corredor, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy estavam parados, olhando pra eles. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio abruptamente e pararam.

– Que excitação é essa? Vai viajar, Salles? – disse Malfoy

– Vocês não têm coisa melhor pra fazer além de ouvir a conversa dos outros? – disse Harry

– A gente acaba descobrindo coisas interessantes, como essa que acabamos de ouvir. – sorria Goyle

– Contem direito essa história. – completou Crabbe

– Vocês estão malucos. – disse Ronald, seguro

– O que foi que vocês ouviram? – perguntou Rafaela

– Vocês sabem o que nós ouvimos.

– Então falem.

– Que Snape tem uma filha! Foi isso que nós ouvimos, e ouvimos também que você está indo pro Brasil com ele, não é mesmo?

– É. – disse Hermione – Exatamente o que vocês ouviram. Podem nos dar licença agora?

Ronald olhou incrédulo para a namorada.

– Saiam da frente, não queremos nos atrasar pra TCM... – disse Rafaela

– Tudo bem, vou deixar vocês irem. – disse Malfoy, com um sorriso maldoso – Já nos contaram uma novidade muito agradável, só temos que agradecer.

Os quatro deram passagem, sorrindo como se fossem os mais espertos do mundo. Harry e Ronald passaram antes das meninas, sabendo no fundo que elas haviam pensado em alguma coisa. Assim que as duas passaram, os Sonserinos viraram as costas dando risada, indo na outra direção. Então as duas se viraram e, sem precisar combinar, ergueram as varinhas.

– _Expeliarmus!_

As varinhas dos quatro voaram de suas mãos. Assustados, eles se viraram.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou Malfoy

Rafaela apontou a varinha para Pansy – _Obliviate!_ – e deixou a menina olhando para o nada por alguns segundos, ficando meio atordoada

Hermione fez o mesmo com Crabbe e Rafaela repetiu o feitiço com Goyle, mas quando Hermione apontou a varinha para Malfoy, ele apenas sorriu. A varinha dela voou para a mão dele, que riu mais ao quebrá-la.

– Como é que ele fez isso?! – gritou Ronald – _Reparo!_

– _Accio varinha._

Harry devolveu a varinha à Hermione, e Draco riu.

– Vocês precisam esse instrumento ridículo para fazer feitiços. São bruxos de terceira classe, mesmo.

Ronald entrou na frente de todo mundo e encarou Draco. Jogou sua própria varinha para trás, Harry a segurou.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?

– Estou descendo ao seu nível, Malfoy.

Ronald fez Draco levitar a dois metros do chão usando sua habilidade Magine. Draco, espantado, desceu até o chão e tentou dar-lhe um feitiço semelhante a um soco, mas Ronald já havia aprendido a se defender disso. Paralizou-o.

– Ah, Ron, você não devia ter feito isso! – choramingou Hermione

– Porque não? Ele é que estava enfrentando a gente.

Malfoy estava parado, apenas com os olhos cheios de ódio se movendo. Rafaela foi até ele – _Obliviate. Finite._

Malfoy relaxou os músculos e olhou atordoado em volta – O que vocês querem?

– Você não presta pra nada., Malfoy. Só serve pra atrapalhar a vida de todo mundo. – disse Rafaela, enojada

Foram todos saindo. Os sonserinos saíram, também, para o outro lado, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, menos Malfoy, que realmente não gostou nada do que Rafaela disse. Apertou os olhos de ódio e olhou-a saindo de costas.

– _Cruccio. _– disse em voz alta, sem a varinha, e sorriu ao ver Rafaela cair no chão, contorcendo-se

– Seu desgraçado! – Harry gritou, correndo na direção dele, de punhos cerrados, e deu um soco em de Malfoy, que desequilibrou-se para trás e caiu segurando o nariz

Crabbe e Goyle voltaram e uma briga conjunta se iniciou no meio do corredor. Hermione aliviou a Rafaela da dor e foi brigar também.

– O que é que está acontecendo aqui?!

Snape saiu da sala alertado pelo barulho da briga, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus chegava pela outra ponta do corredor. Todos pararam. Pansy havia acabado de soltar um feitiço de cócegas em Hermione, talvez o melhor que ela conseguira se lembrar, e ela começou a rir sem conseguir parar. Apontou a varinha pra si mesma, e rindo muito, acabou com o feitiço. Ficou séria na mesma hora.

– O que está acontecendo? – pergunou Remus em voz alta

Os quatro _Slytherins_ começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e os _Gryffindors_ ficaram em silencio. Na verdade, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy não sabiam mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Apenas viram Malfoy sendo atacado e entraram na briga, não se lembravam de mais nada.

– Calados! – Snape gritou como um trovão – Sr. Malfoy, explique-se.

– Eles me atacaram! Eu não estava fazendo nada, eles me atacaram e eu me defendi, só isso.

Remus olhou para Rafaela e ela fez cara de "fazer o quê?", levantando a sobrancelha. Ele quase sorriu, mas disfarçou.

– E pode nos dizer por que foi que eles atacaram vocês? – perguntou para Malfoy

– Eu não sei. Pergunte pra eles.

– Vocês quatro vão pra minha sala agora mesmo. – disse Snape, virando-se novamente para sua porta

– Ei, espera! – disse Harry em voz alta – Ele se esqueceu de contar que acabou de usar magia negra contra a Rafaela!

Os dois professores se assustaram e olharam um para o outro.

– Magia negra? – repetiu Remus

– Ele lançou um cruciatus nela. – confirmou Ronald

Snape pareceu furioso – Agora mesmo para a minha sala!

Em silêncio, os quatro Slytherins entraram na sala sob o olhar furioso de Snape, que assim como Remus, ficou no corredor.

– Snape, eles ouviram nossa conversa sobre o que você tinha acabado de falar pra gente, - Harry começou a explicar – aí precisamos apagar isso da memória deles, só que aí, como sempre, deu briga, o Ron nos defendeu usando Magine, ai quando a gente já estava indo embora, ele atacou a Rafaela pelas costas, e foi por isso que nós começamos a brigar.

– É, foi isso. – disse Hermione – Estávamos saindo, mas diante do que ele fez... Confesso que podíamos ter-nos controlado, mas foi impossível.

– Muito bem. – disse Remus, sério – Rafaela, como se sente?

– Bem, quase bem.

– Tem certeza? – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela

– Tudo bem, já está passando. – sorriu pra ele

– Podem voltar para a aula, vocês já estão muito atrasados. – disse Snape – Veremos o que vamos fazer com eles. Salles, vá para a ala hospitalar, descanse o quanto puder.

Às seis da tarde, na primeira pausa durante as aulas especiais, sentaram-se todos, professores, alunos especiais e diretor, para descansar. Albus esclareceu o que fez com os _Slytherins_: deu-lhe uma advertência séria, e disse que a qualquer deslize, por menor que fosse, os faria ser expulsos. Usou tom e termos que os deixaram tremendo nas bases.

– Mas o Malfoy usou Magia Negra! – disse Harry – Dentro da escola!

– Isso não é o suficiente pra ser expulso? – perguntou Ronald

– Ele podia ser preso por isso! – indignou-se Hermione

– E se da próxima vez for um avada ao invés de cruciatus? – perguntou Ginny

– Malfoy não seria louco de usar mais uma vez. – disse Albus, fazendo um gesto para que se acalmassem – Foi insano de usar hoje e não repetirá essa... Digamos, idiotice.

– Eu não colocaria a minha mão no fogo, Albus. – disse Remus – Você sabe que ele é capaz.

– Ele precisa estar dentro de Hogwarts. – disse Albus, fazendo todos prestarem atenção – Malfoy é praticamente um comensal. Não tenho provas, mas acredito que ele seja um olheiro de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui, assim como os amigos dele. Não vai fazer mais nada que possa expulsá-lo mais uma vez.

– Mas porque não o expulsar agora? – perguntou Remus – Ele merece ser expulso.

– Pra não chamar atenção. Expulsar um aluno de Hogwarts exige muita burocracia com o Ministério. Teria que explicar o motivo da expulsão, eles investigariam, haveria advogados dos Malfoy querendo contestar... Enfim, seriam muito mais problemas além dos que já estamos enfrentando. Além disso, precisamos que Draco Malfoy tenha certeza de que não sabemos de nada, porque ele pode vir a passar essa informação para os comensais e Voldemort. Achando que estaremos completamente despreparados, eles virão menos preparados.

Concordaram. Albus sempre estava certo. O assunto então variou para o problema de Snape, que contou abertamente a todos sobre seu plano. Remus ficou de cara feia, observando, odiando Snape mais do que nunca. Não achava normal que Rafaela fosse viajar com ele. A viagem ficou marcada para a manhã de sexta-feira, o dia seguinte, e tanto Rafaela quanto Snape não se agüentavam de ansiedade. Snape sabia que não seria fácil encontrar a filha numa cidade tão grande quanto São Paulo, mas sabia que precisava mais do que nunca enfrentar a dificuldade.

Quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, a professora Maris escorregou pelo banco até sentar-se ao lado de Remus.

- Por que está tão incomodado com isso? – ela perguntou em voz baixa

- Eu não estou incomodado. – ele respondeu sem pensar

- Claro. – Maria respondeu tentando rir – Eu também não estou. Imagina.

Remus a olhou por alguns segundos.

- Ok, por que você está incomodada? – ele perguntou

- Eu não estou incomodada. – ela repetiu, começando a se levantar

- Escuta. – Remus disse e ela parou – Eu não gosto do Snape. Não confio plenamente nele, não gosto. Mas eu confio na Rafaela. – e a olhou significativamente – Não se preocupe com isso.


	12. A Viagem

_Capítulo Doze – A Viagem_

Depois da última aula especial da manhã de sexta, Snape sentou-se num sofá da sala comunal e ficou esperando. Os alunos, que também ficaram livres por alguns minutos antes do café comum no salão principal, foram para seus quartos para se refrescar depois de uma madrugada inteira de aulas intensas. O primeiro aluno a sair do quarto foi Ronald, que também se sentou na sala. Tentando puxar assunto, Ronald perguntou se ele estava muito nervoso.

– Porque a Rafaela não aparece? – Snape perguntou ignorando

– Sei lá, deve estar arrumando as coisas dela, mas acho que ela não demora, não.

– Assim espero.

– Acho que não vai poder usar essa roupa lá, não, Snape... Vocês vão pra cidade trouxa, né, ninguém usa capa assim lá, e também essa época do ano é quente nos trópicos.

– Não me importo.

No quarto, Rafaela estava tentando se arrumar.

– Calma, menina! – ria Hermione

– Você experimenta tanta roupa que vai acabar se atrasando! – disse Ginny

– E é só o final de semana, também, não precisa levar tudo isso!

As duas estavam sentadas em uma das camas, Ginny escovando os cabelos e Hermione desmanchando uma trança. Riam de Rafaela, que já havia esvaziado todo o malão de roupas que ela nunca usava, as roupas trouxas.

– Eu sei, gente, mas do jeito que deve estar calor agora em São Paulo, eu vou ter que trocar de roupa pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por dia, e não sei nem onde a gente vai ficar, então não dá pra lavar roupa... Não dá pra repetir a maioria.

– Ai, eu queria tanto poder ir junto, sabe, conhecer um lugar novo, pegar um pouco de sol... – disse Ginny – Isso que dá ser menor de idade.

– Pois é, eu também gostaria, mas os meus pais jamais me autorizariam a viajar pra tão longe sem eles. – concordou Hermione

Rafaela riu – Ai, essas crianças! – e levou uma travesseirada de Ginny, que também ria

– Chega, Rafa! – disse Hermione levantando-se da cama – Não vai experimentar mais nenhuma que essa está boa. Só joga a capa por cima e vamos tomar café.

– Tá, vai. Está bom, mesmo? – disse Rafaela olhando pro espelho

O espelho respondeu – Está muito bonita, mas essa saia está muito curta, menina!

– Você é muito puritano, espelho, isso está quase no joelho! – disse pegando a capa em cima da cama e vestindo. Depois usou magia para colocar todas as roupas numa pequena valise magicamente ampliada por dentro.

– E aí, Snape, muito ansioso? – perguntou Harry ao chegar na sala

– Tudo mundo vai me perguntar isso agora? Vou tomar café no salão principal.

Snape saiu e Harry foi para a grande mesa, onde Ronald esperava pelos amigos – A Rafa é maior sortuda, cara.

– Pois é, ser dispensado assim das aulas não é pra qualquer um.

– O motivo é nobre, né?

– É. Cara, já pensou se essa Sophia for a cara do Snape?

Harry riu – Meu Deus, eu espero que não!

– Seria um monstrinho!

As meninas saíram do quarto e se aproximaram, sem se sentar. Ronald se levantou.

– Bom dia meu amor! Sonhei com você.

Os dois começaram a andar abraçados para a saída da sala.

– É? Sonhou o quê?

– A gente estava numa casa que era nossa, parecia que estávamos casados.

Os cinco se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, junto com todos os outros alunos. Da mesa, Rafaela olhou para Snape e os dois se cumprimentaram. Antes do café acabar, ela se despediu – Gente, melhor eu sair da mesa agora senão ninguém acredita que eu vou passar o dia na enfermaria.

– Melhor fazer cara de dor e sair correndo, então. – disse Hermione

– Tchau, fofa, boa viagem! – disse Ginny

– Traz lembrançinha pra gente, heim? – disse Harry, levando um beliscão da namorada

– Boa sorte com o Snape! – sussurrou Ronald – Passar o fim de semana inteiro com ele vai ser complicado.

Rafaela riu – Brigada, gente. Não se esqueçam, heim, eu tive suspeita de apêndice estourado. Beijo.

Levantou-se e, colocando a mão em cima da barriga, meio do lado direito e fazendo uma cara estranha, saiu correndo. Foi para a sala especial, onde terminou de arrumar suas coisas para a viagem e encontrou com Snape. Combinaram os últimos detalhes, como dinheiro e hospedagem.

– Tudo isso?!

– É. Acha muito?

– Cara, transformando isso em real vai dar uns... Po, dois ou três mil!

– É. Acha muito?

– Acho! Mais do que o suficiente! Vai dar pra gente dormir e se alimentar muito bem. Mas a sua idéia de ficar andando de táxi é impossível. Você não imagina o tamanho da cidade, se a gente tiver que ir pra vários lugares, tudo bem, o dinheiro dá, mas aí tem que economizar no resto. O endereço delas é em São Paulo, se fosse em Ádvena, que é bem menor, tudo seria mais fácil.

– Por mim tudo bem, contanto que possamos resolver isso nesses três dias.

– Também espero. Ah, mais uma coisa: você vai ter que trocar de roupas.

– Qual é o problema com a minha roupa?

– É roupa de bruxo, Snape. A gente vai pra São Paulo, e lá as duas comunidades são quase totalmente misturadas. Além disso, você vai derreter com tudo isso lá. Tem que arrumar algumas mudas de roupa mais fresca, pra quando chegar lá na estação Sul-América. São Paulo vai estar mais quente do que a Colômbia, naquele dia que você foi. Eu posso transformar algumas roupas pra você, se quiser.

Snape se convenceu – Tudo bem. Vou trazer minha mala.

Logo ele voltou e abriu a mala em cima do sofá da sala comunal. Rafaela observou as roupas e usou sua habilidade com transformações para fazer as camisas ficarem mais finas e de manga curta, e as calças de um tecido que não absorvia calor, aparentemente parecido com jeans.

– Está muito boa em transformações.

Rafaela lisonjeou-se – Obrigada. – e olhou pra ele

– Que foi?

– Prende o cabelo. – Rafaela disse tirando um elástico do bolso – Pega, usa o meu. Vai te ajudar a sentir menos calor e ficar mais disposto pra enfrentar São Paulo.

Snape guardou o elástico no bolso – Podemos ir, agora?

– Claro.

Quando iam sair da sala, Remus entrou e parou no meio do caminho – Bom dia. Posso falar com você, Rafaela?

– Vai atrasar a nossa viagem. – disse Snape, seco

– Espere. – Remus disse encarando Snape e olhou para Rafaela – Vamos ao jardim?

Ela largou sua pequena mala no chão e foi com Remus até um dos bancos, o mais escondido do jardim. Sentaram-se e se olharam por alguns segundos.

– Preocupado com o quê?

– Com essa viagem.

– Mas por quê?

– Ah, eu não sei... Você vai passar três dias fora, e o pior é que vai ser com o Severus!

Rafaela tentou se explicar – Mas não tem nada a ver, eu só vou com ele porque é o Brasil, né, ninguém aqui conhece melhor do que eu.

– Eu sei, eu entendo o motivo, mas... Quero que você saiba que eu vou passar esse final de semana inteiro agoniado.

Rafaela sorriu – Fica tranqüilo. Ele não faz o meu tipo, já te disse isso.

– É... Mas só de imaginar você se hospedando num hotel com o Severus, me dá nervoso e...

Rafaela pegou a mão dele – A gente vai ficar em quartos separados, não precisa ficar preocupado. Ele nunca faria nada contra mim, e se fizesse, também, ia se arrepender. E eu, muito menos, iria querer fazer qualquer coisa com ele!

– Eu queria poder ir junto.

Rafaela sorriu e ficou olhando pra ele, depois beijou-lhe o rosto – O final de semana vai ser bem agitado aqui no castelo também. Vai passar rápido, quando você perceber eu já estarei aqui de novo.

– É, isso é verdade. Bom, de qualquer forma, siga as minhas recomendações que eu nem preciso dizer quais são, né?

– Nem precisa, eu já sei. Pode deixar que eu vou seguir tudinho. Bom, agora me dá um abraço que eu preciso ir, senão o Snape tem um filho lá fora, de tão nervoso.

Ao abrir o portal para sair da sala secreta, carregando sua bolsa e também a que Rafaela deixara no chão, Snape quase deu de encontro com Maria, que entrava.

- Opa! – ela disse, dando risada – E aí, já estão indo?

- Se Salles não continuar me atrasando.

- Ok. Boa viagem pra vocês. E... Boa sorte lá com... Boa sorte.

Maria deu a volta em Snape e saiu arregalando seus olhos. Jamais, em todos o tempo que o conhecia, havia gaguejado na frente dele ou deixado transparecer o mínimo de nervosismo em sua presença.

- Maria. – disse Snape, quando ela ja havia dado vários passos para longe

Ela se virou e o olhou. Snape não disse nada. Não tinham nem certeza de por que a chamara novamente. Fcaram assim, olhando um pro outro, e Maria também não disse nada. Segundos depois ela sorriu. Deu um tchauzinho pra ele com a mão e deixou a sala, encontrando com Rafaela, seguida por Remus, que passava pela grande mesa.

- No hagas nada que yo no haría, Rafa! – disse Maria ao passar por ela

Rafaela riu – De hecho, no voy a hacer nada que tú lo harias!

Maria riu alto ao sair da sala para o jardim.

Escondidos, Snape e Rafaela saíram pelo portão da escola e, lá, desaparataram para a estação de metrô, onde compraram as passagens para a estação Sul-América. Não esperaram muito para embarcar, o trem chegou logo e eles se acomodaram. Muita gente embarcou, ocupando todos os lugares do trem. Durante toda a viagem de duas horas e meia, Snape e Rafaela não conversaram muito. Não tinham intimidade apesar de não se darem mal, e estavam realmente estranhando aquela situação. Quando desembarcaram na estação de Cartagena, Rafaela comprou as passagens para São Paulo, falando em castelhano com a balconista.

– Bom, agora, daqui até São Paulo deve dar no máximo uma hora, é bom a gente já trocar de roupa pra não atrasar na hora do desembarque.

– Eu não sei porque é que os trouxas se importam tanto com as roupas. – Snape bufou – Se as roupas diferenciassem o caráter das pessoas, isso faria sentido.

– É... Concordo, mas fazer o quê? Nós bruxos temos sempre que passar despercebidos entre eles, não tem jeito.

Snape foi se trocar antes e Rafaela ficou guardando seu lugar. Um rapaz se aproximou.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou em castelhano

- Está ocupado. – respondeu em português

- Só até ele voltar.

Educada, Rafaela deixou, sentindo-se incomodada – Ele não vai demorar.

- Não tem problema. Pedro, muito prazer.

- Rafaela.

- É de São Paulo?

- Sim, mais ou menos.

- Eu trabalho lá, mas moro em Cartagena. Dá só quarenta minutos, eu vou e volto todos os dias.

- Ah... Deve ser cansativo.

- É nada. Eu tenho muita energia.

- Eu moro em Londres.

- Ah! Estuda naquele castelo?

- É, Hogwarts.

- E já está de férias?

- Não. O ano letivo lá acaba em julho

- Mas então o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Passeando.

- E pode?

- Não pode. Eu fugi pra passar o final de semana com o meu amante.

- Sério!?

- É. Aliás, olha ele ali, está chegando. Ele é muito ciumento e é especialista em transformações, se ele ficar com raiva de você, te transforma no mínimo em um Caramujo Verde-Espinhento.

- Ah... Bom, então tchau.

- Tchau, Pedro! – disse sorrindo e o cara saiu

Snape sentou-se – Quem era?

– Um chato aí. – e então reparou nele – Ótimo, Snape! Um trouxa perfeito! – e Snape olhou estranho pra ela, que riu – Isso não é uma ofensa! Era a intenção. E o cabelo, não vai prender?

– Precisa mesmo?

– Não, precisar não precisa, mas acho que é melhor.

– Ok.

Enquanto ele pegava o elástico e começava a prender, Rafaela ficou rindo da situação. Ver Snape falando sem ser pra dar broncas e sem aquele tom exageradamente formal, ainda mais vestido com roupas de trouxas, era muito inusitado. Pareceu realmente outra pessoa com os cabelos presos, deixando o rosto aparecer mais. Mas Rafaela logicamente não disse o que estava pensando: ele devia ficar assim sempre, ou cortar os cabelos. Acabava com aquele ar sombrio dele.

Em seguida ela se levantou levando sua valise e foi para o banheiro. Guardou a capa, soltou o cabelo, passou uma maquiagem leve e voltou para o seu lugar. Depois de alguns minutos chegaram a São Paulo. Rafaela já havia usado várias vezes o Metrô Bruxo e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Da estação onde desembarcaram, fizeram baldeação para o metrô que levava à Sé, a estação trouxa. Pegaram o metrô no meio do caminho, havia nele dois vagões que os trouxas magicamente não pegavam, que serviam apenas para os bruxos.

Era por isso que, de quando em quando, os trouxas percebiam que o trem parava no meio do caminho, ficando por um ou dois minutos no meio do nada. A desculpa dada era que precisava, parar para aguardar a movimentação do trem à frente, mas na verdade estavam parando perto de um corredor que vinha da estação bruxa.

Snape e Rafaela desceram na Estação da Sé, lotada de trouxas e bruxos incógnitos cheios de pressa, subindo e descendo as escadas rolantes e correndo para pegar o trem.

– É melhor andar depressa aqui, Snape, senão vamos atrapalhar o caminho.

– Espere.

– O quê?

– É melhor que eu tome a poção Fala-Tudo se não queremos chamar atenção.

Pararam fora do fluxo de pessoas e ele tirou um frasco do bolso da calça. Abriu, bebeu-o e, fazendo cara de "que gosto ruim", pediu para que Rafaela começasse a falar em português com ele.

– Pode me entender? – fez o que ele pediu

– Posso. – falou em português sem nenhum sotaque britânico

– Ótimo! Agora vamos, temos que fazer outra baldeação.

Foram em pé em um metrô lotado. Snape torcia o nariz olhando em volta, incomodado com a proximidade que as pessoas ficavam dele. Rafaela às vezes ria, pensando se aquela não era, sem querer, uma pequena vingança pelas coisas ruins que ele a fizera passar antes.

– Então. Isso é São Paulo. Tudo misturado.

– Tem muita gente como nós por aí?

– Tem sim. Se você prestar muita atenção até consiga distinguir, mas é difícil porque são todos iguais. Aqui não tem esse preconceito idiota que não é bom ficar tudo misturado, não.

– Interessante. – Snape disse com jeito de quem não achava aquilo nada interessante

– Você nunca esteve numa cidade trouxa antes?

– Não por muito tempo, raramente tive necessidade. Além disso na Inglaterra as cidades e vilas são separadas.

– É mesmo. Mas o Brasil é um país sem preconceitos em relação a isso, por isso é misturado.

– Não sei até que ponto isso é bom.

– Claro que é bom! Se fosse tudo assim, não existiria Draco Malfoy nem Lorde Voldemort por aí.

– É, nesse ponto... Mas e a tradição?

– Continua do mesmo jeito, claro, só que não no meio da rua, né? Dentro da casa de uma família como nós, é tudo com magia, tudo na tradição. Mas aqui todos se relacionam na boa.

– É realmente muito diferente.

Desceram do metrô o mais perto possível do bairro pretendido e pegaram um táxi. Rafaela disse o endereço para o motorista e eles foram até lá, fazendo uma longa e cara viagem. Desceram na frente de um lindo e luxuoso prédio de apartamentos.

– É aqui, Snape. E agora, e se ela estiver aí?

– Eu não planejei nada.

– Vou perguntar se ela mora aqui. Fica calmo, heim?

– Tudo bem.

Rafaela deixou Snape sentado na mureta do canteiro e aproximou-se do portão, onde o porteiro foi recebe-la.

– Por favor, mora aqui uma mulher chamada Morgan e a filha dela, Sophia?

– Não, não mora aqui, não.

Rafaela murchou – Ah, não? Mas... Há quanto tempo o senhor trabalha aqui?

– Passa de vinte anos. A Dona Morgan e a filha dela não moram aqui há uns cinco ou seis anos.

– Ah, então elas moraram aqui?

– Moraram sim, eu me lembro de cada um que já passou por essa portaria.

– O senhor não sabe pra onde ela foram, ou não sabe se alguém do prédio sabe?

– Eu não posso informar, não fui autorizado.

– Entendo, mas... É que faz muito tempo que eu saí daqui da cidade, e a Sophia era a minha melhor amiga, mas nós perdemos completamente o contato. Agora que eu voltei pra São Paulo, queria muito revê-la, mas o único endereço que eu tenho é esse...

– Olha, eu pessoalmente não sei pra onde elas foram, mas a minha filha Marina ficou muito amiga da Sophia quando ela morava aqui, e elas tem contato até hoje. Se quiser eu posso perguntar pra ela.

Rafaela sorriu – Eu ficaria muito agradecida... Qual é o seu nome?

– Elias.

– Elias, eu ficaria muito feliz se ela pudesse me dar o endereço dela. Eu vou me casar, sabe, e quero muito que a Sophia seja a madrinha.

– Um momento só. – e sumiu pela portaria

Rafaela desceu os degraus e chegou até Snape – Ele vai ver se consegue com a filha dele o endereço da Sophia. Ela e a mãe não moram aqui há cinco anos, já.

– Ele falou alguma coisa sobre ela?

– Não, nada sobre ela... Só disse que a Sophia e a filha dele são muito amigas.

– Eu estou ficando nervoso.

– Imagino... Fica calmo, Snape, não adianta ficar assim atencipadamente. Nem sabemos se vamos conseguir chegar até onde quer que for hoje...

– Além disso eu estou faminto.

Rafaela sentou-se ao lado dele – Ah, eu também! Já deve ser quase duas da tarde.

– A gente vai pra um restaurante. Precisamos também conseguir um bom lugar para passar a noite.

– É, a gente pega o endereço e se hospeda em algum lugar por perto, pra não ter que ficar rodando muito a cidade, certo?

Elias voltou e saiu pelo portão de grade, estendendo um papel – Consegui, a Marina disse que ela não deve estar lá agora por causa da faculdade.

– Ah, seu Elias, muito obrigada! O senhor não sabe o quanto está me ajudando!

– Por nada, por nada... Eu percebi que precisa mesmo encontra-la.

Snape também agradeceu, nervoso e feliz, e os dois saíram do prédio.

– Ah, eu devia ter imaginado! – disse Rafaela ao ler o endereço no papel – Bem na região de Ádvena. Eu morava lá perto também. É muito mais fácil para os bruxos viverem lá naquela região, próximo da Av. Paulista, que é onde as principais entradas de Ádvena ficam.

– É lá que elas estão morando agora? – disse Snape pegando o papel da mão de Rafaela

– Sim, e agora acredito que as coisas ficaram ainda mais fáceis. Eu conheço muito bem aquela região.

– Como chegamos até lá?

– Olha, nessa rua que elas moram, a Pamplona – Rafaela disse começando a andar com Snape pela calçada – tem uma estação da linha mágica de metrô, a Estação Pamplona. Então acho que podemos pegar um táxi aqui até a estação de metrô mais perto e ir pra lá bem fácil.

Passava das três da tarde quando subiram para a Avenida Paulista pela estação Pamplona, que ficava quase na esquina. Estavam com muita fome, e não podiam fazer nada antes de parar para comer qualquer coisa. Entraram no primeiro restaurante que encontraram: uma cantina italiana.

– Quem imaginaria... – disse Rafaela, pensativa – O apartamento da minha família, que eu vendi a uns meses, fica aqui nessa região também, só não na mesma rua. Como eu disse, pros bruxos que não moram em Ádvena mesmo, é muito mais fácil morar aqui nesses bairros. Conheço gente que mora em praticamente todas as ruas em volta das entradas de Ádvena. É porque a escola fica aqui embaixo, no subterrâneo, então quase todo mundo que estudava comigo mora nessa região. Inclusive, na minha rua morava eu, mais umas duas colegas e o Daniel... – e, finalmente, riu – Poxa, Snape, você não acha que eu falo demais? Você deve estar se cansando!

– De maneira nenhuma. Se você não falar eu fico pensando muito na Morgan e na Sophia. Não posso perder o controle e ficar muito nervoso.

– Verdade... E já que não adianta, então tem que se distrair.

– Eu já ouvi falar sobre esse Daniel, não ouvi? – Snape disse, voltando ao assunto – Não é um nome desconhecido.

– É claro. – Rafaela respondeu – Foi ele quem foi comigo quando invadi o palácio. Ele era meu melhor amigo, durante uma época foi também meu namorado, só que não durou muito tempo, só uns seis ou sete meses. Depois que terminou continuamos tão amigos quanto antes. Seria muito chato perder um amigo como ele. Por falar nisso, se der tempo eu quero ir fazer uma visita. Imagino o susto dele!

– Você sente tanta falta daqui, pretende voltar depois que terminar Hogwarts?

– Não acho que isso vá acontecer. – disse secretamente pensando em Remus – Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Você está ansioso?

– Sim, vamos terminar logo esse almoço e ir de uma vez.

Em umas das mesas ao lado, um casal olhava curioso para Rafaela. Sabiam que já haviam visto aquela garota antes, e tentavam lembrar-se. A mulher se levantou e aproximou-se de Rafaela.

– Com licença? Você é a Rafaela Salles, não é?

Rafaela sorriu – Sim, sou eu mesma!

A mulher pareceu feliz ao abrir um largo sorriso – Eu sabia que te conhecia! O que aconteceu que você sumiu daqui?

– Eu me mudei pra Londres, estou estudando.

– Ah, é uma pena... Depois de tudo o que você fez por todos nós em Ádvena, você sabe... Minha filha entrou esse ano no colégio e eu li um capítulo em um dos livros de hist´ória dela, sobre o Comandante, onde você é citada. – Rafaela sorriu constrangida e olhou brevemente para Snape

– Que bom... Não sabia. – ela respondeu timidamente – Espero que tenha dado tudo certo depois daquilo.

– Ah, deu sim! – disse a mulher, satisfeita – Já aconteceram as eleições, foi um grande evento. Todo mundo está confiando muito no presidente que foi eleito. – e, antes que Rafaela pudesse responder, continuou – Será que você pode me dar um autógrafo? Me desculpa, mas acho que a minha filha vai adorar!

Rafaela se assustou mas mesmo assim assinou o papel. A mulher, feliz, afastou-se da mesa e Rafaela sentia o rosto quente de vergonha, mas ficou feliz em saber que as eleições haviam acontecido e que agora o que reinava era a democracia. Torceu para que tudo desse certo em Hogwarts para que aquilo não fosse arruinado.

De volta à rua Pamplona, Rafaela sentiu como se estivesse retornando dois anos antes, quando passar por ali era rotina. O prédio que procuraram ficava próximo da esquina onde viraram. Pararam diante dele e Rafaela sentou-se no canteiro.

– Vai lá, Snape. Agora é com você.

Snape engoliu seco. Esperara muitos anos por aquele momento, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Tirou do bolso o frasco de poção Fala-Tudo e tomou todo o resto, para não arriscar acabar o efeito.

– Coragem. O nada você já tem. – Rafaela o encorajou

Snape olhou para a portaria e, respirando fundo, se aproximou. – Por favor, mora aqui uma senhora chamada Morgan?

– Mora sim, senhor.

Severo quase engasgou – Ela está em casa?

– Não tá não, senhor.

– Nem a filha dela?

– Não tem ninguém não, senhor.

– Pode me informar a que horas voltam?

– Costumam chegar sete horas.

– Ok. Muito obrigado.

Sentindo o coração acelerado e as mãos geladas, Snape desceu novamente as escadas até a calçada, onde Rafaela o aguardava.

– Não estão em casa.

– Você está branco, Snape. Não tem problema, a gente volta depois.

– Disse que voltam ás sete horas.

– É, eu devia ter imaginado. Vamos, então, acho que devemos encontrar um lugar pra nos hospedar e descansar até lá.

Devido à quantidade de dinheiro que Snape levara para a viagem, não foi necessário economizar na hospedagem, o que era uma grande vantagem pois puderam ficar em um hotel bem próximo do apartamento onde Morgan morava. Cada um ficou em um quarto. Rafaela tomou um longo banho de banheira e descansou por algumas horas. Às oito da noite, Snape bateu à sua porta. Ele havia lavado e prendido os cabelos e dobrado a manga da camisa até os cotovelos. Rafaela pôde ver a tatuagem dele aparecendo, mas em São Paulo ela não significava nada, realmente. Snape parecia outra pessoa.

Ao chegar na portaria do prédio de Morgan, o porteiro o reconheceu e disse a Snape que as duas já haviam chegado.


	13. De Volta à Vida

_Capítulo Treze – A Volta da Vida_

– A quem devo anunciar?

– Diga que... Um velho amigo... Severus.

– Severo?

– Severus!

– Severo, mesmo?

– Não, senhor! _Severus_! US no final.

– Severos?

– Esse é meu nome, Severus Snape, tem algo de errado?

– Não, não. Um momento só.

Quando ele saiu, Snape virou-se para Rafaela, que estava na calçada – Será que eu preciso de mais poção?

Rafaela riu – Não, aquilo que tomou foi o suficiente até amanhã. É que Severus não é um nome lá muito comum... – e parou – Snape, você quer que eu dê uma volta, e depois volto pra cá ou...

– Não! – ele quase gritou – Você fica.

– Sim, senhor professor!

Aqueles foram os minutos mais longos de toda a vida de Snape. Não fiz idéia do que lhe esperava. O estômago estava revirado, as mãos geladas, a boca seca e o coração acelerado. O porteiro esperou alguns segundos ao interfone depois que disse para Morgan o nome do homem que a procurava. Depois ouviu a resposta, que veio numa voz baixa e tensa.

– Peça pra ele esperar.

Assim que desligou, Morgan ficou olhando para o aparelho, quase sem respirar.

– Tem alguém aí, mãe?

– Tem, filha...

Sophia chegou até a mãe – Quem?

Morgan a olhou – Snape.

A jovem de cabelos extremamente negros e lisos paralizou-se e ficou encarando a mãe.

– Snape..?

– Sim... Ele disse... Severus Snape.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Não sei, acho que... Veio te procurar.

Sophia abraçou a mãe. Ambas estavam abismadas com a visita. Sophia conhecia toda a história. Morgan lhe contara, quando ainda era criança, tudo o que havia acontecido, desde que conheceu Severus, até a gravidez e a separação forçada. Sophia sabia que o homem com que Morgan se casara não era seu pai, mas assim o considerava. Nunca fizera diferença alguma em sua vida saber que seus irmãos mais novos eram, na verdade, meio-irmãos. Mesmo assim, Sophia colocara em seus planos futuros que iria para a Inglaterra em busca do pai, assim que terminasse a universidade. Porém, agora ele estava lá, na portaria, alguns metros abaixo, e Sophia não sabia se ficava feliz ou extremamente apavorada. Morgan sentiu o coração acelerar como uma adolescente. Estava divorciada do marido havia poucos meses, e continuava muito amiga dele. Tinha certeza de que acabariam se reconciliando. O problema de Morgan era que praticamente via Snape a cada vez que olhava para Sophia. Ela era muito parecida: os cabelos eram lisos, grossos e oleosos como os do pai, mas muito bem cuidados. Os olhos eram uma mistura de Severo e Morgan, tinha a doçura da mãe a firmeza do pai, e era linda como a mãe.

– Eu vou descer. – disse Sophia, em um ímpeto

– Vamos falar pra ele subir.

– Não... Vão fazer perguntas. – disse apontando para a sala onde os dois irmãos jogavam videogame.

As duas estavam muito nervosas. Pararam olhando-se, para tomar coragem, e desceram. Snape estava parado diante do portão, imóvel, e Rafaela andava de um lado para o outro na calçada, ansiosa. Além de querer ver logo a cara da filha do professor, queria fazer muita coisa naquele final de semana, mas sabia que não teria tempo pra tudo. Mas uma coisa sabia que não deixaria de fazer: procurar o amigo.

– Daniel?

O rapaz vinha andando pela calçada, regata, bermuda e tênis, na direção da casa da namorada Sophia. Imaginou que tivesse visto alguém muito parecido com a antiga amiga, mas achou impossível. Ao aproximar-se e ver que ela o encarava, ficou incrédulo.

– Rafaela?!

Parou a alguns passos e ficou olhando.

– Daniel, não acredito! – ela disse sorrindo muito

– Não pode ser! – o rapaz aproximou-se – É você mesma?!

– Sou eu!

Gargalharam. Rafaela abriu os braços e Daniel a abraçou levantando-a do chão. Do portão, Snape levou um susto mas, ao perceber que eles riam, deixou-os pra lá. Viu então duas pessoas aparecendo na portaria e quando entraram em seu campo de visão, reconheceu Morgan imediatamente.

– Mas, meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o sorridente Daniel

– É uma longa historia!

– Quando você voltou?

– Hoje de manhã, mas é só por esse final de semana, domingo eu volto pra Inglaterra.

– Pô! Por que tão pouco? – e se lembrou – Ah, é, esta estudando, né?

– Feito louca. Tem tanta cosia acontecendo que eu vou acabar maluca. E você, como vai? Pra onde está indo?

– Pra cá mesmo, na casa da minha namorada. – olhou para o prédio e a viu chegando ao portão, com cara de assustada – Olha ela ali, é a Sophia.

– Sophia?!

– É. Quem é aquele?

Sophia parou diante de Snape. Os dois não falaram nada, não sabiam o que dizer. Morgan não se aproximou, ficou olhando de longe, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

Sophia gaguejou – Você... É você? Severus?

– Sabe que eu sou?

Sophia estava com os olhos mareados e começou a tremer o queixo – Sei... Minha mãe me contou tudo. O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim à sua procura. Demorei demais para tomar uma atitude.

– Eu ia te procurar depois da faculdade... Pretendia ir até a Inglaterra, te procurar... E me apresentar a você.

– Eu não sei o que dizer... Espero há vinte anos por isso, mas agora não sei o que fazer.

Sophia começou a chorar – Que tal começar por um abraço?

A última pessoa que Snape abraçara na vida fora Morgan, quando ela foi embora. Desde então não teve contato físico com quase ninguém. Nada como um abraço, mas ele não resistiu nem por um segundo. Abraçaram-se forte e longamente. Sophia chorou e Snape ficou emocionado como nunca. Não chorava desde a partida de Morgan.

– Aquele é o Snape... Ah, Daniel, eu não acredito que você é namorado da tal Sophia!

– Mas peraí... Você conhece a Sophia? Quem é Snape?

– Deixa eu tentar explicar rapidinho: o Snape é meu professor em Hogwarts, de Poções. No passado, quando era estudante, ele foi namorado da Morgan...

– A minha sogra?

– Isso. Aí ela engravidou e os pais dela fizeram ela deixar a escola e se mudar com eles. Snape e ela perderam completamente o contato, ele ficou sem saber se tinha mesmo um filho, não sabia nada. E agora ele resolveu, foi pra Colômbia...

– Ah! Acho que saquei. O vô da Sophia mora em Cartagena.

– É, isso mesmo, você já sacou tudo. E eu vim com o Snape porque eu conheço o Brasil melhor do que ninguém de lá, e agora eles estão ali se conhecendo. Olha que emocionante!

Daniel ficou pasmo com a coincidência – Bom, então eu nem vou interromper. Vem cá, senta aqui comigo e me conta as novidades, porq...

Rafaela ainda olhava para Snape na portaria e ficou extasiada.

– Olha lá, olha lá! Se abraçaram! Ai, meu Deus, que bom que deu certo!

– Eu já sabia que o pai de verdade dela não era o seu Julio, mas não conhecia a historia inteira. – disse Daniel, também sorrindo

– Está com ela há quanto tempo?

– Uns quatro meses, eu acho. Estudamos juntos.

– Ah, é! Você entrou em que faculdade?

– Aqui na sub-Andradina, a entrada é num prédio da Consolação.

– E escolheu o quê? Poções ou Herbologia?

– Poções. A Sophia também.

– Ah, então é coisa de família. O pai dela é especialista nisso!

– E você? Como está o colégio?

– Cara, Hogwarts é demais, você precisa conhecer!

– Me fala sobre o castelo... É muito grande mesmo como todo mundo fala?

– É imenso! Castelão medieval, com milhares de entradas, corredores e passagens secretas, é grande demais, acho que em o diretor Dumbledore conhece tudo lá.

– Que da hora... Lá na Andradina também tem umas coisas assim, esse dia o corredor zoou comigo, me levou pro colégio primário, que fica do lado... Eu nunca tinha entrado lá, fiquei perdidão.

Rafaela riu – Cara, o seu jeito de falar não muda! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Dan!

Daniel a abraçou mais uma vez – Eu também, Rafa! Era tão bom o tempo de escola que a gente ficava aprontando o tempo todo! Anda muito bagunceira ainda?

– Que nada. Estamos levando muito a sério os estudos, esse ano está sendo rígido demais, atolado demais, não dá tempo de fazer zoeira. E também que lá é diferente, né, os Britânicos são meio sérios...

Depois de se abraçarem, Sophia olhou nos olhos de Snape – É um prazer te conhecer.

Snape secou os olhos – O prazer é todo meu.

Sophia – Mãe? – procurou-a

Morgan estava ainda no mesmo lugar, quase chorando. Deu dois passos e parou perto dos dois. Ela e Snape se olharam longamente. Enquanto isso, Sophia viu Daniel do lado de fora, conversando com alguém que ela imaginou ser qualquer amigo que podia estar passando por lá. Ele podia esperar.

– Morgan... Você... – Snape gaguejou, emocionado– Não mudou quase nada!

Morgan deixou uma lágrima escorrer, sorrindo – Mudei sim... Você também mudou.

– São vinte anos...

– Vinte anos... Parece que foi ontem.

– Mãe, vamos subir... A gente manda o Gabriel e o André irem jogar no quarto, pra gente poder conversar direito... Aqui é meio estranho.

Morgan secou o rosto – É. É, vamos. Severus... Vem com a gente.

Então Snape lembrou-se de Rafaela e virou-se para o lado de fora. Viu-a sentada na mureta e abraçando uma pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado.

– É o Daniel, né? – Sophia perguntou para a mãe

– Acho que é.

– Aquela é a Rafaela, minha aluna. Ela me trouxe até aqui.

Daniel e Rafaela se levantaram e foram até o saguão, onde os três estavam parados, ao verem que olhavam para eles. Rafaela olhou interrogativa para Snape, que sorriu pra ela. Um sorriso que ninguém que Rafaela conhecia jamais havia visto. Daniel chegou até Sophia e cumprimentou-a com um beijo rápido.

– Você conhece a aluna do Severus? – Sophia perguntou

– Quem é ele? – Snape perguntou à Rafaela

As perguntas uma em cima da outra fizeram todos sorrirem, e Daniel respondeu – Rafaela é minha melhor amiga, dos tempos de Colégio.

– Daniel é meu namorado. – disse Sophia – Daniel... Esse é Severus ele é... – silêncio constrangedor – Ele é... Meu pai.

Rafaela e Snape sorriram e se entreolharam rapidamente, sem precisar dizer nada.

– Oi, Sophia. É um prazer conhece-la! Deu trabalho mas, enfim, nós te encontramos!

– Vamos todos lá pra cima. – disse Morgan – Eu faço um café.

– Ah... Não, eu... Acho que vocês têm muito o que conversar, prefiro voltar pro hotel. – disse Rafaela – Snape, você se lembra como voltar pra lá?

– Claro, lembro.

– Então... A gente se vê depois.

– Volto outra hora, tá, Sophia? – disse Daniel – Também acho que vocês precisam ficar sozinhos

– Ah... Você quem sabe...

– Me liga.

Deram-se outro beijo e todos se despediram. Morgan, Sophia e Snape entraram no elevador, Rafaela e Daniel saíram pelo portão de grade.

– Então... Você virou professor de Hogwarts..? – perguntou Morgan

– Sim, mas depois de algum tempo... Aconteceu muita coisa que não devia ter acontecido.

– Aposto que ensina poções.

Snape sorriu – Isso mesmo.

– Eu estou no segundo ano da faculdade de Poções. – contou Sophia

Snape ficou orgulhoso. A filha herdara seu talento. Só quando chegaram ao sétimo andar, onde Morgan e Sophia moravam, foi que Snape se lembrou que tinha receio de engenhocas trouxas como elevadores. Estava tão bobo e nervoso com a situação que nem percebeu.

– Meninos, nos dêem licença, por favor. – Morgan disse ao entrar

– Porquê? – perguntou o menino mais velho

– Quem é ele, mãe? – completou o outro

– Um antigo amigo, e nós temos muito o que conversar.

– Andem logo, vão jogar no quarto. – mandou Sophia

– Você não pode me dar ordem!

– Posso sim, pirralho, vai lá pra dentro se não quiser ficar sem orelha!

– Não briguem. Vocês dois, agora. – Morgan apontou pro corredor. Os meninos foram bravos para o quarto e ela olhou para Snape – Meus filhos... Meio mal criados.

Daniel e Rafaela caminharam abraçados pela calçada e atravessaram a rua, indo para o hotel que ficava na esquina. Costumavam ser tão amigos que parecia que o tempo de separação não existira. Era como se tivessem se encontrado no dia anterior. No caminho até lá, Daniel contou a historia de seu namoro com Sophia, uma paquera sem graça e uma amizade simples. Ele era quase apaixonado, mas não era nada perto da maior paixão que ele já tivera.

– E você? – Daniel perguntou assim que chegaram ao hotel

– Eu? Eu nada... Quero dizer...

– Nada? Tem quase dois anos que você está lá... E nada?

– Não nada! – ela se corrigiu – Eu tive um rolo com um amigo de lá, o George, mas não passou disso, hoje continuamos muito amigos, ele já se formou. Aliás, sou especialista nessa de ficar amiga de antigos rolos! – disse rindo

Daniel riu, concordando.

– Mas e depois dele? Tem alguém, não tem? – ele insistiu e Rafaela respirou fundo sorrindo – Ah, sei, esse sorrisinho! Quem é?

– Você vai me achar ridícula.

– Porquê?

– É o Remus Lupin... Professor.

Daniel começou a gargalhar – Professor?! Você está de rolo com um professor?!

– Não ri assim de mim, não, que você foi apaixonado pela diretora por dois anos!

Daniel parou de rir imediatamente – Como você sabe disso?

– A Carla me contou.

– Tá, tá, foi mal, eu estava zoando. Mas quem é ele, porque você se apaixonou?

– Eu não disse que estou apaixonada.

– Fala logo, angústia!

Daniel foi com Rafaela até o bar do hotel, onde se sentaram a uma mesinha redonda em um canto. Pediram chopp e continuaram o assunto. Rafaela contou da amidade que surgira entre eles desde o ano anterior, sem detalhar os motivos que a faziam estar em Hogwarts, o diálogo que tiveram no último dia de aulas, o encontro em Londres antes do início do ano letivo e o término do namoro, apesar de ainda se encontrarem a haver um sentimento forte entre eles. Daniel deixou de achar a história estranha e entendeu que era real. Rafaela pediu segredo absoluto, para que ele não comentasse nada sem querer na frente de Snape, que não sabia de nada.

Eram nove da noite. Morgan pediu jantar por telefone, porque não quis parar a conversa para preparar. Ela, Sophia e Snape ficaram sentados na sala sem ver a hora passar, colocando toda a conversa em dia e se conhecendo. Mãe e filha queriam saber tudo o que Snape tinha feito nos últimos vinte anos. Contrariado, Snape não escondeu nada. Disse que virou comensal de Voldemort, o que deixou as duas horrorizadas, mas aliviadas de saber que ele se arrependeu e virou-se novamente para o lado do bem, tornando-se espião e arriscando a própria vida, algo que fazia até hoje em prol da Ordem da Fênix.

Quando o jantar chegou, Morgan mandou os dois filhos para a casa da avó paterna deles, que morava na rua paralela. Como eles sempre adoravam ir comer na casa da avó, foram sem reclamar. Jantaram já num clima menos tenso. Estavam juntos há duas horas e começaram a se sentir mais soltos, falando sobre tudo o que era possível. Sophia estava assustada, mas feliz. Não sabia como agiria a partir de agora com os dois pais, Julio e Severus. Queria poder conhecer melhor Severus, mas jamais deixaria de amar e de chamar Julio de pai. Já Morgan estava completamente balançada e não parara de tremer até então. O amor que vivera com Snape fora grande demais para ser esquecido e agora, diante dele mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer. Snape se sentia um garoto, de tão feliz. Conhecera a filha, uma garota inteligente, bem sucedida e que se parecia muito com ele. Também estava nervoso diante de Morgan, mas feliz demais para ficar com medo do que poderia acontecer

– E você, Severus, casou? – perguntou Sophia, sorrindo – Tenho algum irmão por aí?

– Não... Eu não me casei, nem tive ninguém. Ninguém sério.

– Que bom... Tenho dois irmãos mais novos e já não agüento, imagina descobrir mais um! – disse Sophia, rindo para cortar o clima

Às dez da noite, tanto Snape quanto Rafaela estavam cansados e rezando por uma cama bem confortável. Daniel a deixou subir para o quarto. Havia insistido em subir com ela, mas Rafaela recusou-se dizendo que precisava muito dormir. Ainda estava cansada e confusa com os fusos-horários.

Morgan e Sophia acompanharam Snape até a calçada, mas no fundo não queriam que ele fosse embora tão logo. Morgan pediu que Sophia fosse buscar os irmãos porque já estava ficando tarde, e se ofereceu para acompanhar Snape até o hotel. Sophia abraçou Snape mais uma vez, despedindo-se, e pediu para ele aparecer ou telefonar no dia seguinte, já que ficaria apenas aquele final de semana no Brasil.

– Você se casou depois de quanto tempo? – Snape teve a coragem de perguntar a Morgan alguns minutos mais tarde

– Depois de quatro anos. Eu o conheci em Cartagena e me mudei com ele pra São Paulo. Eu estava sozinha, não me sentia bem-vinda com a minha filha na casa dos meus pais. Na primeira oportunidade, fui embora. O que eu queria, mesmo, era voltar pra Inglaterra, mas não tinha a mínima condição. Eu não trabalhava e meus pais nunca me dariam condições de ir pra lá... Depois que me casei, então, ficou impossível.

– E a Sophia? Desde quando ela sabe sobre mim?

– Desde sempre. Antes mesmo de eu me casar com o Julio. Ela tinha dois ou três anos quando eu contei tudo. Ela sempre foi muito compreensiva. Disse, daquele tamanhinho, que queria te conhecer, porque queria ter um pai. Eu fiquei arrasada, porque não podia fazer nada. Várias vezes, enquanto ela crescia, ela pedia pra eu repetir a história, e eu contava tudo de novo. Ela começou a chamar o Julio de pai só depois que o Gabriel nasceu, ela tinha nove anos, mas nunca se esqueceu que você existia em algum lugar da Inglaterra. Logo que ela entrou na faculdade, disse que quando terminasse ia pra lá, pra ver se conseguia um emprego legal, e pra te procurar.

– Eu devia ter vindo antes... Foram vinte anos, eu demorei demais.

– Não se culpe, Severus. Acho que foi na hora certa. Na hora que você se sentiu impulsionado a vir, agora que a Sophia é adulta, agora que você faz arte do lado certo de novo...

Deram-se boa noite, com vontade de dar um abraço, mas ambos se seguraram por insegurança. Morgan viu Snape sumir pelo saguão do hotel e voltou pra casa.

Rafaela ouviu uma batida à porta. Desligou a televisão, colocou o robe e foi atender. No corredor, Snape estava encostado ao batente, arfante.

– Snape? O que aconteceu?

– Subi pela escada...

Rafaela riu – Eu não acredito! Você subiu vinte e um andares de escada, seu maluco! Entra!

– Eu preciso de agradecer, Rafaela... Você.. Me ajudou muito, graças... Graças a você... Eu...

Rafaela riu – Calma! Senta, respira! Então deu tudo certo?

Snape sorriu – Deu! Tudo perfeitamente certo.

– Que bom, eu percebi que o clima estava meio tenso, mas parecia estar tudo bem.

Na manhã seguinte, Rafaela e Snape desceram para o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel e já estavam comedo quando um funcionário do hotel foi avisá-los que havia um visitante para eles. Autorizaram que Daniel entrasse e ele se sentou também à mesa. Cumprimentou Snape, seu novo sogro, e começaram a conversar. Rafaela estava sonolenta, e não participava muito da conversa deles. Falavam, obviamente, sobre Sophia, e o assunto variou até Hogwarts. Daniel comentou que adoraria poder ir conhecer os castelo, passar nem que fosse um final de semana lá, com a amiga. Snape deu uma desculpa que não deixou de ser verdade: estavam todos muito atolados com os cursos extras que a escola estava oferecendo aos alunos, mas quando houvesse alguma folga para os alunos, inclusive para Rafaela, ele seria bem-vindo, e se levasse a namorada, mais ainda.

Quando Rafaela se levantou para se servir de mais café no buffet, o mesmo funcionário foi falar com ela novamente. Em seguida, ela voltou para a mesa.

– Elas estão entrando. – disse se sentando

– Elas quem? – perguntou Daniel

– Hã... Quem? – ela riu

– Como é que elas sabem onde vocês estão?

– Morgan me acompanhou até aqui, ontem. – explicou Snape

– Hum, sei... – disse Rafaela – E aí, Snape, vai rolar ou não?

– O quê?

– Gíria não dá, Rafa! – disse Daniel – Poção Fala Tudo também não é ninja!

– Não é o quê? – peguntou Snape sem entender e Rafaela e Daniel riram. Snape olhou para Rafaela – Você brinca assim porque não está em Hogwarts, senão eu já te descontava cem pontos pra Grifinória!

Rafaela fingiu ficar séria de repente – Credo, 'sôr.

Morgan e Sophia se aproximaram da mesa. Sophia ficou séria ao ver Daniel sentado ali. Todos se cumprimentaram, Snape mais alegre do que Rafaela jamais vira.

Logo Rafaela arrumou qualquer coisa pra fazer pra sair de perto deles. Não sabia dizer porque, mas não se sentiu nem um pouco à vontade com todos juntos. Disse que ia visitar as tias que moravam na Mooca e que talvez só voltaria à noite. Daniel queria ir com ela, mas sabia que ia gerar uma situação estranha com Sophia. Aproveitou também para passar pela casa da amiga Carla, mas não encontrou ninguém em casa. Snape foi com Morgan e Sophia para a casa delas, e Daniel foi embora. Era um momento família que não acontecera nunca. Os três ficaram cada vez mais a vontade juntos e Snape sentia-se renovado. Morgan ainda estava nervosa, mas resolveu tentar se soltar para ver se divertia-se um pouco. Severus ficou com as duas na cozinha enquanto preparavam o almoço, sentado à mesa. Aproveitava para observá-las e notou como Morgan parecia ainda mais bonita com os anos que passaram.

Rafaela passou a tarde toda com as tias, que eram vizinhas e primos no bairro da Mooca. Quase esqueceu da hora conversando com eles, relembrando a infância com os primos e contando – quase – todas as novidades. Quando começou a anoitecer, os primos foram com ela até o ponto de ônibus, onde se despediram. Haviam crescido juntos e foram muito amigos naquela fase. A falta de convivência os separou um pouco, mas ainda se adoravam.

– Eles achavam que a gente era muito sério, mas era só virarem as costas ou o corredor que a gente caía na risada por causa deles! – contava Snape

– Só quem não ria era o Malfoy, lembra? Aquele era sério mesmo, mais do que a gente.

– Malfoy é Malfoy, não é? O filho dele é igual, tanto na aparência quanto no jeito de ser. Vai acabar tendo o mesmo fim que o pai.

– É mesmo, né? O Malfoy está em Azkaban... Ouvi falar, já, dessa cadeia. A detenção principal aqui do Brasil fica em Brasília, a capital, enfiada bem fundo no sub-solo. É cuidada pelos aurores mais poderosos do Brasil, ninguém nunca fugiu de lá.

– Eu nunca confiei nos dementadores de Azkaban.

– Fala mais, gente! – dizia Sophia, sorridente – Conta mais sobre a escola, sobre o que vocês faziam lá! – o que ela queria mesmo era que Snape contasse a versão dele sobre o namoro com Morgan, mas não perguntou diretamente.

Quando a noite chegou, Morgan e Sophia novamente acompanharam Snape até o hotel. Combinaram que Snape passaria a manhã com elas, antes de ir embora. Ele tomou coragem e subiu pelo elevador. Sorriu sozinho, pensando em como fora proveitoso o final de semana. Não só pela ex e pela filha, mas por ele mesmo. A alma estava leve, feliz, e ninguém, a partir de então, o reconheceria em Hogwarts. Sentiu vontade até mesmo de mudar a aparência, o cabelo, o nariz. Tinha que voltar a viver.

– Ah, Snape, que bom que você chegou! Daniel e eu estamos indo ao shopping, vamos comer alguma coisa e ver um filme, topa?

– Não, obrigado. Já ouvi falar muito mal sobre esses filmes que vocês assistem nesses lugares... Mas podem ir, eu fico aqui.

– Tem certeza, não tem problema ficar sozinho?

– Absoluta.

– Falou então, sogrão, a gente se vê mais tarde! – disse Daniel, indo até a porta

Snape apontou o dedo pra ele – Olha, juízo, heim? Lembre-se da minha filha!

– Ele está em boas mãos, Snape – riu Rafaela – se ele olhar pro lado eu dou uns tapas nele, pode deixar!

Sentaram-se frente a frente numa mesa de uma lanchonete de fast-food. Rafaela mordeu o lanche e fez cara de prazer, depois falou ainda de boca cheia – Meu Deus, como eu estava precisando disso! – e Daniel riu – É bom demais! Como é que todo mundo vive sem isso, não é possível!

– Já sei o que eu vou te mandar de presente. Eu coloco um feitiço de conserva, e te mando uns vinte lanches desse.

– Hum, vinte, não! Vinte desse grandão e vinte daquele de queijo cheddar, pra eu me empanturrar mesmo.

– Olha só, assim você engorda, heim? Vai deixar de ter esse corpão que você tem.

– Mas não, mesmo. Só a minha rotina já me faria perder todas essas calorias aqui.

– Rafaela! Rafaela, acorda... – disse Snape batendo na porta, em inglês – Rafaela, são quase seis da manhã, está tarde!

Lá dentro, ela demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo. Respondeu que já estava indo e se levantou preguiçosa.

– Porque você está falando inglês, Snape?

– Acabou a minha poção e não tenho mais ingredientes. Você tem, não tem?

– Ah, tenho... Deixei por aqui em algum lugar... Aliás, eu tenho até uma feita na minha bolsa, que eu trouxe pra qualquer emergência, só que já deve estar passada.

– Está com quantos dias?

– Hoje é o terceiro.

– Joga fora, então. A não ser que você queria me deixar mudo durante um dia inteiro.

– É... A que horas a gente vai embora?

– Acho que é você quem sabe.

– Ah, sei lá, acho que tem que ser ainda de manhã. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

– Estou indo pra lá agora. São as últimas horas, depois disso não sei quando vai dar pra vê-las de novo...

– É, Snape... Depois que tudo isso acabar, depois que toda a crise passar e que estiver tudo resolvido... Aí você volta pra cá e passa uma temporada maior.

– Assim seja. Bem, estou indo. Volto daqui a pouco.

– Falou.

Snape voltou da porta – Esquecemos a poção!

Rafaela se levantou – Ah, é mesmo. Acho que está tudo aqui, ó.

Em poucos minutos, ela fez a poção e Snape ficou olhando, com ares avaliativos de professor. Depois de pronta, ele bebeu e saiu logo que o efeito aconteceu. Às seis horas. Snape subiu sem precisar ser anunciado pelo porteiro. Bateu à porta e, vendo que estava aberta, empurrou-a – Com licença? Sophia? Morgan, estou entrando!

Um menino chegou à sala e olhou sério para Snape – Quem é você?

– Eu sou... Eu sou... Amigo da sua mãe.

– Você que é o pai da minha irmã?

– Sou.

– Você vai fazer ela largar a gente?

– Eu? Não, eu não...

– Ela está fazendo a mala porque, então?

– Malas?

Morgan entrou na sala – Gabriel! Eu não mandei você tomar todo o seu café da manhã?

– Saco... – saiu reclamando

– Oi, Severus, bom dia.

– Bom dia. O que ele falou sobre mala?

– Ah, ele falou..?

– Falou. Sophia pretende ir pra...

– Vem cá.

Ela estendeu a mão e o levou até o quarto de Sophia, onde ela lutava contra o zíper da mala, que estourou com a força – Saco! – pegou a varinha que estava na cama – _Reparo_.

– Oi, Severus! Essa mala está me vencendo de quinhentos e cinqüenta a zero!

– Eu te ajudo. Vai viajar pra onde? – disse aproximando-se da mala

– Adivinha!

– Não tenho idéia. Você encheu muito, devia ter ampliado o interior...

– É, eu achei que ia caber tudo. – disse Sophia e o olhou por uns instantes – Vou tirar uma semana de férias da faculdade... É que eu nunca falto, né, então eu posso fazer essa maluquice...

– Você quer ir pra Hogwarts?! – disse Snape, assustado

Sophia alargou o sorriso – Gostou da idéia?! Quero passar uma semana lá.

– Mas... Mas...

– A não ser que... Você não queira que eu vá.

– Não! Não, imagina, é claro que eu quero, eu... Adoraria, mas...

– Não posso ir?

– É que... Assim, de repente, eu não sei se... Não sei o que Dumbledore vai pensar de receber... Alguém sem aviso.

Sophia murchou e se sentou na cama – Ah... Droga, eu queria tanto conhecer o castelo... Já ouvi falar muito de lá, ainda mais porque você vive lá.

Snape respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado dela – Tudo bem. Não tem problema, você pode ir.

Rafaela levou um susto quando viu Sophia com a mala, ao lado de Snape, de braço dado com ele. Olhou interrogativa para o professor – Snape, deixa eu falar uma coisa... Vem cá.

Os dois foram para o corredor, deixando Sophia com Daniel em seu quarto do hotel.

– Não me diga que ela está indo pra...? – ela perguntou e Snape ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Você é louco, Snape?! Não pode! Você sabe que...

– Fala baixo!

– Você sabe que não pode! – ela disse baixando o tom – Tudo o que está acontecendo no castelo, os treinamentos, as aulas, Snape, ela não pode saber! Se você contar pra ela, vai ser considerado infiel pelo feitiço!

– Eu sei disso! Mas me responda como é que eu ia falar não pra minha filha? Ela estava com a mala pronta na hora que eu cheguei, ficou toda triste quando eu falei que não podia... Eu não podia fazer isso.

– Não podia... Não podia mesmo. Olha, Snape, o problema é seu, heim? Você que vai ter que se entender com o Albus e se virar pra ela não saber de nada. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

– Exatamente. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não precisa se preocupar.

– Quanto tempo ela vai ficar?

– Uma semana.

Daniel e Morgan desceram com os três até o metrô e lá aconteceu a despedida. Sophia queria ficar agarrada em Daniel pra não deixar ele e Rafaela se abraçarem muito, Morgan e Snape, nem ligando pros outros, se abraçaram apertado e longamente.

– Volte assim que possível. Você será sempre bem-vindo.

– Pode esperar, porque eu vou aparecer. – respondeu sorrindo e a abraçou novamente

Ao lado, Daniel soltou-se de Sophia para se despedir de Rafaela.

– Te espero nas próximas férias.

Depois Sophia agarrou o namorado, como se fosse passar dois anos fora. Logo, Snape, Sophia e Rafaela passaram pelas catracas e deram um último tchau para Morgan e Daniel, que ficaram do lado de fora. Pegaram o trem lotado e foram em pé até a Sé, onde desembarcaram. Sophia enganchou no braço do pai e os dois saíram andando, deixando Rafaela meio para trás. Snape não achou normal andar daquele jeito com a filha, mas adorou a demonstração de carinho. Fizeram baldeação e desceram na estação bruxa invisível aos trouxas. Sophia já conhecia o lugar e tomou a frente, conduzindo o pai. Com o dinheiro de Snape no bolso, Rafaela comprou as passagens e Sophia a olhou torto, evidentemente achando que era errado ela ficar com todo aquele dinheiro.


	14. Expulsão

_Capítulo Quatorze – Expulsão_

Nove da manhã. O frio intenso que fazia naquele domingo fez a maioria dos alunos ficar no castelo ao invés de ir para Hogsmeade, o que o fez ficar cheio e bastante confortável. Havia muita gente no salão principal, espalhados pelas mesas, aquecendo-se com as lareiras, mas a maioria estava mesmo em suas respectivas casas, como Harry, Ronald, Hermione e Ginny, que jogavam cartas mágicas com vários outros colegas. Era um clima muito bom, que não demonstrava a tensão que estavam vivendo.

Rafaela, antes de desaparatar para o portão do castelo, despediu-se de Snape e Sophia e cobriu-se com a capa de invisibilidade. Pai e filha foram para a estação de trem para ir para Hogwarts. Invisível, Rafaela abriu um pouco o portão e entrou, levando sua mala. Caminhou pela neve e entrou pela porta de carvalho que estava entreaberta. Esquivou-se de várias pessoas no corredor e entrou na sala especial, que estava vazia. Usou a passagem de cima de sua cama para ir para a torre da _Gryffindor_. O quarto estava vazio, ela deixou a mala na cama, protegida pelas cortinas trancadas, e usou um corredor secreto (que ela já conhecia quase todos) para sair perto da ala hospitalar. Escondida, esperou um grupo de alunos passar e tirou a capa. Pegou o caminho de volta para a torre.

Ronald a viu e apontou pros outros. Pararam de jogar, dando a vez pra outras pessoas que estavam esperando.

Hermione a abraçou e falou alto – Que bom que você já está bem!

– Ficamos preocupados. Era mesmo o apêndice? – disse Harry

– Não era. Quero dizer, era, mas não foi grave. – disse Rafaela – O problema foi que doeu muito e a madame Pomfrey achou melhor me deixar de repouso.

– E porque ela não deixou a gente visitar você? – perguntou Ronald

– Sei lá! Devia estar meio estressada!

Arrumaram uma desculpa e deixaram a casa. Rafaela perguntou tudo sobre como foi a simulação do sábado. Hermione, Ginny e Rony contaram sobre todas as situações e provas que passaram, mas resumiram bastante. Queriam mesmo saber se ela e Snape haviam encontrado a filha dele. Rafaela contou tudo, detalhe por detalhe, até mesmo diálogos.

– Mas o pior vocês não sabem. O Snape chegou lá hoje de manhã e encontrou a menina com a mala prontinha pra vir pra Hogwarts.

– O quê? – espantou-se Hermione – Ela achou que vinha pra cá?

– Ela _está_ aqui. – respondeu Rafaela enfaticamente – Aliás eu preciso encontrar o Albus, o Snape pediu pra eu...

– Espera aí! – interrompeu Ronald – Como assim, _ela está aqui_?

– Está vindo com ele no expresso. A essa hora já devem ter embarcado.

– Mas o Snape está louco?! – disse Ginny – Essa menina não pode vir pra cá, não hoje em dia!

– Eu sei disso, gente, mas eu não tenho culpa! Ele que quis traze-la, eu não podia fazer nada! O problema vai ser dele com o Albus.

– E nosso também, né? – disse Hermione – O que teremos que fazer pra fingir que temos uma rotina super normal, poxa, a menina não pode saber!

– Mas que estranho! O Snape sempre tão sério, tão disciplinado, agora vem com uma loucura dessas...

– Ih, gente, guardem aquele Snape que vocês conheciam na memória, porque a partir de hoje vai chegar _outro_ Snape aqui.

Harry sorriu – Sério?

– Sério, cara, agora ele é uma pessoa que sorri!

– Ah, essa eu preciso ver! Eu preciso muito presenciar isso! – riu Ronald

– Hum, espero que isso não mude a qualidade dele como professor, porque ainda temos muito o que aprender e...

– Ah, Mione, esquece isso, vai, hoje é domingo! – disse Ginny

Às nove e vinte. Rafaela voltou do escritório de Dumbledore, onde o avisara sobre a situação de Snape e Sophia, e foi para a sala especial. A sala estava vazia e ela, cansada, sentou-se em um dos sofás, cruxando as pernas sobre ele e fechando os olhos.

– Rafaela!

Rafaela abriu os olhos e se levantou – Remus! Eu achei que você nunca ia aparecer!

Sorrindo, ela praticamente se pendurou nele, que correspondeu com um forte abraço.

– Fiquei com saudades.

– Eu também fiquei, queria ter te levado comigo. – olhou pra ele, ainda pendurada

– Valeu a pena, pelo menos?

– Valeu sim. Senta aqui comigo – segurou a mão dele – que eu te conto tudo.

Snape e Sophia desembarcaram em Hogsmeade. Ele falou tudo sobre o povoado, que era o centro de diversão da região, e Sophia desejou fazer amigos para poder freqüentar também aquele lugar. Para ir até Hogwarts, pegaram uma carroagem. Assim que se acomodaram, uma coruja passou voando sobre suas cabeças e deixou cair um pacote no colo de Snape. Ele o abriu e leu a mensagem num pequeno pedaço de pergaminho:

"_Severus, coloque a capa na srta. Snape e vão direto para a minha sala. Albus._"

– Não acredito! O Severus é completamente maluco!

– Foi a mesma coisa que o Albus falou, agora que eu fui lá, mas ele disse que podia entender o lado dele. Escreveu um bilhete, embrulhou de qualquer jeito a capa de invisibilidade que estava comigo e mandou urgente até ele em Hogsmeade.

– Sei... O pior é que ninguém conhece de verdade essa Sophia, então não sabemos se podemos confiar nela, deixar ela saber sobre a sala especial.

– É, vai ser difícil esconder dela, porque eu aposto que ela vai ficar com a gente.

– Com certeza. Mas deixa isso pra lá, está feito, não é?

– É. Eu estava agora antes de você chegar pensando em uma coisa, calculando...

– Calculando?

– Sobre a fase da lua. Essa noite é a última da crescente.

Remus respirou fundo e deitou a cabeça no sofá – É... O Albus me arrumou uma sala meio escondida e bem segura pra eu não precisar sair do castelo. Ele acha que hoje em dia não é muito seguro ficar la na Casa dos Gritos.

Rafaela ficou olhando pra ele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando seu rosto bem de perto – Eu vou ficar muito mal essa semana... Sabendo que você vai estar lá sofrendo.

Remus virou o rosto e seus narizes quase se tocaram. Ele sorriu – Faz bem saber que você se preocupa comigo. Isso já faz tudo ser diferente.

Rafaela levou a mão até o rosto dele e acariciou sua barba. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e suspirou.

– Não consigo mais fazer isso... – ele sussurrou – Não estou conseguindo ficar longe de você.

Rafaela sorriu de leve – Eu também não...

– Foi uma idéia idiota. Depois que eu te vi indo viajar pra longe e que não foi comigo... Deixar de ver você, mesmo que de longe, durante esses dias me mostrou que não dá, simplesmente não dá pra ltar contra isso. Eu só tomei aquela decisão porque achei que era a coisa certa, mas não era.

Rafaela apenas sorriu e continuou olhando pra ele.

– Se alguém descobrir, nós vamos ter que lidar com isso, torcer para que não nos expulsem daqui e da Ordem...

– Eles não fariam isso. – Rafaela respondeu – Não com tudo o que está acontecendo.

– Talvez não. Então... O que você me diz? Posso ser seu namorado de novo?

Rafaela sorriu muito abertamente – É claro que pode, Remus! Você nunca deixou de ser meu namorado.

Remus deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Rafaela sentia o coração disparado e um frio no estômago, e sabia que estava demonstrando. Sorria feliz, ainda com a mão no rosto dele, olhando em seus olhos, e começou a se aproximar mais.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione e Ronald entraram correndo na sala especial, fazendo muito barulho, rindo e falando. Rafaela parou e fechou os olhos em expressão de descontentamento e Remus começou a rir. Afastaram-se e se levantaram.

– Porque essa bagunça toda? – Rafaela perguntou, impaciente

– O Snape está vindo aí, mas parece estar sozinho. – disse Harry

– A filha dele está com a capa do Albus, ele mandou uma coruja entregar pra eles lá na estação... Mas essa bagunça toda é por isso?

– É claro! Quem é que não está curioso pra conhecer a tal Sophia? – respondeu Hermione

– Mas eles não virão pra cá, gente, eles vão pra sala do Albus primeiro. Ou vocês acham que essa menina vai entrar aqui na sala?

– Não, Rafaela, a gente estava procurando você pra avisar que eles estão vindo. Porque está impaciente?

Remus sorriu, contendo uma risada, e olhou pra ela, que também disfarçou – Não é nada, Harry, me desculpa. Vamos lá pra fora, então?

Snape disse a senha e subiu na escada giratória que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore. Estava novamente com sua aparência usual. Soltara o cabelo, vestira a capa preta e nao esboçava nenhum tipo de sentimento.

– Essa capa está me sufocando. – disse Sophia

– Já estamos chegando.

Entraram e, vendo que apenas Albus estava na sala, Snape tirou a capa da filha. O diretor se levantou e saiu de trás da mesa.

– Bem vindo de volta, Severus.

– Obrigado, Albus. Essa é a minha filha, Sophia.

Sophia estendeu a mão para Albus, que a segurou – É um prazer, srta. Snape. Você é muito parecida com a sua mãe quando esteve em Hogwarts.

– O prazer é meu. Meu pai falou muito sobre o senhor.

– Espero que aproveite muito bem essa semana no nosso castelo. Mandei arrumar um quarto para que fique melhor acomodada.

A porta foi aberta e McGonnagal entrou no escritório. Cumprimentou-os.

– Mandou me chamar, Albus?

– Sim, Minerva. Pode, por favor, levar a srta. Snape até o quarto dela, se este já estiver pronto?

– Já está pronto. Venha comigo, querida.

Sophia saiu com Minerva, sem capa de invisibilidade, e Snape e Albus sentaram-se à mesa. Albus ficou sério e Snape esperou que ele falasse.

– Sabe que foi insano da sua parte trazer a sua filha pra cá. Ela seria bem-vinda em qualquer momento, menos agora. Você sabe disso.

– Eu sei. Eu sei disso, mas não tive como evitar. Ela me pegou de surpresa, e eu não consegui faze-la desistir, desfazer a mala...

– Isso não importa agora. Agora ela já está aqui, e precisamos saber como faremos para disfarçar tudo o que está acontecendo. Vou marcar uma reunião hoje, antes das primeiras aulas especiais. Sophia estará dormindo, poderemos conversar livremente sobre isso na sala especial.

– E sobre o resto da escola? Ela poderá andar livremente pelo castelo?

– Isso é com você. Se você e sua filha não se importarem com o falatório dos estudantes, você pode assumir que ela é sua filha à vontade.

– Eu não me importo com o que vão dizer.

Albus o observou por alguns instantes por cima dos óculos – Você está diferente, Severus. Isso é muito bom.

Snape alargou o sorriso – Estou vivo novamente.

– Isso é magnífico. Mas infelizmente preciso insitir nos pontos negativos de tudo isso. Já pensou em como serão as coisas com Voldemort? Quando ele ficar sabendo que você tem uma filha e não o contou, e que ela está aqui no castelo?

– Pensei muito sobre isso. E, com toda a experiência que eu tenho em esconder segredos dele, esse será apenas mais um. Caso ele venha a saber, eu dou um jeito de mandar a Sophia embora e fazer parecer que eu tentava trazê-la como aliada.

– Confio em você, Severus. Espero que dê tudo certo.

– Não sei porque essa curiosidade toda, gente, é uma menina normal como nós, e nem é muito gente boa.

– Isso eu posso imaginar. Filha de quem é... – concordou Harry

– A mãe dela também era Sonserina? – perguntou Ronald

– Não, era Ravenclaw. – respondeu Rafaela

– Mesmo assim melhor não deixar ela chegar perto do povinho de lá, senão vai se unir. – disse Ginny

– Mas é obvio que ela vai ficar pro lado do pai dela. – disse Hermione – Se ele disser a ela que eles não são flor que se cheire, aposto que ela não vai ficar amiguinha.

– Só se ela for muito das trevas, mesmo. – concordou Ginny – Por isso que não pode deixar ela saber sobre a sala, ninguém sabe se ela é confiável.

– Nem mesmo o próprio Snape sabe! – disse Rafaela, irritada – Ele a conheceu anteontem!

Cinco para a dez. Os amigos viraram um corredor e viram, vindo na sua direção, Minerva acompanhada de uma garota desconhecida.

– Olha ela aí. Oi, Sophia! – disse Rafaela

Sophia e Minerva pararam perto deles. Minerva apresentou – Srta. Snape, esses são Potter, Granger, Weasley e Weasley. Salles a srta. já conhece.

Rafaela riu – Reformulando, Sophia. Esses são Harry, Hermione, Ronald e Ginny, meus amigos que eu te falei.

Sophia apertou a mão de um por um – Prazer. Eu sou a Sophia, aquela que ninguém sabia que existia!

– Seu quarto é esse. – disse Minerva – Está enfeitiçado para só entrar quem você quiser. Por favor.

Uma porta que ninguém havia reparado que estava lá, e que ninguém jamais havia visto, levava ao quarto feito pra ela passar aquela semana. Minerva o mostrou para Sophia a se retirou. Sophia convidou todos a entrar. Havia uma cama quase de casal, encostada na parede, e uma saleta com dois sofás e uma lareira, além da cômoda para ela colocar as coisas dela e uma porta que levava ao banheiro.

– Capricharam, heim? – riu Ginny – Imagina se a gente tivesse, cada um, um quarto desses!

– Ah, pra convidados especiais, né? – disse Rafaela

– É, o Charles tem um quarto assim também. – contou Ronald

– Quem é? – perguntou Sophia

– Amigo da escola. Quer conhecer o castelo, Sophia? – Rafaela cortou o assunto

– Ah, eu gostaria de me acomodar primeiro, mas adoraria que vocês me levassem pra dar uma volta por aí.

– Tudo bem, a gente deixa você e nos encontramos depois. – disse Hermione – Se você se perder, é só ir sempre pro lado sul que você acaba chegando no salão principal, ok?

Sophia sorriu – Ok! Até mais, então.

Os cinco deixaram o quarto e, assim que a porta se fechou, começaram os comentários. Harry e Ronald a acharam muito bonita, mas obviamente não disseram isso. Todos a acharam muito simpática, e não entenderam porque Rafaela havia dito que ela não era tão gente boa.

Aos poucos espalharam-se pelo castelo. Os casais ficaram juntos, Rafaela foi dar uma volta. Encontrou Madam Hooch em um corredor e foi avisada sobre a atividade especial de vôo que teria. Voltou a andar pelo castelo procurando por Harry, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Remus. Havia acabado de reatar o namoro com ele mas, ainda assim, não conseguira dá-lo ao menos um beijo e nem o vira novamente. Sabia que seria assim na maior parte do tempo, pois teria que namorar secretamente, mas naquele momento, quando havia acabado de recomeçar, queria apenas estar com ele, antes que a lua cheia aparecesse.

– Harry! Achei você! – ela disse interrompendo seus pensamentos ao encontrar o amigo

– Que foi?

– Acabei de encontrar a Madame Hooch, ela disse que resolveram fazer a prova hoje de tarde.

– À tarde? Mas tem treino de quadribol!

– Eu falei isso pra ela, ela disse que vai ser antes, já tem tudo na cabeça, já. Depois da prova você vai pro treino.

– Mas como vai ser a prova?

– Vai ser no meio de todo mundo, mesmo, a gente vai ter que dar uma de alunos indisciplinados e ficar voando dentro do castelo, vai ser meio corrida de obstáculos, alguma coisa assim. Depois ela explica melhor.

Sophia agradou-se com o quarto que lhe foi concedido em Hogwarts. Arrumou todas as suas coisas no armário e no banheiro, para se sentir em casa.

– Quem sabe, se eu me divertir, eu fico mais uma semana?

Saiu e fechou a porta, que sumiu aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa que não ela ou quem ela convidasse. Sem saber onde estava, pegou o corredor para o lado direito e saiu andando, observando sorridente as pessoas e os quadros, que a cumprimentavam cordialmente. Como Hermione havia dito para ela fazer, Sophia foi caminhando sempre para o sul, guiando-se sem saber como, e chegou à escadaria que descia até o salão principal. Já era quase hora do almoço, e lá encontraria algum conhecido. Algumas pessoas do salão a olharam curiosas, pelo rosto desconhecido, mas Sophia não se importou. Foi até a mesa transversal, onde viu Minerva conversando com alguém que ela ainda não conhecia.

– Olá, profa. McGonnagal!

– Olá, srta. Snape.

– Já me instalei. Gostei muito do quarto!

– Que bom, sinta-se em casa. Vi seu pai agora pouco, ele estava à sua procura.

– Ah, sei... Eu também estava tentando saber onde ele está.

Snape entrou no salão, viu a filha e sorriu, indo mais rápido em sua direção.

– Ficou confortável no quarto?

– Fiquei! Eles arrumaram um quarto muito bom pra mim, fiquei contente.

– Fique à vontade, srta. Snape – continuou McGonnagal – pode se sentar aqui conosco, ou se quiser à mesa da Gryffindor. O almoço deve ser servido a qualquer momento.

Hermione e Ronald haviam contado a Parvati e Neville sobre Sophia, filha de Snape. Como obviamente todo o resto dos alunos fariam, eles ficaram muito curiosos para ver quem ela era. Os quatro entraram no salão principal que começava, aos poucos, a ficar mais cheio.

– Olha lá o Snape. – disse Parvati

– Então, aquela que está lá com ele que e a Sophia. – informou Ronald

– Durante o almoço a gente apresenta pra vocês. – disse Hermione

– Já ficou amiga dela, então, Hermione? – estranhou Neville

– Não, só cheguei a ser apresentada. Quem conhece ela é a Rafaela.

– Como?

– Ahm... Do Brasil. – Hermione pensou rápido – Maior coincidência, elas moravam na mesma rua. Por falar em Rafaela, eu preciso falar com a Ginny. A gente se vê no almoço, tá, gente? Tchau, Ron.

Rafaela entrou pelo quadro, com cara de desanimada, e se jogou em uma das poltronas da sala comunal da _Gryffindor_, bufando.

– Quê foi, maluca? – perguntou Ginny

– Lobisomem evapora?! – ela perguntou e todos riram – É sério, gente! Não é possível! Eu estou rodando faz tempo esse castelo pra encontrar o Remus, e sabe quantas vezes eu encontrei o Malfoy?! Três! Três vezes! E quantas vezes eu vi o Remus? Nenhuma mísera vez!

– Mas peraí! – disse Harry se sentando e olhando para Rafaela – Porquê esse desespero de vocês dois? Ele também estava te procurando na ultima vez que eu o vi. Ele te procurando feito louco, você maluca pra encontra-lo? O que acontece?

Ginny riu, olhando para Rafaela. Sabia que não podia demonstrar que sabia de nada.

– Ai, Harry, você está muito devagar! – Rafaela disse, ainda brava

– Como assim?

Ginny e Hermione estranharam a resposta de Rafaela, que as respondeu com um gesto que dizia que ela já não se importava mais que ele e Ronald soubesse.

– Está na cara, Harry – disse Hermione – se você não perceber é muito ingênuo!

Harry olhou para as três, Ginny e Hermione riram mais e Rafaela estava quase séria.

– Ah! É o que eu estou pensando?

Rafaela se levantou num impulso – É claro que é, Harry! Eu vou almoçar porque senão eu desmaio.

Hermione, Ginny e Harry também se levantaram e saíram com ela da torre. Harry, animado, perguntando se era tinha mesmo entendido direito, mas ninguém tocou mais no assunto nos corredores até o salão. Já era meio-dia. O salão se encheu de alunos barulhentos e famintos. Ronald, que estava sentado com Seamus e Dean à mesa, levantou a mão para chamar os amigos que entravam no salão. Hermione cutucou Rafaela e apontou Sophia, em pé perto da mesa dos professores conversando com Snape.

– Convida ela pra sentar com a gente? – disse Hermione

– Por quê? Se ela quiser ela vai.

– Política de boa educação, Rafa – concordou Ginny –, a menina vai ficar boiando por aqui se a gente não a integrar, coitada.

– Coitada, coitada... Tá, eu vou lá.

Ginny, Hermione e Harry foram para a mesa e se sentaram entre os amigos, enquanto Rafaela passou reto por eles e foi até a mesa dos professores. Parou perto dos três e sorriu.

– E aí? Beleza? – disse para Snape

Snape curvou um pouco os lábios em um sorriso – Tudo bem.

– Quer sentar com a gente, Sophia?

Sophia sorriu e olhou pro pai – Posso?

– É claro.

– Então vam'bora porque eu estou ficando verde de fome! – falou em português

– Ai, eu também.

Sob olhares curiosos, Rafaela e Sophia sentaram-se à mesa da _Gryffindor_, junto com os amigos, que deram-lhes espaço. Todo mundo começou a puxar conversa com Sophia, querendo saber quem era ela, e tudo mais o que pudessem, inclusive Harry, Ronald, Hermione e Ginny. Rafaela ficou meio de fora e detestou aquilo.

Enquanto isso, Remus estava a caminho do salão principal, com Hagrid e Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Os dois conversavam, mas Remus estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Assim que entraram no salão, Nick atravessando uma parede, Remus viu Rafaela á mesa, de costas para ele. Entraram e passaram ao lado das mesas dos alunos. Remus a encarou, mas Rafaela estava olhando chateada para seu prato. Harry, que estava bem na frente dela, estendeu a perna e acertou exatamente em sua canela.

Rafaela gritou – Ai, Harry!

Ele não tivera a intenção de chutar forte – Desculpa! – e fez um gesto pra ela olhar pro lado

Rafaela sibilou – Quê?

Ele repetiu o gesto e ela olhou. Remus passava devagar há alguns metros, na ponta da mesa, olhando-a profundamente. Os olhares se encontraram e ela, tremendo por dentro, sorriu. Tímida, ela olhou novamente para Harry, que sorria.

– Agora sim eu vi que entendi certo!

Sophia estava se integrando bem com as pessoas da _Gryffindor_. Ela improvisou algumas desculpas para explicar como ela e o pai haviam se encontrado, porque não podia contar que Rafaela fora com o professor para o Brasil. Por ser tão bonita, a maioria dos meninos que tinha idade para isso haviam se interessado por ela, menos Harry e Ronald, que não conseguiam se imaginar traindo as namoradas, ainda mais com a filha de Snape. Já Parvati estava detestando ver o namorado Neville todo sorridente conversando com Sophia. Não havia gostado muito dela, mas não saiu de perto. Rafaela começou a conversar com Lavender, que estava ao seu lado esquerdo, afastando-se da conversa.

O almoço passou se arrastando, principalmente para Remus. Ele olhava para a direção de Rafaela toda hora, mas não conseguia vê-la por causa das várias cabeças que atrapalhavam. Começava a ficar irritado, e sabia que naquele dia não conseguiria mais falar com ela. Seria uma tarde agitada, mesmo sendo domingo: Harry e Rafaela fariam o exame de vôo, que deveria durar de uma hora e meia a duas horas, e logo estaria anoitecendo. Aquela seria noite de lua cheia, Remus ficaria uma semana afastado. Era tempo demais, mas era um professor responsável e sabia que não podia simplesmente pará-la no meio de um corredor e beija-la. Precisaria esperar.

Completamente desanimada e agindo de maneira bem diferente dos outros alunos, Rafaela levantou-se assim que terminou de almoçar. Caminhou para o corujal. Faria dias que não via Panther, queria saber se ele estava bem alimentado e não queria que ele se desacostumasse com ela.

Remus conseguiu localizá-la somente no momento em que ela saiu. Reparou que ninguém estava olhando e saiu disfarçadamente pela porta próxima à mesa dos professores. Entrou na primeira passagem secreta que encontrou e correu, saindo de dentro de um quadro próximo à escadaria principal. Já sentia-se um pouco abatido: apesar de nem haver sinal de noite, a lua já estava em algum lugar do céu, oculta, só esperando o escurecer para transformá-lo. Encontrou Rafaela subindo calmamente a vazia escada do corujal.

– O que uma aluna faz sozinha nessa escadaria tão perigosa?

Rafaela sentiu uma pontada no coração e virou-se rapidamente – Remus!

Rafaela quase correu escada a baixo para abraçá-lo, mas ele fez um sinal para ela parar e subiu até ela. Puxou-a para dentro da passagem mais próxima.

– Onde você se meteu? – disseram juntos

– Te procurando! – responderam também juntos

– Eu procurei você a manhã toda... – disse Remus

– Pois é, o Harry me contou, eu também, corri esse castelo inteiro... Que bom te ver, Remus... Queria pelo menos ver você antes de ter que... Enfim, você sabe.

– Sei e sei também que não estou nada bem, Rafa... A lua pode não estar aparecendo, mas já está em algum lugar só esperando anoitecer... Como estamos no auge do inverno, vai anoitecer bem cedo, e não quero correr riscos. Isso significa que não é nada seguro ficarmos juntos agora... Voltarei para a mesa e daqui a pouco já vou para o meu esconderijo... Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Não tinha nada para fazer lá na mesa... Eu estava indo ao corujal, preciso ver o Panther e queria mandar um bilhete para a Madame Hooch para ter certeza do horário da atividade para eu antes poder falar com você...

– Ok, mas pode ser muito perigoso... Não estou me sentindo nada bem, e sinto cada vez mais forte que daqui a pouco eu não serei mais eu... Não queria nunca que você presenciasse nem o início dessa transformação, então já vou indo. – ele disse e virou-se abruptamente

– Espera, Remus! Queria conversar um pouco mais...

Remus, apesar do frio, começou a suar – Rafa, por favor, eu também queria, mas... Me entenda, está ficando mais forte... Desculpa... Faz um favor, mande um bilhete ao Dumbledore dizendo que me encontrou no caminho e que eu disse que já estava indo. Não estou bem, Rafa... Avise também ao Charlie, a gente combinou de ele me ajudar.

– Você precisa de uma Wolfsbane urgente!

– Eu sei, mas antes já preciso estar lá, Rafa.

– Vou chamar o Severus!

– Não, o Severus não! – ele disse imediatamente. Ainda não havia cosegudio engolir a viagem dele com Rafaela naquele final se semana

Rafaela o deu um beijo rápido e Remus virou as costas e se foi. Sem nem pensar, Rafaela arrancou suas meias, transformou uma em uma caneta e a outra papel. Rabiscou um bilhete para Snape, outro para Dumbledore e outro para Charlie e abriu a passagem secreta, sumindo imediatamente. Apenas dois minutos depois entrava uma coruja diferente no salão principal. Ninguém reparou nisso, afinal corujas diferentes indo levar bilhetes para os professores era algo tão comum quanto um aluno do primeiro ano explodir alguma coisa na aula de Poções. Severus levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do salão ao ler o bilhete que a coruja soltou em frente a ele. McGonnagal ficou um pouco paralisada de espanto ao ver a coruja, mas preferiu não demonstrar nada aos colegas. Rabiscou, também, um bilhete e entregou à corujinha:

– Entregue isso à Rafaela. Eu preciso conversar com ela.

– Rafa, o que deu em você para sair daquele jeito no meio do almoço? – perguntou Hermione, assim que a encontrou novamente

– Ah, então alguém reparou que eu saí no meio do almoço.

– Credo, Rafa, que foi?

– Desculpe, Mione, mas estou nervosa... O Remus não está bem, acho até que essa hora ele já se transformou...

– Encontrou com ele?

– Agora a pouco, assim que eu saí. Fiquei meio chateada e vim para cá.

– Ok, mas você vai ter que sair aqui do quarto daqui a pouco. Harry mandou avisar que já está quase na hora da atividade de vôo.

– É, a Madame Hooch me enviou um bilhete agora a pouco... O problema é que a Minerva também quer falar comigo...

– Por quê?

– Acho que ela percebeu que tenho alguma coisa com o Remus... Droga, isso seria o fim! Essa escola é muito conservadora...

– É, isso é, mas vamos lá que eu não quero te ver pra baixo. Você é boa em disfarçar as coisas... Finge que é atriz! – ela disse sorrindo, tentando animá-la

– Atriz? Mais do que já estamos sendo com essa história toda? Bom, deixa pra lá, melhor a gente não ficar conversando muito sobre essas coisas assim, sem proteção... Tô indo.

– Boa sorte!

Rafaela saiu desanimada da torre, arrastando a vassoura, mas assim que encontrou o primeiro – que foi Neville Longbotton – fingiu que estava muito animada. Disse pra ele que estava com vontade de bagunçar, pra acabar com o tédio.

– Não empolga não que ultimamente os professores têm estado bem rígidos. – disse Neville

– Ah, Neville, é nosso ano de formatura, a gente tem que aprontar umas, né? Vivo ganhando pontos para a nossa casa, torrar um ou outro com uma diversão a mais não custa nada! Acho que vou apostar uma corridinha com o Harry, e lá fora não dá porque tá frio demais!

Rafaela subiu na vassoura e Neville ficou nervoso – Ah não, Rafa! Não faz isso, var dentro do castelo é proibido!

Sem ouvi-lo Rafaela de um impulso e voou escadas abaixo. Voando pelos corredores, começou a assustar todos os alunos. Encontrou Harry "casualmente" no corredor próximo à biblioteca e o desafiou.

– E então, Harry? Duvido que você seja melhor que eu aqui dentro!

Harry montou na sua vassoura (ele estava com a desculpa de estar indo para fora do castelo treinar quadribol) e aceitou o desafio.

– Ok! Quem percorrer mais rápido o castelo inteiro...

– Ganha um balde de cerveja amanteigada! – ela gritou, animada

– Feito!

Começaram a chamar a atenção de alunos do primeiro ano que estavam por ali. Rafaela e Harry enfeitiçaram suas vassouras de modo que a de Rafaela soltasse uma leve névoa laranja que ficaria em cada lugar onde passasse e a de Harry uma névoa amarela.

– Esse castelo vai ficar todo Gryffindor! – gritou Rarry

Rafaela gargalhou, chamando atenção de um grupo de _Ravenclaws_ dos primeiros anos que passavam por ali. Já estavam formando torcida.

– Um... Dois... Três...

– JÁ!

Ambos voaram o mais rápido que puderam, usando toda a habilidade possível para desviar das pilastras, objetos e pessoas; abrir portas rapidamente e entrar no máximo de cômodos que pudessem, prestando atenção em todos os lugares por que passavam, para não perder alguma situação que fosse perigosa no momento da invasão. Rapidamente os corredores mais usuais tiveram seus pisos praticamente pintados por uma fumacinha laranja e amarela. Crianças dos primeiros anos começaram a fazer algazarra, querendo pegar também suas vassouras. Os alunos mais velhos decepcionaram-se com a maluquice dos dois, que pareciam duas criancinhas. Os _Slytherins_, apesar de ficarem irritados, gostaram um pouco da idéia e começaram a correr atrás de professores e monitores para procurá-los e tirarem-lhes pontos. Em pouco tempo o castelo inteiro estava uma bagunça. Apesar de terem se preparado para isso, os professores já não agüentavam tanta confusão. Ninguém conseguia alcançá-los, afinal não passavam de pontinhos coloridos subindo e descendo escadas muito mais velozes que normalmente faziam em campo – afinal, eram muito mais treinados que os outros alunos. Ginny, Hermione e Ronald seguravam-se para não demonstrar que sabiam de tudo e, inclusive tinham que fingir estar bastante bravos com eles. Snape foi o melhor ator de todos. Ficava com aquela cara de fúria como se um aluno tivesse feito uma caricatura dele e mostrado a todos na sala de aula. Sophia estava espantada mas tinha a expressão de quem já esperava aquilo de Rafaela. Ela e Harry, sem ninguém saber, realizavam a prova com exatidão e atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiam as barrigas doerem de tanto rir.

Uma hora e meia depois Madame Hooch amplificou sua voz como uma locutora de quiddich, gritando em alto e bom som, de forma a ser ouvida em toda parte do castelo.

- Chega!

Com uma expressão muito séria, juntamente a outros professores – todos fingindo estar muito fulos ou decepcionados – Hooch parou Rafaela e Harry na entrada das masmorras.

– Chega! Daqui vocês não saem!

Rafaela e Harry não disfarçaram que estavam rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo fingiam ter ficado preocupados. A criançada toda gritava sem parar seus nomes, aclamando-os como heróis, enquanto os professores não agüentavam mais o efeito da poção cara-fechada, para disfarçarem bem.

– Agora mesmo para a sala do diretor! Onde já se viu?

Rafaela e Harry abaixaram a cabeça, ainda rindo por dentro e foram, arrastando seus vassouras, na direção da diretoria. Os alunos voltaram, aos poucos, às salas comunais, bibliotecas, quartos e até mesmo para a parte de fora do castelo. Assim que entraram, professores, Rafaela e Harry, na sala de Dumbledore, absolutamente ninguém conseguiu deixar de dar uma boa gargalhada. Rafaela estava triste ao saber que o seu Remus estava isolado do mundo em uma sala qualquer, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava feliz por ver todos os outros professores pelo menos vivendo em harmonia.

– Espero que vocês inventem bons motivos para fazer-nos recuperar esses pontos que vamos perder. – disse Harry

– Ora, Potter, vocês são os alunos mais mimados dessa escola. Vivem ganhando pontos sem motivos! – disse Snape

– Assim como vivíamos _perdendo_ pontos sem motivo nos primeiros anos, né, Snape?

Snape simulou um sorriso – Temos que ser rudes com os alunos do primeiro ano, senão não saem do lugar!

– E do segundo, e do terceiro e do quarto também, né? Principalmente quando são Gryffindors!

– Potter, pare de resmungar!

– Vocês podem fazer o favor de chamar um ao outro pelo nome? – disse Rafaela – Que coisa!

Hermione havia deixado Ronald em algum lugar para ia falar com uma colega sobre uma questão de Aritmancia que a menina a havia perguntado e, enquanto voltava, entrou em um corredor vazio e meio escuro do segundo andar. Viu que na outra ponta havia algumas pessoas, mas não conseguiu distingui-las.

– Me parece que o destino está agindo nesse lugar!

– O que é que está fazendo aqui, sozinha, Granger? Cadê o namoradinho?

Eram Crabbe e Goyle. Antes que ela respondesse, uma outra pessoa apareceu às suas vistas. Era um aluno da Slytherin que ela já até havia visto, mas realmente nunca havia dado a mínima importância. Ele era alto, um pouco mais que Rony – que era bem grande – estava com os braços cruzados e olhava diretamente nos olhos de Hermione. Ela franziu a testa, perguntando pra si mesma o que ele queria. Este era David Dwaine, um setimoanista.

– O que vocês querem?

– Eu não quero nada! – respondeu Goyle – Quem quer é o nosso colega, aqui.

Dwaine andou na direção de Hermione, que deu um passo para trás – O que você quer?

– É a primeira vez em sete anos que eu consigo ficar sozinho com você.

– Você não está sozinho comigo.

– Ah, não? Onde estão os seus amiguinhos _Gryffindors_ pra te defender?

– Defender de quê? Você pretende me atacar?

– Eu não chamaria exatamente de atacar.

Hermione começou a andar de costas, mas não estava com medo. Estava treinando pra enfrentar situações difíceis, e aquela era bem mais leve do que o que estava por vir.

– Se você fizer qualquer coisa contra, mim, vai se dar muito mal, porque eu vou revidar.

Dwaine riu – Eu não tenho medo de você. O que eu sinto é outra coisa.

– Dane-se o que você sente. Se você encostar um dedo em mim vai se dar mal. Não diga que eu não avisei.

– Ah, é? Você vai revidar como? Vai usar algum feitiço? – e, num movimento rápido, chegou até ela e segurou seus braços, impedindo-a de chegar até a varinha

– O que você está fazendo?! – ela disse agora já um pouco assustada

Dwaine empurrou-a com força e bateu suas costas na parede, segurando-a de perto de com força – Adivinha o que eu quero de você?

– Me solta!

– Tão bonita, tão diferente dos primeiros anos! É uma pena que tenha tanto mau gosto pra homens, namorando com aquele babaca do Weasley!

– Ele é mil vezes melhor do que você, seu desgraçado!

Dwaine riu – Ah, então a menina certinha também sabe ser grossa? É assim que eu gosto!

Crabbe e Goyle riam gargalhando, de braços cruzados, observando Hermione ficar cada vez mais desesperada, e Dwaine segura-la com força, beijando seu rosto e pescoço, rindo com maldade.

– Seu verme! Me solta!

– Você vai ser minha, Granger, minha!

Ginny encontrou-se com Neville, Parvati, Lavender e Seamus saindo do salão comunal. Ela foi andando com eles, entrando na conversa. Lavender estava contando sobre a briga que viu acontecer em Hogsmeade, naquela manhã, entre um aluno da Corvinal e um da Sonserina, por causa do último envelope de figurinhas que havia na loja. O assunto morreu abruptamente quando entram em um corredor que deveria estar vazio. Viram alguém agarrando uma pessoa encostado na parede, e reconheceram Crabbe e Goyle rindo de braços cruzados.

– Ei! O que é isso?! – disse Neville

Imediatamente, Crabbe e Goyle saíram correndo e Dwaine, segurando Hermione com força e escondendo-a, olhou para eles – Vão embora!

– Me ajudem! – Hermione gritou, escondida

– É a Hermione! – disse Ginny

Ela saiu correndo, seguida por Seamus e Neville. Seamus empurrou Dwaine, que não caiu e ainda ficou segurando os pulsos de Hermione. Ginny voou pra cima dele, dando diversos socos que não lhe causaram nenhuma dor. Enquanto Neville preparava-se pra dar um soco, Ginny usou a habilidade Magine. Dwaine desmaiou ao mesmo tempo em que Neville acertou o soco em cheio no nariz dele. Hermione correu e Ginny a abraçou.

– Calma, amiga, está tudo bem!

– Ele me agarrou, se vocês não chegassem eu não sei o que ele ia fazer!

Neville olhou para a própria mão e Seamus comentou – Está com o braço forte, heim?

– Meninas, chamem algum professor, qualquer responsável... – disse Ginny para Parvati e Lavender, olhou com ódio para o desmaiado Dwaine – ...esse cara tem que pagar por isso.

– Eu vou quebrar a cara desse desgraçado!

Ronald tentou sair correndo e Harry ficou na frente, segurando-o – Não faz besteira, Ron, vai piorar as coisas!

– Ele agarrou a minha namorada! Dá pra piorar?!

– Ele vai ser expulso, Ron! – disse Ginny, em voz alta – Está lá com o Albus e o Snape, você acha que eles vão deixar isso barato?

– É pouco! Eu queria quebrar o nariz dele!

– Não, Rony... – Hermione disse baixinho, sentada no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória – Não precisa fazer isso.

Ronald ajoelhou-se na frente da namorada e segurou seu rosto – Você tem certeza que está bem? O que foi que ele fez?

– Só o que eu já te contei, meu amor... Eu estou bem, nossos amigos chegaram na hora certa.

– Eu não me perdôo por não estar com você!

– Ron, pára. Deixa isso. O Albus vai dar a lição que ele merece, pronto.

A professora Minerva entrou na comunal e encontrou os alunos – O Sr. Dwaine está na diretoria, já foi acordado e está dando explicações. Mentiu muito, o detector não parou de disparar. Ele será expulso hoje, numa cerimônia no salão principal.

– Aí, viu? – disse Ginny – Pronto, o cara vai sofrer a maior humilhação que um estudante bruxo pode sentir.

– Tem cerimônia pra isso? – perguntou Harry

– Tem. É muito triste para nós ter que preparar esse tipo de cerimônia, mas não a evitaremos. Faz mais de vinte anos que nenhum aluno é expulso daqui.

Ronald sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou – Professora, não é bom levar a Mione pra ala hospitalar, pra ver se está mesmo tudo bem?

– Não precisa, amor, eu estou bem. Só quero me deitar, fiquei exausta.

Ronald a ajudou a se levantar – Eu levo você, meu amor.

Minerva fez sinal de reprovação – Não vai leva-la pra cama, Ronald. Ginny pode fazer isso, você fica do lado de fora.

Ginny se levantou – É, eu cuido dela, Ron, não se preocupa.

Rafaela entrou na sala especial. Harry e Ronald estavam lá, sentados nos sofás da sala comunal. Ela parou em silêncio e os olhou por alguns instantes.

– Wow... O que aconteceu?

Harry a olhou – Problemas...

– O que aconteceu? – ela repetiu, se aproximando mais

– Um desgraçado da _Slytherin_ agarrou a Hermione! – vociferou Ronald – E se ninguém tivesse chegado, eu não sei o que é que ele teria feito com ela. Ou melhor, eu sei sim, e é isso que me deixa com mais ódio! – levantou-se – Eu quero quebrar aquele cara!

Rafaela o parou – Calma! Quem foi?

– David Dwaine. – Harry respondeu, também já em pé – Aquel que Crabbe e Goyle disseram pro Ron deixar o caminho livre.

– Ah, eu sei quem é. O que foi que o filho da puta fez?

– Rafa! – disse Harry– Eu estou tentando fazer ele se acalmar.

– Ah, desculpa. Senta aí, Ron. – ele se sentou novamente – O que acontece com o cara agora?

– Vai ser expulso. É o mínimo que podia acontecer com ele!

– Rafa, mudando de assunto, a professora McGonnagal disse que está te esperando na sala dos professores.

Rafaela gritou – Ah! Eu achei que ela estaria aqui! – e saiu correndo. Parou na porta – E a Mione, como ela está?

– Foi se deitar no quarto, disse que estava cansada, mas está fisicamente bem.

– Ah... Depois eu vou lá.

Hermione tomou um banho rápido, enquanto Ginny separou um pijama bem confortável pra ela. Depois que se vestiu, Hermione deitou-se com a cabeça no colo de Ginny, que ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos da amiga, para acalma-la. Logo ela estava com sono, bem mais calma, e Ginny deixou-a dormindo sozinha, protegida pelo acortinado com feitiço anti-ruído, para que nada atrapalhasse seu descanso.

Harry e Ronald ainda estavam na sala comunal, meio silenciosos. Ginny desceu e se sentou entre os dois, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

– Eu não vejo a hora de chegar a hora do jantar. – ela disse

– Quero ver de perto a cerimônia do desgraçado. – disse Ronald, com muita amargura na voz

Rafaela bateu à porta que se abriu lentamente. Colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

– Entre, Srta. Salles, estamos sozinhas. – disse a professora

Sem graça, ela entrou e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se da mesa – Desculpe, professora... Eu me atrasei...

– Eu percebi que você se atrasou! Mas não quero explicações. Não tenho muito tempo.

– Desculpe... Posso me sentar?

– Claro. O que eu quero é te perguntar uma coisa breve.

– Sim?

– Vi o seu bilhete falando sobre o professor Lupin. Você estava sozinha com ele quando ele começou a sentir os sintomas da transformação.

Rafaela tremeu mas não demonstrou – Sim.

– O que estavam fazendo sozinhos, enquanto deviam estar no salão principal almoçando?

– Não saímos de lá sozinhos, professora. Nos encontramos por acaso.

– Explique melhor.

– Eu saí para ir ao corujal, sozinha, e ele chegou. Estava indo pra lá pra mandar os bilhetes pra avisar que já estava chegando a hora de se recolher para a transformação, mas como me encontrou, pediu pra eu mandar os bilhetes e foi direto pra lá. Eu fiz um favor pra ele.

Minerva ficou em silêncio, olhando pra ela. Parecia que, de repente, a professora adquiriu o dom de Albus de enxergar a verdade nos olhos dos alunos. Ficou em silêncio, e Rafaela entendeu que não adiantava dizer que não havia nada entre eles.

– Não tem nada acontecendo, professora.

– Eu sei que vocês estão _muito_ amigos.

– Estamos.

– Eu não posso impedir que nasça um sentimento maior entre vocês, embora não _concorde_ com isso. Mas eu posso, sim, impedir que algo errado aconteça dentro deste castelo.

Rafaela desencostou-se da cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, ficando mais próxima da professora – Minerva... Eu tenho convivido muito com a senhora, eu acho que sou a aluna que acabou ficando mais próxima, pelo menos eu me sinto assim, por isso eu... – respirou – ...eu só queria fazer uma pergunta.

– Fique à vontade.

– A senhora acha que nós estamos... Pensando em namorar. – ela concordou com a cabeça – Eu acho estranho porque... Tem tantos casais de namorados nessa escola, os especiais mesmo, Hermione com o Rony, Harry com a Gina, e mais, Parvati e Neville... E eu não entendo o porquê disso.

– Porque ele é um professor, Rafaela. Professor não namora com aluno.

Rafaela ficou quieta um pouco, encostando-se novamente na cadeira – Não aconteceu nada entre nós. Nem hoje no corujal, nem nunca. – mentiu, com um nó na garganta

– Eu não concordo, Rafaela, não concordo mesmo. Mas se você sente alguma coisa por ele, vai ter que esperar estar fora de Hogwarts.

Rafaela ficou em silêncio olhando para as próprias mãos. Preferiu nao dizer mais nada, com medo de que acabasse piorando as coisas.

– Ok, Rafaela, mas não foi por isso exatamente que eu quis falar com você.

Rafaela sentiu-se como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo – Como?

– Sim, achei estranha toda aquela história, mas... Rafaela, acho que você está tendo problemas com as suas transformações.

Rafaela novamente sentiu um peso nas costas, porém menor – Ah, professora, hoje é domingo!

– Rafaela, isso é muito mais importante do que você pode imaginar. – e fez uma pausa. – Entenda, não é normal que um animago demore tanto para decidir em qual animal irá se transformar.

– Mas eu já descobri, eu posso me transformar em um pássaro...

– Mas _em que_ pássaro, Salles?

– Eu não tenho culpa, é instantâneo... – e sentiu um nó na garganta, sentindo-se uma aluna problemática – Eu me esforço, mas.. Hoje, por exemplo...

– Eu sei o que aconteceu hoje e foi por isso que eu te chamei. Você acha mesmo, Rafaela, que eu não te reconheceria transformada em uma _coruja_? Eu conheço todas as corujas desse castelo, e definitivamente a que você me mandou não era uma. Sendo uma animaga há tantos anos, eu posso sentir a presença de outro. Era você mesma?

Rafaela abaixou a cabeça. Não queria contar que foi sem querer, ela simplesmente precisava urgentemente de uma coruja e transformou-se em uma, quase involuntariamente, e sabia que uma coruja não ra exatamente a ave que queria ser. Não era o que _sentia_ ser.

Quando Hermione acordou, encontrou o salão comunal relativamente cheio. Os alunos que já haviam ido para Hogsmeade agora queriam descansar antes de começar mais uma semana. A lareira estava acesa, a maioria das pessoas estava nos sofás, diante do calor. Harry, Ginny, Ronald e Rafaela estavam mais distantes de todos, desanimados e querendo que aquele dia acabasse logo. Hermione cumprimentou alguns colegas e se aproximou, Ronald se levantou e abraçou-a apertado, em seguida sentaram-se juntos. Rafaela contou resumidamente a conversa que teve com e Minerva. Ronald conseguiu apenas tentar animar o grupo dizendo que seria uma ótima idéia ter uma coruja como amiga e que esse era um ótimo disfarce, mas não obteve sucesso.

– E a Sophia? – Ginny perguntou e todos pareceram acordar

– Deixamos menina sozinha? – perguntou Hermione

– Já está quase na hora do jantar! – disse Ronald

– Não está tão quase assim. – Rafaela disse baixo, quase para ela mesma

– Vamos lá, gente, vamos procurar a menina, coitada. – disse Harry, se levantando

Todos se levantaram e Rafaela, contrariada, os seguiu.

Bateram à porta do quarto dela e ninguém atendeu. Desceram até o salão principal, vazio, e encontraram Snape conversando com Hooch e Flitwick.

– Ô, Snape! – disse Harry, se aproximando

Snape olhou – O quê?

– Cadê a Sophia?

– Não está com vocês? – mostrou preocupação

– Não, a gente estava na _Gryffindor_, agora. – Harry respondeu

– Não a encontramos no quarto, mas deixa, a gente procura. – disse Ginny

– Tragam-na pro jantar, não quero que fique deslocada.

Rafaela sibilou um palavrão em português – Agora viramos babá dessa menina. Pô, depois de tudo por que passamos hoje!

– Vamos ver no mapa do maroto... – disse Harry

– Ah, gente, deixa para lá, talvez ela queira ficar sozinha... – disse Rafaela

– Não seja ciumenta, Rafa, ninguém gosta menos de você por causa dela! – entendeu Hermione

– Quem disse que eu sou ciumenta? Apenas não quero virar babá de uma garota mais velha do que eu!

– Bom, na verdade não precisa ir todo mundo atrás dela, eu e Harry poderemos fazer isso. – ofereceu Ronald

– Pô, Ron, nunca tenho tempo para ficar com meu namorado e você quer levá-lo para ir procurar outra menina? – ralhou Ginny

– Eu também queria ficar um pouquinho com você, Ron... – disse Hermione, frágil – E não acho que você quer perder nenhum momento da cerimônia dessa noite...

Todos olharam para Rafaela que, alguns segundos depois, cruzou os braços, contrariada.

– Isso significa "sobrou para você"? Esquece! Vou é procurar o Charlie para saber como está meu lobisomem.

Ela saiu, porém não conseguiu dar dois passos com os olhares dos outros.

– Ah, tomar banho, tá, alguém me dá esse mapa que depois vou atrás da menina!

– Está lá no meu quarto, dentro da minha cama. – informou Harry

– E na bundinha não vai nada? – em português

– O quê?

Rafaela saiu resmungando e pisando duro em direção ao salão comunal novamente e foi pegar o mapa do maroto. Percebeu que Sophia estava indo em direção ao salão principal, mas muito perto da saída das masmorras, parecendo que estava vindo de lá.

– De certo estava querendo conhecer a área do comando de Severus Snape... Espero só que não se meta naquela _Slytherin_!

Vendo que não precisaria mais ir procurá-la, imediatamente procurou Charlie e Remus no mapa, e percebeu que ambos estavam em uma salinha que saía da área dos professores da sala de DCAT. Não pensou duas vezes.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Rafa? – perguntou Charlie, do lado de dentro da porta

– Vim ver o lobisomem! Agora abre, por favor!

– Não!

– Senhor Weasley, eu não estou ouvindo barulho nenhum, eu sei que ele está sob o efeito da poção! Se você não abrir, eu entro como passarinho.

– Que passarinho, senhoria Salles?

– Ah, perdi a paciência! – Rafaela verificou que a porta estava selada apenas com feitiços normais, que impedissem qualquer aluno de formação normal, mas ela não, e transformou-a em papelão, rompendo-a facilmente e entrando, transformando-a novamente em madeira – Fácil demais, Charles, inventa outra de outra vez. Por que aqui está tão escuro? Posso vê-lo?

– Eu já não disse que não?

Rafaela aumentou o "lumos" de sua varinha e assustou-se com a imagem de Remus como lobisomem. Sentiu uma pena imensa, afinal aquele era o homem que ela amava muito, um homem tão bom, e agora daquele jeito, sentado em uma cadeira qualquer, amarrado com diversas cordas e com um olhar frio e triste, para o nada... Como um grande cão machucado em formato de homem. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

– É... realmente estranho. Muito diferente dos livros... – e sentiu mais um aperto – Nem parece que é o... – e começou, sem querer, a chorar. Charlie consolou-a.

– Eu disse para não vir... É bastante forte. Agora volte para lá, Rafa. Se você quiser, agora que você já viu, pode voltar uma outra vez, outro dia, mas você precisa descansar um pouco disso tudo... Está sendo muito rápido para você, não é?

Rafaela concordou com a cabeça e secou o rosto. Olhou para Charlie.

– Obrigada... E desde quando você sabe?

– Sobre vocês? – ele perguntou – Desde antes do baile. Ele me procurou e contou tudo. Percebeu aquela pressão que todo mundo estava colocando pra eu te convidar, e preferiu ele mesmo me dizer

– Ele não me contou...

– Pode ficar tranquila. O segredo de vocês está seguro comigo.

Apesar de toda a expectativa criada, a cerimônia não era muito diferente daquela da escolha das casas dos alunos, no primeiro jantar, só que ao contrário. Dwaine estava com a maior cara de sonso possível, fazendo-se de coitado. Dumbledore explicou o motivo e disse que com muita dor no coração era obrigado a tomar uma decisão como aquela, mas que a atitude não deu-lhes outra alternativa. Minerva reforçou dizendo que, mesmo que o ato não fosse visto por alunos e impedido, que de alguma forma isso seria impedido, porque no castelo há um sistema de monitoramento para coisas _realmente graves_ – o que aliviou os alunos que adoravam "escapar" à noite para se aventurar, como Harry adorava fazer há alguns anos – e de qualquer forma ele seria expulso.


	15. A Volta do Lobo

_Capítulo Quinze – A Volta do Lobo_

Na segunda-feira, no café da manhã, Sophia sentou-se com os novos amigos da _Gryffindor_, mas não falou nada sobre o desencontro da noite de domingo. Rafaela, mais uma vez, ficou de lado, agora de propósito. Não era amiga de Sophia e não fazia questão de tornar-se. Além disso, tinha a cabeça junto com um certo lobo em um certo cômodo escondido da escola. Assim que o café acabou e todos os alunos começaram a deixar o salão principal, Sophia aproximou-se de Rafaela.

– Rafaela! Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – começou em português

Rafaela, saindo do banco da mesa – Claro, pergunta.

– Duas coisas, na verdade duas pessoas que despertaram a minha curiosidade. Só curiosidade, mesmo, não precisa pensar mal de mim! – falou rindo

Rafaela não riu – Quem?

– Primeiro aquele menino... Deixa eu ver – procurou nomeio da multidão de alunos –, aquele ali, olha...

Rafaela olhou e quase gritou – Ah! Credo, o Malfoy!

– Credo porquê?

– Se você quer um conselho, não se aproxime dele. É veneno puro, não faz bem ficar por perto. Eu sei o que eu estou dizendo, ele é meio louco.

– Bom, tudo bem, você é quem sabe.

– De quem mais você quer saber?

– Do Charlie! – disse abrindo um largo sorriso, e disparou a falar – Eu gostei muito de conhece-lo, achei que ele é muito gente boa, achei bonito e... – e percebeu a besteira que estava falando – ...e achei ele estranho, também. Ele... È... As roupas dele, chamuscadas, ele meio, sei lá... Eu achei ele meio parecido... Com Dragão... Por acaso ele é animago?

– Você achou ele meio Dragão?

– É... Estranho, né? Mas eu imaginei que se ele fosse um animago, seria um Dragão! Estou certa?

– Não. Ele não é animago.

– Ah, não? Bom, então... Er então foi viagem minha. Então vai pra sua aula, você vai se atrasar... Vou inventar qualquer coisa pra fazer enquanto estiver sozinha.

– Ah... – ficou olhando pra ela ainda por um instante, meio pensativa de boca aberta – Tá, então... Até a hora do almoço.

Hermione cochichou – Será mesmo?

– Mas é claro! Ela disfarçou no meio da frase, fingiu que não era aquilo que ela queria dizer.

– Mas ela não te contaria..!

– Não mesmo, por isso que disfarçou. Meu, ela é namorada do meu amigo, como é que se interessa assim pelo Charlie?

McGonnagal interrompeu o cochichar das duas, chamando atenção para que não atrapalhassem a aula. Calando-se, elas transformaram seus frascos de tinta para a caneta em uma miniatura de vassoura. Todos os outros alunos transformaram em vassouras de tamanho normal.

Na hora do almoço, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati e Rafaela se isolaram num grupinho no canto da mesa, deixando os garotos e Sophia pra lá. Parvati fazia questão de contar para suas melhores amiga o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

– A gente combinou de se encontrar no corujal, numa sala meio escondida que tem lá, onde tem as chocadeiras dos ovos, porque as corujas não tem tempo pra chocá-los, faz pouco tempo que eu sei que a sala existe, e ela fica sempre fechada e escura, e bem quentinha também. Bom, aí eu esperei estar todo mundo dormindo, deixei a minha cortina fechada e saí da torre. Eu morro de medo de andar por esse castelo vazio à noite, mas mesmo assim eu fui, andando grudada na parede, me protegendo nas sombras e tal...

Ginny sorriu – Sua meliante!

– Ás vezes a gente tem que ser, né? – e continuou falando baixo, fazendo as amigas se aproximarem mais – Bom, aí eu fui até o corujal, destranquei a porta com o feitiço e entrei. Eu não sabia se ele já estava lá, aí eu chamei baixinho mas ninguém respondeu. Eu tive certeza de que ele não estava lá, mas aí de repente ele apareceu me abraçando...

As meninas ficaram em silencio ouvindo Parvati contar sobre sua primeira experiência sexual. Hermione ficou abismada com a loucura da amiga, e disse que eles seriam expulsos e humilhados se fossem pegos. Lavender ficou de boca aberta e partiu para perguntas mais detalhadas, querendo saber exatamente o que Parvati sentira. Ginny se preocupou com questões mais práticas.

– Vocês usaram anticoncepcional?

– Mas é claro! Eu tinha comprado uma poção dessas numa farmácia do Beco Diagonal... Eu também não sei porque foi que eu comprei, já que não sabia que ia me apaixonar nesse ano e querer perder a minha virgindade... Acho que no fundo tinha alguma coisa que me dizia.

– E ele, como agiu? Digo... Depois, o que vocês conversaram? – perguntou Rafaela

– Ele estava cansado e não via a hora de chegar na cama dele. Não ficamos muito tempo lá depois, mas no caminho viemos conversando. Foi a primeira vez dele também!

– E agora vocês assumiram o namoro? – perguntou Hermione

– Claro, né? Ele já tinha me pedido em namoro antes, só que eu não respondi, e ele também disse que está apaixonado. Eu estou amando, gente!

– Que bom que você está feliz, amiga! – Lavender e a abraçou

Hermione, em tom irritado – É, que bom que deu tudo certo! Porque você sabe que foi uma loucura, dentro do castelo vê se pode..!

Rafaela olhou para Hermione e fez cara de "não diga isso!". Hermione não tocou mais no assunto.

– Ah, mas se não fosse lá nas chocadeiras ia ser onde: no quarto feminino com todo mundo olhando? Não dava, né? – Ginny a defendeu

– Claro que não! E lá também é confortável, quentinho, não foi nada de errado. A gente se gosta e...

– Ninguém está dizendo que foi errado. – Rafaela a tranquilzou – É você que tem que saber se é errado ou não, e se você decidiu que queria, então ninguém pode falar nada. Fico feliz por você estar tão bem!

– Parabéns, Parvati. – disse Hermione – Só não se esqueça de comprar mais poção anticoncepcional, viu, se quiser fazer essa loucura mais alguma vez!

Calou-se sendo cutucada po Rafaela.

– Ah, sabe uma coisa estranha que aconteceu, na hora que a gente tava voltando pra Gryffindor? A gente viu a Sophia, cara, quase morremos do coração! Ela viu a gente, passou pela gente, não olhou na nossa cara nem disse nada! Continuou andando, olhando pro nada.

– Será que ela é sonâmbula? – disse Lavender

Hermione e Rafaela se olharam rápida e disfarçadamente.

– Deve ser problema com o fuso-horário, acho que deu insônia. – disse Rafaela

– É, mas ela conhece a gente e nem olhou na nossa cara! Achei muito sem-educação da parte dela.

Hermione e Rafaela se levantaram da mesa na hora de ir para a aula, e se separaram das outras meninas.

– Não precisava ter me cutucado daquele jeito, aposto que elas perceberam!

– Mas eu tinha que cutucar! Você falando que foi loucura dela transar dentro do castelo, sendo que eu me lembro bem quando você e o Ron se trancaram na sua cama! E já usaram a Sala Precisa também, que eu sei.

– Mas não foi a nossa primeira vez! Eu estava dizendo que foi loucura ter uma primeira vez tão... Primitiva como a dela! Imagina, dentro de uma sala chocadeira, perto de um monte de ovos de coruja! É isso que eu estava falando.

– Bom, isso é verdade, mas você não pode julgar a Parvati. Ninguém pode.

– Tá, morreu o assunto.

– A Sophia. Vamos falar com ela?

As duas se aproximaram dela, que estava conversando com Harry e Ronald, que já iam subir a escada principal.

– Aí, Sophia, fazendo um tour noturno pelo castelo, heim? – falou Rafaela, bem-humorada

Sophia sorriu – Do que você está falando?

– Pra onde você foi? Esse castelo é maior esquisito à noite. Você deve ter notado...

– Não, peraí. Eu não andei pelo castelo à noite. Do que você esta falando?

– Ah, Sophia! A nossa amiga contou, ela te viu. Você até passou por ela nem sem cumprimentar, ela ficou chateada, viu?

– Essa menina está louca! Eu fui dormir, estava muito cansada, foi um dia agitado. Quem foi que disse isso?

– Não importa quem disse, porque ela _também_ estava errada. – disse Hermione, cortando – Vamos, gente, a primeira aula é longe.

Todos se despediram de Sophia e subiram a escada. Rafaela ficou olhando pra ela ainda mais um pouco.

– Tem certeza de que você não saiu do seu quarto?

– Absoluta!

Depois das aulas daquela manhã, à mesa do almoço, Parvati levou um susto muito forte e deu um pulo na cadeira. Derrubou suco de maçã sobre o prato e ficou de olhos arregalados por um instante.

– Parvati, que foi? – perguntou Neville, preocupado – Você está bem?

Parvati o olhou, abobada – Não foi nada, eu... Senti uma pontada aqui... – colocou a mão na barriga – Todo mês é assim. Dá licença. – e se levantou

Ginny cochichou para os amigos, por cima da mesa – Foi outra premonição.

Enquanto terminava apressada de comer, Rafaela sem querer olhou para a mesa da _Slytherin. _Draco, Crabbe, Millicent, Pansy e Goyle riam e quase se engasgam com a comida. Devia ser mesmo algo muito engraçado. Rafaela observou quando Draco fez, para os amigos, um gesto com as mãos, indicando um ato sexual de baixo calão.

– Olha lá! – disse Hermionem distraindo Rafaela, ao apontar para Sophia, que estava sentada ali perto – Pra onde ela está olhando?

Sophia estava com o garfo na mão, cheio de carne de peru e arroz, olhando na direção da mesa _Slytherin_.

– Ela está encarando o Malfoy. – disse Rafaela – Eu disse que essa menina é estranha, ninguém acredita em mim.

Depois da hora de dormir, os cinco se encontraram em um dos corredores secretos para usar o vira-tempo. Chegando à sala fechada de transformações, Rafaela puxou Hermione mais para trás.

– Com o que você está preocupada? – perguntou em voz baixa

– Percebeu, é?

Rafaela concordou com a cabeça e Hermione contou que esta achando Sophia estranha. Negara que saíra do castelo sozinha à noite, encarara Malfoy longamente durante o almoço e há pouco tempo, na hora do jantar, não dera as caras.

– A última vez que eu a vi foi na hora do almoço, enchendo o saco, lá. – disse Rafaela – Está começando a pensar da mesma forma que eu?

– Não com tanta birra.

Rafaela fez um muxoxo de irritação.

– Mas que é estranho, é. – Hermione continuou – Eu a vi encarando o Malfoy, e isso por si só já é estranho.

Harry virou-se para trás, já de dentro da sala especial – Gente, a Parvati não teve outra coisa estranha lá na mesa do jantar?

– Teve sim. – respondeu Ginny – Albus já deve ter falado com ela, ele percebeu a atitude estranha.

Na primeira pausa entre as aulas, à mesa da sala especial, Albus contou qual fora a última visão de Parvati. Ela viu, durante um ou dois segundos, uma única imagem: uma sala, grande, ampla, com vários corpos no chão, gente morta, rostos conhecidos. Alunos, professores, bruxos conhecidos de fora da escola, funcionários do ministério. Não fora algo muito grave, e sim imaginável. Ninguém assumia de verdade, mas todos sabiam que podiam morrer e ser derrotados.

Antes do café da manhã, os cinco amigos foram em comboio até o quarto de Sophia. Ela demorou pra abrir a porta e, quando o fez, estava de cara amassada como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

– Sophia? – disse Hermione

– Oi..?

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo... O quê..?

– Onde você esteve? – perguntou Harry

– Eu..?

– É. – confirmou Rafaela, forçando-se a soar amigável – Porque tão cansada, não dormiu à noite?

– Não, eu... Não passei muito bem, fiquei no quarto. Mas agora estou melhor, só preciso descansar.

Deixando-a voltar para a cama, ninguém comentou nada, mudaram de assunto. Hermione e Rafaela se entreolharam, concordando. Durante cinco dias, Sophia simplesmente não falava com ninguém. Snape tentou entender o porquê daquilo, mas ela o enrolou e não contou nada. Sentava-se à mesa da _Gryffindor_, conversava um pouco, mas depois sumia novamente. Hermione achou que Rafaela estava meio neurótica quando ela disse que Malfoy estava mais sorridente do que antes, e que aquilo devia ter alguma ligação.

– O Snape deve ter falado com ela sobre o Malfoy, ela não vai se aproximar dele! – garantiu Hermione

– Você coloca a sua mão no fogo? – Rafaela perguntou, irritada

– Eu não porque não a conheço direito. – respondeu Ginny – Tudo bem que eu sei que ela está estranha, mas não acho que tenha a ver com o Malfoy.

– Ah, sei não. Vocês têm muita boa-vontade com ela. Esquecem que ela é completamente _Slytherin_.

– Isso não quer dizer nada, olha o Snape, agora é uma pessoa boa. – disse Hermione

– Droga... Eu não sei, tem alguma coisa errada. Você viu como ela está sumida!

– É, está mesmo. Quem sabe arrumou um namorado por ai. – disse Ginny

– Será?

Rafaela ficou irritada – Ai, porque foi que essa menina teve que vir pra cá? Que raiva, menina enxerida!

– Você não está nervosa só por causa dela. – disse Ginny, divertida

– Por quê..? – começou Hermione – Ah! É mesmo, hoje acaba a lua cheia.

Rafaela acabou sorrindo – Ai... É, acaba. Eu estou tão nervosa!

– Estranho, Rafa! – disse Ginny – É como se vocês nunca tivessem ficado juntos, mas não vai ser a primeira vez.

– É, também não entendi isso. – concordou Hermione

– Não sei, gente... É porque agora voltamos a namorar, e se pensar bem, é o começo do namoro de verdade. E é dentro do castelo, não fora como foi antes. Vai ser diferente do que foi, e eu to ansiosa com isso...

Depois do jantar, quando era hora de dormir, Rafaela voltou no tempo mais do que os amigos, pelo menos duas horas, quando sabia que Remus já havia voltado ao normal e devia estar descansando em seu quarto. Eram duas da tarde, enquanto estava na aula de defesa contra artes das trevas com Snape, Rafaela parou diante da porta do escritório de Remus, munida da capa de invisibilidade de Harry e da sua cópia do Mapa do Maroto.

Dobrou o mapa, guardou-o no bolso e segurou a maçaneta. Empurrou-a e entrou no quarto escuro. Sem ver nada, fechou a porta e trancou-a com um feitiço não muito simples que aprendera nas aulas especiais, para não arriscar ser pega no quarto de um professor. Virou-se para dentro e fitou a escuridão.

– Remus...

Ela o ouviu se mover há alguns metros, e então ouviu sua voz rouca e arrasada.

– Rafaela..?

Rafaela esboçou um sorriso, mas ficou preocupada demais com o tom de voz dele. Deu um passo e puxou a varinha – Lumos.

– Você não devia estar aqui. – ele falou se levantando

– Eu sei que eu não devia. Mas não agüentei esperar você ficar bom pra ir me procurar.

Remus chegou até a luz. Estava com olheiras e rosto cansado, mas os olhos brilharam olhando para Rafaela. Ela ficou com o coração apertado, mas abriu um largo sorriso.

– Ah, Remus, que saudades!

Jogou a varinha pro lado, que foi parar ainda iluminando em cima da cama, e lançou-se num forte abraço. Remus a envolveu fortemente pela cintura, e ela se pendurou nele.

– Como é bom te ver de novo! – ele disse olhando-a de perto – Você esteve lá, não esteve?

– Como você sabe?

Remus olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar e a soltou – Eu não sei, acho que senti...

– O que foi?

– Eu não queria que você tivesse ido.

Rafaela colocou a mão no rosto de Remus, fazendo-o olhar novamente pra ela – Eu sei disso, mas... Não deu pra ficar uma semana esperando.

– Eu não queria, Rafa, eu te disse... Não era pra você me ver daquele jeito.

Rafaela soltou seu rosto e baixou a cabeça. Remus, desanimado, voltou-se e sentou na cama. Rafaela levou a mão ate o bolso interno da capa e tirou um frasco de poção, indo em seguida sentar-se ao lado de Remus.

– Olha... Eu fiz pra você, deve fazer bem.

Remus pegou o frasco e olhou para Rafaela – Obrigado...

Ele girou a tampa e bebeu todo o liquido de uma só vez, voltando a falar em seguida – Você deve ter ficado... Eu não sei, impressionada ao me ver...

– Eu não podia deixar de ir. Eu tenho mesmo que me acostumar com isso, não tenho?

– Porquê..? – disse quase sem voz

– Porque eu amo você.

Remus a olhou nos olhos, em silêncio, na penumbra. O efeito da poção foi quase imediato, sentiu-se calmo, mas com bem mais energia. Pôde até mesmo imaginar que seu rosto estava menos sofrido do que segundos atrás. Finalmente ele sorriu. Foi um sorriso feliz e tranquilo, de olhos brilhantes.

– Eu também te amo.

Rafaela passou todas as horas que podia no quarto com Remus. Foi forçada a ir embora pois seu tempo estava acabando e ela precisava voltar para a realidade das aulas. Remus a acompanhou até a porta e, antes de desfazer o feitiço que a trancava, ela o beijou novamente.

– Eu te amo muito. Vamos lutar juntos, ok?

– Agora eu tenho um sentido pra lutar pela vida.

Cobriu-se com a capa de invisibilidade, saiu do quarto e, cuidando para não trombar com nenhum aluno, correu o mais que pôde até a sala de transformações. Entrou pela porta, enfeitiçada, a tempo de ver Ronald, Harry, Ginny e Hermione aparecendo.

Logo que Rafaela sumiu do corredor secreto, às nove da noite, usando seu próprio vira-tempo, os outros quatros se juntaram para voltar também no tempo, menos do que Rafaela, para as quatro da tarde. Hermione girou a ampulheta por cinco vezes. Os quatro sumiram e apareceram em seguida cinco horas antes, na sala de transformações. Todos travaram de susto ao ver a porta da sala se abrindo, assim que chegaram, e fechando-se em seguida. Antes de poderem falar qualquer coisa, Rafaela apareceu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade que emprestara de Harry.

– Porque esse susto? – ela perguntou

– Porque a porta estava se abrindo! – disse Hermione, respirando novamente

– A gente achou que fosse alguém que ia nos descobrir. – disse Harry

Rafaela, rindo – Ah, desculpa, eu não pensei nisso!

– E aí? – perguntou Ginny – Foi lá?

– Pra que horas você voltou? – Harry pergunto

– Voltei até as duas da tarde, ele já estava lá.

Ginny deu pulinhos até Rafaela – E aí? Conta, conta!

– Ah, sinto muito. – disse Hermione, autoritária - Agora é impossível. Vamos pra aula, na primeira pausa que houver ela nos conta tudo.

Ronald foi andando até a entrada secreta – Credo, Hermione, não está nem curiosa?

– É claro que estou, mas temos que estudar.

– É, ela está certa. – concordou Rafaela – Também porque se eu empolgar demoro o tempo da próxima aula inteira pra contar tudo!

– Só nos diga com Remus está passando. – pediu Harry

– Está ótimo! Estava cansado, mas a minha poção funcionou muito bem.

Meia noite. Hermione e Ginny haviam deixado a aula de Medicina, Harry e Ronald a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e Rafaela a aula de Transformações. Ginny estava especialmente desanimada: fora um feitiço de atordoamento que ela não conseguiu curar em Hermione, por pouco. A professora e enfermeira Pomfrey encerrou a aula antes que Ginny ela terminasse a cura, e ela mesma desfez o feitiço.

– Ela podia ter me dado mais um minuto, eu ia conseguir!

– Eu acho que ela estava certa, Ginny. – disse Hermione, com firmeza – Foram quase dez minutos pra você desfazer, em uma situação extrema dez minutos são muito valiosos.

– O pior é que eu sei disso!

Harry e Ronald estavam felizes, empolgados, e não queriam que aquela aula de DCAT tivesse acabado. Dois professores, Charlie (que estava ajudando na falta de Remus) e Snape os atacaram com azarações de verdade, nada muito grave, mas que trariam desagradáveis resultados se pegassem. Com eficácia, os dois conseguiram se livrar e até mesmo rebater alguns dos feitiços.

Já Rafaela levara uma grande bronca da professora Minerva, por dois motivos. Um era que não conseguia de maneira nenhuma se concentrar no feitiço de camuflagem que ela já sabia fazer há séculos e devia estar apenas recordando. O segundo motivo era o fato de ela nunca conseguir acertar em que animal se transformaria.

– Isso definitivamente não é normal! – bradou McGonnagal – Imagina, eu, se ao invés de um gato de repente me transformassem em um tigre!

– Mas, professora...

– Não tem desculpa, Rafaela! Você precisa se decidir de uma vez, ou então vou desistir de te fazer uma animaga!

– Não, isso não!

– Então trate de uma vez de descobrir qual é o seu animal interior. Não pode ser um beija-flor, uma coruja, uma águia e uma avestruz ao mesmo tempo!

– Eu juro que eu tento... Mas eu sempre me transformo na ave que me é mais propícia no momento. Na verdade eu acho até que isso poderá ser útil na invasão e...

– Pode ser útil na invasão, mas dessa maneira você nunca vai conseguir se registrada. Quer ficar clandestina para sempre?

Rafaela quase disse que achava boa idéia ficar clandestina, mas definitivamente não podia dizer aquilo para McGonnagal.

– Não, professora. Mas se todas essas aulas são para nos preparar para a invasão, eu acho que posso usar muito bem esse meu... Erro, como a senhora diz.

– É, podemos. – ela disse com um pouco mais de calma – Confundir o inimigo pode ser uma boa coisa. Mas ainda assim você precisa saber qual animal você realmente é. Se não conseguir fazer isso, eu mesma vou me opor quando você for se registrar junto ao Ministério.

Com todas as aulas encerradas, os cinco se encontraram na sala comunal especial. Logo que todos se encontraram, ficaram em silêncio se olhando, ou seja, olhando mais para Rafaela, que era quem tinha as novidades mais quentes. Rafaela riu e gargalhou, e começou a dançar parada, imitando um ritmo inexistente, fazendo sons estranhos com a boca e arrancando risadas de quem estava por perto.

– Que isso, endoidou? – perguntou Charlie, que estava próximo à mesa

– O que há para ficar tão feliz? – disse McGonnagal com ar desapontado

Rafaela parou, não havia visto a professora na sala – Er... Nada, não, professora.

– Na sua última aula não vi grandes motivos para essa comemoração.

Rafaela ficou seria – Eu só queria dispersar um pouco essa fumaça de gases de agouros. Posso? – virou as costas e saiu da sala, mas parou na porta de seu quarto – Gente, vem cá!

Imediatamente, feito cavalaria, Harry, Ronald, Ginny e Hermione saíram dos sofás e entraram com ela no quarto. Minerva quase falou algo sobre garotos no quarto feminino, mas eles sumiram antes que ela dissesse alguma palavra.

– Relaxa, professora. – disse Charlie, sorrindo – Todos têm que se divertir um pouco, senão enlouquecem.

No quarto, os cinco estavam espalhados à vontade pela cama, enquanto Rafaela contava empolgada apenas o começo, quando ainda trancava a porta do quarto de Remus com um feitiço forte. Precisou voltar mais a história até o ano anterior, quando os sentimentos entre ela e Remus começaram a nascer, porque Harry e Ronald estavam sabendo só agora do que acontecia. Era mais de uma da manhã quando Harry e Ronald deixaram o quarto feminino, com muito sono. Hermione, Ginny e Rafaela se acomodam e dormiram mesmo sem trocar de roupa. Haviam todos ficado felizes por Rafaela e rido muito quando ela, ao contar sobre o beijo, se levantou e começou mais uma vez a dançar, cantando alguma coisa inteligível para os amigos.


	16. Métodos Trouxas

_Capítulo Vinte – Métodos Trouxas_

Às nove da manhã, quando os cinco se sentaram com alguns professores à mesa do salão especial, Harry aproveitou que o professor Snape não estava presente e comentou baixo apenas para os amigos – Vocês perceberam que faz mais de uma semana que a Sophia está no castelo?

– É claro que eu reparei. Esse é o nono dia. – respondeu Rafaela

– E Snape não falou nada sobre isso. – disse Hermione

– Será que ela perdeu a noção do tempo? – perguntou Ronald

– Ela se acomodou, gostou daqui e vai ficar até que alguém a mande embora. – disse Rafaela – O que eu aposto que não vai acontecer...

– Mas ela não faz faculdade no Brasil? – perguntou Ginny – Vai largar assim?

– Ela usou a desculpa de que nunca havia faltado nenhum dia, e que podia dar-se ao luxo.

– Eu acho que ela devia ir embora. Não gosto de saber que ela pode se aproximar da podreira Slytherin... – disse Ginny

– Nem que ela pode acabar descobrindo sobre nós. – disse Hermione

– Eu falo isso desde o começo.

– A gente sabe que você fala, Rafaela, não precisa ficar lembrando. – disse Harry. Já fazia alguns dias que estava um pouco irritado com a insistencia dela no assunto

– De qualquer forma – interrompeu Hermione – não somos nós que vamos resolver isso.

– Mas isso nos interessa e muito. – disse Harry – Está dando trabalho tomar cuidado redobrado com as palavras enquanto ela está por perto.

– Isso quando ela está por perto. – lembrou Ginny – Do jeito que ela tem sumido...

– Isso me preocupa. – disse Hermione, pensativa

– O que vocês acham que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Ronald

– Bom, tenho várias possibilidades. Uma é que ela está tendo encontros escondida e metendo um lindo par de chifres na cabeça do meu amigo Daniel. – disse Rafaela, irritada

– Ou então ela se sente deslocada e prefere ficar sozinha. – pensou Hermione

– Se for isso, porque não prefere ir embora? - Ronald

– Eu acho que é mais grave que isso. – disse Harry

– Ah, finalmente alguém está abrindo os olhos! – Rafaela disse e Harry girou os olhos fazendo-se paciente – O que você imagina, Harry?

– Eu não sei... Vocês sabem do que Malfoy é capaz.

– De quê, um _Imperius_? – Ginny pensou repentinamente

Calaram-se.

– Bem, eu não havia pensado nisso. – disse Harry

– Mas é uma possibilidade. – pensou Hermione – Ela vive nos fazendo perguntas, parece que quer chegar a algum lugar...

Rafaela deu um soco na palma da mão – É isso! Só pode ser! Ou é isso ou o chifre. Ou ambos.

– Rafa, se for só chifre é menos mau! – Hermione ficou um pouco impaciente

– Você não vê que se for só uma escapada com um cara é muito melhor do que algo mais sério como um Imperius estar acontecendo? – disse Harry, no mesmo tom

– É maior do que isso, Rafa. – concordou Ginny

Rafaela respirou fundo, guardando dezenas de respostas que queria dar, e respondeu apenas que talvez eles tivessem razão e que era hora de irem para as aulas. Só foi se encontrar com os amigos novamente às dez da manhã, na sala comunal especial, para usarem o vira-tempo e voltarem á meia noite, quando começaram as aulas especiais. Na hora do café, às oito da manhã, como se fossem alunos normais, Rafaela sentou-se perto deles mas não falava.

Harry sentiu mais uma vez a cicatriz picá-lo e deixou o mingau de aveia cair da colher. Ninguém percebeu. Ele estava sentindo isso várias vezes por dia, mas não dizia a ninguém. Era apenas uma forte pontada, que sumir segundos depois, por isso não dava muita importância. Às vezes ele estava com Ginnny quando acontecia, ela acabava notando e ficava sempre preocupada, mas a pedido de Harry, não comentava nada.

Entre os quinze minutos que separavam o final do café da manhã da aula de História da Magia dos alunos do sétimo ano, Sophia apareceu atrasada e parecendo sonolenta para tomar café. Sentou-se entre os poucos alunos que restavam na mesa da _Gryffindor_ e começou a comer em silêncio, dando apenas bom-dia à todos que falavam com ela.

Hermione cutucou Rafaela – Vai lá, fala com ela.

– Por que eu?

– Porque na teoria você é mais próxima dela do que a gente. Anda, vai...

– Saco! Você sabe que eu não gosto dela!

– Rafa, escuta. Ela precisa ir embora, você tem que perguntar sutilmente sobre a faculdade, e o Daniel e o que mais ajudar. Eu não posso ir com você, preciso ir à biblioteca antes da aula.

– Mas...

– Por favor, Rafa, vai lá!

Hermione saiu correndo pra Rafaela não ter tempo de negar. De cara feia, Rafaela voltou para a mesa e se sentou na frente de Sophia.

– Oi. – começou em português

– Oi. Tudo bom?

– Tudo. Escuta, Sophia, eu estou com uma curiosidade, posso perguntar?

– Pergunta.

Ela ia falar sobre o tempo em que estava no castelo, mas vendo a cara de sono e as olheiras da garota, mudou o assunto da questão – Porque você está tão cansada?

– Eu não estou cansada. Estou ótima.

– Ah, desculpe, mas não parece. Você chega atrasada, sempre some e está com cara de quem não dormiu à noite.

– Eu dormi sim. O que mais podia estar fazendo?

– É isso que eu pergunto. O castelo tem regras muito rígidas sobre o horário de circulação nos corre...

– O que você está querendo dizer, Salles?

Rafaela fez cara feia – Salles?! Sabe quais são as únicas pessoas que me chamam assim nessa escola?

– Os professores.

– Não, além deles! – falou irritada – É o povinho da _Slytherin_, que me odeia e odeia aos meus amigos. Você está andando com eles, é?

Sophia ficou meio atordoada – Não! Claro que não!

– Então por onde você anda quando some? Com o seu pai não pode ser, ele está sempre dando aulas. Café da manhã, almoço, jantar, você nos últimos dias ou não vem ou chega atrasada. Não está dormindo direito. Qual é?

Sophia cerrou os olhos com ódio encarando Rafaela – O que você está querendo? Me controlar? Quem você pensa que é?

– Sou supostamente sua "amiga" – disse irônica fazendo gesto de aspas – E tenho que te alertar que eles não...

– E você acha que tem algum direito de controlar com que eu ando ou deixo de andar? O que é, não posso conversar com quem eu tiver vontade?

– Ah, então você está mesmo falando com eles!

– Eu não disse que estou!

– E não disse que não está!

Alteravam-se e as pessoas em volta começavam a olhar, inclusive os professores que ainda estavam na mesa. Entre eles, Snape.

– Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!

– Se não fosse por mim você não estaria aqui! Eu estou avisando, Sophia, eles não são confiáveis...

– Quem me garante? Quem me garante que são eles que não são confiáveis, e não você e seus amigos? Eu sei que vocês tem alguma coisa estranha.

– Alguma coisa estranha? Como assim?

– Vocês tem algum segredo, eu sei disso.

Rafaela riu irônica – Ah, já entendi. Malfoy e a turminha acham que nós temos alguma coisa estranha, mas não temos. E é por causa dele que você está falando isso, certo? Porque ele esta tentando colocar você contra nós!

– Você faz muitas deduções. Eu não disse nada disso, você é precipi...

– Você não disse mas também não negou! Eu não sou idiota, srta. Snape! Eu tentei vir aqui de boa te abrir os olhos, mas você não escuta! Aliás, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vai largar a faculdade, é?

– Isso não é problema seu!

– È problema meu, sim, você está aqui, eu moro aqui, e não vou com a sua cara desde que te vi a primeira vez!

Sophia sorriu – Eu entendo. Eu entendo o seu nervosismo, Salles.

– O que você...

– Você tem ciúmes de mim! Você não gostou de mim porque eu sou namorada do Daniel, sou a atual do seu ex! Você tem ciúmes porque ele gosta de mim agora, não de você, e também se sente incontrolavelmente incomodada porque eu me dei muito bem com os seus amigos e conversava com eles enquanto várias vezes você ficou de fora! Você tem inveja de mim, é isso.

Rafaela a olhava de olhos cerrados e boca aberta, incrédula – Que pretensiosa! Você se acha muito importante! Quem é você pra eu sentir inveja?

– Outra coisa: você está com ciúmes por causa da suposição de que eu estou ficando amiga do Malfoy. Você tem que se decidir, Salles, ou você gosta do Daniel ou do Malfoy!

Rafaela ficou indignada – Ah, você não sabe o que está falando, Snape! Você não sabe nada do que está falando! – disse se levantando e Sophia a imitou.

– É? Se não fosse verdade você não ficaria tão indignada, Salles.

– Porque você veio pra cá? Você não acrescentou nada aqui, você só está enchendo o meu saco!

– Só o seu, querida, porque todos os seus amiguinhos me adoram! Até mais do que você. Coitadinha, eu sinto pena de você! Está morrendo de ciúme mas precisa saber que ele nunca vai olhar pra você! Ele está dando em cima de mim, a gente ri de você.

Foi a gota. Saber que Sophia e Malfoy riam dela pelas costas era o fim da picada. Antes de poder pensar no que estava fazendo, Rafaela, se jogou por cima da mesa com a mão fechada e mesmo sem mirar acertou em cheio no queixo de Sophia, que se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no banco, logo em seguida de costas no chão. Rafaela passou por cima da mesa e desceu para o chão enquanto Sophia se levantava.

– Sua filha da puta! – Sophia gritou com ódio tirando a varinha de dentro do casaco

Antes que ela tirasse. Rafaela apelava para técnicas trouxas – empurrou-a fazendo novamente cair de costas – Você não vai falar comigo desse jeito! Quem você pensa que é?

E antes que a briga fosse mais longe, foi interrompida.

– Detenção, Salles! E cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

Rafaela olhou arfante e com ódio para Snape – Você não ouviu o que ela disse!

– Eu não tenho fala-tudo nas veias, e não me importa porque aconteceu a briga. Para o meu escritório, agora!

Rafaela olhou em volta indignada e morrendo de ódio. Muitas pessoas encaravam, uma verdadeira multidão, e Sophia se levantava sorrindo para ela, maliciosa. Encontraram o olhar e ameaçaram-se sem dizer nada.

Dean Thomas, que havia presenciado toda a briga, correu até a sala de História da Magia onde sabia que quase todos os colegas setimoanistas já estavam – Vocês perderam! – falou alto da porta – Vocês não deviam ter saído tão cedo do salão, vocês perderam!

Harry, que estava com um grupo de amigos perto da lousa, se virou para ele – O que foi que a gente perdeu?

– A Rafaela! Ela deu porrada na Sophia!

Ronald e Harry se olharam de boca aberta.

– Como assim? Deu porrada? – perguntou Ronald

– Deu! Ela voou por cima da mesa, acertou um soco na cara dela, a Sophia foi parar no chão! Cara, a Rafaela é maior macho!

– Cadê ela?

– Snape mandou ela ir pro escritório dele, mas...

Harry e Ronald se olharam e correram pra fora sem dizer nada.

Rafaela estava sentada à mesa do escritório de Snape, segurando as próprias mãos, sozinha. Balançava freneticamente uma das pernas, ainda de coração acelerado e revoltada com tudo o que ouvira de Sophia. Snape escancarou a porta com um estrondo e bateu-a atrás de si.

– O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Salles?

– Ela me provocou.

– Ah, ela te provocou! Então qualquer um que fale algo que você não goste merece um soco no queixo?

– Você não sabe o que ela disse, Severus, não pode ficar do lado dela...

– Não me diga ao lado de quem ficar. Você a atacou, perdeu toda a razão, mesmo que a tivesse.

Rafaela respirou fundo para se controlar – O que você vai fazer agora?

– Pra você é professor Snape!

Rafaela arregalou os olhos e olhou pra ele – Tá... Desculpe. Senhor.

– Você vai ficar em detenção por três noites. Volte aqui às sete e meia da noite para cumprir. Agora saia.

Incrédula, Rafaela saiu sem falar mais nada. Não acreditava que Snape a havia tratado daquele forma, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Em um dos corredores, Rafaela encontrou a professora Minerva indo na direção de sua classe.

– Professora! Snape pode me aplicar detenção? Eu digo, ele não é diretor da minha casa, ele pode..?

– Depois da cena de agora pouco no salão principal, suponho que ele possa.

Ela ficou parada enquanto a professora sumia pelo corredor. Estava extremamente irritada e a primeira pessoa que falasse qualquer coisa com ela se arriscava a levar uma na cara assim como Sophia.

– Rafaela! – disse Ronald, encontrando-a

– O quê?!

– É verdade que você encheu a mão na cara da...

Rafaela voltou a andar – É verdade.

– Mas por que..? – perguntou Harry indo atrás dela

– Porque ela é uma vagabunda que falou um monte de merda pra mim. – parou e se virou pros dois, que quase trombaram nela – Além disso, ela está andando com o Malfoy e a turminha, e eles a estão colocando contra nós. É pouco pra vocês?

– Ela te disse isso? – perguntou Harry

Rafaela andando de novo – Disse. E disse mais, por isso apanhou.

– O Dean falou que você virou macho! – Ronald disse, segurando a risada

Entraram no corredor da sala de História da Magia e Rafaela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir – É... Virei mesmo.

– Eu queria ter visto isso! – disse Harry – Apesar de não saber o que foi que ela fez, eu imagino que tenha sido grave!

– Ah, foi. – ela respondeu, entrando na sala

– Rafaela Punhos de Aço! – gritou Neville lá de dentro – Eu sou seu amigo, você sabe, né?

Rafaela riu – É melhor não se meter comigo, heim?

Ao final da aula, já no corredor, Ronald contou a Hermione sobre a briga de Rafaela e Sophia. Ao invés de rir, como o namorado, Hermione a encarou horrorizada

– Não acredito que você fez isso! Você é louca, por acaso?

– Calma, Mione...

– Que calma, o quê? Não sabia que você era violenta desse jeito! Partir pra ignorância tira toda a sua razão, sabia?

– Eu sei, Snape me disse isso...

– E o que vai acontecer com você?

– Snape me deu detenção, de três dias ainda por cima.

– Ah, essa você não contou pra gente! – disse Ronald

– É, mas eu não sei o que é, ainda. Tenho que ir ao escritório dele às sete e meia. E eu que achava que ele havia virado meu amigo!

– Bem, isso antes de você meter a mão na cara da filha dele.

No almoço, Sophia sentou-se à mesa da Corvinal, junto com Padma Patil e a turma dela. Harry perguntou os detalhes sobre o que ela havia dito de tão grave, e todos, inclusive Ginny, Parvati e Lavender, que entraram rapidamente no assunto, ficaram indignados. Parvati e Lavender não sabiam sobre o amor de Rafaela e Remus, por isso o assunto não foi comentado, mas elas também acharam absurdo Sophia dizer que ela sentia ciúmes de Draco Malfoy.

Este, por sua vez, parecia cada dia mais feliz, mais sorridente e irritante. Continuava sendo o centro das atenções na mesa da _Slytherin_, fazendo menininhas mais novas suspirarem de paixão e os amigos rirem de qualquer comentário que fizesse. Isso despertava a curiosidade dos _Gryffindors_. Porque será que ele andava tão feliz?

Durante a tarde não houve mais tempo para assuntos pessoais. Todos os alunos, de quinta e sétima séries, estavam apavorados com N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s, menos os especiais, que estavam tão avançados nas matérias que ao menos precisariam parar para estudar. Já os outros setimoanistas pareciam dormir cada vez menos, fazendo o melhor possível suas lições de casa – que os especiais fingiam fazer – e se esforçando muito nas aulas. Pra fingir que eram normais, eles precisavam também fazer cara de dúvida quando um professor falava sobre alguma coisa complicada. Hermione vivia fazendo perguntas pra tirar "dúvidas" e Ronald às vezes fingia que não estava entendendo nada.

Enquanto todos iam para o salão na hora do jantar, Rafaela, desanimada e faminta, dirigiu-se para as masmorras, onde ficava o escritório de Snape. No salão, Sophia sentou-se sorrindo perto deles, que não retribuíram a simpatia.

– Como vai o queixo? – perguntou Ronald sem olhar para ela

– O queixo? Ah, tudo bem, nem doeu muito.

Harry a olhou – Não parece.

Sophia estava com uma fina, mas visível, camada de poção contra dores físicas simples. Ela tocou o queixo e deu um sorrisinho forçado – Ah, isso não é nada, é... Para uma espinha que nasceu.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam. Seus conhecimentos atuais eram mais que suficientes para saber de que aquilo se tratava, mas não disseram nada.

– Ah, não? – perguntou Ginny – Mas você capotou pra trás, não foi?

– Você estava aqui?

– Não.

– Então, você não viu. Se te disseram que eu capotei, mentiram.

Ginny ia falar, mas Hermione fez um sinal para que ela deixasse por isso mesmo.

Sophia voltou a falar – Tudo bem que não doeu, mas ela mereceu pegar a detenção.

– Eu tenho certeza que ela não te bateu por nada. – disse Harry

– Ela é muito explosiva. Eu não disse nenhuma mentira.

Hermione, que estava à frente dela, abaixou-se um pouco sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto, encarando-a – Sabemos exatamente tudo o que você falou pra ela, e sabemos muito bem que você está completamente errada, então é melhor você não falar mais nada contra a minha amiga se não quer levar um soco do outro lado do queixo pra ficar combinando.

Rafaela encostou-se ao batente da porta do escritório de Snape, já que ele não estava lá. De braços cruzados, batendo impaciente o pé no chão, ela viu um homem chegar pelo corredor escuro e teve certeza de que era Snape. Quando ele saiu do escuro, porém viu que era Remus.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Rafaela se desencostou da parede, olhando-o no corredor escuro – Oi! Que bom que você já está bem!

– É, aquela sua poção foi muito boa, mesmo. Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha na frente do...

Rafaela fez um muxoxo e cruzou novamente os braços – Esperando o Snape, pra cumprir uma detenção.

– Detenção? – Remus perguntou e Snape apareceu no corredor e, andando a passos largos, aproximou-se dos dois. Remus continuou: – Mas o que você fez?

Rafaela olhou rapidamente para Snape e voltou para os olhos de Remus – Dei um soco na cara da Sophia.

Remus segurou a risada, arregalando os olhos e fingindo-se de indignado – Você bateu nela?

Snape foi abrir a porta – Bateu, e é por isso que está detida por três noites. – e entrou

Rafaela sibilou – Ele ficou todo putinho porque eu acertei o queixo da filhinha dele.

Remus riu – Depois você me conta essa história direito. – Rafaela sorriu – Ah, e se puder, aparece no meu quarto depois que sair daqui...

– Boa idéia. Melhor ainda se você levar pra lá alguma coisa pra eu comer, porque eu já estou com fome agora, imagino depois.

– Pode deixar. Vou ficar te esperando.

Snape apareceu mais uma vez na porta e chamou Rafaela, parecendo extremamente irritado. Rafaela disse um tchau rápido para Remus e entrou no escritório.

– Feche a porta.

Rafaela obedeceu, Snape encaminhou-se para sua mesa. Ela se virou para ele, ainda de pé, colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

– Então...

– Sente.

Obedeceu em silêncio. Snape folheava um grosso livro de capa vermelha.

– O que vai ser?

– Aguarde. Em. Silêncio.

Ela se encostou na cadeira e segurou suas mãos, observando o professor. Snape folheou mais um pouco o livro, fechou-o e a encarou. Não tinha uma feição muito amigável.

– Eu te dou sete minutos para fazer uma Anima-Alma.

Rafaela abriu a boca – Sete minutos?! Você sabe que é impossível!

– Senhor!

Rafaela retrucou imediatamente – O Senhor sabe que é impossível, me falou na primeira aula sobre essa poção que é preciso no mínimo nove minutos!

– Se não fizer, vai cumprir detenção todas as noites até que faça.

– Eu não estou com energia suficiente, o SENHOR não me deixou ir jantar e eu vim direto da aula, eu...

– Então pare de falar e vá logo preparar uma energética, porque o seu tempo já está correndo!

– O Senhor é muito injusto!

– VOCÊ mereceu essa detenção, agora cumpra!

– É SENHORITA! – falou duramente ao se levantar

Snape também se levantou – Vinte pontos da grifinória por isso!

Rafaela foi andando até o armário de ingredientes – Tire quantos quiser, estão sobrando!

– Não seja insolente, Rafaela, você ainda é uma estudante!

– Eu sei, eu sei! Isso não me obriga a ficar quieta quando alguém está errado, mesmo esse alguém sendo você! – falou e depois abriu o armário

– Eu não te dei autorização para abrir meu armário!

– Mandou eu fazer duas poções, não mandou? Quer o que, que eu conjure os ingredientes?!

– Você acha que tem o direito de falar assim só porque...

– Só porque eu achei que você havia se transformado num amigo?! E de repente me trata assim sem nem ouvir explicações?!

– Eu não quero saber de explicações!

– Viu? Você nem se importa se ela podia estar errada!

– Cale a boca e faça logo a sua poção!

– Isso não é nada didático, Senhor!

A discussão continuou enquanto Rafaela pegava os ingredientes e colocava em cima de uma mesa, e continuou enquanto ela preparava a poção Anima-Alma.

– Eu vi a briga, você ao menos deu chance a ela de...

– Tá, tá, chega, pronto, terminei a poção!

Snape se calou e olhou no relógio cuco da parede, depois olhou um pouco incrédulo para Rafaela. – Oito minutos.

Rafaela sorriu, feliz em poder tirar aquele gostinho de Snape – Ah, o mínimo era nove minutos, né?

– Duvido que esteja perfeita.

– Teste pra você ver. Tenho certeza de que vai ficar mais justo, mais feliz, mais tranqüilo e centrado com isso.

O professor ficou em silêncio, sem acreditar que ela pudesse ter conseguido. Foi até a mesa, onde a poção prateada borbulhava e soltava uma fina fumaça azulada, dentro de um cálice de metal. Snape segurou a taça e cheirou seu conteúdo. Mais uma vez, olhou para Rafaela, incrédulo.

– É melhor você testar, senão nunca vai saber se ela está perfeita.

– Eu te dei sete minutos, você fez em oito. Vá embora agora e volte amanha no mesmo horário.

– Ai, mas como é cabeça dura! – Rafaela exclamou em português, virando as costas

Sozinho no escritório, Severo cheirou mais uma vez a poção e sorriu levemente – Essa é a minha aluna... – e bebeu, em seguida, todo o conteúdo do cálice


	17. Oclumancy

_Capítulo Dezessete – Oclumancy _

Extremamente irritada, Rafaela foi pisando duro pelos corredores até parar perto da escadaria principal. Lá, encostou-se ao corrimão e tirou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso. Localizou a todos: Harry, Hermione, Ronald e Ginny estavam perto de outros colegas, dentro do salão comunal da _Gryffindor_. Snape continuava em seu escritório, andando pra lá e pra cá. Não havia ninguém nos corredores normais que levavam até o quarto de Remus, mas era melhor não arriscar. Quase todos os alunos, depois de alimentados, já havia se retirado, e não seria bom para ela se Filch ou Norris a vissem perto do quarto dele. Subiu a escada, ainda de olho no mapa, e entrou na primeira entrada secreta que encontrou. Seguindo o labirinto de corredores escuros e úmidos, encontrou-se numa saída que levava direto ao corredor para o qual pretendia ir. Esperou Filch, Norris e um fantasma sumirem de lá, para depois aparecer.

Remus pulou da poltrona ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta, lentamente. De coração acelerado, parou no meio do quarto, esperando que ela aparecesse. Rafaela colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu ao vê-lo. Em seguida, entrou e trancou a porta.

– Que bom que você não demorou!

– Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava. – Rafaela disse se aproximando – Mas você sabe como ele é, me irritou como se tivesse sido um dia inteiro.

– O que ele fez?

– Foi o velho professor Snape, só isso. Mas no final deixei ele de boca aberta, fiz a melhor poção da minha vida!, mas é obvio que ele não deu o braço a torcer.

– Lógico. Mas que história foi essa de que você bateu na Sophia?

– Ah... – apoiou-se na cama de Remus para tirar os sapatos – Bati, meti a mão na cara dela.

Remus riu, indo na direção de uma mesa que havia arrumado – Eu queria ter visto isso! Mas o que foi que ela fez?

Rafaela, já de meias, tirou seu sobretudo do uniforme – Ela falou merda. Eu estava querendo saber se ela não ia voltar pro Brasil, e tal, aí ela engrossou e me insultou.

– Eu não conhecia esse seu lado violento.

Rafaela riu – Nem eu! Nunca tinha feito isso antes, e não estou afim de ter motivos pra repetir!

– Então o Snape ficou nervoso por isso, certo?

– Ficou um estresse só, precisava ver! Mas eu já aprendi a lidar com ele, tem nada, não.

– Então está bom. E aí, com fome?

Rafaela viu a mesa que Remus havia feito, com dois pratos, jarro de suco e algumas refratárias de comida, ainda vazias, duas velas brilhando e uma rosa de cristal em uma delicada taça de vidro – Remus! Que lindo!

Remus puxou uma das cadeiras – Mandei um elfo arrumar e ficar de boca fechada... Mas a flor é coisa minha.

Rafaela se sentou e as tigelas se encheram de comida, arroz, carne e salada de batatas. Remus se sentou diante dela – Sabe que eu também não comi nada?

– Porque não? – perguntou começando a se servir

– Pra jantar com você. – ela sorriu – Só belisquei alguma coisinha pra disfarçar.

Rafaela ficou meio vermelha – Que legal! Mas amanhã eu vou ter que ir pra detenção de novo...

– De novo? Porque, bateu outra vez na menina?

Rafaela contou a Remus sobre a detenção, e ele adorou saber que ela o havia deixado sem resposta, de boca aberta.

– Ah, pois é, mas cabeça dura do jeito que é, um minuto a mais foi muita coisa.

– Mas você consegue. Anima-Alma não é nada simples e você conseguiu...

– Espero que ele use a poção!

– Se for assim tem que dar um cálice pra cada um desse time.

– Nossa, essa comida está muito boa! Quem foi que trouxe?

– O Dobby e a Winky. Mandei eles ficarem calados sobre isso, é claro que vão obedecer.

– Claro. Sabe que é interessante essa história de namorar escondido?

– Preferia poder assumir.

– Eu também! Mas já que não pode, né...

– Ah, mas não será por muito tempo. É só terminar o ano letivo, você saindo de Hogwarts ninguém mais vai poder interferir.

– Isso aí. – falou voltando a comer – Pensamento positivo. A gente vai passar pela invasão, vamos vencer e vamos ficar juntos fora da escola.

– Sabe o que eu acho..?

– O quê?

– Que nós todos estamos tranqüilos demais com tudo isso. Porque você sabe, a gente tem certeza do que vai acontecer, que eles virão, invadirão a escola, terão armas, magia negra, aliados fortes... E que apesar de estarmos todos nos preparando para isso, podemos não ser o suficiente.

– É, sabemos disso...

– Mas eu acho isso bom, sabe? É melhor mesmo ficarmos todos calmos, pensando com a cabeça no lugar, do que entrar em pânico e não saber o que fazer na hora.

– Exatamente. Nós, digo, nós alunos, já conversamos sobre isso e concordamos que o melhor é ficar de boa como estamos, aprendendo, levando a sério, mas no fundo fingindo que nada está acontecendo.

– Quando for acontecer é outra história, mas também a gente não tem que ficar pensando nisso.

Rafaela deu um sorrisão – O presente é muito melhor!

Terminaram o jantar em pouco tempo. Apesar de não parar de falar um minuto, ambos estavam com muita fome. Ainda ficaram juntos por quase uma hora, namorando o tanto quanto aqueles poucos minutos os permitiram, mas estavam também muito cansados, como em todos os dias normais. Rafaela foi para sua cama trancada na Grifinória, tomou alguns Tumble Taurus, dormiu pelo que valeu por cinco horas, depois, ali mesmo, usou seu vira-tempo e chegou até as quatro da tarde, ao mesmo tempo em que os amigos. Deu tão certo que ela empolgou. "_Minerva não sabe a arma que me deu me deixando com essa ampulheta..._"

Depois de horas de cansativas aulas, finalmente os alunos foram tomar café no salão principal, às oito da manhã do dia seguinte.

– Você notou, não é? – Ronald perguntou para Harry

– O que?

– O Remus, todo feliz.

– Claro que eu notei! Ele não consegue esconder. Estava sorridente na aula de hoje.

– Ah, mas isso é também porque nós melhoramos cem por cento nas aulas.

– Sim, eles não têm mais motivos pra xingar muito a gente. Mas que ele estava mais sorridente do que nunca...

– Ah, isso estava. E o Snape?

– Porra, o Snape é outro!

– Não que seja o cara mais dócil do mundo...

– Não, mas é mais... Sei lá, conversável, tolerável.

– Milagres de Sophia.

– Eu diria milagres de Rafaela, porque se não fosse por ela...

– É, mesmo ela tendo socado a Sophia, o Snape ainda é grato... Não pode deixar de ser, né?

– É, ela até comentou hoje na hora da pausa...

– Quando?

– No jardim, você ficou sozinho com a Hermione, ela ficou conversando com Ginny e eu. Disse que mesmo com raiva por causa do soco, ele não fez nada de grave na aula, elogiou algumas vezes...

– Será que não tem alguém usando uma Polissuco pra substituir o Snape, não?

Harry riu – Isso acontecer duas vezes numa só escola é demais pra cabeça, né não?

– É que é muito estranho. Ele era um monstro, cara, agora virou humano!

Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, fingindo tomar seu café em silêncio, mas cochichando. Ninguém conseguia ouvir de que se tratava a conversa. Hermione, ao lado de Ronald, o cutucou.

– O quê? – perguntou depois do susto

– O Snape acabou de chamar a gente.

Parvati estava sentada próxima. Olhou meio sem expressão para Harry e disse – É que a filha dele está indo embora hoje.

– O quê?

– É, está.

– Quem te contou?

– Ninguém. É mais uma daquelas coisas. – ela disse e saiu da conversa

Todos se entreolharam e consideraram a premonição. Rafaela sorriu.

– Ficou feliz, heim? – disse Ronald

– Aliviada. Não só por mim, por todos nós.

Depois do café, eles disfarçaram e fugiram para o escritório do professor Snape. Ele não estava lá, mas a porta estava aberta. Quando ele chegou, cinco minutos depois, Ronald quase fez uma piada sobre o atraso, mas achou melhor evitar.

Snape já entrou falando – Albus mandou que eu avisasse a vocês. Sophia decidiu ir embora, mas vocês não devem relaxar. As medidas de segurança continuarão sendo as mesmas, como se houvesse sempre alguém observando.

– Ela resolveu assim de repente? – perguntou Harry

Snape olhou para Rafaela – Ela deve ter tido seus motivos.

Rafaela segurou uma risada, abaixando a cabeça.

– Quando ela vai? – perguntou Hermione

– Daqui a pouco. Disse que quer se despedir de vocês, no quarto dela.

Rafaela riu – Eu não vou! Fala que eu mandei um beijo e desejei boa viagem.

Eles saíram, seguidos por Snape. Rafaela foi na direção da sala de transformações, onde teriam sua primeira aula, e quando a professor Minerva chegou, ela explicou o porque de os amigos ainda não estarem lá.

À noite, na hora do jantar, Rafaela foi mais uma vez para o escritório de Snape. Tinha na cabeça que desta vez conseguiria fazer a poção em sete minutos, "_só pra esfregar na cara dele_".

– Por favor, sente-se. Temos que conversar.

Rafaela franziu a testa. Achou extremamente irreal o tom amigável do professor, não respondeu e se sentou. Snape ficou em pé, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu alguns passos pra lá e pra cá perto da porta.

– Você realmente me impressionou ontem com a sua poção. Ela ficou perfeita, o que é mesmo muito raro num tempo tão curto como o que você conseguiu. Não pensei que posse capaz de fazer em menos de nove minutos.

– Mas mandou fazer em sete...

– Sim, foi o que eu disse, mas não esperava que fosse conseguir. Eu mesmo fiz essa poção em oito minutos, como você, mas foi impossível fazer em menos tempo.

Rafaela baixou o tom de voz – Ah, é..?

– É. Mas eu queria que você não conseguisse, sabia que você não ia conseguir e que ia sentir raiva e foi por isso que eu mandei que fizesse em sete minutos.

Rafaela abriu a boca e o encarou – Você queria que eu não conseguisse?

Snape continuou calmo – Queria. Mas você me surpreendeu, eu sabia que era boa, mas não imaginava isso. A raiva que você estava sentindo repôs a sua energia, e essa capacidade poderá ser muito útil no futuro.

– Mas, mas...

Snape tirou uma das mãos do bolso e fez sinal para ela esperar – O que eu quero dizer, Rafaela, é que eu queria que você pagasse pelo que fez, mas quem acabou pagando fui eu. Eu fiquei completamente surpreso e comecei a pensar sobre diversas coisas, e me toquei que você realmente não faria aquilo por nada.

Rafaela balançou a cabeça, como se fosse pra arrumar o que ouvia lá dentro.

– Além disso, eu conheço você muito melhor do que conheço a minha filha. Mas... – a foi na direção da mesa, indo se sentar – eu realmente preciso e quero muito saber, o que foi que ela disse de tão grave?

Rafaela gaguejou um pouco – Bem, ela... Ah... Ela falou várias coisas, entre elas me confirmou que estava andando com o Malfoy, e que não sabia se era ele a má companhia ou "nós". E, bem, não foi só isso, ela me insultou pessoalmente, falou coisas sobre mim e, poxa vida, eu não consegui me segurar.

– Então ela realmente se aproximou do Malfoy...

– Sim. E, você sabe, ele parece ter um bom poder de persuasão.

– Pelo menos ela já foi embora.

– Pelo menos? Não estava feliz com ela aqui?

– É claro que estava, mas eu sei que esse não era o momento. Quem sabe depois que tudo acabar...

– É verdade.

– Eu digo "pelo menos", porque assim ela não vai se envolver, não vai ter que ficar de um lado ou de outro, pelo menos está longe, e eu me sinto mais seguro assim.

Rafaela deu um sorrisinho – Bem coisa de pai, mesmo.

Snape sorriu minimamente de lado – Exato. E não faz sentido eu ficar nesse clima todo com você, brigando, se foi graças a você que eu me tornei um pai!

– Bom... – Rafaela riu – Se você falar essa frase perto de outras pessoas vai soar muito, muito mal! – ela riu de novo e voltou a falar antes que Snape estourasse mais uma vez com ela, quando o viu ficar um pouco vermelho – E achava que depois da viagem pro Brasil e tal a gente ia se dar melhor, até me assustei com o jeito que você ficou...

– Foi a raiva, o momento, mas passou. Confesso que peguei pesado, mas espero que isso tenha passado.

– Ah, claro, passou... Já te vi em momentos muito piores, Severus, precisaria de algo muito mais sério pra me assustar de verdade. Mas e a poção?

– Poção?

Rafaela sorriu abertamente – É! Como ela ficou? Você provou?

Snape retribuiu o sorriso – Tomei a taça toda.

Ela riu – Ah, notei mesmo! Que bom, cara. Legal, mesmo. Quer dizer que ela ficou perfeita?

– Ficou. O cheiro estava delicioso, o gosto parecendo com mel.

Ela gritou sorrindo – Mel?! Uau!

– Pois é, muito bom. Ah, e não vai precisar tentar fazer em sete minutos, não, eu mandei que você voltasse para termos essa conversa.

– Ok, então fica assim. A gente esquece o soco, esquece as brigas, e nos tornamos amigos, ok?

Snape sorriu – É essa a intenção.

Com a chegada de Dezembro, o frio aumentou bruscamente de intensidade. As tempestades de neve ficaram mais intensas, e ninguém mais saía do castelo. Albus preocupou-se quando constatou que, devido ao tamanho frio, ficariam no castelo mais alunos do que o normal, para o Natal. Reuniu os professores e funcionários, além dos alunos especiais, para pensarem em uma maneira de esvaziar o castelo. Acabaram decidindo que "fariam uma dedetização intensa no castelo, para acabar com os Doxies que estão se reproduzindo intensamente", e para isso todos precisariam ir embora. Para não levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita, os cinco alunos especiais também levaram seus malões (vazios) para o trem e foram para King's Cross. Despediram-se de todos os amigos e, quando não havia mais ninguém por perto, esconderam-se e desaparataram de volta para os portões do castelo.

Foi muito estranho aquele lugar todo quase vazio. Ao todo, ficaram apenas treze pessoas: os cinco alunos especiais, Albus, Minerva, Snape, Remus, Flitwick, Charlie, Hagrid e Pomfrey. O clima, apesar de tudo, ficou ainda melhor; uma grande intimidade de família surgiu entre eles, que agora só ficavam na sala especial, que podiam, então, deixar aberta para a sala de transformações.

Não entraram em férias de aulas especiais, muito pelo contrário. Agora que tinham todo o castelo livre, teriam que treinar o tempo inteiro. Os professores, fantasmas e até quadros estariam testando-os sempre, sem folga.

No terceiro dia de castelo vazio, Harry estava andando tranqüilamente, sozinho, na direção na cozinha, para comer qualquer coisa entre o café da manhã e o almoço, que agora eram servidos na sala especial, e ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do final escuro do corredor. Parou e olhou em volta, tirou uma das mãos do bolso e pegou a varinha, voltando a andar. O barulho lembrava pedras sendo trituradas, parava e depois aparecia o barulho de um maçarico. Franziu a testa. Já havia ouvido aquilo antes, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era. Com cuidado, passou por uma leve curva do corredor e ouviu os sons ainda mais altos. Corroído de curiosidade, apertou o passo e, ao chegar à próxima curva, olhou protegendo-se pela parede.

– Um carangueijo-de-fogo...

O bicho, que estava perto de uma parede, percebeu a presença de Harry. Mais uma vez, fez os barulhos de pedras sendo trituradas, parecendo bastante nervoso. Harry o encarou. Sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele. O Caranguejo fez fortes barulhos de pedras e deu um pulo, virando-se de costas para Harry e se abaixando. Harry voltou para a esquina do corredor, protegendo-se das chamas lançadas pelos flatos dele. Assim que parou, voltou a encara-lo.

– _Rictusempra_!

O animal ficou atordoado e caiu, ficando de costas para o chão. Harry sorriu e se aproximou, analisando o corredor. Ali ficava a sala de Aritmancia, e logo na frente havia um pequeno armário de vassouras. Harry abriu a porta – _Filipendo_! – e o empurrou para dentro, fechando a porta e trancando-a em seguida.

– Essa foi fácil, heim?

Hagrid saiu de uma passagem secreta, sorrindo abertamente para Harry – Muito bem, Harry, muito bem! Só espero que ele não tenha se machucado muito.

Harry riu – Ele podia ter me machucado muito, Hagrid.

No mesmo dia, quando os cinco alunos estavam sozinhos à mesa no salão principal, comendo qualquer coisa, entraram voando por janelas e portas centenas ou milhares de Diabretes. Todos se entreolharam sem muita preocupação, enquanto Hermione, Harry e Rafaela tiravam suas varinhas, e Rony e Gina apenas olharam para os bichos. Em poucos segundos todos eles estavam boiando no ar sem reação alguma, e os alunos voltaram a conversar e comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando chegaram à sala especial, para terem suas aulas especificas, encontraram Albus, que os convidou a sentar-se à mesa, todos juntos. Todos se acomodaram, na presença dos professores que deviam ensinar àquela hora.

– Estamos chegando ao final da primeira semana de Dezembro, e até agora houveram apenas pequenos testes ao longo dos dias. Todos, sem exceções, se saíram perfeitamente bem, trabalharam tranqüilamente em seus atos e receberam cinqüenta pontos a mais em suas médias pessoais. – eles se entreolharam sorrindo abertamente – Mas isso ainda não foi nada, porque temos apenas mais três semanas, e vamos aproveitar muito bem todos os minutos. A partir de hoje, os testes e simulações serão mais intensos e de maior gravidade. Vocês podem sair machucados se não tiverem muita atenção, clareza e rapidez de pensamento. – então ele se calou e sentou-se á cadeira da ponta da mesa, segurando e encarando as mãos. Em segundos, respirou mais fundo e voltou a olhar para os alunos – Hogwarts ainda está muito bem, mas eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai durar por muito tempo. O mundo bruxo está passando por um grave problema. – todos se assustaram. Estavam bem lá dentro, e não imaginavam que o mundo podia estar com problemas.

– O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou

– Uma doença misteriosa surgiu há alguns dias, e está se alastrando de forma incontrolável.

Hermione deu um gritinho fraco e colocou a mão sobre os lábios – Uma doença?

– Não parece ser simples. É uma peste. Uma magia negra muito forte, e se não for tratada com a magia correta nas primeiras horas...

– ...o que acontece? – Ronald perguntou

– A pessoa não consegue mais falar, depois começa a perder sangue... Seu coração fica ferido, causando a morte em menos de dois dias.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio, onde todos tentavam absorver a informação. Os professores que estavam ali pareciam já saber sobre a peste, e estavam muito preocupados.

– Quem está sendo infectado..? – perguntou Rafaela

– Bruxos. Apenas bruxos, mas eu não duvido que isso possa rapidamente chegar aos trouxas.

– O que pode ser feito pra acabar com essa magia? – disse Hermione

– É preciso encontrar o lugar onde a magia foi feita, e fazer o contra-feitiço. Isso é um problema, porque ele pode ter feito em qualquer lugar da Grã-Bretanha.

– Só pode ter sido ele... – dise Harry em voz baixa

– Mas já tem gente cuidando disso, não tem? – perguntou Ginny – Procurando de alguma forma onde a magia foi feita...

– Quase todos os aurores do ministério estão trabalhando nisso. Eu tentei alertar ao ministro de que isso é um erro, mas ele...

– Por que é um erro? – Ronald interrompeu

– Há poucos aurores disponíveis, se acontecer mais algum problema, será um efetivo muito pequeno.

– Então ele pode ter criado isso justamente para afastar a maioria deles..! – disse Rafaela

– Exatamente. E tenho quase certeza que é isso, mas ele não quis me ouvir.

– E nós? O que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou Harry

– Vocês continuam aqui e se empenham cada vez mais. Eu vou me ausentar do castelo por...

– Ausentar?! – Ronald

– Mas, Albus... – disse Hermione

– E se acontecer alguma..? – preocupou-se Harry

– Nada vai acontecer, não ainda. Eu tenho tudo em mente, sei o que ele deve estar pensando... Invadir Hogwarts não é o único plano dele.

– Mas o que mais..? – começou Rafaela

– Coisas como essa peste. Seria pequeno demais para ele fazer apenas a invasão, que não vai acontecer agora. A peste tem algum outro intuito.

– Mas e se você se infectar, Albus? – perguntou Ginny, preocupada

– Vocês podem ficar tranqüilos quanto a isso. Eu estou preparado. A maldição não pega em qualquer um. O que impede é uma magia parecida com a Oclumancia, que você devia ter aprendido ano retrasado, Harry. Aliás, todos vocês terão que aprender, a partir de já. Temo que ele tente usar mais uma vez as mesmas armas.

Rafaela e Harry se entreolharam, tensos. Sabiam que eram os mais vulneráveis entre eles.

– Mas eu não tenho sentido nada... Nada como aquilo. – disse Harry

– Inclusive eu acho isso muito estranho. Já era hora de sentir, como já sentiu. – Rafaela

– Vocês acham que o feitiço que ele colocou na Rafaela ainda pode ter algum efeito? – Hermione perguntou

– Acredito que possa. – Albus respondeu e Rafaela fez cara de medo – O poder usado foi muito forte, e se antes de perder todo o poder ele refizer a magia, pode voltar, sim.

Rafaela sibilou um palavrão.

– Mas essa Oclumancia pode protege-la, como pode proteger ao Harry? – Ronald perguntou

Albus baixou um pouco o olhar, depois olhou para Rafaela – Dificilmente.

Os professores até então ouviam tudo em silêncio, mas a partir do momento em que Albus se levantou dizendo que estava de partida, alguns deles começaram a protestar, acreditando que seria pior se o diretor deixasse a escola.

Albus levantou a voz para sobrepor-se e faze-los ouvi-lo – Eu confio e vocês e sei que este castelo ficará seguro. Não são apenas vocês, são também os guardiões que já estão a postos, temos os alunos – apontou levemente para a mesa, onde eles continuavam sentados – e se acontecer qualquer coisa que saia dos planos, eu saberei imediatamente e voltarei no mesmo instante.

Alguns, assim como Minerva, Flitwick e Snape, acompanharam Albus até o lado de fora do castelo, caminhando com dificuldade sobre a neve. Na sala especial, alunos, Remus e Charlie, estavam sentados à mesa, sem saber o que dizer.

– Não deve adiantar pra muita coisa a gente ficar assim. – Hermione quebrou o silêncio

– Por que é que ele não faz de uma vez..? – disse Harry – Se ele não sabe que estamos nos preparando, então porque essa demora toda? Por que, se não é pra deixar a gente cada vez mais ansioso?

– A vantagem é nossa, Harry. – disse Remus – Se eles não sabem que estamos nos preparando, não se preocupará em se organizar completamente.

– Achando que nos pegarão de surpresa, pensam que podem nos vencer com facilidade. – completou Charlie

– E isso não é verdade. – Remus disse claramente

Harry fez um ruído de impaciência e raiva e deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços apoiados na mesa – Como isso cansa! – gritou lá de baixo

– O pior... – começou Rafaela – é saber que nem a Oclumancia vai me ajudar se ele resolver... De novo.

– Não dá pra fingir o tempo todo que está tudo bem. – Hermione falou de olhos baixos e Ronald passou o braço por suas costas, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto

– A Oclumancia pode não fazer efeito, mas você pode vencer. – disse Remus

Rafaela o olhou demonstrando seu medo, mas com muito carinho – Como..? Eu me lembro como era horrível saber que ele ouvia cada palavra e tinha controle sobre tudo o que eu fazia. Eu não quero passar por aquilo de novo... – disse sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e o queixo tremer

Remus sentiu como se a tristeza fosse nele. Sentiu o coração se apertar e uma vontade incontrolável de abraça-la e afastar todo o mal de seu caminho. Ela sentiu isso pelo seu olhar, o que a deu ainda mais vontade de chorar. Respirou fundo, tentando de controlar. Ginny, que estava ao seu lado, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e a olhou com carinho – Não precisa segurar o choro, amiga...

Rafaela a olhou quase transbordando e resolveu não segurar mais. Foi abraçada por Ginny, que também começou a chorar. Harry que estava de frente para Ginny buscou sua mão e quase sentiu a emoção das duas em si mesmo. Logo, as três garotas estavam chorando, e os homens dali sentiram raiva por não poder fazer nada para mudar tudo aquilo.

Ronald passou bruscamente as mãos pela cabeça e se levantou enfurecido da mesa. Hermione o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos – O que foi..?

– Raiva de não poder fazer nada! Minha namorada sofrendo, minhas amigas, todo mundo... E não posso fazer nada! Quando a Ginny era criança eu podia tentar defende-la, mas agora eu não posso! Nem ela nem ninguém!

Hermione se levantou – Calma, Ron. – abraçaram-se – É claro que você pode, nós podemos. Nesse momento não dá, mas vai ser possível, nós vamos conseguir superar tudo isso, você vai ver.

Pela porta aberta do salão, entraram Snape, Minerva e Flitwick. Logo todos os alunos já estavam recompostos e foram para suas aulas. Mesmo sem combinar nada, sem ter falado sobre isso, cada um deles deu o máximo de si, absorvendo muito mais em aula do que nas anteriores, praticando tudo com vontade e ate raiva, vontade de fazer direito. Ao final das aulas do dia, os professores comentaram entre si que ficaram impressionados, todos eles.

"_Na madrugada passada, dia oito de dezembro, os moradores do Bairro do Hipógrifo acordaram assustados com várias explosões vindas da rua dos Martírios, onde fica a mansão do Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge. O enviado especial do Profeta Diário, Oliver Brown, esteve no local e entrevistou alguns dos moradores..._".

– Tá, aí tem um monte de gente falando, blá, blá, blá – disse Hermione enquanto lia a notícia, e continuou

"_Os portões da mansão foram arrombados com as explosões, um feitiço não identificado, e as portas da casa não foram abertas por pouco, graças aos seguranças do Ministério. O jornaleiro Carl Memphis, 41, foi preso imediatamente para averiguações, medicado e liberado em seguida, pois foi contatada sua total inocência no caso. Memphis foi obrigado a invadir e tentar matar um ministro por uma maldição imperdoável, o Imperius. Memphis disse não se lembrar de como foi parar ali, muito menos de quem o amaldiçoou. 'Eu estava chegando para trabalhar, eram quatro da manhã... Ouvi passos atrás de mim e... Depois não me lembro de mais nada.' Uma seleção especial de Aurores Investigadores estão tentando averiguar o caso. Corneluius Fudge não sofreu nenhum ferimento."_.

Hermione fechou o jornal e pousou-o à mesa, ao lado de sua xícara de chá.

– Estava demorando. – comentou Ginny – É claro que eles tentarão até o fim.

– Se aumentarem mais a segurança dele, daqui a pouco o efetivo de aurores vai ficar esgotado. – preocupou-se Harry

As aulas específicas daquela tarde foram canceladas. Os professores Minerva, Snape, Remus, Flitwick e Charlie ficaram cada um com um aluno, para começar a ensinar a Oclumancia. Harry, que já sabia do que se tratava e detestara as aulas que tivera dois anos antes, foi desanimado e de má vontade para o escritório de Snape, seu professor naquela matéria, já imaginando o que sofreria naquelas horas; Hermione foi animada e confiante para a sala de Minerva, achava que seria plenamente capaz de fazer aquilo com perfeição; Ginny foi para a aula com Charlie sem saber o que fazer, mas disposta a se dedicar muito, como estava fazendo em tudo; Ronald foi para a sala de Flitwick com medo de não conseguir aprender nada, e Rafaela foi nervosa para a sala de Remus, sabendo que estaria lá apenas, _mesmo_, para ter aulas.

– Você já sabe como funciona. Mas dessa vez eu quero que se esforce de verdade, e que as aulas dêem resultado.

Harry fez um muxoxo – Eu sei...

Na mesa do professor, estava uma penseira, da mesma maneira que dois anos antes. Snape já havia depositado ali muitos dos seus pensamentos e lembranças, para facilitar a aula. Harry desejou poder usar uma também, para não ser obrigado a se lembrar de coisas horríveis de seu passado.

– _Legilimens_.

Harry não teve tempo de fazer nada ao ouvir a voz do professor. Viu-se nos degraus de pedra, no meio de uma verdadeira batalha, onde Sirius e Bellatrix duelavam. Sentiu mais uma vez o desespero ao perceber que ele não voltaria mais detrás daquela cortina, sendo segurado por Remus...

Rafaela sentou-se exausta num sofá, aparando a cabeça com as mãos, bufando alto. Remus continuou em pé, passou a mão pelos cabelos e barba, baixou a cabeça.

– Eu não entendo! O Albus falou que não adianta, pra que eu tenho que ficar aqui me matando pra aprender isso?!

– Se Voldemort estiver diante de você quando tentar usar aquela maldição novamente, você pode tentar se defender com isso.

– Mas dificilmente conseguiria, certo?

– Ele não vai usar a maldição na sua frente. Se usar será de longe, antes que todo o efeito daquela primeira acabe...

– Pois então! De que adianta? Essa coisa é um saco, é difícil, me faz lembrar só de coisas ruins... Pra quê, se eu nem vou usar?

Remus abaixou-se diante dela e buscou suas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos – A minha opinião, de verdade, era que o único que precisa saber Oclumancia era o Harry. Só ele tem a tal ligação com Voldemort, mas o problema... Rafaela, você também tem essa "ligação". A maldição que ele usou em você foi muito forte, e ele pode sim faze-la mais uma vez... E você precisa saber...

– Mas se ele não estiver diante de mim...

– Isso pode depender do seu talento.

– Como..?

– Se você realmente aprender e absorver essa técnica, você poderá fazer isso de longe... Foi essa a forma que Voldemort usou pra te enfeitiçar, um Legilimens muito poderoso.

– É... Eu nunca pensei nisso, ele... Ele não estava presente quando aconteceu a primeira...

– Força, Rafa. Não desista, você é capaz de conseguir isso.

Sentindo-se apoiada, Rafaela concordou em continuar tentando. Por diversas vezes não era rápida o suficiente ao se proteger e via suas memórias sendo expostas. Remus viu, entre outras cenas, Snape aparecendo na casa dela em São Paulo, o velório de sua mãe, a luta contra o comandante no palácio, o amigo Daniel sendo derrubado na invasão, pessoas a observando enquanto tocava flauta em uma escola, o próprio Remus aparecendo quando Rafaela abria a porta de seu quarto na hospedaria, e um beija-flor voando pela janela na direção do céu azul. Já cansada, Rafaela decidiu tentar mais uma vez, determinada e, finalmente, conseguiu. O feitiço de Remus bateu nela e voltou para ele mesmo. Imediatamente, Rafaela via um Remus adolescente, de cerca de 13 anos, cercado por outros três garotos, andando feliz pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Remus gritou para fazer a conexão acabar, e houve silêncio. Os dois estavam arfantes, Rafaela não acreditava que havia conseguido, e Remus fora pêgo de surpresa.

– É isso. – começou Remus – Você conseguiu.

– Aqueles eram... Eles, não eram?

– Eram. Eram os meus amigos.

Rafaela já havia percebido que em todas as vezes que o assunto sobre qualquer um de suas amigos do tempo de escola, os _Marauders_, surgia, uma certa mágoa surgia na voz de Remus.

– Você não gosta de falar sobre eles, não é..?

Remus baixou a cabeça e, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Rafaela – É duro saber que daqueles quatro jovens, tão amigos, só eu restei. O James nós perdemos tão precocemente... E ao mesmo tempo perdemos o Peter... Restamos apenas Sirius e eu, mas ele ficou em Azkaban, por treze anos. Depois que ele saiu nós tivemos poucas oportunidades de nos ver e... Há pouco eu o perdi também. De todos os _Marauders_... Apenas _Moony_ restou, e quem sabe por quanto tempo?

– Ah, não, Remus, não fala assim..

– Mas é verdade, Rafa. Eu vi a nossa turma acabar, um por um, dois mortos, um perdido... Dá impressão que de nós vai restar apenas lembrança.

Rafaela o olhou em silêncio e virou-se de frente para ele. Seguraram-se as mãos – Eu te entendo tanto! Já vi isso acontecer comigo... Algumas vezes. Só resta memória, fatos passados, objetos...

– Quando isso aconteceu com você? – perguntou com ar preocupado

– Minha família, por exemplo. Eu... Era todo mundo unido, amigo, a casa vivia cheia, tinha aquele monte de criança correndo pra lá e pra cá, minha mãe, meus tios... Mas aos poucos, os primos mais velhos foram crescendo, sumindo de casa... Eu sou uma das mais novas, e eu ainda era criança quando a casa passou a ficar vazia, meio desanimada... Mas o que fez tudo começar mesmo a desandar foi... Quando meu pai foi embora.

Remus segurou sua mão mais forte – Você nunca me falou sobre ele... O que houve?

– Um belo dia ele simplesmente não estava lá. Foi durante a noite... Minha mãe disse que eles não haviam nem mesmo brigado. Ele simplesmente pegou as coisas e foi embora, em silêncio, não explicou, não deixou ennhum recado, nada.

Remus levou a mão ao rosto dela e secou a lágrima que escorrera.

– Logo que aconteceu a família toda ficou mais unida do que nunca, estavam todos sempre por perto, pra dar um apoio pra minha mãe, pra ajudá-la comigo. Mas aos poucos foram sumindo de novo, e logo eu já estava sozinha com a minha mãe. Bom, e depois... Depois você sabe. A família acabou, simplesmente desvaneceu... Eu notei isso mesmo no dia em que fui visitar uns primos, durante as férias... Claro, ainda tem amizade, mas nunca mais vai ser igual. Aquela família é só lembrança agora.

– Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ter uma família novamente. Não a mesma. Uma nova, feliz e unida como a sua foi.

– Eu sei que vou... Mas a que se foi não vai voltar mais...

Remus baixou o olhar – É, eles não vão mais voltar. – e deu um riso triste – Consegue acreditar que até do Peter eu sinto falta? Aquele Peter que nunca fazia nada demais... Ele só ia na nossa, principalmente Sirius e James, que eram os mais bagunceiros de nós.. No começo da escola eles chegavam a ser meio arrogantes com os outros colegas, por causa de chamarem tanta atenção, de serem populares, talentosos...

– O Harry me contou que viu uma vez... Numa ocasião passada, uma lembrança do Snape.

– É, eu sei. Ele apareceu na lareira procurando por Sirius e eu, logo que entrou na penseira... Ele queria saber se o pai dele era mesmo daquele jeito. Ele foi, sim, daquele jeito, mas deixou de ser. Todos já fomos moleques um dia.

– É claro. Se não, vocês não teriam sido Marauders! – ele deu um sorriso um pouco mais alegre – Me escuta, Remus... Da mesma maneira que você disse que eu voltarei a ter uma família como já tive, eu sei que você também vai voltar a ter. Nunca será igual, como foi durante o tempo de escola, mas você tem novos amigos, e também terá uma família.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, acariciando-se as mãos. Logo Rafaela respirou bem fundo, baixou a cabeça e se levantou – Vamos voltar a treinar.

Depois de quase cinco horas sem parar, os alunos foram dispensados. Os professores, assim como eles, estavam extremamente cansados, porque atacar com Legilimens também era bastante estafante. Alguns minutos antes do jantar todos apareceram pela sala especial e quase não disseram nada. Rafaela foi direto para seu quarto tomar um banho, enquanto todos os outros ficaram esperando pelo jantar.

Hermione, com a cabeça caída sobre o ombro do namorado, perguntou em voz fraca como ele havia se saído.

– Melhor do que imaginava... No começo não consegui fazer nada, mas do meio da aula pro final... Consegui me defender ou rebater o feitiço algumas vezes seguidas. – Hermione levantou a cabeça e o olhou de perto, com um leve sorriso no rosto – Gostei de ter conseguido, sabe... Apesar de ficar tão cansado... E a minha cabeça está estourando.

– Oh, Ron... Isso é tão bom! Estou orgulhosa de você.

- E você? Aposto que foi perfeita, certo?

Hermione perdeu o sorriso do rosto e voltou a deitar sobre o ombro de Rony – Achei que me daria melhor.

– Porque, não se deu bem? – perguntou incrédulo

– Até que sim, sabe... Consegui me livrar várias vezes, mas esse cansaço que deu não é bom sinal.

– Ora, Mione, não é possível não ficar assim. Precisa de concentração demais, além disso, passamos uma tarde inteira sem parar.

– É... Espero melhora nas próximas aulas...

Sentado ao lado deles, em silêncio até então, Harry resmungou – Espero não ter essa aula nunca mais.

_Harry sentiu o vento no rosto e a mesma sensação boa de sempre. Estava sobre sua vassoura voando ao longo de um campo gramado com algumas grandes árvores lá e cá. Estava se sentindo bem porque de alguma forma sabia que estava tudo bem, uma tranqüilidade imensa encheu seu coração. De alguma forma, também, ele sabia que não estava sozinho. Sorrindo, olhou para trás, ainda voando, e viu que havia outra vassoura, logo atrás dele. Era um garoto._

_– Uma corrida, James?_

_O garoto sorria, parecendo excitado de emoção, segurando firmemente o cabo de sua vassoura. Tinha os cabelos extremamente negros e despenteados, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam felizes. Ao ouvir Harry, James acelerou e chegou até ele. Sorrindo, disse em bom tom:_

_– Até o castelo?_

_– Até o castelo e voltar! – Harry respondeu_

_– Eu só não ganhei da última vez porque estava com a vassoura velha, mas dessa vez eu ganho, papai!_

Harry acordou com uma tremida e fazendo um som estranho. Piscou repetidamente e olhou em volta. Todos ainda estavam na sala. Haviam reparado quando, depois do jantar, Harry cochilara numa das poltronas.

– Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione

Harry, atordoado, ajeitou-se – O quê?

– Teve algum daqueles sonhos? – perguntou Ronald, temeroso

– Sonho..? Ah, sim, eu tive um sonho... Mas, mas... Não foi nada demais, não... Nada grave – e se levantou – Eu vou dormir na minha cama.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto todos tomavam café à mesa (reforçado com poções animadoras suaves), algumas corujas entraram pela porta aberta, que levava ao jardim. Quase todos receberam alguma coisa. Pelo menos cinco cópias do Profeta Diário se espalharam entre todos eles, algumas cartas pessoais ou encomendas, além de uma revista _The Quibber_ que caiu diante de Harry. Na capa, uma foto de Sirius, diferente daquela usada em seus pôsteres de procurado, o olhava confiante. Abaixo, lia-se a manchete "Sirius Black: a Verdade".

- Finalmente foi publicado! – disse Harry, correndo os dedos pelas páginas até encontrar a entrevista.

- Você não falou com o pai da Luna no começo do ano? – perguntou Ronald

- Sim, já faz meses. Mas o Sr. Lovegood preferiu publicar agora durante as férias. É quando a revista mais vende.

A revista passou pelas mãos de todos os ocupantes da mesa. Satisfeitos com o tom que a revista usou para falar sobre o assunto, sem desacreditar nada do que Harry havia contado, toda a história de Sirius Black foi contada e sua inocência publicada. Harry sabia que aquela não era a garantia de que ele seria finalmente inocentado depois de sua morte, porém saber que muitas pessoas leriam aquelas informações e que era provavel que a grande maioria realmente acreditasse, o fez sentir que pelo menos aquele dever estava cumprido.

Porém, antes que aquilo pudesse trazer alguma satisfação para mais alguém da mesa, Hermione exclamou ao ler O Dialy Prophet, triste e horrorizada – Leiam isso, gente!

Minerva, que também havia lido a reportagem, começou a ler em voz alta.

_'Peste mata dezesseis'_

_Segundo o Departamento de Controle de Doenças e Pestes, a assustadora maldição que caiu sobre o Reino Unido há menos de duas semanas já atingiu mais de cinqüenta pessoas. Entre elas, dezesseis morreram. O último óbito ocorreu nesta madrugada, 10 de Dezembro. Dilan McKennity, 34, morava em Bristol. Vizinhos e parentes estão preocupados e já procuraram pelos curandeiros mais próximos. A doença é altamente contagiosa, o que faz com que ela se alastre com muita rapidez. O primeiro caso aconteceu há exatamente onze dias. Shirley Douglas, 61, morreu em menos de vinte e quatro horas, e três pessoas de sua família estão doentes._

_O Ministério, em aliança com todos os hospitais e curandeiros do Reino Unido, conta com a colaboração de voluntários que queiram se arriscar em prol do bem dos bruxos da humanidade. Diversas pessoas já se apresentaram, mas a maioria desistiu quando viu a gravidade dos casos. Os voluntários que permaneceram estão sendo protegidos por fortíssimos feitiços a cada dez minutos, e atuam em diversas posições. A maioria deles ajuda aos curandeiros com feitiços e poções._

_Um time especial de voluntários saiu em busca do fim da peste. O grupo está viajando e não mantem contato há várias horas. O Departamento de Controle de Doenças e Pestes está confiante de que o time, comandado por Albus Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, (...), consiga rapidamente descobrir um modo de acabar com a Peste, antes que ainda mais pessoas se contaminem e morram."_

– Eles não deviam ter escrito isso. – disse Snape, assim que Minerva terminou de ler

– Ninguém deveria saber que ele não está no castelo. – Harry concordou

– Mais uma vez o Ministério sendo imprudente... – disse Remus

– Deixando vazar informações valiosas eles podem complicar muito as coisas para o nosso lado. – completou Snape

– E agora? – perguntou Harry – O único bruxo que Voldemort teme é Albus, sabendo que ele não está aqui, pode querer... Eu não sei, adiantar a invasão!

Depois de uma manhã inteira de treinamentos realmente cansativos, os alunos não conseguiam fazer mais nada além de pensar, decorar e praticar tudo o que estavam aprendendo. Até mesmo durante o almoço que, naquele dia, foi no grande salão do castelo. Enquanto comiam, sem a ajuda dos professores tiveram que se livrar de Crustáceos-de-Fogo que começaram a surgir por todas as portas que haviam no local, até mesmo por entradas secretas e buracos surgidos do nada.

– Se tudo do que precisássemos nos defender fosse isso, eu estaria feliz. – disse Hermione, assim que se livrou do último

Um coruja entrou e largou uma carta perto da cadeira onde estaria Dumbledore. Minerva pegou-a e abriu. Depois limpou a garganta e leu em voz alta _– Noticias ruins estão por vir, acho que alguém vai morrer, fora do castelo. E tomem cuidado com as varinhas. Preocupadamente, Parvati Patil._

– As premonições dela estão ficando cada dia piores... – Harry cortou o silêncio que se fizera.

Ao final do dia, quando ninguém mais agüentava ficar de pé, o balanço havia sigo mais negativo que positivo. Naquela tarde haviam chegado outras más noticias. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix, que trabalhavam fora do castelo, haviam mandado notícias em primeira mão, antes mesmo que houvesse tempo de o Profeta Diário saber sobre o ocorrido. Duas pessoas havia sido encontradas mortas naquela tarde. Uma delas tivera, aparentemente, uma problema cardíaco e morrera. Essa seria a notícia dada pelo jornal, mas todos sabiam que havia sido um Avada, lançado por algum bruxo das trevas. Não houvera testemunhas. A segunda pessoa morta havia sido atacada na rua, em público.

– No meio da rua, dos trouxas? – Rafaela perguntou, espantada

– Foi, a sangue-frio. – disse Hermione – Alguém lançou um Crucio nele, e sei lá, ele já era velhinho...

– O coitado não resistiu. Foi bem no coração. – completou Harry

– Mas quem..?

– Elphias Doge. – Harry respondeu – Era membro da Ordem da Fênix desde sua primeira formação, já não tinha uma participação muito significativa, parece que não tinha mais muita energia... Foram muitos anos lutando contra as artes das trevas.

– Pobre homem. Não estava fazendo nada contra ninguém! – lamentou Hermione

– Por que, então, atacaram um homem que não faria diferença pra eles? – perguntou Ronald, a voz demonstrando temor

– Pra gritar bem na nossa orelha: acordem, a guerra está acontecendo, não estamos pra brincadeira! – respondeu Ginny

Antes de os primeiros raios de sol caírem sobre o castelo, os professores estavam acordados e agitados à sala especial, atordoados com a notícia que haviam acabado de receber via lareira por um dos membros da Ordem. Snape, com seu sono leve e atento, notara que havia fogo na lareira da sala comunal especial, mesmo longe de lá. Apressara-se e deparara-se com um colega da Ordem, com feições graves e muito agitado. Snape fora até ele e sentara-se em um sofá, curvando-se até quase a altura do rosto do homem. Com a notícia inesperada, ele correra pelo castelo acordando todos os professores para reuni-los na sala especial. Contara a notícia e, enquanto todos ainda estavam assustados e atordoados, os alunos saíram de seus quartos, tendo ouvido todos os burburinhos e exclamações de horror.

– Cornelius Fudge foi assassinado.


	18. Os Novos Membros

_Capítulo Dezoito – Os Novos Membros_

Por mais que Fudge e o Ministério tivessem sido horrivelmente irresponsáveis, o Ministério ainda era, à vista da população, um órgão responsável e organizado que prezava pela segurança total da comunidade bruxa. Com a morte da principal autoridade, o pânico tornaria-se generalizado, e era exatamente isso que deveriam estar planejando.

– O importante é que mantenhamos a calma! – disse Minerva mais alto para sobrepor-se às vozes nervosas – Estamos pedindo novos reforços, nossos planos precisam ser muito mais cautelosos.

Ronald intrometeu-se – Por que, exatamente, mais cautelosos? Se formos mais, não poderemos nos preparar efetivamente!

– Sr. Weasley, que desculpa a mais você pretende dar para os pais de alunos e que acha que os Death Eaters irão acreditar?

– Como assim?

– Nós estamos planejando uma evacuação emergencial, e silenciosa, em caso de emergência. Ninguém atacará enquanto o castelo estiver vazio. Não tem como conseguirmos chegar para os alunos e falarmos: "olha, o castelo está sendo destruído, por favor siga nosso guarda-caças e voltem para a casa". Imagine o que aconteceria! Pior ainda é se tivéssemos alguma evidência disso antes e mandássemos todos embora. Não tem mais desculpas, e os pais já estão seriamente chateados com Hogwarts, que não pareceu ser capaz de terminar com uma praga apenas na semana do Natal. Muitos deles têm suas rotinas pessoais e não podem dar atenção aos filhos durante o mês todo. Mas o pior mesmo são as evidências. E, como estava dizendo, estamos construindo já há alguns dias uma câmara... secreta

– Nossa, acho que já ouvi falar nisso antes! – disse Ginny, conservando o bom humor

– ...para abrigarmos, possivelmente, os nossos alunos.

Flitwick a corrigiu – Esconde-los, para falar a verdade, em um local muito mais seguro que suas próprias casas e, muito mais importante, que o _caminho_ de casa. E de uma forma muito mais silenciosa, também.

– Mas quem vai fazer tudo isso? – perguntou Rafaela – Digo... Nós estamos sendo treinados para lutar e proteger a nós mesmos, não a centenas de alunos!

– Esse é o problema. – respondeu Remus – Nesse caso, estaremos chamando todos os membros da Ordem, afinal desgraças são praticamente inevitáveis estando as pessoas que Voldemort mais quis matar em toda a sua vida no mesmo lugar, e tantos filhos de trouxas. Mas não podemos perder tempo com a evacuação, nem deixarmos os alunos sozinhos e desabrigados. Pensamos em uma equipe de elfos, alguns trasgos, e, obviamente, alguém para botar ordem. Mas precisávamos de mais monitores além dos habituais, que também entrarão em pânico.

Harry pareceu ter uma luz súbita, levantando-se imediatamente – Neville! Luna! – e virou-se para os demais – Eles estavam no ministério aquele dia, eles foram treinados pelo E.D, eles ajudariam!

– Nós poderíamos treiná-los! – disse Hermione, adotando a idéia imediatamente – Contar tudo isso e designar a eles a função de organizar tudo nesse sentido. Vocês não sabem do quanto eles são capazes.

Fez-se um silêncio, enquanto os professores pensavam.

– Além de que... – continuou Ronald – Eles não devem também ser muito adorados por Voldemort e pelos comensais... Eles estavam lá, e precisavam também de um trabalho especial.

Minerva hesitou um pouco, sentou-se em uma das poltronas e pareceu refletir bastante. Snape continuava silencioso e observador, assim como os demais professores.

– Nós precisamos da autorização de Dumbledore, sim... – e pensou mais um pouco –Sim, se os demais professores autorizarem o pedido a ele, obviamente. Ok, mas antes quero contar-lhes algo. – todos aguardaram em silêncio enquanto Minerva organizava os pensamentos – Quando nós pensamos nessas aulas especiais, na verdade pensamos primeiramente em aulas mais rígidas para o Harry.

– Só a mim?

– Sim, e muito mais severas, porque sabemos que não levou, por conta própria, a Oclumancia a sério.

– Mas...

– Sim, mas quase que imediatamente pensamos na Rafaela, que j´pa havia pedido para ficar no castelo disponível para lutar, e então em Hermione, muito amiga sua, Harry, e, além de tudo, uma pessoa que desde a primeira série, é um incentivo à dedicação, sem dúvidas.

Hermione ruborizou um pouco. Sabia que não era nem de longe tão aplicada quanto no início das aulas, mas sabia que não deixava de ser uma pessoa centrada em seus objetivos e bastante exigente de si mesma e, obviamente, de seus amigos.

– Mas foi quase impossível não lembrar de Ronald, amigo fiel e muito esforçado, com um potencial mágico muito intenso, e, além de tudo, muito esperto. Seria outro grande incentivo à equipe, e Ginny Weasley, também com potencial incrível, muito próxima do grupo, usada por Voldemort no seu primeiro ano e alvo fácil para chantagens e seqüestros... Não haveria de ser diferente. Não pensamos nos outros que estavam naquela ocasião do ministério, simplesmente não pensamos, ainda porque o grupo já estava muito grande, e vocês sabem o que ocorre em grupos secretos quando os membros mal se conhecem...

Os alunos simplesmente olharam uns para os outros, lembrando do Exército de Dumbledore. O livre acesso de qualquer aluno foi um erro grave cometido por Hermione, pois foi o que resultou a entrega e, conseqüentemente, ao fim do grupo.

– ...por isso acredito que seja uma ótima idéia chamar Neville e Luna. Visto a o que eles já viram em suas vidas, não seria tão traumatizante.

– E os nossos outros irmãos? – pergunou Ronald – Nós três já estamos aqui, Bill também está a par da situação e creio que pode ajudar bastante, mas e Fred e George? Acredito que ninguém depois de nós conhece tanto o castelo quanto Fred e George.

– Tenho certeza disso. Se é que não conhecem mais! – concordou Harry

– E por onde andam seus irmãos agora? – Minerva perguntou

– Bill está no banco, mas já falou que está disposto a sair de lá se for necessário, ou seja, ele pode vir pra cá e ajudar no que for preciso a qualquer momento. – respondeu Charlie

– É, e Fred e George estão em Hogsmeade, mas ainda moram na Toca. – completou Ronald – O talento deles em transformações e feitiços está rendendo muitos lucros.

– Sempre acreditei no talento deles, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que este foi muito mal aproveitado. – disse Minerva

– Mas pode ser muito bem aproveitado agora. – disse Ginny – Eles sabem mais azarações do que pensamos que existem, se eles nos ensinarem isso será incrivelmente útil para nos defendermos antes de atacarmos. Eles adoram brincadeiras, mas como nós – e apontou para Ronald e Charlie – os conhecemos muito bem, sabemos que eles podem levar coisas sérias a sério, quando são realmente sérias.

– Muito bem. – disse Minerva – Vamos então entrar em contato com todas essas pessoas. A morte do Ministro apenas nos mostra que a pior hora está chegando.

– Vamos entrar em contato agora? – Rafaela perguntou

– É melhor que seja com o castelo vazio – respondeu Snape – para que eles possam conhecer e entender melhor o que está acontecendo. Vamos escrever e pedir que eles voltem agora.

– E se interceptarem a carta? – perguntou Ginny – Já fizeram isso com a Hedwig, coitada, ano retrasado.

– Faremos uma Carta Secreta para cada um deles. Conhecendo o feitiço, apenas o destinatário poderá ler seu conteúdo, se elas forem interceptadas, pelo menos ninguém saberá seu conteúdo. – disse Minerva

– Receio que o sr. Longbotton não conheça esse feitiço. – disse Snape

– Ele conhece. – disse Rafaela imediatamente – Eu ensinei para que ele e a Parvati pudessem trocar cartas sem ninguém saber o que estava escrito nelas. Ele vai reconhecer o feitiço, podem ficar tranqüilos.

– Bom, muito bem. Vamos então elaborar as cartas. Professor Flitwick, por favor peça para William Weasley vir o quanto antes, o castelo arcará com seu salário, precisamos urgentemente de um auxílio à área burocrática. Sprout, por favor contate Neville e Luna. E eu tratarei de escrever a carta para Fred e George Weasley. Podemos tomar a reunião como terminada.

Quando os alunos e os professores começaram a dispersar-se, Minerva chamou Ronald, Ginny e Charlie com um tom mais baixo e, ao aproximarem-se, contou, meio sem jeito:

– Seu irmão Percy estava na presença do Ministro, ele... se prontificou em participar da segurança pessoal dele, como se o grande número de seguranças fosse realmente impedir que algo o acontecesse quando quisessem.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – Charlie peguntou imediatamente

Ronald, ficando completamente agitado – Mas como assim? Porque ninguém avisou antes?

– Está no Hospital St. Mungus. Ele foi atingido por um feitiço forte, e seu estado é grave.

– Ai, meu Deus! E a mamãe?! – peguntou Ginny

– Seus pais estão no hospital, chegaram logo depois da entrada. Como vocês imaginam, eu não estive lá, portanto não sei como os dois estão reagindo, mas...

Os três começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

– Temos que ir pra lá!

– É, papai e mamãe devem estar desesperados lá, sozinhos..!

– Mas qual foi o feitiço que o atingiu?

– Tentem ficar calmos...

Harry e Hermione, reparando na agitação que ali se formou, aproximaram-se curiosos e preocupados.

– Ron, o que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, pegando a mão do namorado

Ronald olhou para ela e soltou o ar dos pulmões, fazendo cara de quem quase ia chorar – O Percy, Mione... Ele estava com o Ministro..!

Hermione deu um gritinho e levou a mão à boca.

– O que houve com ele?! – perguntou Harry – Não me digam que...

– Não, não... Ele está internado, mas... Não sei – respondeu Ginny e virou-se para a professora – é muito grave, professora?

– Não adianta vocês ficarem assim nervosos. Percy está em estado grave – houve murmúrios de medo – mas está sendo atendido pelos melhores curandeiros, no melhor Hospital de todos, ficar nervosos não vai melhorar em nada a situação, pelo contrário, só pode piorar. Seus pais, eu tenho certeza, devem estar muito abalados, e precisam da força dos outros filhos.

– Eu preciso ir pra lá, Minerva. – disse Charlie

– Só você, não! Ron e eu também..!

– Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia! – respondeu Charlie – Vocês dois são estudantes, são menores de idade, eu realmente acho que...

– Ah, não! Não vem com essa, Charles! – respondeu Ronald

– Não é justo! – sobrepôs-se Ginny – Ele é nosso irmão também, são nossos pais também!

– Mas vocês sabem que é perigoso...

– Dane-se que é perigoso! – Ronald estourou – É o meu irmão que está lá!

– Ele está certo, Ronald, não podemos arriscar vocês dois fora do castelo. – disse Minerva

– É, Ron, eu não quero que vocês se arrisquem na rua... – disse Hermione, trêmula

Ginny estava de olhos molhados – Mas eu quero ir ajudar a minha mãe!

Ronald pareceu ficar um pouco mais sensato, mas continuou com tom alto – Calma, calma, calma! Qual é? Todos os alunos estão se arriscando fora do castelo, e devem estar achando estranho de não encontrar nenhum de nós na rua! Se meu irmão foi atingido e nós dois não aparecermos, imagine o que irão falar!

Minerva pareceu analisar a situação, e mais uma vez foi praticamente obrigada a ceder às vontades deles – Muito bem. Vou escrever a Dumbledore pedindo autorização para a saída de vocês. Agora, por favor, comecem imediatamente suas atividades normais. Vão se trocar, o café já será servido. Vamos tentar ter um dia normal.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do café da manhã, não houve aulas normais. Ronald, Ginny, Charlie, Hermione e Rafaela despediram-se de Harry e de todos os professores e desaparataram do lado de fora do portão da escola. Hermione e Rafaela foram para o Beco Diagonal. Apareceram ao lado da sorveteria Florean Fortescue, quase na entrada da Travessa do Tranco. Ronald, Ginny e Charlie foram direto para St. Mungos: não queriam ir para nenhum outro lugar sem ver os pais e irmãos.

Molly estava sentada a uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, séria, olhos um tanto arregalados, encarando firmemente o chão. Seu estado era desolador. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados, a maquiagem nos olhos manchada. Parecia já ter chorado muito, e por um longo tempo. Em volta dela, Arthur, Willaim, Fred e George também estavam sérios demais, como nunca costumavam ser. A mãe da família ergueu os olhos e, vendo os filhos, começou a chorar novamente. Ficou de pé e abriu os braços – Meus filhos! Que saudades!

Ronald e Ginny andaram a largos passos até ela e a abraçaram, Charlie foi até o pai e deu um forte abraço. Ginny começou a chorar e Molly a abraçou mais forte, enquanto Ronald foi até o pai e irmãos. Arthur também tinha os olhos mareados e abraçou o filho.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, pai.

Arthur o olhou fingindo que acreditava, mas mesmo sem querer demonstrou que estava completamente incrédulo daquilo.

– É sério, pai. – disse Charlie – Tudo o que está acontecendo é só o caminho pro dia em que tudo vai ficar finalmente bem.

O comportamento de William, Fred e George assustaria a qualquer um que os conhecesse. William não chegava a ser como os gêmeos, porém era do tipo que estava sempre com um belo sorriso no rosto, cativando a qualquer um. Os gêmeos não paravam nunca de se divertir e de fazer rir quem estava em volta, mas naquele momento, nenhum dos três estava disposto a fazer gracinha alguma. Levantaram-se quando Ronald e Charlie se aproximaram e os cinco se cumprimentaram, completamente desanimados, quase sem vontade de falar, enquanto Arthur se juntava a Molly e Ginny.

– Então... Como é que está a situação? – Charlie perguntou

– Nada boa, cara. – respondeu William – Os curandeiros não têm muitas esperanças.

Ronald baixou a cabeça e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

– Tem que ter pensamento positivo... – disse Charlie com a voz amarga

– Eu não entendi bem até agora o que aconteceu. – falou Ronald

– Percy quis defender Fudge. – respondeu George

– Eu acho que aquele desgraçado daquele ministro havia feito algum feitiço sobre ele... – pensou Fred

– Não é possível que ele quisesse tanto proteger o cara, que quase nunca dava importância pra ele. – completou George

– Calma, gente. – disse William – O Percy sempre foi assim, sempre responsável demais. Sempre levou tudo muito a sério, não seria diferente com o trabalho.

– A escolha foi dele... Todos tentamos convencê-lo de voltar pra família... – disse Charlie

– Mas isso jamais faria com que eu deixasse de gostar dele. - William

Fred e George exclamaram, também negando que fariam aquilo.

– É claro que não! Ele é nosso irmão e não vai deixar de ser. – Ronald respirou fundo – Aconteça o que acontecer.

Hermione e Rafaela saíram andando pelo beco, de braços dados e cumprimentando todos os vários conhecidos que encontraram por lá. Com alguns deles, pararam para conversar um pouco, comentando sobre o alongamento das férias de fim-de-ano, sobre os doxies do castelo e a dedetização. Apesar de disfarçarem bem, não agüentavam mais ficar lá. Todos perguntavam sobre Ronald e a família Weasley, já que todos já sabiam sobre Percy, e elas simplesmente disseram que preferiram deixar a família deles reunida, e saíram para dar um passeio para arejar. Depois de explicarem isso algumas vezes, entraram em um banheiro de um restaurante e desaparataram pra longe. Queriam apenas se afastar daquilo mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Luna e Neville desembarcaram, em roupas de trouxa, na estação de Hogsmeade. Não sorriram ao ver Harry e Remus. Pararam diante deles sérios, parecendo nervosos.

– Será que vocês podiam nos explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Neville

Harry sorriu e bateu em seu ombro – Calma, cara! Vamos lá na sorveteria, temos o dia todo!

– Disfarça, Neville. Vamos pro castelo. – disse Remus, em voz baixa

Luna saiu andando na frente, sorrindo sensata como sempre. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que, seja havia sido chamada no meio das férias, não deveria ser por qualquer brincadeira.

– Sabe desaparatar, Luna? – Remus perguntou

– Sei, mas... Ainda não passei no exame.

– Não tem problema. Acha que pode chegar ao portão do castelo..?

– Posso.

– Então vá, mas aparate atrás das árvores. Se alguém estiver passando por ali, não pode te ver.

Luna sumiu assim que teve certeza de quer ninguém a olhava. Logo, os quatro estavam na entrada do castelo. Do lado de dentro, longe das vistas e ouvidos de estranhos, Harry e Remus tentaram acalmá-los, resumindo mais ou menos tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ainda assim, os dois tiveram que esperar estar diante de Minerva, para que ela explicasse tudo detalhadamente.

– Ok. Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – Neville organizava as informações – Mas o quê, exatamente, vocês querem que a gente faça?

– Vocês fazem parte disso tudo, ora! – disse Harry – Vocês estavam no Departamento de Mistério no ano retrasado, obviamente estão tão marcados quando a gente.

– A invasão é iminente, sabemos que vai acontecer e estamos, desde o começo do ano letivo, nos preparando para nos proteger e também ao castelo. – disse Remus – Mas acabamos percebendo, começando a preparar mais a fundo a específica defesa no momento da invasão, que não estamos em numero suficiente para fazer a evacuação.

– Mas porque não esvaziam o castelo antes? – perguntou Neville

– Porque "eles" saberiam que sabemos, - respondeu Minerva – e não hesitariam em atacar, não só ao castelo. Queremos estar muito preparados.

– Por isso é que estamos construindo um lugar para esconder os alunos, - completou Harry – mas para levar todos os alunos pra lá sem fazer barulho nem chamar a atenção de alguém, precisáramos de mais gente. Nós cinco estaremos...

– Cinco, quem? – Neville perguntou imediatamente

– Potter, Weasley, Granger, Salles e Weasley. – respondeu Minerva

– Ah. – pensou Luna – Harry, Rony, Hermione, Rafaela e Ginny

– Isso. – disse Harry – Nós estaremos fazendo tudo, lutando, defendendo, e não poderemos, assim como os professores, ficar pensando em levar os alunos.

– É uma coisa extremamente importante, - sublinhou Minerva – mas não poderemos fazer isso. Nossa intenção é formar um time que se prepare para isso.

– Bom, tudo bem. Podemos fazer isso, não é, Neville? – disse Luna com tranquilidade

– É claro! – Neville concordou, bastante sério – Sabendo de tudo o que está acontecendo, eu não conseguiria voltar pra casa agora e ficar sem fazer nada! Quando começamos?

Harry sorriu – Valeu, gente.

– Antes vamos mostrar tudo pra vocês. – disse Minerva, e todos se levantaram. – Além de vocês ficarem preparados pra evacuação, vão aprender mais DCAT, também. Afinal, correrão riscos como todos os outros.

– Quem vai ensinar? Você, assim como na época do Exército de Dumbledore? – perguntou Luna

– Não, na verdade acho que será o Re... – começou Harry

Minerva o interrompeu – Exatamente, srta. Lovegood. Harry ensinará.

– Eu?!

– Não acha que nossos professores já estão um tanto sobrecarregados?

Quando estavam entrando no Hospital St. Mungus, Hermione e Rafaela viram os oito Weasleys vindo no sentido contrário. Todos eles já haviam almoçado na cantina do hospital, mas ninguém havia conseguido comer bem. Não conseguiram, durante toda a manhã, ter notícias sobre Percy, o que os deixava cada vez mais angustiados. Hermione e Rafaela abraçaram Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

– Estamos aqui para o que precisarem, ok? – disse Rafaela para Molly

Molly deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer e a abraçou – Obrigada, querida.

Saíram todos de lá com dois carros cedidos pelo Ministério. Já haviam feito reservas em um hotel bruxo, perto do Beco Diagonal.

– Não queremos ir pra casa... – disse Ronald – A qualquer momento podem surgir notícias novas, é pra chegar mais rápido ao hospital...

– Estão certos. – concordou Hermione – Eu ficaria com vocês, mas acho melhor ficar na minha casa. Minha mãe ficaria ofendida se soubesse que estou em Londres, mas não em casa...

– Hum... Ok, eu entendo. Mas como farei pra falar com você?

– Você sabe o número do telefone da minha casa, não sabe?

Ronald quase sorriu, mas parecia não ter forças para tanto – Vai me fazer usar aquilo de novo..?

– É o único jeito. Mas acho que não vai precisar. Rafaela e eu sairemos logo cedo de casa, amanhã.

Logo que ficou à sós com Neville e Luna, Harry os levou para uma sala secreta, que de vez em quando era usada pelo grupo especial. Não havia nada lá, era completamente deserta, mas tinha um tamanho perfeito para pelo menos dez pessoas treinarem DCAT.

– Então existem mesmo todas essas coisas secretas..? – perguntou Luna

– Existem. Você viu, a Sala Especial é a principal delas.

– E os corredores.. Então podemos chegar mais cedo nas aulas se os usarmos! – disse Neville, sorrindo

– Se souber usar, Neville. Não é qualquer um que pode ver vocês entrando e saindo pelas paredes. Essa informação toda é muito, muito restrita. Se qualquer pessoa que não for de confiança souber sobre isso, todo o nosso esforço estará indo por água abaixo.

– Então a Parvati faz premonições..? – disse Luna – Ela nunca me contou, achei que fossemos amigas.

– Sou o namorado dela, Luna, e nem a mim ela contou. – Neville mostrou-se chateado – Gostaria que ela me explicasse o porquê.

– Albus pediu que ela escondesse. Seus sonhos e visões estão sendo muito importantes.

– Mas ela podia ter contado pra mim.

– Isso é muito sério, Neville. – disse Luna – Quem garante que, depois que tudo isso acabar, ela não ia te contar? Duvido que não.

– Bom, mas nisso a gente fala depois. – interrompeu Harry – Precisamos rever agora tudo o que vocês já sabem, pra só depois começarem a aprender mais.

Sem pausas durante toda a tarde, ao anoitecer, Harry, Luna e Neville estavam estafados. Haviam revisto tudo o que os dois novos membros sabiam. Poderiam, já no dia seguinte, começar com novas lições.

Pela primeira vez, Luna e Neville encontraram-se com todos os professores, na hora do jantar. Estavam completamente deslocados, sem graça, assustados e empolgados. Os professores, que ficavam bem à vontade dentro daquela sala, sentiram-se um pouco presos, mas não era nada que não se resolvessem com alguns dias de convivência.

– Prepare-se para outra aula depois do jantar, Potter. – disse Snape – Não podemos passar nenhum dia sem praticar.

Harry largou os talheres e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos – Saco. Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso.

– Pensando assim, nunca conseguirá. Precisa de mais motivação.

– Eu sei.

Neville e Luna se entreolharam. Jamais haviam visto Snape conversando normalmente em sete anos de escola.


	19. O Perdão

_Capítulo Dezenove – O Perdão_

– Hermione, acorda!

A manhã ainda não havia chegado, mas as más notícias começaram cedo.

– O que foi?

– Acabei dormindo lá na sala, de preocupação. A Ginny acabou de aparecer lá na lareira, parece que o estado do Percy está piorando.

Hermione pulou da cama. Tinha no fundo do coração um enorme medo de que ele morresse, sentia medo pelo sofrimento da família Weasley, por Ronald. A família já estava no hospital, assim que recebeu a coruja urgente na hospedaria onde tentavam descansar. Molly e Arthur haviam acompanhado uma enfermeira até o filho, e os seis irmãos ficaram na sala de espera, em estado cada vez mais lastimável. Quando Hermione e Rafaela chegaram, Ronald abraçou a namorada e chorou como criança.

– Não estou aguentando isso, Mione...

– Calma, Ron! Vai ficar tudo bem..!

– Disseram que ele piorou! Eles não sabem nem o que fazer mais, eu estou com medo.

– Vocês precisam ser fortes... – disse Rafaela – Imaginem o sentimento dos seus pais ao verem vocês assim!

– Você sabe que não é fácil... – disse Charlie

Rafaela sentou-se ao lado dele – Eu sei. Eu entendo bem o que vocês estão sentindo. – e notando que ele queria chorar, abraçou-o, sabendo que era só o que podia fazer por eles naquele momento

Ginny, com muitas lágrimas no rosto – Ai, como eu queria que Harry estivesse aqui!

Arthur e Molly apareceram de repente na sala de espera, ambos chorando muito. Todos os filhos se levantaram e os cercaram, jogando-lhes perguntas desesperadas. Soluçando, Molly explicou que Percy quase havia morrido, mas que os curandeiros havia conseguido controlar a situação.

As únicas pessoas dali que tinham cabeça para pensar em qualquer coisa eram Hermione e Rafaela. As duas levaram todos os Weasleys de volta para a hospedaria, onde eles se trocaram (ainda estavam com roupas de dormir), tomaram um café da manhã forte e, todos mais calmos e com a cabeça no lugar, dividiram-se para voltar ao hospital. Era muita gente para ficar ocupando espaço na sala de espera de St. Mungo. Arthur voltou com Fred, George, Charlie e Rafaela. Molly tomou uma poção calmante preparada rapidamente por Hermione, e foi se deitar.

– Mas, e agora? Como vai ficar o Ministério? – Rafaela perguntou

– Ninguém sabe, ainda. – Arthur respondeu – Nunca houve um plano pré-estabelecido de o que fazer no caso da morte do Ministro. Esse deve ser o segundo ou terceiro que morre em toda a história, o resto ficou até aposentar ou ser expulso...

– Mas não há um vice ou coisa assim pra tomar o lugar dele?

– Não, o Ministro sempre é escolhido por discussões entre os funcionários e autoridades. Eu tenho certeza que dentro de poucas horas saberemos quando acontecerão essas discussões.

– Uma reunião com todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo ou votações?

– Os dois, na verdade. A votação em segundo lugar. Também votam as autoridades trouxas, como o Primeiro Ministro e a Rainha deles. Mas antes disso todos os que querem ficar com o cargo se apresentam, falam tudo de bom que têm e tudo o mais...

– Ai, propaganda política...

– É, se parece com essa coisa que os trouxas fazem, mas é tudo em, no máximo, uma semana. Depois da votação, o resultado sai ali na hora, e ninguém mais pode contestar.

– O Sr. vai se apresentar como candidato, não vai?

Arthur corou e deu um sorrisinho tímido – Alguns amigos já me sugeriram isso, mas a "alta sociedade" do Ministério jamais me colocaria como Ministro...

Rafaela sorriu – Ora, quem sabe? Acho que o Sr. devia, sim. Agora não há mais toda aquela persuasão do Malfoy, as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis. Eu, particularmente, acredito que o Sr. é o Ministro que todos precisamos. Ainda mais com essa revolução que vem por aí.

Ronald, William, Ginny e Hermione ficaram juntos em um dos quartos. Os três irmãos haviam tomado um pouco da poção de Hermione, então não demorariam a dormir, também.

– Então você já avisou a Minerva do ocorrido, Ginny? – perguntou Hermione

– É, logo depois do café. Eu pedi para que liberasse Harry, e pelo que eu entendi, ela vai deixa-lo vir. Ela deixou comigo um quadrinho de um dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts, provisoriamente. A qualquer outra notícia é só falar para o quadro que chegará aos ouvidos do pessoal rapidamente.

– Você deveria ter deixado que eu fizesse isso, Ginny...

– Ah, Mione, qualquer coisa que eu faça para me distrair é melhor. Todos temos que manter a calma o máximo possível. Eu estou com medo, sabe, realmente foi um feitiço forte. E o pior é que mamãe contou que o Percy também é um Magine, sabia? Aliás, acho que todos somos, mas no caso de Fred e Jorge, preferiram não investir um estudo sério em cima.

– Sério? Mas acho que só você e Ron estão realmente desenvolvendo isso especificamente. Na escola as bases são muito fracas, porque é o máximo até onde a maioria não-Magine consegue ir. Para mim a matéria básica é difícil, mas para vocês... levam de letra.

Ronald se manifestou – É...

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Ronald, abraçando-o – Oh, meu amor, não fique assim. Não tenho muito o que dizer, mas calma, seu irmão melhorou, ele está bem agora, foi só um susto. Vai dar tudo certo...

– É, eu espero... – fez uma pausa – Sabe o que soubemos, Mione? Que ele quis mesmo participar da segurança pessoal do Ministro. Por puro puxa-saquismo. Acho que sabendo que era um dos poucos Magines, sentiu-se meio que imune a qualquer mal. E que ele tentou refletir, com o pensamento, o feitiço vindo na direção do ministro, mas como não era bem treinado, além de acertar Fudge, alguns reflexos foram para ele mesmo, então... ele ficou assim. E com certeza aproveitaram para lançar alguns outros feitiços... horríveis nele.

Charlie levantou-se, inquieto – Sabe o que eu não consigo entender? Tudo bem, Percy foi um miserável agindo como agiu, e não é porque está mal que virará santo. Mas poxa, isso era coisa que o tempo resolveria. Temos os laços familiares tão bem cultivados desde a nossa infância! Nossa mãe sempre nos ensinou a sermos fraternos, e mesmo que ele continuasse escroto por toda a vida, isso era um problema nosso! Como pode alguém vir, assim, e interferir na nossa vida? Hoje é o Ministro, o Percy ferido, a qualquer momento pode ser nossos pais, qualquer um de nós! Meu Deus, acho que fazemos tudo tão automaticamente que não percebemos a gravidade da situação! Imaginem Voldemort realmente invadindo o castelo? Imaginem se nós não conseguirmos conter! O que será da gente? Nossos pais perdendo todos os filhos, assim?

– Charlie, calma. – disse Hermione, com vontade de chorar – Nós não ficamos pensando sempre na situação para não ficarmos loucos. Se acontecer alguma coisa, teremos feito a nossa parte! Mas eu tenho uma profunda esperança que tudo isso irá acabar, sabe? Que logo estaremos todos vivendo nossas vidas normais, preocupando-nos com nossos problemas pessoais, e apenas com eles. Sabe, como era antes?

– Como nunca foi, né, Mione? – disse Ginny – Parece que essa sombra nunca deixou de existir! Eu nasci em época de relativa paz, mas que não durou até um ano antes de eu voltar a Hogwarts. E, a partir de então, tanta coisa, tanto susto...

– Sim, realmente. Tanta coisa que poderemos, quando estivermos velhinhos, escrever livros e livros sobre isso. – disse Ronald – Contar para nossos filhos e netos de como fomos bravos, de que fomos verdadeiros heróis. Pessoal, vamos olhar para frente? Mione tem razão. Sejamos esforçados e sensatos, para que tudo passe depressa e acabe logo. E acabe bem. Não é porque Percy está doente que todos nós morreremos amanhã, calma. Agora... Eu estou começando a ficar com sono. Quando levantarmos iremos visitar Percy, certamente conseguiremos falar com ele e quem sabe nossa família não volta a ser unida novamente, hein? Hein, Charlie? Quem garante que amanhã ou depois não estaremos todos juntos na mesa do café da manhã, fazendo aquelas brincadeiras bestas de sempre?

Hermione queria ser forte, mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que saíam, vendo seu namorado defendendo a tanto custo o espírito familiar, mesmo em um momento de poucas esperanças. Disfarçou um pouco e ficou por lá até todos dormirem. Acabou cochilando, também, abraçada a Ronald.

– Desculpe-me, professora, mas eu _preciso_ ir visitar os meus amigos. – insistia Harry – Eles são como família para mim, não vou conseguir me concentrar em nada, e não só em Oclumancia, sabendo que o clima está tenso dessa maneira.

– Acalme-se, Potter. Eu falei com Ginny pela manhã e Percy já teve uma melhora. – informou Minerva – Hoje a tarde será o horário de visitas, mas como a família é numerosa, provavelmente a visita limitará-se apenas aos irmãos e pais.

– Mas eu preciso, não é nem pelo Percy, mas pela Ginny, o Ron, a Molly, enfim, todos, eu preciso estar lá para ajudar, eu sempre precisei de pessoas ao meu lado nas horas difíceis e eles sempre foram...

– Tudo bem, Potter. Depois do almoço você poderá partir.

Harry calou-se no meio da frase – Obrigado, Minerva.

Quando Harry chegou a St. Mungus estava toda a família unida novamente, agora na cantina, tentando enganar o estômago. Hermione e Rafaela também estavam presentes. Quando Ginny o viu, deu seu primeiro sorriso depois de todo aquele tempo, levantou-se e correu até ele.

– Oi, meu amor! – disse Harry quando ela pulou nele

– Que bom que você veio, Harry! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – ela disse chorando

– Não consegui ficar lá, sem te ver, sabendo o que vocês devem estar passando...

Soltaram-se e deram um selinho, depois ficaram se olhando de perto. Harry secou uma lágrima que rolava no rosto da namorada e ela voltou a abraça-lo.

– Eu estou com medo.

– Venha, vamos nos sentar... Você está com cara de quem precisa se alimentar.

À mesa, Ronald e o amigo também se abraçaram. Harry não precisou dizer nada, apenas olhou para ele e o fez saber que estaria lá, com eles, para qualquer coisa. Às duas da tarde acontecia o horário de visitas do hospital. Ninguém sabia se seria possível entrar para ver Percy, mas alguns minutos depois do horário, uma enfermeira chamou Arthur e Molly. Todos os filhos quiseram entrar também, mas não foi permitido.

Percy estava deitado, pálido, combinando com o travesseiro e os lençóis brancos. Acordado, olhava na direção da janela e tinha, nos dois braços, tubos que lhe injetavam alguma poção nas veias. Quando os pais entraram silenciosos pela porta, virou a cabeça e os fitou. Por alguns segundos eles se olharam. Na última vez em que estiveram juntos haviam brigado, acusando-se das coisas mais horríveis que conseguiam falar. Principalmente Arthur e Percy. O pai, que no começo deprimia-se com as más atitudes do filho, começara aos poucos a se irritar e ter também raiva dele. Molly apenas chorava quando o assunto surgia.

Os olhos de Percy ficaram marejados. Molly foi até ele e pegou sua mão.

– Meu filho...

– Percy... Meu filho, como se sente?

Meio trêmulo e de voz fraca, Percy falou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem – Estou... Acho que melhor.

Molly se sentou na beirada da cama – Meu filho... Por que, meu filho..?

Percy a olhou nos olhos – Não precisa tentar me convencer que o que fiz foi uma grande besteira... – Arthur olhou para os lados, impaciente, imaginando que Percy defenderia mais uma vez a idéia estúpida que estava carregando – ... porque eu já tomei consciência disso.

Molly apenas passou a mão no rosto do filho e fitou-o por algum tempo. Arthur ficou sem palavras, e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

– Eu sei... que tudo o que fiz foi idiotice. O desejo de ascensão muito rápida, negar minha própria família... Eu não fui leal aos princípios que _vocês _sempre ensinaram a todos nós. Eu fui mesquinho, covarde, briguei com as pessoas que mais me amaram em toda a vida por puro puxa-saquismo... Para tentar uma promoção, talvez... Eu fiz muita coisa errada, muita coisa, e estou completamente arrependido disso.

– Calma, Percy, vai dar tudo certo. – disse Arthur, a voz trêmula – Quando você sair daqui voltaremos a viver normalmente, você poderá continuar a trabalhar no Ministério e ajudar-nos a resolver os verdadeiros problemas que aparecem por lá. Você nem imagina como está conturbado o mundo mágico hoje, mas isso é coisa que resolveremos depois. O que importa agora é você cuidar da sua saúde.

– E os outros? Como eles estão?

Molly secou as lágrimas – Bom, o ministro foi morto, como você deve saber, mas os outros aurores e seguranças estão bem...

Percy colocou uma de suas mãos em cima das mãos de sua mãe – Não, mamãe, estou falando dos meus irmãos.

Molly caiu no choro – Eles estão bem, meu querido, estão bem, estão todos aqui, mas não puderam entrar...

Percy pareceu emocionado – Até Fred e George?

– Todos. – disse Arthur – Estão todos muito tensos, preocupados, mas aposto que ficarão melhor depois que sairmos.

– Pai... Mãe... eu escrevi uma carta para vocês e meus irmãos... Achando que vocês não viriam, e, caso acontecesse alguma...

Molly pegou a carta que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

Percy virou-se para o pai – Eu fui covarde... – e quase começou a chorar. Arthur levantou-se e abraçou o filho, pedindo que se acalmasse, mas ele continuou – Papai, eu deveria me ferir, eu deveria até morrer, protegendo o senhor, a mamãe, meus irmãos... Eu fui um covarde deixando-os de lado defendendo uma pessoa que nunca me deu valor só por ser uma autoridade... Uma autoridade que nunca sequer pediu para que eu protegesse... Que nunca acreditou no meu potencial, ao contrário de vocês... – e começou a chorar com mais força

Molly também inclinou-se para abraçar seu filho, com cuidado para não feri-lo – Calma, meu amor, está tudo bem, o que importa é o que virá, e não o que foi feito! Nós o perdoaríamos mesmo se não pedisse...

Os pais levantaram-se quando a respiração de Percy começou a vacilar. Ele começou a tossir e, assustados, Molly e Arthur foram chamar os enfermeiros. Percy ficou de mão dada com o pai até ser removido do quarto e levado para a área de cirurgia mágica.

Os irmãos ficaram tensos na sala de espera, quando perceberam uma movimentação entre os curandeiros próximos dali. Ginny levantou-se imediatamente e colocou a cabeça na janelinha da porta que dava para o corredor do hospital. Pouco tempo depois viu seus pais caminhando em direção à sala, abraçados e muito emocionados, com uns papéis nas mãos.

– Pai, mãe! O que aconteceu?

Molly e Arthur chegaram, e Arthur disse – Ele está arrependido de tudo, escreveu uma carta para todos nós, e... Houve uma piora, e ele teve que ser enviado à área especial de cirurgias mágicas.

Ronald levantou-se em direção aos pais e abraçou a mãe, confortando-a. Os outros irmãos ficaram meio sem saber o que fazer, então levantaram-se também, talvez para mostrar que estavam por perto. Harry, Rafaela e Hermione ficaram mais sem ação ainda.

Minutos depois uma enfermeira apareceu – Família Weasley? – e não demorou para identifica-los. – Bom, o hospital aconselha a vocês a voltarem para a casa, procurarem descansar um pouco. O próximo horário de visitas, de qualquer forma, será só amanhã, e o estado de saúde de Percy não vai melhorar com vocês estando tensos dessa forma.

Harry, Rafaela e Hermione entraram em ação conduzindo a família novamente para a pensão. Todos estavam com um clima bastante pesado dada a incerteza da melhora de Percy. A presença de toda a família no hospital definitivamente atrapalhava o funcionamento do mesmo, mas seria importante se apenas uma ou duas pessoas ficassem lá até mesmo para receber os boletins médicos, então Rafaela se predispôs e, logo ao chegar foi um tomar um banho e voltou imediatamente. Apesar dos pedidos, ninguém a acompanhou de volta e todos tomaram poções tranqüilizantes que Hermione mais uma vez providenciou.

Às cinco e meia todos já haviam levantado e estavam tomando o chá das cinco, comendo alguma coisa e conversando até que de maneira mais animada. Mione sentiu algo estranho, a vibração do celular, saiu da mesa e foi ao banheiro.

– Oi, Rafa, está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou e houve silêncio – Rafa., tudo bem?!

– Ele... Morreu. – disse Rafaela, a voz fraca

Hermione gelou, derrubou o celular no susto e encostou-se na parede. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. E justamente ela teria que dar a notícia para toda a família.

O castelo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou quase vazio. Apenas guardiões, fantasmas e dragões ficaram tomando conta. Professores e diretores saíram às oito da noite, sabendo que a família Weasley precisaria de muito apoio. Foram todos direto para o Ministério, desaparatando no Átrio. Num silêncio constrangedor, caminharam até a fonte onde havia cinco estátuas: um bruxo apontando sua varinha para o céu; uma bela bruxa, um centauro, um duende e um elfo-doméstico. Perto desta, foram recepcionados por um velho bruxo de cabelos e barba tingidas de castanho.

– O velório, por favor.

Fazendo uma discreta reverência com a cabeça, ele se virou e, lentamente, caminhou na direção de um corredor que saía de uma discreta porta do Átrio. Depois de mais ou menos cinqüenta metros, o corredor abria-se em uma grande sala branca, sem nenhuma decoração, iluminada por lanternas penduradas no teto. Lá estavam todos. Os oito Weasley estavam espalhados, alguns sentados em bancos perto de uma das paredes, alguns chorando desconsolados próximos ao caixão. Junto com eles, estavam Harry, Ronald, Hermione e alguns outros amigos de Hogwarts que haviam ouvido a notícia. Vários funcionários do Ministério, colegas de Arthur e de Percy também estavam presentes. Luna e Neville chegaram pouco depois dos professores, para não parecer que haviam chegado todos juntos.

No começo da madrugada os professores retornaram ao Castelo, vários dos amigos foram embora e o velório ficou quase vazio. Penélope Cleanwater, a namorada com quem Percy ficaria noivo em pouco tempo, não conseguiu parar de chorar, ficou a maioria do tempo sentada com Molly, abraçadas e tentando se consolar. Arthur, além de triste como nunca, preocupava-se com a esposa, queria poder sentir o sofrimento por ela. Os filhos mais velhos, William e Charles, tentavam passar que estavam firmes e fortes, para confortar os pais e irmãos, mas não conseguiam se dar muito bem nessa tentativa. Fred, George e Ronald não faziam nada, não falavam, apenas choravam, e Ginny, além de chorar profundamente triste, andava sempre de um lado para o outro, tentando falar com todo mundo, mais preocupada do que todos os outros com a família. Durante a longa madrugada, Harry, Rafaela e Hermione convenceram alguns deles a ir pra casa. Arthur e Molly ficaram irredutíveis, assim como William e Ginny. Todos os outros voltaram para a hospedaria, onde apesar de deprimidos, não precisaram de nenhuma poção para dormir.

Antes do amanhecer já estavam todos de volta ao velório. Arthur e Molly não descansavam há muitas horas, mas não se importavam com isso. William e Ginny haviam adormecido juntos, um no ombro do outro. Além disso, mais ninguém passou a madrugada. Às vezes aparecia alguém para perguntar se precisavam de alguma coisa, para levar um chá ou novos lenços de papel. Quando a movimentação já se fazia maior, com a proximidade do fim do velório, chegaram um repórter e um fotógrafo do Profeta Diário, ao mesmo tempo em que os amigos de Ginny e Ronald, de Hogwarts, também chegaram. Neville e Parvati estavam juntos, pareciam não ter brigado sobre o fato de ela ter escondido sobre suas premonições. Dean, Seamus, Luna, Padma e outros estavam presentes.

Parvati, ao lado de Hermione, a cutucou, apontando para a entrada da sala – Olha lá. O Profeta Diário. Isso vai trazer problemas.

Hermione fez cara de sofrimento e impaciência – O que vai acontecer..?

– Perguntas extremamente indiscretas. Acho bom alguém tira-los daqui antes que comecem.

Não houve tempo. Quando perceberam, as duas pessoas já estavam se aproximando de Arthur, Molly e alguns dos filhos. Oliver Brown chegou colocando uma coisa parecida com microfone perto do rosto de Arthur – Com licença, com licença, pode nos dar algumas declarações? – e antes que alguém falasse qualquer coisa, olhou de relance para o fotógrafo e voltou a falar – O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre a morte do Ministro?

– Er... Eu... Eu não...

– O que aconteceu com o seu filho, Sr. Weasley? Ele tentou defender o Ministro e acabou perdendo a própria vida, não foi isso?

– Ele... Ele...

– Como o sr. se sente sobre isso?

Antes que os dois mais velhos pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Ginny avançou e postou-se entre o pai e o repórter – Eu acho melhor que o sr. saia daqui agora, sr. Brown.

– Srta. Weasley? Gostaria de fazer alguma declaração sobre esse fato comple...

Ginny aumentou a voz – Eu não desejo fazer declaração alguma, nem eu e muito menos os meus pais. Agora, por favor, saia daqui.

– Temos o direito de imprensa, querida.

Harry intrometeu-se, abraçando Gina pelas costas – Seu direito de imprensa acaba onde começa o direito dos Weasley de ficar em silêncio. Saia daqui, eles já estão sofrendo o bastante.

– Harry Potter. Se os Weasley não querem falar nada, talvez o sr. possa falar por eles, talvez suas impressões sobre o que...

Harry passou para a frente de Ginny, encarando Oliver de perto – NINGUÉM vai dar declaração alguma. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Oliver gaguejou, olhou em volta sem-graça e foi saindo, sem falar mais nada. Arthur colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry e deu um breve e emocionado sorriso.

Minutos antes do término do funeral, todas as pessoas presentes pararam de falar ao notar uma nova pessoa entrando na sala. Harry, sentado entre Ginny e Molly, não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

– Albus!

Ele passava os olhos por toda a sala, parecendo muito triste, e parou junto aos olhos de Harry. Cumprimentou-o brevemente e foi andando na direção de onde ele estava, junto com toda a família Weasley. No fundo, surgiu alívio em todos: se Albus estava lá, era porque não tinha mais trabalho a fazer do lado de fora de Hogwarts, ou seja, devia ter conseguido bons resultados com a peste. Ele permaneceu junto com a família dali em diante. Não conversaram sobre nada sério, doença, treinamentos ou coisa alguma, já que aquele não era o momento.


End file.
